Blackstar
by uniquemusician
Summary: A mysterious new girl shows up in San Jose at Seaford Highschool. Kim is happier than ever that this girl isn't like the rest and she can finally have a girlfriend to hangout with. As the days go on Kim keeps on getting more susipous about the girl; even Jack is trying to figure her out. & who is this Blackstar who suddenly shows up in town? & why are a group of ninjas after them?
1. The New Girl & Teen Antics

"_Black Star…_

_Blackstar…_

_Forever You Will Be…_

_A Shining Star…"_

_-Avril Lavigne _

_**Chapter 1: The New Girl And Teen Antics**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Black Star by Avril Lavigne or Kickin' It. Kickin' It belongs to Disney XD and this Fanfiction is only used for entertainment purposes. The lyrics of Black Star, by Avril Lavgine is also, only used for entertainment purposes._

A 14 year-old girl with honey blonde straight hair was casually going through her locker to get her books, like she did every day before homeroom.

Though the teenage girl was deeply lost in her thoughts.

_Why, did Jack just have to assume I had a crush on him that day of the match? _

_If it wasn't for that we wouldn't be teased by the guys every single day at practice!_

The girl was brought out of her thoughts by a high-pitched squealing voice. She rolled her brown eyes at the voice knowing exactly who it belonged too.

_Donna Tobin._

She shook her head in frustration as more thoughts ran through her mind.

_Of course, I had to get my locker next to the prissy queen bee and her "friends_."

With frustration and irritation building up inside the girl caused by the squealing voices next her; she slammed her locker closed with a loud_-BAM!_

A voice spoke sarcastically from behind her, "Wow, I definitely don't want to be your punching dummy today at practice."

The girl knew that voice from anywhere.

_Jack._

_Jack Anderson_

The honey blonde-haired girl whirled around from her abused locker door and glared at her friend Jack standing in front of her. Her friend was a few inches taller than her, he had messy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and he was wearing an unbuttoned dark plaid shirt over a regular black shirt; with jeans and black Vans.

The girl retorted, "Keep being sarcastic and you will be, Jack!" She slid down to the floor; not caring how dirty it was.

Jack just put his hands up surrender and took a spot next to her on the tile floor of their high school hallway.

Jack asked, "So, what's wrong with you, Kim?" momentarily glancing at his blonde friend with a concerned expression.

Kim was utterly surprised at how quick he made his tone change form sarcastic to concerned, but instantly responded.

"I'm just sick of the guys teasing us about being _'lovebirds_'." She said lovebirds sarcastically while gesturing air quotes around the word.

"I'm also getting sick of the girls that go to this high school. All they are, are squealing Barbie dolls. I guess I just wish there would be one girl that's different from that."

Kim sighed.

Jack looked at her and asked, "What about Julie?"

Kim took Julie into account. Julie was a nice girl. Who has been going out with their nerdy friend Milton for a month; now. To Kim, Julie was just a little too girly for her taste but could handle it. There was also, the fact that her and Julie were complete opposites.

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly as she began to twirl the ends of her honey blonde hair, "Julie is cool, but still we're complete opposites."

Jack nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah, you guys are pretty different." He agreed.

Kim just nodded in response.

They both just sat there in silence.

Jack broke the silence wondering, "Hey, is she new here?"

Kim looked over to where Jack's gaze was down the hall.

She saw a girl coming over their way. Kim looked the girl over, she was pretty short and petite from what she looked like. The girl was wearing a gray tank top that fit to her body with capri's and plain black Nike sneakers. She had a dark purple Jansport backpack slung over her shoulder and it looked like she was carrying a black jacket in her left hand. The girl had wavy blonde hair that went past her shoulders but was hiding her bangs in a plain gray baseball cap.

_Finally! A tomboy, I hope she's nice. _Kim couldn't help but think happily to herself.

Jack nudged Kim bringing her out of her thoughts, of the girl walking passed them now.

"She looks like she should be at Seaford Middle not Seaford High."

Kim rolled her eyes and replied, "Maybe, she skipped a grade."

Jack agreed, "Maybe."

Kim and Jack both looked down the hall to see where the girl disappeared too. They found she was only a few lockers down from Kim's. Currently, she was standing in front of Donna Tobin and her friends giving them an irritable look.

Jack and Kim looked at each other both cocking an eyebrow wondering what the girl was doing.

All of a sudden the girl loudly snapped, "Excuse me! I would like to put my stuff in my locker someday." Then, the girl's voice came to a calmer tone.

She continued calmly, "Would you and your friends please, move."

Kim eyes widened in horror as she realized the girl snapped at Donna Tobin. Kim watched as Donna came out of her circle of friends and glared threateningly at the petite girl. Kim knew Donna would mercilessly ruin the girl if she didn't stop her. Kim got up and ran over next to the new girl's side, right away.

Like most guys, Jack didn't like girl drama. He decided it was better off if he stayed away from the commotion, unless he was needed to step in. He leaned back against the lockers waiting for it all to unfold.

Kim noticed the girl didn't even acknowledge her presence when she ran over to her side or she was just ignoring her. The girl just stood there with her small arms crossed over her chest looking at the upset queen bee boringly.

The girl sighed then asked, "So are you going to move or not?"

Donna looked her up and down threateningly.

Kim thought, _Oh no here it comes._

She smirked and retorted, "I'll move when you start to dress like a girl."

Kim was surprised to find no hurt look cross the new girls face but a smile.

The girl started to laugh saying, "That's the best you got! Wow, just pathetic!

Kim smiled, _I'm so gonna like this new chic._

Donna retorted harshly to the still giggling girl in front of her, "You didn't let me finish!" I mean, why are you even here? You like you're a 7th grader trying to fit in with the big kids! You're the one who's pathetic!"

Kim had her mouth opened ready to defend the new girl but the girl put her hand in front of her mouth to stop her. Kim looked down at the new girl in confusion. The new girl smiled at her and gave her a look that said _'Thanks, but I got this.' _Kim shut her mouth and smiled at the girl. The girl then turned her attention towards Donna.

The girl sighed and said calmly with sincerity, "Look, uh…girlie I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." I was just being impatient. I was also a little nervous being a freshman coming in like a few months before the end of school. So yeah…."

The girl then put out her right hand confidently and asked, "We cool?"

Donna took her right hand confused and shook it

Donna answered, "Uh…yeah," once they had let go.

Donna then scurried away with her friends gossiping.

Kim watched as the new girl began to put all her belongings, including the hat she had been currently wearing inside her locker. Jack came up and stood next to Kim with his arms crossed over his chest glad the drama was over with.

The girl then turned around to face Kim and Jack. Finally having a good view of the new girl, Kim realized just how pretty the girl really was underneath that baseball cap. She had piercing blue eyes that the little eyeliner she was wearing, made them pop even more than they already did. She had a freckle or two on her flawless face and her waves were messy in a cute way.

_Most girls aren't able to pull off long and messy waves._ Kim couldn't help but think. _She sure can._

Jack must have noticed the beauty of the petite girl too or he would've already introduced himself.

Kim asked, "So what's your name?"

The girl must have been in deep thought or checking Jack out, because her eyes suddenly became wide and she quickly looked directly at Kim; realizing she asked her something.

The girl asked, "What did you say?"

Kim asked again, "What's your name?"

The girl answered, "Oh, its Roxy Greene."

Kim responded, "Cool name, mine is Kim."

Jack suddenly put out his right hand and added, "Hey I'm Jack."

Roxy replied, "Cool" shaking his hand.

Suddenly, a short African American kid came running down the stairs in a hurry. As Roxy looked at the scene it looked like a kid with really dark brown hair that was in a fohawk, he was wearing a graphic black T-shirt with black jeans that had a chain hanging down from one of its pockets, was chasing after the African American boy.

The African American teen came running to Jack and hid behind him cowering in fear. Roxy gave Kim a confused look. Kim just rolled her eyes and gave her a look that said, _It's probably about something stupid_, in response.

Roxy just nodded her head in understanding.

Roxy then looked to see everyone's attention at the teen with the fohawk running right to Jack. He stopped when he got in front of him.

The teen with fohawk exclaimed, "Jack, move before I make you with these guns!" while he put his arms up and kissed both his biceps.

Roxy was merrily amused by this teen's personality. Kim just rolled her eyes at the teen's pathetic way to look cool and the African American teen was still cowering behind Jack.

Jack smirked and said confidently, "Make me, I dare you."

The kid with the fohawk said, "Fine, I will." He took a few steps back and put himself in karate stance acting like he was ready to fight.

Jack just stood there amused like the others except for the African American teen still cowering behind him.

The teen with the fohawk looked at everyone's amused faces and came out of his stance. He started to laugh at his amused friends who were still staring at him.

The teen exclaimed, chuckling a bit, "You guys thought I'd be dumb enough to fight Jack! Wow, I mean I know I'm not that smart, but really I'm smarter than that!"

Roxy giggled with Kim at the teen's humor.

Jack rolled his eyes and asked, "Jerry why do you want to kill Eddie?" while looking from the teen in standing in front of him to the African American teen cowering behind him.

Roxy thought, _Well, I guess the teen with the fohawk is Jerry and the teen cowering behind Jack is Eddie._

Jerry spoke bringing Roxy out of her thoughts, "Because, he took the last cupcake Marge and left it in the lunc room and I already called dibs on it!"

Roxy raised her eyebrows at Jerry and gave Kim a , _What the heck_, look.

Kim rolled her eyes and mouthed to Roxy, "You'll get used to it."

Roxy then nodded and turned her attention towards Jack.

Jack shook his head in frustration and walked up to Jerry.

Jack put his hands on Jerry's shoulders and exclaimed, "Jerry! It's just a cupcake! You're acting like he committed a crime!"

Jerry looked at Jack offended and exclaimed, "Duh, he did…against my stomach!"

Jerry shook Jack's hands off his shoulders and put his right hand to his stomach while making a pouty face. Jack just placed his right hand on his forehead and rolled his eyes in frustration.

Kim looked at Jack sympathetically. She knew Jack was always the leader and the one who fixed problems between people. Kim felt bad the guys always relied on Jack for mostly _-everything._ Most of the time Kim knew Jack was always under pressure being the leader and all. He would never admit it though but Kim knew _-she could see it in his eyes._

Kim thought, _Am I really developing a soft spot for Jack Anderson? Wow, this is new. But I've felt like this since I met him. Wait…a second does that mean I like Jack? What? No way! I definitely don't and will never like-like Jack Anderson. Right?_

The honey blonde headed girl quickly dismissed her thoughts and saw noticing her best friend in deep frustration. Kim decided to save him. So she walked over to Eddie and pulled him by his collar over to Jerry. Kim then let go of Eddie and watched as he stumbled a little. Finally, Eddie balanced himself and stood up facing Jerry.

Kim snapped at both of them, "Look, Jerry and Eddie! You guys need to stop going to Jack with all your problems!"

At these words that came out of Kim's mouth; Jack's head shot up from where he was looking down at the floor to listen more clearly at what she was saying.

Roxy just kept watching as the scene unfolded.

Kim continued, "I mean he isn't some teacher or parent you go to; to tattle on a kid! Sure, I guess Jack's the leader in our group, but grow up! I mean really a cupcake? You guys are acting like losing a cupcake is the end of the world! And don't you two ever think Jack has enough pressure on him with being the best martial artist in our dojo. I mean Rudy's always counting on him to help us win matches!"

At this point Kim's southern accent was kicking in. "And then y'all always tease him and pull pranks on him!" Eddie was about to cut in but Kim put her hand in front of his mouth to stop him.

The blonde continued to rant, "And no! Don't say he's gullible! You guys genially ask him for advice or something to get him pranked Y'all act like you're true friends who want his advice but end up making him feel stupid."

Jerry started stuttering,"Wwwweeellll KKiiiimmmm-"

Kim snapped, "Don't well, Kim me! Every day, y'all make him feel like trash! Do you notice that at all? I do. I see hurt in his eyes whenever he gets pranked trying to help you guys!"

Eddie interrupted, "Then why doesn't he ever say anything?"

"Because he's shy I don't know! Maybe, he just doesn't want to look weak!"

The blonde was then done. She now knew what it felt like to be _Jack Anderson_ every-single- day.

Kim thought, _Man, this is exhausting how does he do this every day?_

She took a seat on the floor, cradling her head in her hands in frustration. As she sat in silence she heard the scuffs of what she assumes was Jerry's and Eddie's sneakers walking passed her.

She then, heard them say in unison, "Sorry Jack, we'll try to be more independent and better friends."

Kim smiled inside her hands happy that her long rant got through to her both idiotic friends.

She heard Jack reply, "It's alright, guys and thanks."

She then heard feet shuffling towards her but she couldn't tell who it could've been. The person then stopped and Kim felt them sit right next to her on the floor.

The person asked, "Hey, you alright?"

Kim felt there warm breathe on her ear and it made her skin tingle. She knew that voice anywhere. It was _Jack Anderson's._

Kim looked up to find herself starring at concerned and loving chocolate brown eyes. The whole hallway was bustling with loud teenagers, but all Kim and Jack could hear was silence around them.

Kim answered, "Uh…yeah I think so."

Jack chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

Jack just smiled at her and responded, "Wow, Kim just wow."

Kim still confused asked, "Wow, what?"

Jack answered, "I never thought I'd see the day someone would actually get me. And I never thought Kim Crawford would be the one too not only understand me, but also defend me."

Kim just smiled at him.

The teenage boy then did something totally unexpected by Kim. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you."

Kim could only nodded her head, too shocked by the gesture to make any other movement.

Jack just chuckled at Kim's shocked face and the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. He stood up and put his hand out for her. Kim took his hand and stood up from the floor. Letting go of Jack's hand she walked over to where Eddie, Jerry, and Roxy were standing; Jack followed behind her.

When Kim and Jack approached their friends; all of them except for Roxy were smirking at them. The honey-blonde teenager noticing the smirks plastered across Eddie's and Jerry's face, glared at them.

She pointed her finger right at them. "Eddie. Jerry. One word and one of you or both of you will be my punching dummy for the rest of the day. And I mean the rest of the day." Kim then dropped her finger but kept glaring at the two teens standing in front of her.

Jerry not thinking smartly retorted, "Hey, I'm not the one blushing who's like a tomato."

Jack exclaimed, "Dude, that wasn't the right time to be stupid!"

Kim snapped, "Yeah Jerry, 'cause I'm gonna make you black and blue in 5 seconds!"

She was about to pounce on Jerry and beat the stupid out of him. Jack already knowing Kim Crawford doesn't go back on her word, ran and grabbed her by the waist before she was able to touch Jerry. Kim didn't stop though she kept trying to go at Jerry even though Jack was pulling her farther and farther away.

Roxy just stood there and watched the scene in amusement.

_Maybe this mission will be more fun than I thought._

Roxy then burst out laughing when she watched as Jack tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground and since he still had his arms around Kim's waist; she fell down on top of him.

Eddie and Jerry finally seeing the scene in front of them burst out laughing along with Roxy.

Jerry exclaimed, "Woo, lovebirds!"

Jack was currently lying on the floor of the hallway with Kim lying on top of him. He still had his arms around her waist; so too Eddie, Jerry, and Roxy it looked like they we're cuddling.

Suddenly a redheaded boy, who was a little taller than Jack wearing a sweater vest, came running towards the group of teenagers. He came to a stop in front of the group panting.

He said, "Sorry, I'm late guys my Aunt Charlotte for some reason needed to be in the bathroom all morning. I think my mom said it was because, she has some sort of weird infection or was that about me taking some new medication that helps myyyy….."

The redheaded boy trailed off when he noticed Jack and Kim still on the floor together. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of his friends on the floor.

He said,"Uh…Jack. Kim. You can get detention for showing PDA at school."

Jack quickly let go of Kim, who helped him off the floor. The honey-blonde girl turned towards the redheaded kid and rolled her eyes throwing her hands up in exaggeration.

"Of course, we know that Milton we were just ummm…showing the new girl Roxy over here an example of what PDA not too…display."

Jack went up to Kim and retorted, "Smooth, Kim _smooth."_

The redheaded boy Milton looked at Kim like she was crazy.

Milton exclaimed, "Kim, when they say no PDA they mean all types."

Jack exclaimed, "Dude, chill she was lying! We all know, Kim can't lie to save her life."

Jerry exclaimed, "Yeah, I even knew that!"

Milton said meekly, "I knew. I was just messing with you guys, duh."

Everyone responded in unison, "Uh huh."

Kim wanting to move to a different subject asked, "So Eddie, Jerry, Milton do you want to meet Roxy?"

They all responded, "Sure."

They all followed Jack and Kim to where Roxy was leaning against her locker.

Eddie went up to her first and said, "I'm Eddie. I'm a playah." He then winked at her.

Roxy shook her head at Eddie and put on a fake pouty face and responded, "I'm Roxy and sorry I don't date playahs."

Eddie just pouted and walked back to where Kim and Jack were.

Jerry then came up to Roxy and said, "Hey, I'm Jerry the good looking one." He said this while moving his right thumb against his right cheek.

Roxy rolled her eyes and responded, "Hey I'm Roxy and sorry I don't do conceited guys either."

Jerry just shrugged his shoulders like she didn't insult him at all.

Jerry replied, "Well, I don't know what you mean by conceited or however you say it but, I'm hoping to get _Kelsey Lockwood."_

Roxy exclaimed confused, "What?"

Jerry rolled his eyes and responded, "Sorry, I guess I should have slowed it down. I forgot I was talking to a blonde."

Jack and Kim hearing this were both surprised that she didn't smack him but rolled her eyes at him.

She retorted, "Just go over there and talk to Eddie before I smack you."

Jerry quickly ran over to Eddie not sure if she was like Kim _-_just with a less temper.

Milton then came up to Roxy and said, "Hello, nice to meet you I'm Milton. Oh, and I have a girlfriend."

Roxy slightly confused responded, "Okay…I'm Roxy and uh…good for you and her."

Milton smiled at her and said, "Thanks." He then walked away to go talk to Eddie and Jerry.

Roxy hurriedly walked over to Kim and asked quietly, "Is Jack the only normal guy in your group of friends?"

Kim replied, "Sadly, yes."

Jack exclaimed, "Hey! You know, I'm right here!"

Kim looked up at him and responded, "Yeah, I know."

Roxy and Kim started to uncontrollably laugh at the fake hurt expression that appeared on Jack's face. He couldn't keep it on his face long enough though, because he started to laugh along with them. They all stopped laughing once they heard the warning bell ring telling them to get to homeroom in five minutes.

Jack yelled over to Jerry, Eddie, and Milton, "Come on guys! We better go!"

The guys then dashed up the stairs behind Jack not wanting to get detention being late. Kim went running behind the guys but then stopped when she noticed Roxy wasn't following after her. She turned around on the stairs to see Roxy looking down at her phone, currently vibrating in her hand.

"Are you coming?"

Roxy looked up startled by Kim.

Roxy replied, "You scared me I thought you already had left with the guys."

Kim replied, "Oh sorry, so are you coming?"

Roxy responded, "Yeah my mom uh…called…..I should…..probably…..uhhhh…..ummm…get back to her. I'll a meet you and the guys there uh…okay…?"

To Kim it sounded like she was lying, but she just shrugged it off as new girl jitters.

Kim responded, "Okay," and disappeared up the stairs.

Once, Roxy made sure Kim was out of sight she bolted into the girls' bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She quickly redialed the number that had called her into her Purple iPhone and put the phone to her ear.

Someone picked up and asked, "Hello, there Blackstar how have you been?"

Roxy immediately recognized that voice. She would recognize that dark scruffy voice anywhere.

She hated that voice.

Roxy said harshly into the phone, "What do you want, Roger?"

Roger laughed, "So, you recognize my voice Blackstar?"

"I would never forget the voice of the man who killed my father and betrayed my mother and me." The teenage girl retorted bitterly.

Roger stated, "Well, actually your father killed himself."

Roxy exclaimed, "Maybe, so but you know you drove him to it! Why did you even call me?"

Roger said, "You can't keep running Blackstar. You can't keep protecting these martial artist kids forever."

Roxy snapped harshly, "I'm not running and I've been protecting kids for what three years now!"

Roger laughed wickedly. Roxy's noise scrunched up in hatred of the man laughing at her.

Roger finally said, "Well you should watch yourself Blackstar and those Wasabi Warriors too."

Before Roxy could get another word in the line went dead.

Roxy kicked the stall door open, breaking the lock out of anger and frustration.

She kept telling herself that this mission would be easy like all the rest were for the last three years.

Even though, in her heart she knew this would be the toughest mission she would ever face in her life.

Suddenly the late bell rung throughout the high school.

_Crude, now I'm late for homeroom. I hope they go easy on new kids._


	2. What's Up With Her?

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kick'in It sadly. =(**

Lunchtime at Seaford High…

Kim was calmly sitting at the lunch table with Jack waiting for the others to show up. Kim thought: 'This is really awkward sitting here with Jack.' 'Maybe I should talk to him about something.'

Kim started, "So Jack…"

Jack took his attention away from the moving mystery meat that was on his tray and looked at Kim.

Jack asked, "So Jack what?"

Kim not knowing what to say dumbly started, "uhhhhhhhh…"

Kim started thinking, 'Please save me from this awkward embarrassing moment.' 'Please something!'

Kim got her wish when a soccer ball hit her lunch tray making her food go all over her favorite purple V-neck shirt. Jack and her just both sat there with shocked faces.

Kim thought: 'This is not the way I wanted to be saved by an awkward moment!'

Kim finally coming out of her shock picks up the soccer ball and stands on top of her chair. Not caring if the whole school saw her wearing clothes that were now sporting the vomit look she yelled, "Who kicked this soccer ball?" "And who brings a soccer ball into a lunchroom!"

Everyone just looked at her and then they went back to their own conversations ignoring her outburst. Kim glared at the lunchroom full of teenagers ignoring her. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Eddie rush out of the lunchroom with a frightened look on his face. Kim then realized it.

Kim yelled, "Yeah, you better run Eddie!" "I am so going to get you at the dojo!" "And you're not getting your soccer ball back either!"

Kim feeling triumphant sat down in pride. Jack gave her a confused look.

Kim caught his look and asked, "What?"

Jack asked, "Why didn't you just go and kill him now then later."

Kim looked around the lunchroom and shrugged.

She responded, "To many witnesses."

Jack just nodded and asked, "What about your clothes?"

Kim looked down and answered, "I'll grab my hoodie after lunch is over."

Jack just nodded.

Kim thought: 'Yay now we're back to awkward silences.'

Then Jerry and Milton came up and took their sits at the lunch table.

Kim thought: 'I never thought I'd ever say this but thank goodness Jerry is here.' 'He's his own frigg'in party!'

Funny, how Jack was thinking the same thing.

Jerry exclaimed, "Oh sorry were late guys!" "I got sent to the office!"

Kim is always intrigued by the interesting ways Jerry always gets himself in trouble and asked, "Why?"

That one word made Jerry's face fall in embarrassment.

Jerry responded meekly, "No reason."

Kim cocked an eyebrow at Jerry worried. He usually doesn't go from happy to glum Jerry in five seconds.

Jack noticed this also and said simply, "You accidentally walked into the girls' bathroom again didn't you.?"

Jerry slid down in his chair low and replied, "Maybe."

Kim rolled her eyes at the confused boy sitting to her left. Jack just shook his head at his friend. He thought: 'Man that's like the 10th time this month.' 'Maybe he should get his eyes checked at the eye doctor.'

Kim knocked Jack out of his thoughts by nudging him with her elbow.

Jack looked at Kim and asked, "What?"

Kim whispered, "I'm kind of starting to worry about Milton." She said this pointing a finger to the nerdy boy playing with whatever he got on his lunch tray.

Jack asked with curiosity, "Why?" Kim rolled her eyes like it was some obvious answer.

Kim responded, "Because doesn't he usually try to tell Jerry which is the boys' bathroom door and which is the girls' bathroom door?"

Jack replied, "Yeah your right, weird."

Kim asked slightly confused, "What's weird?"

Jack smirked and answered, "That you're actually right." Jack closed his eyes 'because he knew he was going to get hit. But being hit by Kim Crawford is a life experience that you would never want to experience again. Strangely Jack experienced it every day.

He felt a little punch but that was it. He was really surprised usually there are harder punches and maybe a kick or two to his shin. Jack thought: 'Really that was from the mighty Kim Crawford.' 'Wow.'

Jack opened his eyes to find Kim biting into a red apple she brought from home. Kim felt someone starring at her. And it's not that she was self conscious; it just really freaked her out. She looked up to find Jack starring at her with a shocked expression on his face.

Kim asked confused, "What?"

Jack smirked and replied, "I think Kim Crawford is developing a soft spot for me."

Kim snapped, "Am not!"

Jack asked, "Then why did you give me a little punch instead of the mighty force of Kim Crawford?"

At that question Kim became filled with horror. She tried her best to hide it with a glare since Jack was still smirking at her. Kim thought: 'Oh my gosh he's right, I am developing a soft spot for him but bbuuutt buuttt that can't mean I like-like him right?'

Kim quickly dismissed her thoughts realizing she still hadn't given Jack an answer. Kim thought: 'come on Crawford think of a smart comeback quick!' Kim then smiled to herself thinking: 'Got it.'

Kim smirked at Jack and finally answered, "I don't know." "I guess I just sort of feel bad when you're just flirting with me." "I just realized I shouldn't beat guys because they have a thing for me." Kim thought: 'Ha beat that Anderson.'

Jack looked at her surprised by the sudden comeback he didn't know what to say. Jerry was apparently listening the hold time.

Jerry exclaimed, "Woo! Kim just got you Jack!" "What do you have to say to that?"

Jack looked around the table to see Kim and Jerry smirking at him. He even caught a look coming from glummy Milton.

Jack decided to quickly change the subject deciding it would probably be easier than defending himself.

Jack asked, "So have you guys seen Roxy?"

Everyone sitting at the lunch table picked up on Jack's subject change; but they decided to let him slide for now.

Jerry said, "The last time I saw her was Science class when she was-"

Jerry was then interrupted by a loud-BAM!

Donna squealish voice screeched, "OMG! What the heck is wrong with you!" "You got your stupid chocolate milk all over my new designer sweater!"

Roxy exclaimed, "I'm so so so sorry I can be so clumsy sometimes!"

Jerry exclaimed happily, "I found her!"

Jack, Kim, and Milton glared at Jerry.

He exclaimed "What!"

They all rolled their eyes and turned their heads to look at the scene in front of them.

Donna snapped, "You know what you also are some tomboy who will never get a bf unless you start being a girl and you're some little kid trying to fit into high school!"

Roxy exclaimed, "1st of all just because I'm petite doesn't make any difference what so ever!" "And 2nd of all I'm 14 years old just like you!" "And third of all what guy would want to date a prissy princess like you!"

Kim asked, "Jack what did you ever see in her?"

Jack replied, "I saw her legs but other than that nothing."

Kim raised an eyebrow at him.

Jack saw this and said, "Don't worry I'm over her Kimmy."

Kim responded faked enthusiastically, "So glad Jackie!"

Jack just glared at her.

Kim smirked in triumphant.

Roxy came to her table and threw her purple Jansport backpack on the table with a thud.

As she sat down she asked, "Hey guys what I missed?"

Kim asked, "How did things go w-"

Kim was rudely interrupted by Jerry exclaiming, "Oh I was just gonna tell Kim and Jack about Science Class!"

Roxy asked slightly confused, "What about science class?"

Jerry exclaimed, "How Milton is like the school genius but you beat him to like every question getting each one right!"

Kim asked with curiosity, "Is that why your so glum Milton?"

As Milton got up from the table he answered, "No I'm not glum." " Mrs. Tomkins just likes her better anyway."

Everyone replied in unison, "Mmmmmhhhmmmm."

Milton than tried to go 'Kim' on them but failed.

Milton seeing bored faces looking at him asked, "Why didn't you guys fall back?"

Jack replied, "Because, I'm the only one in the dojo that's able immediate Kim going well…'Kim'."

Kim snapped, "No you can't!"

Jack gave Kim a knowing look with his brown eyes.

Kim said meekly, "Okay well….yeah actually you can."

Kim thought: 'Wait did I just-t-t…No…I am developing a soft spot for-r-r Jack.' 'Why?'

Milton then walked away towards the trash can muttering,"Stupid lovebirds."

Kim caught his mutter and asked, "What was that?"

Milton being the smart one answered, "Uh…nothing."

Kim said triumphantly with a smirk, "That's what I thought!"

Kim then went back to her question that she was rudely interrupted by Jerry.

She asked, "So Roxy how did you handle things with prissy?"

Roxy answered simply, "Oh well I said some insults that she didn't like." "I mean I was trying not to insult her but she was getting me mad." "So I did that and then when I turned around to walk away; she tried to punch me from behind but I caught it with my hand."

That's when Roxy clamped her right hand over her mouth and her piercing blue eyes widened in horror.

Roxy thought: 'Crud, I can't let them become suspicious now it's only the first day.'

Jack looked at her incredulously, "Wait, so it came from behind you." "How did you catch it those reflexes take years to be taught." "I've been doing karate forever and I can only catch fists from the corner of my eye." "How did you do that?"

Everyone looked at her expecting an answer. Roxy started to shake. She usually always kept her cool but for some reason it felt like she was about to break. Roxy thought: 'Just make up something quick before you blow your cover!'

Roxy said, "Uhh…Yeah that's what I meant I saw it coming out of the corner of my eye."

Jack wasn't real sure to trust her tone of voice. He immediately shrugged it off once the bell rang signaling lunch was over and it was time to get back to class.

Line Break

At the Dojo...

Kim and Jack came through the doors of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. As they walked in they could hear their Sensei Rudy behind his office door yelling, "No, Tootsie please don't leave me!" "We are doing so great!" "Please Tootsie tell me how I can change!"

Tootsie then came running out of Rudy's office. Tootsie ran straight into Kim. Kim cursed quietly as she felt herself about to hit the ground, but she never did. Kim realized as she looked up that Jack caught her in his hands.  
>They both just starred at each other not noticing a crazy goat running around the Dojo in circles.<p>

Kim and Jack were quickly brought out of their gaze when Rudy came running out of the office with a toilet seat on top of his head. Jack quickly let go of Kim. The honey blonde headed girl not expecting Jack's action instantly fell on the floor with a loud THUD.

Rudy exclaimed not noticing the situation that just happened at all or Kim on the floor, "Do you guys know where Tootsie went?" "I need to make our relationship better!"

Kim just ignored Rudy and exclaimed," Ow Jack!"As she rubbed the bruise she got on her arm from hitting the floor."

Jack exclaimed quickly, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" As Jack said this he helped her off the floor.

Kim once off the floor said, "Thanks, for dropping me Jack."

Jack then put his hands up in surrender and retorted, "At least I tried to help you if it was Jerry he would have let you fall then asked you why you were on the ground."

Kim laughed and said, "Yeah you're probably right!"  
>Jack exclaimed, "Yes! You finally admitted it!"<p>

Kim asked slightly confused, "What are you talking about Jack?"

Jack smirked at her and exclaimed, "You finally admitted I was right about something!"

Kim rolled her eyes as she watched her brunette friend do his silly victory dance in front of her.

Kim exclaimed, "Jack stop your embarrassing Bobby Wasabi's Dojo!"

Jack turned towards his honey blonde headed friend and kept doing his dance with a smirk plastered across his face.

Jack retorted, "Ah shut up Kim you know you like it."

Kim thought: 'Well of course I like it Jack.' 'You look so cute doing it.' 'Wait what?' 'Am I high why did I just think that?'

Kim retorted lamely, " No I don't!"

Rudy exclaimed, "Guys!"

Jack snapped, "Yes you do Kim!". "Just admit it!"

Kim snapped, "Admit what Jack?"

Rudy exclaimed again, "GUYS!"

Jack retorted, "Don't go dumb blonde on me now Kim!

That's when Kim snapped she was about to pounce on Jack but Rudy stopped her.

Rudy already being irritated by them from ignoring him for 5 minutes straight ran over and flipped Kim onto the mat before she could touch Jack. Rudy also flipped Jack a second after he flipped Kim.

The two teens looked up at an irritated Rudy in shock.  
>Rudy just glared down at blonde and brunette then he snapped, "Would you lovebirds stop and answer me!"<p>

As Kim got off the dirty mat she responded frightened by how scary Rudy was when he was upset, "Uh sorry Rudy."  
>Jack also stood up from the floor and said, "Yeah Rudy sorry."<br>Rudy walked in a circle rubbing his temples. He then stopped and turned to face Jack and Kim.

Rudy removed his hands from his temples and sighed he said calmly, "Look Jack, Kim I'm sorry I snapped like that just some crazy things happened today in the Dojo."

Jack said, "It's okay Rudy we shouldn't have kept ignoring you anyway."

Kim just nodded in agreement with Jack.

Rudy smiled at his loyal students.

His blonde headed student then looked at him weirdly.  
>Rudy noticed her look and asked slightly confused, "What Kim?"<p>

Kim pointed up at his head and asked, "Why is there a toilet seat on your head?"

Rudy answered, "Oh because while I was doing my business on Murtle; I was reading this book called, "How to be like Bobby Wasabi", but I accidentally dropped it inside the bowl and since it was one of those really small books; to see where it was inside the toilet bowl I had stick my hea-."

Kim immediately interrupted her Sensei, "Nevermind Rudy I think I figured it out myself."

Kim and Jack both gave Rudy disgusted looks. He didn't seem to notice at all since all he could think about at the moment was Tootsie.

Rudy then asked, "Did you guys see where Tootsie ran off too?"

Jack answered, "Yeah while I was doing my victory dance I saw him run out of the Dojo to Falafel Phil's."

Rudy quickly said, "Thanks Jack," as he ran out of the Dojo.

Kim said, "I wonder what that was about?"

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "It's Rudy who knows."

Kim commented, "True."

After that the blonde and brunette just stood there in an awkward silence not knowing what to do now.

Kim broke the silence and asked, "So do you wanna hold up a dummy for me?""I want to warm up before I beat Eddie up."

Jack rolled his eyes and smiled at his blonde friend he answered, "Sure."

Jack walked over and grabbed a blue dummy; he then went over to where Kim was standing on the mat and held it up for her.

Kim started to throw some kicks and punches at the dummy. Jack just watched as her long, shiny blonde hair went back and forth as she kicked and punched.  
>He thought: 'Her hair sure is pretty.' 'Wait where did that come from?'<br>Jack just quickly dismissed his thoughts knowing he would just get lost in them.

Kim suddenly asked, "So what do you think of Roxy?" She said this as she took another swing at the dummy.  
>Jack just shrugged and responded, "She's pretty and she seems nice." "But then again we barely know her."<p>

Kim commented, "True, "ass she took one last kick to the dummy.

She then walked over to the bench and sat down while taking a swing at her water.

Jack put the dummy away and took a spot next to the blonde girl on the bench.

He then suddenly said with a smirk, "Don't worry Kim she will never replace you."

Kim just rolled eyes not being in the mood to argue with her skater friend.

Then all of a sudden Rudy came through the Dojo's door sobbing loudly.

Jack and Kim turned around to look at Rudy as he passed; with confused looks.

Before Rudy stepped into his office Jack asked, "Uh...Rudy not that it's any of my business but um...why are you sobbing?"

Rudy sobbed, "Because Tootsie chose Falafel Phil over me!"

Jack exclaimed, "Rudy please get a girlfriend!"

Rudy was about to retort but Jack beat him to it.

Jack exclaimed, "One that doesn't need to go in the backyard to do their business!"

Rudy who was out of his sobbing phase; retorted like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Duh, that's why I potty trained Tootsie on Murtle!"

Rudy then walked in his office and slammed the door behind him.

Jack sighed with his head in his hands and said, "Rudy really needs help."

Kim sarcastically commented, "You just noticed?."

Jack looked up at her and laughed at her sarcastic comment.

Kim just smiled at him and thought: 'I love that laugh.' 'Man, what's wrong with me?' 'Maybe my mom's right, maybe I should start writing in a diary.' Kim put that in the back of her mind to think about to start later.

Jerry and Eddie then burst through the doors of Bobby Wasabi's Dojo arguing about something. Jerry then ran up to Jack and asked, "Jack will you please watch me and Eddie spar?"

Jack asked slightly confused, "Uh…why?"

Jerry rolled his eyes and gave Jack a look saying that 'Its obvious isn't it?'

Jerry replied, "Because me and Eddie thought it'd be a good idea to do sparring matches against each other to take our anger out whenever we get mad at each other."

He then added, "Plus I'm still mad about that cupcake thing!" Jerry said this while pointing a glare at Eddie. Eddie just ignored him.

Jerry then looked back at Jack waiting for his answer.

Jack looked from Jerry to Eddie. Kim saw this and knew that meant he didn't want to but he most likely will since he's their friend and there's also the fact that he's horrible at telling people no. Lucky Jack, because Kim just remembered she promised to beat up Eddie for what he did at lunch earlier.

Kim stood up from the red bench and crossed her arms over her chest and put a confident look on her face.

Kim said happily, "Sorry Jerry but Eddie isn't getting a beating from you today."

Jerry looked at her confused like he well…always did. A smile curved on Jack's face because he then just remembered what had happened earlier at lunch. Eddie looked at Kim nervously.

Jerry asked, "Why not?"

Kim smirked and replied happily, "Because I told him I would get him for kicking his stupid soccer ball onto my lunch tray which made my food go everywhere on my FAVORITE shirt." Kim said the last word harshly.

She then glared deadly at Eddie and started to slowly step towards him with her pink Airwalks. Eddie then started walking backwards across the Dojo only to end up backing against the wall. Once Eddie felt his back hit the wall he thought: 'Oh Crud.'

Kim snapped harshly into his face, "Why would you kick a soccer ball in a lunchroom or why do you even have one?"

Eddie said nervously, "Because I'm a playah and playahs play soccer not the chello."

Kim snapped throwing her hands up in exaggeration, "But you don't play soccer!"

Eddie replied meekly, "So?"

Kim sighed and put three fingers up.

She said quietly in a harsh tone, "Eddie I'll give you 3 seconds to get out of this Dojo."

She started counting glaring daggers at Eddie, "1…"

That's all Kim had to say because Eddie already was out of the Dojo in a flash; Kim ran out after him with a fierce look on her face.

Jack was still sitting on the red bench with his eyes fixated on the Dojo doors. Jerry was standing across from Jack and he noticed how Jack's eyes hadn't left the Dojo doors since Kim had run out after Eddie.

Jerry said, "You really wanna go make sure Eddie's okay don't you?" It turned out to be more of a question.

Jack's chocolate brown eyes quickly left the Dojo's door after Jerry had asked him something. Jack turned his head to look at Jerry in front of him he said sarcastically, "What! No! I just…okay maybe a little…"

Jerry rolled his eyes and told Jack, "You better go before Eddie mysteriously disappears."

At that Jack ran out of The Bobby Wasabi Dojo yelling, "Kim don't kill Eddie!" "I mean you can send him to the hospital just whatever you do, don't kill him!"

Jerry laughed at Jack's choice of words to stop Kim from killing Eddie. Jerry thought: 'Yeah Eddie that's what you get for taking my cupcake!'

Jerry quickly became lost in his thoughts smiling at the image he imagined in his head of Kim beating up Eddie until he was literally black and blue. Jerry was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by hearing a loud—BAM over at the Dojo's doors. Jerry looked over at the doors to see Milton helping himself off the floor with his backpack loaded with books.

Jerry rolled his eyes realizing the loud BAM came from Milton falling through the Dojo doors, because of the heavy brown backpack on his shoulders.

Jerry exclaimed sarcastically, "Hey Milton why don't you keep your books in oh I don't know…YOUR LOCKER!"

As Milton dusted himself off from getting up from the dirty floor he retorted not noticing Jerry's sarcasm, "Why would I keep these great creations of man in that disgusting place!"

Jerry rolled his eyes thinking: 'How did I become friends with him?' 'Oh right, karate and when he was assigned to be my tutor.'

Milton slowly walked over to the red bench with the brown backpack loaded with books over his shoulder causing him to struggle just standing up. He then slowly with a big heave lifted the backpack up and dropped it on the bench panting heavily. As the backpack fell on top of the bench it was too heavy for the bench so the bench feel over to the left and the backpack just fell rolling to the floor.

Milton looked at the scene in shock.

Jerry just crossed his arms over his chest and simply said, "Dude that backpack is gonna be your death, like seriously."

Milton not even bothering to listen to the whole sentence Jerry said he corrected him, "Jerry it's 'going to' not 'gonna' no wonder your getting a C in English."

Jerry retorted obviously offended, "Hey! At least I'm passing!"

Milton just rolled his eyes and asked, "So where is everyone else?"

Jerry enthusiastically replied, "Oh Rudy's in his office doing something, Kim is beating up Eddie, and Jack is making sure Kim at least sends Eddie to the hospital and doesn't totally kill him."

Milton nodded his head and commented, "So, the usual."

Jerry nodded his head too and commented, "Yep basically."

Then, suddenly someone came through the wall with the mural on it. Jerry and Milton watched in 'aw' as the person didn't tumble on the ground like Jack did the first day he came into the Dojo but they landed on the ground with a perfect handstand and flipped themselves over to land on their feet. The person not noticing anyone in the room took their bright purple helmet off their head and shook their hair that had been underneath it. Jerry and Milton saw their hair was long, messy, blonde waves. They would know those messy blonde waves from anywhere.

Jerry and Milton's eyes both widened in shock.

Jerry and Milton both yelled in unison, "Roxy!"

Roxy quickly looked up at Jerry and Milton at the sound of her name; her piercing blue eyes widened in horror.

Right then Rudy came out yelling, "What's going on out here?"

Jerry and Milton just stood there shocked still starring at their new friend Roxy who just came out of the wall. Roxy's facial expression turned from horror to nervousness as she looked straight at Rudy. Rudy just stood there glaring at the petite 14 year old girl.

Rudy's glare then turned into a pout as he stomped his foot on the floor and whined, "Why does everyone have come out of my wall?"

Roxy said nervously looking at the hole she made through the wall, "He heh, uh…sorry?" It sounded more like a question.

Rudy glared and snapped, "Sorry doesn't fix my wall!" "Now got sit down over in that chair blondie we have some talking to do!"

Roxy thought: 'Crud,' as she glumly walked herself to the other side of the room and sat in a gray office chair that was put diagonal from the ruptured wall she caused.

Rudy then came over and stood in front of her and glared at her; acting like a 'bad cop' he said, "So you like destroying walls punk!"

Roxy thought sarcastically: "Wow, you sure can scare me."

Roxy replied sarcastically with a smirk, "Only when I'm bored."

Rudy was taken aback by the girl's confidence even though she knew she was going to get into trouble with the property damage she caused.

Rudy looked her in the eye and said, "Look punk! Unless you have $1500 on you to give to me or something you can do for me." "I'm going to banned you from the mall for two weeks!"

Roxy thought: 'Wow! Your still trying to be all bad cop.' 'Wait… did he say he would banned me from the mall for two weeks?' 'That's going to mess everything up!'

Roxy quickly whined, "Please don't ban me from the mall!"

Rudy cocked an eyebrow at her and asked, "Why shouldn't I?"

She exclaimed, "Because, I need to pro-I mean shop!"

Roxy thought: 'Wow nice cover up Rox just nice.' She then mentally face palmed herself.

Rudy rolled his eyes at the tomboy sitting in front of him. She just smiled sheepishly back.

Then Jack came running into the Dojo and started to talk to Rudy.

Jack was saying, "Uh…Rudy I don't think Eddie should practice because…"

Jack trailed off once he saw Roxy sitting in the chair in front of him; her piercing blue eyes looking up at him.

Jack asked with surprise in his voice, "Roxy what are you doing here?"

Roxy was about to reply but Rudy beat her to it.

Rudy said, "She came through the wall just like how I meant you Jack."

Jack looked down at the petite girl in shock. Roxy smirked at him and thought: 'Wow pretty boy here doesn't believe it.'

She then stood up and turned around a shocked Jack towards the wall with a huge hole in it; while doing this she asked, "So, do you believe me now pretty boy?"

Jack wasn't able to speak, because he was in even in more shock starring at the ruptured wall of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. He just nodded in response to Roxy, while she just stood there with her arms crossed over her chest enjoying every second of Jack's priceless look on his face. Jack finally turned around to face the petite girl.

He still in shock exclaimed, "Y-you-u d-diid t-thhat!" "But-t-t y-youurrr…"

Roxy finished, "Petite I know."

Jerry who no one had noticed came into the conversation and said, "No you're small."

Roxy and Jack both jumped at Jerry's sudden comment. They looked at him and asked simultaneously, "Where did you come from?"

Jerry replied simply, "Oh my mom always told me I came from a stork; but then once I took that health class last semester I found out I came from…"

Jack clamped his right hand over Jerry's mouth and said, "Dude, please don't finish that sentence." He then quickly removed his hand from Jerry's mouth knowing that Jerry would try to talk with his hand still over his mouth, and he would end up with Jerry spit all over his hand.

Rudy exclaimed, "Guys stop it!" "Jack no talking to the girl!"

Jerry, Jack, and Roxy all rolled their eyes at Rudy. Roxy then took her seat back on the chair with a glare pointing towards Rudy.

Rudy noticed her glare and asked, "What did I do?"

Roxy snapped with a roll of her eyes, "You do know I have a name right?" "It's Roxy."

Rudy just said sarcastically, "Great to know!"

Jack then looked back at the ruptured wall and turned around; he then enthusiastically exclaimed, "Nice, Roxy! That's how the first time I came into the Dojo!" He said this while giving her a high five with a big smile.

Roxy smiled at Jack as he gave her the high five. Roxy thought: 'Yep I'm definitely gonna have fun on this mission!' She then excitedly thought: 'Maybe they'll even turn out to be the friends I've been looking for this whole time!'

Once, Jack pulled away from the high five as Roxy did he noticed Rudy pointing a glare at him. Jack then suddenly realized what he just did.

He then quickly started to say to Roxy in a disapproving voice and look, "I mean wow Roxy I am very disappointed in you, you need to be a bett…"

Rudy interrupted him while massaging his temples, "Just shut up Jack; just shut up…"

Jack put his hands up in the air offended. At this action Rudy rolled his eyes at him while Roxy just giggled a little.

Rudy then turned towards her and snapped, "You shouldn't be giggling Roxy-y-y, 'cause you're in deep dodo!"

Roxy then burst out laughing along with Jack at Rudy saying 'dodo'.

Rudy looked at the two teens puzzled and asked, "What did I say?"

Once Jack and Roxy finally calmed down from their laughing, they answered, "Oh nothing."

Rudy looked at the teens still slightly confused but just shrugged it off as hormones.

He then asked, "So Roxy, what can you do for me to get you not banned from the mall for two weeks?"

Roxy answered, "Uh…nothing."

She then realized it and exclaimed, "Wait! Wait!"

Rudy looked at her expectantly.

The petite girl in front of him continued, "I could get you a girlfriend."

Rudy smiled at her and he responded charmingly, "Well, I'm flattered but I think you're a little too young for me."

Jack looked at Rudy weirdly and suddenly a confused expression came across Roxy's face.

Her eyes suddenly widened in embarrassment realizing what Rudy meant.

She said looking at a smiling Sensei in embarrassment, "No that's not what I…actually you know what just forget I ever made that suggestion at all."

Rudy frowned at her and just shrugged and asked, "Well, I guess you're going to be banned from the mall for two weeks."

Roxy just pouted in the gray office chair.

Jack noticing this suggested, "Rudy why doesn't she just join our Dojo you're always talking about how you would like to bring in more students than the Black Dragon Dojo does."

At this suggestion Rudy lightened up and asked, "Roxy would you like to join our Dojo?"

Roxy simply replied, "Nah, it's not my thing."

Jack exclaimed, "But Roxy, it would be fun and good for Kim to have a girl around this Dojo."

Roxy replied, "Sorry, Jack but I don't do karate."

Jerry jumped into the conversation adding, "But the blocking would become easy to you." "We would just have to teach you other skills like flipping people and that stuff." "That was awesome when Milton and I saw you come through the wall with your skateboard!" "We thought you were gonna land head first into the floor but instead you landed on your hands and flipped yourself over on your feet!" "And that girl was total SWAG!"

The whole time Jerry was saying this Roxy was quickly crossing her hand back and forth next to her neck trying to communicate with Jerry; to tell him to shut up, but he didn't notice the petite girl's actions at all. Once Jerry had finished talking Roxy just gave up and sighed frustratingly.

Jack not noticing his new friend's frustration at all exclaimed, "Wow, Roxy you should try and-"

The brunette was then interrupted by Kim walking inside the Dojo, yelling at Rudy, "Sorry Eddie and I are late for practice we had some business to finish up!"

Eddie then wobbly walked into the Dojo and yelled sarcastically, "Yeah if you mean by business Jack forcing both of us to go to the doctor's office since, you nearly almost broke me!"

Kim rolled her deep brown eyes at him not caring for his sarcasm and retorted, "Hey! You're lucky I didn't send you to the hospital!"

Kim and Eddie then started to snap at each other back and forth. Jack getting really irritated yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Kim and Eddie instantly became quiet startled by Jack's yelling. Everyone in the Dojo was now starring at the irritated brunette.

Jack noticed this and exclaimed, "What am I Santa Clause?" "Stop looking at me!"

Instantly everyone turned away from Jack pretending to be talking to the person next to them or being interested in a Bobby Wasabi poster on the wall. Jack sighed.

Kim immediately getting bored of looking at a Bobby Wasabi poster walked over to where Jack was.

She looked at the brunette and asked, "You okay, Jack?"

Jack looked up at her and smiled responding, "Of course, now that you're here Kimmy."

Kim glared at Jack while Roxy who was still sitting in the chair muttered, "Oh brother."

Kim apparently caught Roxy's mutter and turned around from Jack to find Roxy sitting in the as Rudy likes to call it 'time out chair'.

Kim completely forgetting the petite girl's mutter asked, "Why are you here Roxy," surprise clearly heard in her voice.

Roxy looked up at the honey blonde headed girl in front of her and replied, "I accidentally busted through the wall on my skateboard running from the mall cops."

Kim turned around just noticing the ruptured hole in the wall and said, "Oh."

Jack added in, "I was trying to get her to join our Dojo so Rudy wouldn't ban her." "But she doesn't want to."

Kim then looked at Roxy in deep thought a few seconds later she suggested, "Why don't you just watch our practice and see if you would want to try karate or not?"

Before, Roxy could respond to Kim's suggestion something suddenly started to beep from her pocket. Her eyes instantly were becoming wide in horror."

Jack wondered, "What's that sound coming from?"

Roxy answered, "Oh…it's..my-y a phhone…yeah it means my…uh…dad is at the mall to come and…uh…pick me up."

Jack thought: "Why does she sound soo…worried?

Jack was about to question her but she instantly yelled getting up off of the office chair, "Uh..sorry guys I really need to go we'll talk tomorrow, okay!"

Roxy then instantly grabbed her purple helmet, Jansport backpack, and skateboard; she then ran out of the Dojo's doors in a hurry.

Jack scratched his head and asked, "What's up with her?"

Milton replied, "Maybe her dad's strict."

Jack jumped at the sound of Milton's voice startled.

Jack looked at Milton and asked, "Where have you been?"

Milton replied, "Oh, I was just finishing up the book "Breaking Dawn" that is part of the Twilight Series over on the bench."

Jack responded confused on why Milton would be reading the Twilight Series, "Uh…Okay."

Line Break

The freshman girlie girl of Seaford High School, Donna Tobin was casually strolling down the Seaford mall blabbing on the phone about all the latest gossip. When suddenly, a guy dressed in as a ninja came out of nowhere and grabbed Donna by the waste.

Donna screeched in surprise, "As her iPhone fell out of her hands to hit ground breaking. Donna looked at the guy carrying her and screeched, "Get your hands off me or my daddy will sue your ninja butt off!" Donna could see no facial expression coming from the guy since his face was hidden. The ninja guy then threw her up against the wall. She cried out in pain but he just ignored her and said harshly, "Tell me where she is and I'll put you down!"

Donna screeched in fear, "Who the heck are you talking about?"

**I know this was way longer than chapter one but I wanted to end it on an interesting note. So yeah I hope you have been enjoying it so far.=D I will hopefully have chapter 3 up by Friday night or Saturday depending what's going on this weekend. And next week I probably won't update at all since I have EXAMS ugh but oh well I will make sure to update that weekend though. So thanks again for reading. Please, Review!=D**

**Shine always, JJ**


	3. Lieing and Flashbacks

**Hey Guys thanks for all the cool reviews!=D In this chapter you uncover a lot more about Roxy! Hope you like!=D-JJ**

At Seaford High...

Jack was at his locker casually putting his math books away from second period. He was still thinking about how weird Roxy had acted before she left the Dojo and how she seemed to be always so uncertain. Jack knew something was up and he was going to find out.  
>He thought: 'Could it be family problems?' 'No Jack remember you just met her a day ago, get to know her don't make up stuff in your head.' He then was instantly thrown out of his thoughts by a force flipping him to the closed locker next to his. He looked down in shock to find a stressed out Donna gripping his shirt with both hands as hard as she could without breaking her perfectly manicured nails.<p>

Donna exclaimed, "Jack! You have to protect me!"

Jack looked at her confused and exclaimed, "What! Why!"

Donna said, "Because I got ATTACKED A DAY AGO AT THE MALL; I DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL YESTERDAY BECAUSE I WAS SCARED THE GUY WOULD ATTACK ME AGAIN, BUT MY MAID MADE ME COME TODAY!"

Jack snapped, "Calm down and let go of ME!

Donna glared at him and snapped, "Not unless you promise to be my bodyguard!"

Jack shook his head and asked, "Why didn't you just have your dad call in some for you."

Donna answered, "Because he's on a business trip in Europe and he told me if I called him I wouldn't get a car when I turn 16!" "And I really want a car when I turn 16!" She said this while shaking him with her grip tightening on his shirt.

Jack exclaimed, "Stop shaking me, Donna!"

She instantly stopped shaking him but still kept her tight grip on his shirt. She then asked sweetly, "So will you be my bodyguard or not?"

Jack rolled his eyes annoyed and said, "Yeah right you're just doing this for attention!"

Donna looked at him incredulously and exclaimed, "No, I'm not making this up!" "Some ninja guy attacked me screaming at me to tell him where this girl is he's looking for; which I had no frigg'in idea who he was talking about!" As Donna said this her hands even gripped Jack's brown shirt harder.

Jack retorted, "Really? Then why didn't you call the umm...I don't know...cops?"

Donna exclaimed, "I did, once I ran away from the guy when he got distracted by some really badly dressed girl who started to talk to him, I ran to a pay phone since the guy who attacked me made me accidentally drop my iPhone and it got broken in pieces but; as soon as I said ninja they laughed and hung up on me!" "I even went all the way down to the station and risked my life taking the bus their but they laughed at me and gave me money for a bus ride home!" "I posted it on Facebook yesterday but everyone is saying I'm crazy and even my friends won't talk to me!"

Jack responded, "Oh."

Donna commented clearly annoyed, "Uh...Yeah."

Jack responded, "Well sorry Donna but I'm not really the bodyguard type."

Donna tightened her hands even more into his shirt glaring at him deadly.

Jack winced and yelled in pain, "Ow ow ow! Donna your nails are digging into my skin!"

Donna glared and snapped, "Good!" "Now Jack if I kiss you will you be my bodyguard!"

Jack's chocolate brown eyes widened, "He exclaimed no, Donna!" "Now let go of me I think your nails cut me!"

Suddenly, Donna went in and kissed Jack. He didn't expect it and ended up hitting his head against the locker. He tried to get away but; when he tried her nails just went deeper into his skin causing him to wince in pain. Then Jack heard Kim yell, "What the heck is going on here?"

Donna then pulled away from Jack at the sound of Kim's voice and quickly let her grip off of him. Jack watched as Kim glared deadly at Donna and him as it looked like steam was coming out of her ears.

Kim snapped, "Can you tell me Jack what you and Donna are doing?"

Jack started, "Uh...well...uh…"

Kim snapped, "You know what forget it!" "I-I thought you said you were over her!" "Why would y-you lie to me?"

Jack exclaimed, "I didn't Donna just grabbed me and sunk her stupid manicured nails into my skin and kissed me; I didn't expect it at all!" "I tried to fight off her tight grip on me but she would just keep digging her nails into my skin; which I think I'm bleeding now!"

Kim then walked over towards Donna once Jack was done telling her the story and glared daggers into her face.

Donna glared back at her and said sarcastically, "What is a loser like you gonna do?"

Jack thought: 'Wow Donna you just made your death wish.' 'You are one stupid girl.'

Kim snapped with a harsh tone, "If you ever talk, touch, or even breathe on Jack again, I will make every day a living nightmare for you got it!"

Donna then became scared of the honey blonde headed girl who had a black belt so she ran far away to save her life.

Jack chuckled at his angry honey blonde headed friend as she glared daggers at Donnas' back watching; her run away.

Jack laughed, "And you say I'm the over protective one."

Kim glared at him and snapped, "You're the one who couldn't get away from that prissy's kiss and you're the frigg'in best martial artist at our Dojo!" Kim pointed her finger on his chest and said, "Unless you enjoyed it."

Jack thought he saw hurt and jealousy flash through the blonde's deep brown eyes but shrugged it off. He then exclaimed, "What! I did not! I want to kiss y-y..." Jack stopped talking as he realized what he was about to say

Kim asked slightly confused asked, "Who?"

Jack quietly and quickly responded, "Uh...no one let's just go meet up with the guys in the auditorium."

Kim asked, "What? Why, are we going there?"

Jack chuckled at Kim's confused look and answered, "Remember there's some big assembly today, during 3rd period."

Kim replied, "Oh right I knew that!"

Jack rolled his eyes and retorted, "Sure you did."

Kim just rolled her eyes at the brunette walking beside her and said, "Let's find Roxy first before we head that way."

Jack said, "Sure." Um...Kim about Roxy don't you think she acts a little strange?"

Kim asked, "What do you mean Jack?"

Jack replied, "I mean like yesterday when she said her dad was at the mall to pick her up she sounded like she was lying to us and she look worried too."

Kim commented, "Well now that I think about it yesterday after you guys ran to homeroom I turned around to find her starring at her phone like it was a bomb or something and then she told me it was just her mom but it sounded like she was lying."

Jack said, "See that's exactly what I mean!"

Kim commented, "Well we still don't know her that well so don't do anything stupid, Jack."

Jack responded offended, "Hey that was one time!" "One time!"

Kim just smirked at him.

As they were walking down the empty hall since everybody else went to the assembly they heard yelling coming from where Roxy's locker was at. Kim and Jack wanting to know who was yelling hid behind a trash can that was by the stairs. They looked over the trash can to find Roxy standing by her opened locker and yelling into a red razr phone. Kim and Jack looked at each other wondering what was going on but decided to listen to Roxy's yelling.

Roxy yelled, "I'm never going back to that place of torture and that's final!"

Jack quizzically said, "Place of torture?"

Kim shushed him.

Roxy then yelled, "You know what I don't care if you take away everything I have I will never give up and that's a promise!" "I'm doing just great and you could personally tell Jake from me that he should go to hell for all I care!"

Roxy then stopped and listened to the person on the other side of the line with an angry, irritated look on her face. Kim and Jack jumped when she suddenly yelled, "Well sending Teo to get me is being an idiot!" "Why the heck would you send an idiot like Teo to do your dirty work?" She then stopped and listened to the voice on the other side of the line.

Roxy then yelled, "Yeah well you're a bigger one!" With that she slammed her phone shut threw it into her backpack and angrily slammed her locker door shut and slid herself down to the floor. She then put her head down in her arms in frustration.

She then whined, "Ugh...why won't he just leave me alone and stop taunting me."

Jack then quietly got up from behind the trash can watching Roxy just in case she suddenly pops her head up from her arms. He then held out his hand to Kim and she took it as she stood up. Kim then whispered in Jack's ear, "What should we do?"

As Kim said these words Jack felt warm tingles on the skin of his ear; but didn't acknowledge it at all. He responded, "Let's just go over to her and see what happens and no lying for you." Kim rolled her eyes as she walked with Jack over to their petite frustrated friend. They stood right in front of her and looked down at her; she was sitting there with her blonde messy waves slinged over her head, she was wearing a tight black tank top and jean shorts that we're finger tip length to be appropriate for the school's dress code. Jack finally spoke up and said, "Hey."

Roxy jumped straight up on her feet into a fighting stance startled by Jack's voice. Jack and Kim both cocked an eyebrow at her looking at her weirdly. Roxy once realizing it was just Jack and Kim she quickly came out of her fighting stance and said awkwardly, "Uh...sorry guys you...uh scared me."

Jack still looking at her weirdly said awkwardly, "Okay..."

They all just stood there in an awkward silence not knowing what to say at all.  
>Roxy then looked them up and down giving them a strange look. She then stopped and starred down at them. Jack and Kim both caught this. They then both looked at Roxy confused. Roxy looked up and caught their look; she cocked an eyebrow at them in confusion and asked, "What?"<p>

Kim said, "Why were you looking at us strangely?"

Roxy responded, "Oh because you guys never told me you were together."

Jack was about to speak but Kim beat him to it.

Kim snapped, "Not to be mean or anything but um...why would you think that?"

Roxy looked at Kim like she was the dumbest person on earth. She responded, "Uh...because you guys are holding hands."

Once Roxy said this Kim and Jack both looked down to find that they were still holding hands from when Jack helped Kim up from the floor. They quickly pulled apart with their cheeks blushing with embarrassment. Kim quickly said, "We're not together."

Roxy just nodded her head slowly and said awkwardly, "Okay whatever you say..." "So why are you guys here?"

Kim was about to respond but Jack elbowed her in the ribs. She glared at Jack. He gave her a look that said 'don't talk.' Kim just glared at him in response.

Jack said, "Uh we heard you yelling so we decided to see what was up.  
>Roxy's eyes then widened but went quickly back to normal. Jack and Kim both looked at each other saying 'what the heck was that?'<p>

Roxy replied, "Oh well...I was just uh...talking to my...dad." "We sort of uh...got in a fight over the phone so yeah..."

Jack thought: 'That conversation was so weird though. 'She's totally lying.' He then looked down at Kim and knew from the look on her face that she knew Roxy was lying too.

Kim said, "Oh well are you okay?"

Roxy nodded and replied, "Yeah I'm fine." "So where did everyone go?"

Kim and Jack's eyes suddenly widened in horror realizing that they had forgotten why they came over here in the first place. Jack exclaimed, "Oh crud we're late for the assembly!"  
>Jack and Kim both ran off with Roxy running behind them. When they got to the auditorium doors Jack threw the doors open with a loud bang that's when the whole high school turned around to look at the three teenagers who were late. Roxy face palmed and Kim stood their embarrassed with Jack. The three teens were hoping to get in quietly without anyone noticing, but that of course didn't happen.<p>

Mr. Squires their principal who was average height, wearing glasses, and a neat suit; glared at the three teens from the stage. He then spoke through the mic,"Anderson, Crawford, and Greene, your late you know what that means." "Detention!"

The three teenagers sighed and walked awkwardly over to the seats Jerry, Eddie, and Milton had saved for them. Jack sat next to Jerry; Kim sat next to Jack while Roxy sat next to Kim. Jerry then tapped Jack on the shoulder. Jack asked, "What?"

Jerry exclaimed quietly, "Awesome you guys got detention; I did too!" "You guys will have so much fun at party Jerry's!" Jack just rolled his eyes; being use to Jerry's enthusiasm for detention. Jerry then whispered quietly while Mr. Squires was talking to the Juniors about their class trip, "Man did you have a good time with the girls or what." Jack looked at him confused and asked, "What do you mean?" Jerry snickered at his confused friend and said, "Well what else would have taken you guys so long to get here."

Jack finally realizing what Jerry meant quietly exclaimed, "I am not a player and I would never do that okay, now shut up before I punch you!" Jerry then didn't speak another word. Jack then turned his attention back towards his principal.

Mr. Squires said, "Alright, now for the Freshman; there will be a lock in this Friday night at the school of course Marge and I will be there to make sure nothing hectic will happen during it and the lock in will be in the cafeteria from 6:00 p.m. to 9:00 a.m. You don't have to go if you don't want to and make sure you'll be out of here by 9:01 a.m. Now that will be all for the events so far happening this year, you are dismissed, thank you."

Everyone was about to get up and leave the auditorium to head to their 4th period but they were all stopped by a high pitched screech yelling, "Wait! Everyone!"

Kim knew that screech from anywhere it was Donna Tobin. Donna Tobin quickly ran over to the stage and took the mic from Mr. Squire's hand. He was about to snap at her but Donna exclaimed through the mic, "Wait everyone I know you guys I'll think I'm crazy about being attacked by a ninja guy and you guys all think that it's just a stunt for me to get attention, but it isn't and I have proof!"

Jack and Kim muttered, "Oh God."  
>Jerry looked at Jack confused. Jack mouthed, "Long story."<br>Jerry just nodded his head.

Donna then said through the mic, "I have a tape that I got Truman to get from his dad's office at the mall earlier before homeroom." "It shows me getting attacked by a guy and some girl showing up." Instantly, Roxy jumped on top of her seat and shouted, "Oh really prove it," not caring about the stares she was getting from the whole high school.

Donna snapped into the mic, "I will tomboy as soon as you sit your  
>butt down!" Roxy glared at her and plopped herself back down on the seat.<br>Donna yelled, "Truman put the screen down and show the tape I ain't paying you for nothing!" Truman quickly did this and a black and white picture of part of the mall filled the screen.

It showed Donna walking past a closed Starbucks gabbing on the phone when suddenly some guy dressed as a ninja came out of nowhere and grabbed her by the waist. Donna screeched, "Get your hands off me or my daddy will sue your ninja but off!" T he guy just ignored her and threw her up against the wall and started yelling at her he was saying, "Tell me where she is and I'll put you down!" Donna exclaimed with a terrified look "Who the heck are you talking about?" The guy yelled, "Tell me where Blackstar is!" Donna screeched, "I don't know anybody named Blackstar!"

Then a girl came running into the picture she looked 14, she was wearing a tight white tank top that showed her belly button, black spandex Nike shorts, Nike sneakers, she had her hair up in a messy bun and a black mask that went over her eyes. The girl exclaimed, "Hey! Put her down she actually has a life unlike you Flash!"

Instantly, the guy dropped a terrified Donna, who quickly ran away in fright. Now just the girl and the guy Flash were on the screen. Flash said, "Well I haven't seen you since when you ran away from the fam." The girl sneered sarcastically, "Fam! You call that a family that place is a prison and you know it!" Flash said, "Come on you can't run from us forever." The girl then glared at the guy Flash and said, "I'm not running I'm fighting and protecting not only for me but for all the other kids out there!" "Oh, really Flash sneered, "Than fight!"

Flash tried to hit her in the stomach but the girl with her quick reflexes ducked and skimmed her foot underneath his feet causing him to fall over. Flash quickly jumped up from the ground and tried to punch her again but the girl caught his fist and flipped him she then pinned him to the ground. The guy Flash exclaimed, "How…when…did you get so skilled and strong?" "When you left you were a yellow belt." The girl laughed and exclaimed, "I don't need belts to tell me how good I am and never underestimate me!" She then jumped off of the guy and yelled, "Now get out of here and run back to your idiot father!" Flash got up and with a flash he was gone. The girl then quickly ran away out of sight.

That's when Truman stopped the tape and turned the projector off. Donna then exclaimed into the mic, "See tomboy I wasn't lying and theirs your proof!"

Everyone turned to look at Roxy to see what she would say but she just sat there shaking in her seat in shock. Kim and Jack were both the only ones who seemed to notice since everyone else just turned their attention back to where Donna was standing on the stage.

Donna then snapped into the mic, "Speechless now aren't we tomboy!" "Now I will be bringing this tape to the police station after school, so if anyone touches this tape they will be speaking with my lawyers!" She then added sweetly, "Thank you, oh and thank you Mr. Squires for not taking the mic from me."

Mr. Squires then took the mic and spoke into it, "Oh no need to thank me Donna because you just earned yourself detention today after school with Martinez, Crawford, Anderson, and Greene have fun!" "Seaford high school please head to your 4th period now thank you."

Donna stood there in shock while the rest of the high school walked out of the auditorium to their next period. The guys quickly ran out not wanting to be trampled by the crowd of highschoolers. Kim ran behind them but stopped when she looked behind her and found Roxy nowhere in sight. She then quickly ran back to their sits and found Roxy not shaking anymore but sitting in the seat in shock.

Kim said, "Uh…Roxy is everything okay?"

Roxy then jumped out of her seat into a fighting stance but once she realized it was just Kim she said, "Uh…yeah sorry you had scared me."

Kim thought: 'Weird.' 'Maybe she has trust issues or something.'

Kim asked with curiosity, "So, do you always jump into a fighting stance when someone scares you?"

Roxy answered nervously, "Yeah, I know its weird but I've had a bad past."

Kim looked at her with concern and asked, "Well do you want to talk about it?"

Roxy shook her head and replied, "Nah, I'm okay it will just bring back bad memories."

Kim nodded her head and decided to switch the subject to something more comfortable, "So what do you want to do since we have free period now?" "The rest of the guys have class; so we could have some girl time."

Roxy shook her head and said, "Nah, sorry Kim but I'm not… feeling so well maybe some other time…." "I think I'll go head to the nurse."

Kim frowned at the petite girl's answer she then muttered, "Yeah that's what they always say."

Roxy heard her mutter something and asked, "What?"

Kim looked up and said, "Nothing." She then walked away with a frown on her face and walked out of the now empty auditorium.

Roxy frowned she knew the girl was different and didn't get along with the other girls just like she didn't but she knew that there was nothing she could do; if she wanted to not only protect herself but also her and the Wasabi Warriors. Roxy then sighed as she shuffled slowly out of the auditorium doors feeling horrible for bailing on a friend she finally had but probably will lose in the end.

Line Break

Lunchtime…

Kim walked through the cafeteria doors and took her seat at the lunch table next to Jack like she always did. Ever since 4th period she just thought about Roxy and how weird she's been acting and how she lied to her and Jack earlier. Also, during free period she had walked by the nurse's office to see if Roxy was there but she wasn't and Kim even asked the nurse if she had shown up; but the nurse said she never had a girl named Roxy Greene come into her office. That's when Kim boiled with anger she couldn't believe Roxy had lied to her again; she wanted to confront her but after walking around the school for the rest of 4th hour she decided not to obviously something was going on with Roxy and she was going to find out but first she was going to talk to Jack.

Kim just played with her salad she brought from home; with her fork. She wasn't angry anymore at Roxy but upset that for some reason Roxy didn't trust her or the other Wasabi Warriors. Kim felt the presence of the guys sitting down at the table but didn't even look up she just kept fiddling with her salad. She definitely didn't want to see Roxy right now.

Jack exclaimed, "Kim, Kim, KIM!"

Kim's head slowly looked away from her salad and she looked at Jack and asked, "What?"

Jack said, "I asked if you were okay you seem upset."

Kim starred into the loving and concerned deep chocolate brown eyes of Jack Anderson. She thought: 'Aw, that's so sweet he cares about me.'

Kim replied, "Yeah why wouldn't I be fine?"

Jack said, "I don't know you've been fiddling with your salad for like ten minutes straight and haven't even said a word to anyone when we came to the table."

Kim sighed and said, "Look Jack I'll tell you later okay."

Jack replied uncertain, "Okay…" He thought: 'I'll just leave her alone and let her talk when she's ready.'

Roxy then came to the table with a tray of mystery meat and took her seat.

Jack asked, "So Roxy why were you late?"

Roxy replied, "Oh…uh…because I was at the nurse's office I wasn't feeling too good."

Kim thought: 'There she goes lying again really what's her problem.'

Jack said, "Oh well I'm guessing your better now."

Roxy responded, "Yeah…"

Jack commented, "Well I wouldn't eat that mystery meat on your tray if you want to keep feeling better."

Roxy instantly dropped the fork that she was about to stick into the weird meat and gave the food a disgusted look.

Jack laughed with the guys at her reaction. Kim just sat there and glumly fiddled with her salad. Then Donna suddenly burst through the doors of the cafeteria and shrieked, "Who took my tape!" "Fess up now whoever you are!"

Jack then stood up from his chair and asked, "Donna what are you talking about?" "We're trying to eat here!"

Donna walked straight up to Jack and snapped in his face, "Shut up Jack! I just told you that someone stole the tape of me getting attacked a day ago at the mall!" "Someone somehow stole the tape from my locker and whoever it is; is going to pay by my wrath!"

Jack rolled his eyes at the angry girly girl and just sat back down in his seat not wanting to deal with her. Donna then looked at Jack's table full of Wasabi losers to find Roxy sitting there boringly playing with the school's mystery meat. Donna marched over to her unnoticed and slammed her head into the meat.

All the Wasabi Warriors looked up at the noise to find Roxy lifting her head up from the mystery meat and Donna standing over her smirking. Roxy stood up and glared at the drama queen not caring at the moment that gross food was on her face or in her messy waves of blonde hair.

Roxy yelled, "Why the heck did you just do that? I mean what's your frigg'in problem? What did I ever do to you?"

Donna snapped, "You stole my tape tomboy that's what you did!" "You somehow broke into my locker and stole it!"

Roxy snapped, "First of all my name's not tomboy it's Roxy! Second of all you can't just go around accusing people without any proof!" "And what would I want with your tape?"

Donna exclaimed, "I don't care who the heck you are! I can accuse whoever I want and you could do anything with that tape!"

Roxy then got in her face and snapped, "If that's the way you want it then fine!"

She then threw her backpack at Donna and said, "Go ahead look through it you won't find anything in it."

Donna glared at the tomboy and plopped the backpack down onto the Wasabi Warriors lunch table unzipping it; to start to look through it.

Donna pulled something out that was a leather black journal she smirked evilly at it. Donna said, "Oh looky here is this tomboy's diary? Maybe she's not as tough as we all saw her to believe."

Roxy quickly snatched the journal away from Donna and said threateningly, "It's not a diary, its none of your frigg'in business! Now since you didn't find the tape leave, 'because I don't want to see your face!"

Donna glared deadly at the petite girl as she quietly picked up some black dragon's opened bottle of red Kool Aid from their table without them noticing and while Roxy was distracted putting all the stuff away; Donna had took out of her bag she poured all of the red Kool Aid over Roxy everywhere.

Roxy was drenched in it from the top of her head to the bottom of her dirty Nike sneakers. The whole time the teens in the cafeteria were sitting there watching the whole scene unfold in silence. The teens were waiting for Roxy's outburst or for her to run out of the cafeteria. They were surprised to find when Roxy turned away from her backpack a smirk on her face instead of tears. Donna looked at the girl dumbfounded by her reaction.

Roxy then snapped at her, "Is that the best you've got girlie! 'Because that's pathetic if it is! I've been through worse; you'll never make me crack so stop trying, okay!"

The whole cafeteria was speechless by the girl's confidence in an embarrassing situation like this. No one had ever beat Donna at her own game. Ever since Donna made Kim who was the toughest girl in the freshman class; had made her break down a few months ago they never thought that someone would beat her at her own game but Roxy did.

The Wasabi Warriors looked at Roxy in shock now realizing that maybe there was more than one side of Roxy Greene. Kim thought: 'Wow maybe there's more to her than I thought.' Jack thought: 'Okay this girl knows how to make herself attractive without even trying.' Jerry thought: 'I wonder what it feels like to have Kool Aid poured on you.' Milton thought: 'I have a more respect for this girl now.' Eddie thought: 'Wow she's awesome.'

Donna just starred at the tomboy in front of her dumbly. Roxy smirked at the girl's face and said, "What's wrong Donna scared that someone finally beat you at your own game? Because well I did. Now I would get out of here if I was you, your embarrassing yourself sweety."

Donna just dumbfounded walked away from the confident girl out of the lunchroom. She just couldn't believe that the new girl beat her at her own game and has only been here for like three days now. Donna knew she was gonna get her back for this and an evil smirk played on her lips as she just thought of how.

Line Break

Detention at Seaford High 3:00 p.m.

The gang of Wasabi Warriors and Roxy stood outside the detention room; only four of them waiting to be let inside. Milton being well…Milton having to know everything kept going on about how Jack, Kim and Roxy ended up being late for the assembly.

Milton was saying, "What do you mean no reason Jack? How can you guys end up being fifteen minutes late; that doesn't make any sense at all?

The nerdy boy Milton just kept blabbing on about it like Donna always blabbing the latest gossip. Roxy thought the nerd was just a nice, smart boy when she first met him; but now she was just getting plain annoyed with him going on about the same thing and having to know everything. I'll she heard in her head was his nasally voice and it was giving her a nasty headache.

Milton then suddenly asked, "Oh and Roxy what were you doing during those fifteen minutes or was it twen—"

Roxy interrupted him snapping, "Would you just shut up! You may be the smartest kid in this high school but that doesn't mean you need to know everything about everybody! You want the truth the truth is I made Kim and Jack late I was on the phone yelling at my dad and told them to wait for me even though they knew it would make them late! Okay it's my fault now will you please be quiet your giving me a headache!"

Roxy then looked around at the five teens standing in front of her. Jack looked at her and shook his head. Jerry just gave her a disapproving look. Eddie just frowned at her. Kim was looking at the floor and that's when Roxy realized Kim had been avoiding her since the assembly. The teens just stood there in an awkward silence not knowing what to say to Roxy; but they didn't need to say a thing because, to Roxy their faces said it all. They hated her and now they always will. Milton finally broke the silence and spoke up, "And I thought Donna was mean."

The sad look on Milton's face and the words that came out of his mouth made Roxy breakdown. She couldn't believe that she just acted like the person she hated with all her heart, the person that betrayed her and her family; that made her life a living hell. Roxy broke down tears started spilling from her blue eyes they were no longer piercing or full of confidence and light, they were burned out like a wax candle. All the emotions that she was taught by the man who betrayed her to keep inside were poured out in tears. She didn't want to be her alter ego; she just wanted to be an average 14 year old girl. She wanted to join clubs, like music she always loved to sing and play guitar when she could; but she barely did anymore. With music she could pour out all her emotions and be somewhere that she dreamed should be her happy life but never will, she wanted to have real friends that she never did have and a boyfriend who wouldn't betray her; but she knew it would be too good to be true. Roxy knew she didn't have to protect these kids, but who will and when she found out the secrets the man who she had trusted; had lied to her about she made a promise to her dad that she would no matter what.

Roxy finally looked up from the floor and looked at the five teens standing in front of her. She didn't care if her eyeliner was running down her face, she didn't care about smelling like Kool Aid, she didn't care if her face was still sticky from washing off the mystery meat, and she didn't care if they watched her cry. They didn't know her; she hated lying to them she hated running off and bailing on them and everyone else; but she had to it was her job; her life.

Roxy found no one was looking at her but the floor. That's when finally Principal Squires walks through with Donna pouting behind him. Roxy quickly looks down at the floor before Donna could look at her face full of tears. Mr. Squires then unlocks the door Jack, Kim, Jerry, Donna, and Roxy slowly walk inside prepared for their hour of imprisonment in this dull gray room.

Jack, Kim, and Jerry took seats next to each other Donna just sat in the middle of one of the rows. While Roxy who was still looking at the floor and quietly crying walked to the farthest desk away from everyone else and plopped herself down gently placing her head on her arms that were folded together on the desk. None of this went unnoticed by Donna then she heard Jack, Kim, and Jerry whispering and she could here Roxy's name come up in the conversation. Donna smiled thinking: 'Even better they had a fight.'

Mr. Squires then slammed a textbook on the desk making all the kids jump strangely except for Roxy. Mr. Squires glared at the teens sitting in the room. Mr. Squires always would look kids up and down no matter if he knew them or not. He looked at Jerry first. Jerry was no threat to him and a detention regular. He then looked at Kim she was an honor student, a tough girl, who usually never got in trouble; but of course he knew one day this would happen to her if she hung around Jerry and his friends. He then looked at Jack, he was a good kid gets decent grades, he won the school's first gymnastic trophy in 15 years, and he always helped around the school when he could. He then looked at Donna, she was the popular drama queen of freshman class, she always got what she wanted whether she knew her daddy paid for it or not, she was also the bully most kids complained about; but Mr. Squires could never fix that problem since her Dad always donated money to the school. He then looked over to the back corner of the classroom to find Roxy Greene, he didn't know her that well, but he knew that when she first came, she seemed like a tough girl, who wouldn't let anyone get in her way and she was also a straight A student.

Mr. Squires then just noticed her head down on the desk and realized where she was sitting at the closest desk near the window. Mr. Squires having teachers who've run the detention complain about Jerry being a "flight risk." He wasn't quite sure whether or not Roxy Greene was, but he wouldn't except even if she was the new girl her sitting back there; trying to not be seen.

Mr. Squires exclaimed, "Roxy Greene, please pick your head up and come sit at the desk in front of me!"

Roxy thought: 'Really? Now I hope I put on waterproof eyeliner on this morning and my face isn't that red.'

Everyone turned to Roxy who still hadn't got up from her desk.

Mr. Squires said, "I'm waiting Ms. Greene."

Roxy slowly walked up to the center of the classroom and took a seat at the desk she still held her head down. She plopped herself down on the desk in the same position she was in before at the other desk.

Mr. Squires giving Roxy a disapproving look at her position crossed his arms over his chest he then said, "Ms. Greene please pick your head up and look at me unless you want detention again tomorrow."

Roxy slowly picked up her head from the desk and looked straight up at Mr. Squires. She was just glad that her wavy, messy, blonde long hair covered the sides of her face so none of her classmates in the room could see her. Mr. Squires looked down at the girl to see her face red, her eyes red and puffy; with a little eyeliner down her face. Mr. Squires thought: 'So that's why she was hiding; she was crying.'

Mr. Squires said calmly, "Roxy why don't you go wash your face off in the bathroom and come back."

Roxy smiled at her principal and mouthed a 'thank you' as she got up and left the room with her backpack in hand. Once Roxy was out the door he looked at the four teens in the room that were staring at him. Mr. Squires said, "Okay kids you know the rules, no talking, no gum chewing, no phones or other electronics during class-mean excuse me detention."

He then went and sat down at the desk and started to play Solitaire on the computer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jerry raise his hand. The principal sighed and said, "What do you want Jerry?"

Jerry asked, "Why are you watching us; isn't usually Mr. Baughman who does detention?"

Mr. Squires answered, "Not that it's any of your business Jerry, but he called in with the flu today so I decided to come in and watch you guys."

Jerry nodded his head.

Mr. Squires then said, "Hey Jerry is that gum your chewing good?"

Jerry exclaimed happily, "Good it's awesome! It's new it's called Chewy with a Punch I haven't been able to stop chewing it since I started its sooo-oh come on really Jerry." He said the last part by rolling his eyes at himself and throwing his hands up in exaggeration.

Mr. Squires said, "Come on Jerry spit it out oh and that's another detention tomorrow.

Jerry slowly nodded his head as he got up and went to the trash can; he spitted out his gum and sat back down in his sit.

Mr. Squires said, "Thank you."

Jerry replied, "No problem, Sir."

Then everyone in the room sat there in silence until suddenly the phone rang. Mr. Squires stopped his game of Solitaire and picked up the phone from his desk. He listened to the person on the other side of the line and said, "Okay I'll be there right away." Mr. Squires than put the phone back down on the desk and said, "Looks like there's an emergency parent meeting, I don't know how long I'll be there but you kids stay here I'm going to lock the door so please let Roxy in when she comes back. I trust you kids not to leave the room but if you do; I'll put you in Saturday detention. Then Mr. Squires pointed a finger sternly into Jerry's face saying, "Mr. Martinez if you even think about being a 'flight risk' out the window; I will call your parents and suspend you okay!"

Jerry nodded his head quickly in response.

Mr. Squires said, "Good," and left the classroom locking it.

Kim then turned around toward Jack and said, "Hey."

Jack turned around in the desk to face her and said, "Hey, so what were you saying earlier when we came into the classroom?"

Kim said, "Well after the assembly you know how Roxy and I have free period, well I asked her if she wanted to hang out and have some girl time but she bailed on me and told me she didn't feel good and that she was going to go to the nurse."

Jack said sarcastically, "Oh really so you have to hang out with Kim Crawford even if you don't feel good."

Kim punched him in the shoulder and said, "No! And would you shut up and listen! I wasn't done!"

Jack nodded telling her to continue.

Kim sighed and continued, "But after like I don't know 30 minutes of 4th period I walked past the nurse's office to see if Roxy was doing okay. I saw that Roxy wasn't inside so I figured that she had gone and left to go somewhere else. I went inside and asked the nurse if Roxy Greene had come in during the period. The nurse told me that no Roxy Greene has come to her office at all. So that's why I was really upset at lunch; I was so confused on why she lied to me." Kim then sighed and looked at Jack waiting for his comment.

After a few minutes Jack finally getting his thoughts together said, "And at lunch she said she was late because she had gone to the nurse. Do you think?"

Kim cut in, "No Jack that was definitely a lie I mean she could of but doesn't the nurse leave to go to lunch after 45 minutes into 4th period."

Jack realizing it said, "Yeah, but why would she lie to us? I don't get her at all; she doesn't seem like the type."

Kim said, "I don't know, Jack and your right she doesn't seem like the person who would lie without a reason."

Jack asked slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

Kim replied, "She's lying but it's not just to lie she's lying for a reason, Jack. She's hiding something that she doesn't want anyone to find out about." A smirk then curved on Kim's face at her next thought.

Jack saw this and said, "Uh oh what are you thinking, Kim?"

Kim said determined and looked straight into Jack's chocolate brown eyes, "You and I are going to find out what it is, no matter how long it takes."

Jack sighed at his determined honey blonde headed friend who was scaring him right now with that smirk on her face. Kim asked, "You in?"

Jack looked at her contemplating about what could happen, one they could lose Roxy as a friend, two they could find out the secret and end up helping with whatever it was, three they could try to find out what the secret is and end up making themselves look like idiots, or four they could find out the secret and end up getting themselves in danger; like what usually happened to them. Jack thought: 'What do I got to lose?' 'And anyway if I say no Kim being well…stubborn will go off by herself and who knows what could happen to her.' And I really li-no Jack you care about her as a friend and don't want anything to happen to her.'

Jack sighed and shrugged, "Sure what do I got to lose."

Kim smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. She watched as some pink came to Jack's cheeks. Jack looked at her in surprise and asked, "What was that for?"

Kim smirked and said, "For always sticking by me no matter what. You're the only person in my life who has ever done that for me."

No one in the classroom knew what caused Jack to do this maybe it was Kim's sweet words that went through his ear or maybe it was his heart, but Jack suddenly kissed Kim. He then quickly pulled away before Kim could react once he realized what he was doing. Kim just stared at him in shock not knowing what to do or say while her cheeks turned red. Donna sat there also in shock she knew this day would come but she didn't think it'd come so soon. Jack was sitting there like an idiot looking down at himself; he felt like he was literally on fire his face burning in humiliation. There was just silence until Jerry burst out, "What the heck just happened? Oh my god come on Jerry why didn't you get that on video; now Milton, Eddie, and Roxy will never believe you!"

Kim snapped blushing in embarrassment, "Jerry shut up before I go over there and make you!"

Jerry instantly closed his mouth and looked away into outer space.

Everyone in the room then heard a knock at the door, but Kim wasn't in the mood to let Roxy in, Jerry was in his own world as usual and Jack was too humiliated to even lift his from head the floor. Donna noticing this got up and opened the door for Roxy. Donna was surprised to not see Roxy's beautiful piercing blue eyes but red puffy ones and her face was a little red too. Donna thought: 'So that's why tomboy hadn't lift her head she'd been crying. Perfect.'

Roxy looked at the girlie girl standing in front of her in horror; she quickly looked down at the floor and muttered, "Where's Mr. Squires?" Donna smirked at the upset tomboy and answered, "He had some emergency meeting so he left us in her."

Roxy said, "Oh okay…" as she slowly walked into the classroom and plopped her back pack on top of the desk while sitting down in the chair. Donna smirked as she closed the door and thought: 'This going to be fun. Time to break her even more than she's been broken. It's time to put the plan in action.'

Donna walked over and leaned herself against the teachers desk that was in front of Roxy and smirked down at her. She said in a fake sweet tone, "What's wrong Roxy? I never thought I'd ever see a tough girl like you cry. Why are you crying, tomboy?"

Roxy lifted her head from the desk and looked at Donna with her cheeks stained with tears and her puffy, blue eyes. Roxy retorted weakly, "I might be tough but I'm still human I have feelings, you know."

Donna smirked at her and quickly grabbed the petite girl's backpack off her desk and held it up in the air. Roxy's red and puffy eyes looked up at her in shock not expecting that action at all. Donna smiled at the tomboy's face still holding the backpack up in the air and snapped, "Come on tomboy show me the tough girl you are, or I'll get your journal in your backpack and read you're every little secret. I mean why should you stop me I just want to know where the new girl really came from."

At Donnas' words her mind instantly went to a flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

Roxy was eleven years old in a dimly lit room that had a plain wooden desk in the back with a 30 year old guy in a suit sitting at the desk. Roxy was sitting in one of the chairs that were placed in front of the desk. She was wearing a black sleeved dress that went past her knees, her hair wasn't wavy but straightened in a tight bun; with no bangs, there wasn't any make up to be seen on her face, she was wearing no shoes, but had painted black toenails and fingernails and she was sitting up straight in the chair with her hands folded together in her lap; with her piercing blue eyes looking straight ahead at the man you was sitting at the desk in front of her.

The man spoke in a scruffy voice, "What do you want Blackstar? I am a very busy man and you should know that, right Blackstar?"

Roxy a.k.a Blackstar said, "Yes sir I am very aware of that Father." She tried not to sneer at the word 'father' after she had found out all the secrets he had hid from her since she was 8 years old; Roxy was beyond furious she hated the man that she is forced to call 'father' with a burning passion in her heart. She had to act perfectly good to him or he would hurt her.

The man then said, "Well you better not waste my time. I mean you do know what happens when people waste my time." He said this while pulling out a whip from under his desk and smiling evilly at the little girl sitting nicely in front of him.

Roxy said, "Yes, I do know and I will not be wasting your time today, Father." On the outside Roxy was being a sweet little perfect girl to him, but on the inside she really just wanted to curse him out.

The man said, "Okay well what is it I don't have all day?" "And neither do you."

Roxy just sat there in the wooden chair starring her piercing eyes right through the man's heart wishing her eyes could make his heart burn in fire, but she sadly didn't have that type of power. Roxy knew deep down in her heart that she was ready no matter what happened. She had been preparing for this day two weeks ago when she found out all the secrets and she knew this was the right thing for her to do.

Roxy simply said, "I want to leave."

The man snapped the whip down on the plain wooden desk in anger hoping to scare the eleven year old girl sitting in front of him. To his surprise she didn't even flinch at the whip her piercing blue eyes just stared at him with no emotion inside them at all.

The man yelled in his scruffy voice, "What do you mean you want to leave BLACKSTAR!"

Roxy simply stated, "I want to leave this family." She then sighed and brought herself enough courage to continue, "I want to leave the Black Warriors."

The man yelled, "Why would you want to leave your family the Black Warriors?"

Roxy then snapped she had enough of acting like the perfect little girl in the family of all boys she had enough of acting like she didn't know a thing or any of the secrets when she did. She had enough of acting like she didn't hear the whispers about her and her real family around the household. She might have been innocent and vulnerable when she first joined the Black Warriors when she was 8 years old, but she was eleven now and was not the same person she was three years and four months ago. The Black Warriors always had underestimated her but after today she knew they never would again.

Roxy stood up with her fests clenched and snapped angrily at the man with her piercing blue eyes filled with hatred, "WHY! WHY! Why would I want to be part of a family full of SECRETS AND LIES!" She raised her voice at the end and knew what was going to come at her. She saw the whip come towards her face but she caught it by both hands.

Roxy glared at the bulky 30 year old man in front of her in hatred. The man was surprised not to see her lying on the old wooden floors in pain but having caught the whip. Roxy than took her chance and pulled on the whip she yelled, "This is for my real FATHER, "as she let the whip go it hit the man's left eye; a mark was left from it above and below the eye and it started to bleed. The man cursed in pain while Roxy yelled, "Never underestimate Blackstar, Roger! It will only get you in trouble!"

Roger glared down at the eleven year old Roxy and picked her up by the waist she kicked and punched but it only made him make his grip tighter around her waist. He then threw Roxy onto the wooden floor he grabbed the dress and pulled it off her; leaving her in a white tank top and spandex Nike shorts. Roxy tried to get up from the floor but she was in too much pain to lift herself. Roger noticing her struggle grabbed the whip from the floor and grabbed the bucket of black paint that he was planning to paint the room with. He poured the black paint over the whip and stood over Roxy he then pulled up the back of her shirt and whipped her back to form a shape of a star. Roxy didn't cry out in pain, she never wanted to give him that satisfaction again.

Roxy quickly scrambled off the floor in pain and ran out of the room with no emotion in her face as she passed other black warriors they looked her up and down in shock. Roxy knew that they could see the pain and torture in her eyes and that they were no longer piercing but nervous and frightened. Her best friend Jake in the Black Warriors tried to stop her to see what was going on but she just ran right past him to her room not looking back to see the concern and hurt in his green eyes that she loved. She quickly grabbed a random bag and threw some clothes and important belongings inside and then turned around to put her sneakers on when she found Jake standing in the door way looking at her in concern. She looked away from him knowing she would tell him everything if she looked into his green eyes. Roxy could hear him walking closer to her and he then pulled her into a hug. Roxy didn't cry into his chest like she thought she would instead she just stood there and took in the warmth of his hug. Roxy whispered, "You'll always be with me no matter what right Jake?" Jake answered quietly and calmly, "Of course, I will Rox forever and always." Roxy then smiled taking in the moment while she still could.

**END FLASHBACK**

Roxy was then snapped out of her flashback by Donnas' squeamish voice screeching, "Hey tomboy wake up!"

Roxy shook her head and said, "Sorry I was in outer space."

Donna exclaimed sarcastically, "Well apparently since I've been trying to snap you out of it for ten minutes straight!"

That's when Mr. Squires came through the classroom door. He walked in and crossed his arms over his chest; giving Donna a pointed glare. He said, "Ms. Tobin if I were you I would give Ms. Greene her backpack back and sit back down in my seat before getting another a detention. Donna quickly threw the purple Jansport backpack on top of Roxy's desk giving her a glare as she walked towards her sit and sat down. Mr. Squires said, "Thank you, Ms. Tobin and I am glad that no one decided to escape," his eyes looking in the direction of Jerry. Jerry didn't seem to notice though since he was off in his own world. Mr. Squires said happily, "Alright, five more minutes and you will all be free," as he took his sit back at the desk in front of the classroom.

Jack sat in his desk starring down at the floor in the same position he had been in since the beginning he couldn't believe that out of nowhere he had kissed his best friend Kim. It didn't make any sense to him at all why he suddenly did that. He could admit maybe he liked Kim a little bit, but he never thought he would go this far without figuring out his feelings first he was so confused. He didn't think he would ever be able to look at Kim the same way ever again his mind told him that; that would be horrible but his heart told him the opposite. His heart told him that it showed him what he's been denying the whole time his crush on the honey blonde headed girl.

Kim was sitting at the desk waiting to be let out of this prison they call detention, but to her it felt like 10 years before that would happen. Ever since Jack kissed her; her lips kept tingling and butterflies have been flying in her stomach and she couldn't stop looking at him since he hadn't looked at her since. It was so weird to her the butterflies and the tingles she had never even felt this way about a guy that went out with her before Jack came to San Jose, California. That's when Kim realized she never really dated anymore when Jack moved in; he always ended up being the friend that took her to the dances at school. She always denied not liking him but maybe that kiss did mean something her and Jack were to blind this whole time to see. All she really knew was that she was really confused.

Everyone thought Jerry was sitting in his own little world the whole time but he really was just thinking really hard…well just thinking about everything that had happened in an hour so quick. Jack kissing Kim which really confused him he thought…Kim was suppose to like Jack not the other way around, Kim not having said a word or done anything since Jack kissed her, Donna snapping at Roxy the usual…and what really confused him was Roxy crying; the toughest girl he had ever meant excluding Kim crying. The only thought that went through his head was: 'Why?'

Donna sat there dumbfounded not knowing what to do about the new tomboy. Roxy just confused her so much one minute she's laughing at her pathetic way of humiliating her then the next minute she breaks down in tears and then she gets lost in her world for 1o minutes straight, that's not just weird that's freaky. The only thing that went through her mind was: 'What's wrong with that chic?'

Roxy sat there suddenly flashbacks just kept coming and hitting her in the face like no tomorrow. They hurt her so much she wanted to cry but it felt just hopeless like she wasn't even alive anymore. She felt like she cried out all her tears and they burned out the lights that use to shine in her blue eyes, but the weird thing was that she felt like a huge load was lifted off her shoulder even though she could still feel the pain and torture in each flashback. Roxy felt like she was reliving her past and she hated every minute of it.

Finally, 5 minutes had passed and Mr. Squires held the door open for them to leave. Jerry and Donna instantly grabbed their stuff and ran out of the room of prison with Roxy right behind them. Jack and Kim both still didn't move a muscle waiting for the other to make the first move. Mr. Squires had noticed the tense filling between and Jack so he quietly slipped out of the room unnoticed. There was just an awkward silence between Jack and Kim and Kim hated it. She broke the silence, "Jack please look at me before I make you."

Jack slowly brought his head up to look at Kim who was sitting next to him. Kim smiled at him and said, "Jack you don't need to be embarrassed alright let's just be friends and act like that kiss never happened, okay."

Jack smiled at his cool best friend and said, "Thanks, Kim I'm really sorry I don't know why I did that."

Kim giggled and said, "Did what?"

Jack chuckled at her and said, "Nothing let's just go."

The two teens walked out of the classroom with their backpacks in hand in silence. It wasn't in an awkward silence but a nice silence. Jack suddenly stopped walking and looked down at the hall floor in front of him. Kim stopped with him and also looked down at the floor in confusion. They were both looking at an iPone lying on the floor with a purple case. Kim once realizing who she had seen have this phone before quickly picked it up from the floor. Jack looked at Kim slightly confused. Kim catching this look said, "This is Roxy's phone Jack, remember it's time for us to investigate."

Jack exclaimed, "Kim I didn't think you meant going through her phone, that's an invasion of privacy!"

Kim snapped, "Calm down Jack and who knows she could be planning to bomb the school."

Jack gave Kim an incredulous look and said sarcastically, "Yeah because that's what 14 year old girls hide from their friends a bomb attack."

Kim shrugged and said, "You never know."

Jack rolled his eyes and was about to snatch the phone from his honey blonde headed friend but it vibrated with a new text message. Kim and Jack both looked at the phone screen intrigued to see it was from someone named, Roger. Jack started, "Kim let's not re-." It was too late Kim was already reading the message that popped up on the phone.

NEW TEXT MESSAGE

Roger: You can't run from me BS. I and your family the BW will find you. You can't keep protecting those kids because this is the year we will get them and catch you BS. You better watch your back BS and those kids too!

After, reading the text message Kim and Jack both looked at each other confused and simultaneously exclaimed, "What the hell does this mean!"

**Hey guys I hoped you like it this was the longest chapter so far. I won't be posting the 4 chapter until next weekend since I have EXAMS all next week…(FUN!)…not…anyway so yeah please review I think this was my best so far. Tell me what you think!=D**

**Shine always, JJ**


	4. The Lock In and Blackstar

**Hey guys! I know I wrote I would update by Sunday but I just had a superrr...busy day. So sorry for the wait I sincerely apologize to all my readers. Thank you for all the reviews it really makes me motivated to keep going. Thank you for also not being mean to me about posting an author's note. I know this chapter is superrrr….dupppperrr….looonngggg…but you know I don't want to hear any complaints, because that s the way I write! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!=D**

**Shine always, JJ**

**Chapter 4: The Lock In and Blackstar.**

Today was Friday the day of the lock in for Freshman Class. In homeroom all the Freshman were happily chatting away about the big lock in that would be happening tonight. Everyone was so excited about it except for a certain honey blonde headed girl who was trying to keep her eyes open and keep her head from falling on top of the desk. Kim was a tired mess she hadn't been able to go to sleep for two days and the reason for that was Jack Anderson.

For two nights Kim had been tossing and turning in her bed trying to get some sleep but she couldn't because of the kiss Jack gave her a day ago in detention. For two nights straight all she did was think about her feelings she had for Jack, and the kiss. Her lips were still tingling, she had done everything to get rid of the feeling, brushing her lips a million times, trying multiple lip glosses that she never usually touched; but she still couldn't get the feeling away from her lips.

What she hated the most was how confused she was about her feelings towards Jack. Her mind said she didn't like Jack but her heart said the opposite. Kim was officially utterly confused and hated hormones with a passion.

Kim's head was about to hit the hard wooden desk but she caught herself once Roxy busted through the homeroom doors with a worried and nervous expression on her face distracting Kim from her need to sleep. Roxy then snapped her head towards Kim and ran over to her frantically.

Roxy started to shake Kim's shoulders saying, "Kim! Have you seen my iPhone! Please! Please! Please! Tell me you've seen it!

Kim's head was now throbbing ur controllable from the lack of sleep and being shaken by her shoulders with her blonde hair whipping her face back and forth.  
>Kim snapped, "ROXY STOP SHAKING ME NOW!"<p>

Roxy immediately stopped shaking Kim being suddenly frightened by the tone of voice, the tired and furious honey blonde headed girl used. Roxy thought she saw fire in the angry girl's eyes flash for a second.

Once Kim saw Roxy's expression she sighed and took a few minutes to calm herself.

Kim said calmly, "Sorry I snapped at you like that I'm just really tired."

Roxy smiled at her and said kindly, "It's cool we all have those days and I still need to apologize to Milton for being a jerk to him and you guys."

Kim then asked slightly confused, "I understand apologizing to Milton but why us too?"

Roxy answered, "Well I just thought I was being a jerk to you guys so I would have apologized yesterday but I didn't feel like coming because of the day before with well... Donna."  
>Kim nodded her head in understanding.<br>Roxy then asked suddenly a frantic look crossing her face, "So have you seen my iPhone, I think it fell out of my bag and I can't find it anywhere!"

Kim then realizing it answered, "Oh yeah Wednesday when Jack and I came out of detention we found it lying on the floor Jack took it home with him to keep it safe." Kim thought: 'No he took it home cause he knew I would go through it.'

Roxy looked relieved and sighed, "Oh my gosh thank the Lord! My uh...dad would have killed me if I lost it."

Kim cocked an eyebrow at her and thought: 'why does she sound soo...uncertain?'

Roxy caught the look Kim had on her face and asked, "What?"

Kim replied, "Oh nothing I was just thinking about something."

Roxy nodded her head her waves bumping up and down.

They both then just sat there in an awkward silence before Roxy broke it asking, "So why are you so tired?"

Kim replied cautiously, "Oh...uh...because I uh...just couldn't really sleep well the uh for two nights."

Roxy smirked at her and said, "You really are a bad liar, Kim."

Kim muttered irritated, "Look who's talking."

Roxy slightly confused asked, "What you say?"

Kim answered tiredly, "Nothing."

Roxy looked at her confused and thought: 'What's up with her?"

Jack then came walking into homeroom taking a seat behind Kim in his usual skater boy attire.

Roxy seeing Jack sit down exclaimed, "Jack please give me my phone!"

Jack looked taken back and slightly confused by Roxy until he realized what she meant.  
>He said, "Oh right here,"as he handed her the purple iPhone from his backpack.<br>Roxy snatched it quickly away from his hand as a big grin came across her face she exclaimed, "Thanks so much Jack and Kim you guys are my saviors !"  
>Jack said, "No problem."<p>

His tired honey blonde headed friend didn't respond since she let sleep get to her. She was currently laying her head down on the desk peacefully sleeping. Jack looked at his sleeping friend and shot a confused look towards Roxy.  
>Roxy shrugged and said, "She told me she hasn't slept for two nights. Looks like sleep won over her."<br>Jack exclaimed concerned about his sleeping friend, "What, something must be wrong with her; that isn't usually like her!"  
>Roxy thought: 'Wow this kid is either really overprotective or he has a big crush on Kim. If he knew what I did in my life he would lock me up somewhere. Ha it's not like he could if he tried.'<p>

Roxy then said,"I don't know Jack wake her up and see what the problem is, she wouldn't tell me before."  
>Jack smirked at the honey blonde headed girl who was sleeping on the desk he commented, "Yeah but Roxy you don't have moves like me."<p>

Roxy rolled her eyes at his comment and retorted, "Yeah whatever pretty boy."

Jack looked up at her with a cocky smile and said," Looks like I got two blondes crushing on me, now!"

Roxy retorted,"Yeah in your dreams pretty boy now will you shut up and wake up your sleeping beauty with a kiss already."

Jack looked at the petite girl in front of him dumbfounded.

Roxy smirked and said, "Jerry told me what happened in detention when I was gone, but I didn't believe him until the look on your face you have on now."

Jack shook his head and muttered, "Man I'm gonna kill Jerry!"

Roxy smirked and said, "C'mon prince charming wake up sleeping beauty."

Jack glared at the wavy haired girl and said, "Your really enjoying this aren't you?"

Roxy thought: 'Well I've had a hard enough life I think it's time for me to have some fun.'

Roxy said, "You have no idea pretty boy. No idea."

Jack glared at her as he got up from his desk.

Roxy just smirked in return.

Jack went up to Kim trying to shake her awake saying playful with a smile, "Wake up sleeping beauty! Wake up! You don't need any more beauty sleep you look beautiful enough!"

During this Roxy was trying to hold back laughter by putting her hand over her mouth. Roxy thought: 'Wow he so cheesy it's cute. He definitely has a thing for Kim. To bad he's to blind to see it.'

Roxy kept watching as Jack was trying to shake his sleeping friend awake saying sweet words to her.  
>Then Kim suddenly mumbled in her sleep, "Jack."<p>

Roxy smirked and said, "Looks like she's dreaming about you pretty boy."

She then took out her leather bound black book and started to write in it quickly getting lost in her own world. Jack glared at her wondering what she writes in that book. He thought: 'If it's not a diary then what is it?'

Jack completely forgetting about the sleeping girl he was trying to wake starred at Roxy as she wrote in her leather bound black book in deep thought. All he could think about was all the strange things that have happened since Roxy came to San Jose. The lying, uncertainty, having great reflexes with no training at all, running out of the Dojo frantically after a beeping noise from her phone went off, Donna being attacked at the mall right after Roxy left the Dojo, Roxy acting weird about the tape of the attack at the mall from the security cameras, the weird conversations and text messages. Now that Jack's thought about all these different things he realizes that him and the Wasabi Warriors really don't even know anything about her, where she came from or anything about her family.

Jack was instantly snapped out of his thoughts by Roxy slapping him across the face. Jack looked at her in shock not expecting to get slapped at all today or well...any day. Roxy smirked and said, "You know it's not polite to stare at a girl that long pretty boy."

Jack stuttered, "W-Whhatt no...I-I w-wasn't starring I was in deep thought."

Roxy was now standing in front of the brunette skater with her arms crossed over her chest cocking an eyebrow at him.  
>Jack looked down from the petite girl that was standing in front of him to stare down at his black Vans.<br>Roxy still starring down at the brunette sitting in front of her asked, "What were you thinking about?"  
>Jack looked up at the expecting blonde in front of him and said, "Uh...you know um..guy stuff.?"<br>Roxy raised her eyebrows at him and said, "Don't worry Jack I won't tell your sleeping beauty you were checking me out."  
>Jack said sarcastically while rolling his eyes, "Ha ha cute."<br>"Oh I know," Roxy said this while twirling one of her wavy strands around her finger taking her seat next to the sleeping Kim again.  
>Jack glared at her and went back to shaking Kim. Jack thought: 'Wow she must have not of slept at all if she can't wake up from me shaking her.'<br>As Roxy saw Jack's concentration go back to waking up his sleeping beauty she went back to writing in her leather bound black book.

**1/13/12 Entry**

Man, every single day I write in this thing but I don't understand why? I mean sure I'm a girl believe it or not but that doesn't mean I need to wear loads of makeup or designer clothes or write in this stupid thing called a diary or journal whatever. I know, I know I'm complaining and all when I can stop writing in this anytime-but this is the only thing that will keep sane, or I'll breakdown like I did in detention. I knew I would regret not writing in this thing at all during that day, but oh well...at least it wasn't in front of the whole school that would've been torture.  
>Anyway, back to my crazy frustrating life. When I finally got half way to the forest on Wednesday, after I left detention; I went inside my backpack to find my of course new iPhone missing but the stupid red razr phone still in my backpack. The whole way to well...I guess you can call where I live my temporary home I was cursing the Black Warriors because I thought they somehow got into my bag and stole my iPhone instead of the crappy red razr phone they gave me when I joined them the first day. And this made me wonder how they always found where I was these past 3 years...even I remember when I snuck out to the movies with Jake when I was 10 years old we took 2 taxis and an empty bus ride to get there but it was totally worth it. We had the best time we saw Happy Feet since we were too young to see the horror and action movies and neither of us wanted to see a chic flick. I mean I may be a tomboy but I am still a girl and chic flicks are cool sometimes but well...not my thing. We had a great time I remember laughing so much not that the movie was funny but because of the jokes Jake made. I remember his sparkling green eyes that always made me smile and how he tried to kiss me for fun but me being smart shoved popcorn in his face before he could. That was probably the best time I ever had in my life. But then right after the movie was over and we walked out we came face to face with well our 'siblings' from the Black Warriors. When I saw they're furious faces I mean Father was even there with them! That meant he was furious and Jake and I were sure gonna get it when we got back to the Dojo.<br>Jake had a look on his face as he starred at the warriors in front of him saying he was scared for his life. I wasn't scared at all. I was just upset our good night had to end so soon. As I was being dragged away by Teo and Jake was being dragged away by Father who was cursing at him quietly; I saw a group of kids who looked no older than 13 laughing, talking, and one girl and boy in the group were holding hands. That's what I realized that life of being a black warrior wasn't what I wanted I wanted to be a normal girl who went to school with friends and hung out not being locked up in some sort of prison Dojo. Now back to the thing about the red razr phone I finally realized after carrying that thing around for 3 years that it had been tracking me the whole time. So I threw it on the road smashed it and threw it in a lake near by...but too bad the warriors have found me. I just wish one day this thing could be over and I could live my life like a nor-

A loud BAM hit Roxy's desk right then and she shot up in the air dropping her...diary. Roxy jumped on top of the desk into a fighting stance. She then looked around the room realizing it was empty and that everyone had left. Roxy looked around confused and then looked down in front of her to see Jack looking at her weirdly.  
>Roxy asked, "What," noticing Jack had made the loud noise by slamming a random textbook on her desk.<br>Jack shook his head and said, "Nothing um...homeroom is over but you were too deep in writing in your diary to notice the bell rang. And uh...are you gonna get down?"  
>Roxy then blushed noticing she was still in her fighting stance on top of the desk and quickly jumped off landing in front of Jack. Jack was still looking at her weirdly and said, "Okay well we're probably are going to end up being late for 1st period since I can't get sleeping beauty over here to wake up, " he said while pointing his thumb behind his back towards Kim still sleeping on the desk. Roxy starring at the sleeping Kim smirked and said, "Why don't you kiss her prince charming that would wake her up?"<br>Jack glared at her with his chocolate brown eyes and said, "Maybe when you admit you write in a diary I will."  
>Roxy glared her piercing blue eyes at Jack and this scared him a little noticing how her eyes seem to go right through his soul like burning fire.<br>Roxy retorted, "Whatever I still need to go apologize to Milton. Why wasn't he in homeroom anyway?"  
>Jack rolled his eyes and said lamely, "He goes to the library during homeroom since our homeroom teacher doesn't care what we do; he says the books 'understand' him," he said this while putting air quotes over the word understand.<br>Roxy chuckled and said, "Well I better go catch him before he hates me forever or starts reading depressing books, "as she walked out of the room.  
>She then popped her head back into the room and said, "Oh Jack you better not tell anyone I have a diary...or I'll hunt you down, boy."<br>Jack smirked and said, "Well I know karate."  
>Roxy smirked and said, "Well I know a skater boy who has his eyes on sleeping beauty; I bet the guys would love to hear about that."<br>Jack blushed nervously trying to act confident, "What diary?"  
>The petite girl smirked at the skater boy's reaction in triumphant and said, "What sleeping beauty?"<br>They both then smiled at each other knowing that they have formed a bond of trust between each other, but Jack still has his suspicions about Roxy. Roxy then quickly popped her head full of waves of blonde out of the room and ran down the hall on her mission to apologize to Milton leaving Jack in the empty room with the still Sleeping Beauty.  
>Jack sighed and said, "Looks like I'm gonna have to carry Sleeping Beauty to the nurse."<br>He then tried to gently pick up the honey blonde headed girl who was still sleeping in the desk when suddenly she wearily woke up to the feeling of warm protective warms around her body she looked over her shoulder to find Jack being the one with the warm arms around her.  
>Kim looking at him quizzically yawned and asked, "Jack why are you're strong arms around my body?"<br>Jack hearing Kim's voice let go of her body he said, "Wow, Kim you really haven't slept at all if you're calling me strong."  
>Kim rolled her eyes and noticed that the room was empty except for her and Jack.<br>Kim asked slightly confused, "Where is everyone?"  
>The bell then rang and right after Jack said simply, "Now 1st period."<br>Kim's deep brown eyes widened realizing she was late so she literally jumped out of her desk to grab her backpack from the floor.  
>Jack saw her action and exclaimed with concern, "Kim! Calm down I was gonna carry you to the nurse anyway,"as he grabbed Kim by the waist to stop her from running to 1st period.<br>Kim snapped,"Jack let go of me, or I'll break you!"  
>Jack rolled his eyes at the moody, sleepy blonde and said, "You don't scare me Kim that only works on the guys."<br>Kim pouted and said, "Fine I'm way too exhausted to fight with you anyway."  
>Jack looked at Kim in shock and said, "Wow, I never thought the day would come that Kim Crawford would give up a fight."<br>Kim snapped furiously, "Shut up, Jack!"  
>Jack let go of her waist putting his hands up in surrender and said, "Geez alright sorry, man you're cranky."<br>Kim looked at Jack seeing concern and hurt in his eyes. She knew he was just trying to help her sleepy and moody self. Kim sighed and said,"Sorry, Jack I know your just trying to help I just haven't slept well; come on walk me to the nurse?" She said the last part while giving Jack a big smile. Jack couldn't help but smile back he said,"Yeah I'm already late anyway."

Jack and Kim both left the classroom together to make their way towards the nurses' office. The blonde and brunette walked in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Jack broke the silence saying, "So Kim I've been thinking at lunch we should get to know more about Roxy and her life because well we really don't know anything about her at all." Jack then looked at the blonde who was thinking deeply about his words. She finally looked up at him with her beautiful tired brown eyes and said, "Yeah we should, but let's worry about that later I really need sleep and are we almost to the nurse; my legs are getting tired."  
>Jack said,"I could carry you Sleeping Bea-I mean Kim."<br>Kim looked at Jack weirdly cocking an eyebrow and asked,"Sleeping what?"  
>Jack looked down at his black Vans to hide his embarrassed face as he mumbled,"Uh nothing. So do you want me to carry you there or not?"<br>Kim looked at the brunette who still had his head down towards the floor slightly confused but just shrugged it off.  
>She answered, "No but a thanks...for the offer I guess..."<br>Kim thought: 'Why would he even ask that's so weird. I mean he's my friend and all but...he's been acting a little strange...ever since he kissed me...so he acts strange and I get no sleep? How is that fair universe...?'  
>Kim was immediately knocked out of her thoughts when she felt a warm and strong hand slip into hers. She looked up to find Jack being the one to have his hand in hers literally dragging her down the hall. Kim thought: 'Oh, wow real smooth Crawford I must have been so lost in my own thoughts that I stopped walking and now Jack is dragging me down the hallway with his strong hand in mine. I don't get it why do I feel so protected with Jack like this...I also think I feel some...love...what no.'<br>Kim instantly shook herself not wanting to think of the subject that left her up for two nights straight.

She then noticed how the warmness from Jack's hand was gone she looked down to find he had slipped his strong hand out of hers now that they were standing in front of the nurses' office. Kim sighed feeling the soreness in her legs again and mumbled,"Ugh...the nurses' office had to be on the other side of school didn't it."  
>Jack chuckled at the honey blonde headed girl's remark as he opened the door to the nurses' office. The office was all white with off-white cabinets across the wall holding medication, swabs, and who knows what else. There were two beds in the office and the nurses' desk was on the right side of the room filled with binders with information on students, a Mac laptop, and a glass of cough drops.<br>The nurse was sitting at the desk deeply writing in one of the binders. She wore red glasses, had a messy bun up in her brown hair, she was wearing a nurse suit and she was wearing more make up then even Donna Tobin which well...scared both Kim and Jack. It looked like a crayon exploded on her face; she had on dark blue eye shadow up until her eyebrow, a pound of eyeliner and mascara on like she was a frigg'in raccoon, and the blush was so bright it looked like she was a tomato.  
>Jack snickered while trying to hide his smile, "Looks like someone has some self-esteem issues."<br>Kim giggled and said, "Yeah or they got into their mothers makeup."  
>Kim and Jack snickered quietly at the nurse who hadn't even noticed they had come into the office.<br>Jack snickered, "Don't you mean they got into their crayon box."  
>This made Kim snort loudly since she was trying to hold in her laughter. At Kim's snort the nurse looked up and glared deadly at the two teens standing in front of her desk. Kim was blushing like a tomato, while Jack looked like he was about to die from holding in his laughter. The nurse snapped examining the teens already judging them, "Aren't you two suppose to be in 1st period?"<br>Kim thought as she rolled her eyes: 'Oh great a mean nurse this will be fun. What happened to the nice nurse who told me if Roxy came there on Wednesday?'  
>Jack spoke up, "A yeah but I was just taking my friend Kim here because she hasn't slept well lately and uh yeah."<br>The nurse just glared at Jack and snapped, "Okay...so she's not sick. I can't help that your little girlfriend here stays up all night rereading the Twilight series...so go to 1st period kiddies. And no I will not write you a pass!"  
>Kim shouted angrily at the nurse before Jack even got his thoughts together about what the nurse just said,"First of all whatever the heck your name is I don't read Twilight, I only see the movies because Taylor Lautner is in them! 2nd of all I am not his frigg'in girlfriend and 3rd of all you will let me stay here as long as I want to catch up on my sleep and you will write Jack a pass!"<br>The nurse and Jack both looked at the angry blonde's outburst in shock. The nurse said calmly,"Okay honey there is no need to get worked up please go lie down on one of the beds and get as much beauty sleep as you need and I will write your boyf-I mean your friend a pass okay."  
>Kim sighed and sweetly said,"Okay," with a big smile on her face. She then walked over to one of the beds and made herself as comfortable as possible knowing she would be here for a while.<br>The nurse shook her head as she got out a pass from her desk and said,"Girls and there mood swings."  
>Jack catching this chuckled and said,"Yeah I know."<br>Kim hearing this said,"Jack you know I'm not a sleep yet right."  
>Jack said quickly, "Uh right. Well I better go," he quickly took the pass the nurse wrote and ran out of the room. Kim rolled her eyes as she heard the door close and fell into a deep sleep.<p>

Lunchtime...  
>Roxy was at her locker putting her books away while trying to teach Eddie a lesson on girls.<br>Roxy said, "Eddie no girl likes players and if they do their living a sad life."  
>As Roxy said this Jack leaned against the locker next hers waiting to head off to lunch.<br>Eddie exclaimed, "Well how else am I suppose to be cool?"  
>Roxy said,"Being or pretending to be a player isn't cool it's called being a jerk, "as she put her math binder away.<br>Eddie frowned and said,"Well how else am I suppose to be cool? I'm not Jack. "  
>Jack listening to their conversation so far said,"Wait...What."<br>Roxy rolled her eyes at the confused 'playah' and said, "Eddie you don't need to be Jack to be cool, you just need to be yourself."  
>Jack said again, "What?"<br>Eddie said, "Yeah right you'd probably love to get a kiss with Jack."  
>Jack said, "Hello!"<br>To Eddie's surprise Roxy had no emotion cross her face by his comment but bored piercing blue eyes looking into the locker mirror as she fixed her eyeliner.  
>Roxy finally said still doing her eyeliner,"You know I use to like a guy like Jack but well people change."<br>Eddie asked slightly confused,"What do you mean?"  
>Roxy finished fixing her eyeliner threw the pen into her backpack and slammed her locker door. She looked at Eddie starring at him with her piercing blue eyes deeply in thought. Eddie was starting to feel a little uncomfortable under Roxy's stare it seemed like her eyes were so piercing that they could just make him vaporize with one look. Eddie shook himself from that thought.<br>Roxy finally answered, "Uh nothing the point is Eddie as long as you have friends in your life you'll always be cool. And one day you'll find a girl who will like you for you."  
>Eddie smiled at the petite girl and said, "Thanks."<br>Roxy just smiled back. Jack saw this to him it wasn't the usual natural smile it was more of a smile someone would put on if they were hiding some sort of emotion. Jack looked into her piercing blue eyes, thinking he saw them flash with pain but just shrugged deciding that it would be better to try to understand her than read her face.  
>Jack spoke up, "Uh guys I'm gonna go check on Kim at the nurse."<br>Eddie and Roxy mumbled, "Alright". As Jack was about to head to the nurse he stopped noticing that Jerry and Milton were arguing over something. Jack rolled his eyes and looked at Roxy who was also watching the two argue. Jack asked,"Roxy, will you please make sure Jerry doesn't try to hurt Milton."  
>Roxy smirked playfully at the two boys still arguing she cracked her knuckles saying,"Of course, I would love too."<br>Jack chuckled at the petite girl's way to look threatening and headed to the nurse. When he finally stepped into the room he didn't see the mean nurse that looked like a crayon exploded on her face anywhere inside. He rolled his eyes and thought: 'Lunch Break.'  
>Jack quietly walked over and sat down on the bed his Sleeping Beauty was currently sleeping on. He looked over at her and thought: 'Wow she looks so peaceful when she's asleep maybe I should just let her sleep.'<br>Jack nodded his head deciding to let his Sleeping Beauty get more rest and that she might not be so pretty if he woke her. Jack then gently pulled the bed cover more over her body making sure she wouldn't stir and not knowing why he did this but he kissed her gently on the forehead hoping she wouldn't wake. To Jacks surprise a smile grew on her face while she was sleeping. Jack thought: 'Wow she's beau-what! What's wrong with me?' Jack shook his head at his thoughts and quickly left the nurses' office quietly closing the door behind him. He then quickly ran down the hall not wanting to make his friends wait too long for lunch.  
>To Jack's surprise when he finally came to where his friends were standing waiting for him they were now the only kids left in the hall. Eddie was sitting against Roxy's locker watching Jerry and Milton argue. Jack thought: 'I wonder where Roxy went. Maybe the guys know.' He swiftly walked towards Jerry and Milton.<p>

Milton yelled,"Jerry! For the last time there is nooooo such thing as the tooth-"  
>That's when Jerry went off with his 'Indian War Chant', that sounded a lot like a girl scream.<br>Milton rolled his eyes while putting his hands to his ears.  
>Jerry finally stopped his war chant and started to yell at Milton again. Jack stood between the two and shouted, "Would you two just shut the heck up!"<br>Jerry and Milton immediately closed their mouths not wanting to get the wrath from a black belt.  
>Jack sighed and asked, "Where'd Roxy go?"<br>Jerry responded, "Oh her phone started beeping and she ran off saying it was her dad."  
>A suspicious look came across Jack's face and he asked, "Are you sure Jerry?"<br>Jerry confusedly said, "I don't know am I?"  
>Jack shook his head at his confused friend.<br>Milton seeing this said, "Yes, that was what Roxy said she should be here in a few minutes."  
>Jack nodded his head. Suddenly something hit him full blow into the stomach. Sending him to the wall . He looked down to find some guy who was dressed as a ninja holding him up against the wall by the collar of his shirt. Jack looked down at him with mixed emotions on his face: shock, confusion, and anger.<br>With the mask on Jack couldn't tell any facial expression at all coming from the guy holding him. He then suddenly heard a voice say,"Drop him Flex or else."  
>Flex then literally dropped Jack making him fall to the floor with a thud. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton who were cowering behind a beaten up trash can turned towards the sound of the voice along with Flex to find it coming from a small 14 year old girl. She was wearing a white tank top that showed her belly, spandex Nike shorts, sneakers, a black mask across her eyes, and she had her hair up in a messy bun.<br>The guy Flex smirked at her as he walked closer towards her he said, "Well, well if it isn't princess, Flash was right you sure have grown. Now I understand why Jake was hanging around you the whole time...he was waiting for you to hit puberty."  
>The girl ran in anger she tried to punch him but he caught her wrist and flipped her hard onto the hallway floor. Everyone winced as they heard the back of her head hitting the floor. Surprisingly the girl didn't cry out in pain.<br>Flex said, "Why don't you cry, Blackstar? You know you want too."  
>Blackstar looked at the guy trying to force back tears from spilling out of her eyes. She said,"I will never cry for you! And that's a promise!" Once Blackstar said this she kneed him in the chin making him flip over onto the floor. He groaned in pain and was struggling to get off the floor. Blackstar seeing this quickly pinned him down.<br>Flex said, "Wow...Flash wasn't kidding when he said you got stronger." Suddenly, teenagers came out of the lunchroom probably wondering what all the noise was coming from. All the teenagers formed a circle around Blackstar and Flex. Blackstar thought:'Great...just what I need an audience.'  
>Flex sneered, "Well it looks like we have an audience," as he kicked Blackstar off of him while; she was distracted by her thoughts. Blackstar fell on her back groaning in pain all the teenagers gasped.<br>Donna then ran out into the middle of the circle pointing her finger at Blackstar screeching, "That's her...thats...that's the girl from the tape!" Donna then pointed her finger at Flex the guy dressed as a ninja and screeched, "That's the guy from the tape!"  
>Flex who was now standing on the floor sneered at Donna,"That wasn't me Barbie I'm not Flash I'm Flex."<br>Donna screeched rolling her brown eyes,"Well you all look the same when you're in that hideous outfit."  
>Flex than ran up to the girly girl putting a pocket knife to her neck. He snapped angrily at Donna's frightened face, "No one insults my Father's way of dress."<br>When he was about to cut Donna a voice spoke harshly from behind him,"Please! Flex don't cut her; cut me instead!"  
>Flex turned around to find himself facing the piercing blue eyes of Blackstar. She was holding her head up showing her neck. Flex noticed a tear roll down her cheek. She said,"What are you waiting for do it." Instantly at Blackstars words he went into flashback mode.<p>

**FLASHBACK**

Flex was up on his bed in his room filled with karate equipment. He wasn't able to go to sleep. So he decided to go down to the training room. He walked out of his room quietly and walked down the stairs to the training room. He walked into the dimly lit training room to find one of his 'siblings' in the room attacking a punching dummy like no tomorrow. He shook his head finally realizing who the figure was it was Roxy at eleven years old. He walked up and sat on a mental bench.  
>He said,"Father would kill you if he found out what you did every night and what you wear. You're lucky this room is sound proof, Blackstar<br>The petite girl stopped punching the dummy and turned around to face Flex. Flex noticed she wasn't following one of the rules Father told her to obey she wasn't wearing a dress but black jersey shorts and a tight gray tank top. Instead of her hair being nice and straight in a bun it was wavy in a messy pony tail. She smirked as she took a sit next to Flex.  
>Blackstar said,"You know you can call me by my real name Roxy, Mike."<br>Flex(Mike) said,"Well Father likes-  
>Blackstar(Roxy) snapped,"Please don't give me that Father crud!"<br>And an angry fire flashed through the petite girl's piercing blue eyes.  
>Blackstar snapped, "Call me by my real name, Roxy!"<br>Flex looked into the girl's tired eyes and said, "What's wrong you haven't been acting like yourself?"  
>Roxy sighed wiping the sweat from her forehead and said, "This isn't who I am anyway Mike. I'm tired of pretending to be an innocent little girlie girl." She then stood up and flexed her arms, when you look at her it seems that her arms are like noodles cause of how small she is but, flexing you could see the muscle she has been building in her arms.<br>She then let her arms fall loosely to her sides and sighed. She continued, "This is me Mike a tomboy who trains from 9:00p.m every night in this training room to 1:00 a.m. in the morning. I hate wearing dresses, I hate always having to have my hair neatly straightened in a tight bun. I want be myself Mike!" She then ran and did a flying dragon kick to the dummy taking its head off in anger. Mike was surprised by the girl who always had acted happy and perky had a furious fire of anger burning in her piercing blue eyes which scared the hell out of him. Then suddenly Roxy broke down falling to her knees crying her eyes out yelling,"I'm sorry you have to see me so weak! I just...the t-the...all secrets and the-e pre-re-ressssure!"  
>Mike quickly ran over to the crying blonde girl and wrapped her in a big bear hug. Roxy hugged him tightly and between sobs spoke, "Thanks, for being my big bro, Mike. Thank you so much."<br>Mike then whispered into Roxy's ear, "I will always be your big bro, no matter what."

**END FLASHBACK**  
>Flex coming out of flashback looked down to found Roxy still waiting for the pocket knife to cut her neck. Flex did something unexpected by everyone he dropped the pocket knife to the hall way floor saying, "I can't do it. Big brothers don't hurt little sisters."<br>A tear then came down from his eye rolling but no one noticed because of his mask. Blackstar was surprised and gave him a look of confusion watching for any sudden movements from him. Flex seeing this ran out the school doing a rebound.  
>Blackstar just stood there contemplating whether she should go after him or not. Then she thought:'Wait...Jack!"<br>Blackstar quickly ran out of the circle of curious and frightened teens who haven't headed back to their lunch. She ran frantically to the unconsiuss Jack lying on the floor. She quickly checked his pulse sighing in relief that he was okay; knowing that Flex could have killed him. She started to gently shake Jack.  
>Slowly, Jack's eyes fluttered open taking in the image in his vision sight. He looked at Blackstar seeing her piercing blue eyes looking concernly at him. He looked at her in confusion and asked,"What's going on?"<br>Blackstar helped Jack to sit up straight agiasnt the wall and said, "I saved you from getting a beating from the ninja guy that attacked you."  
>Jack asked slightly confused, "Why? Why, would you help me?"<br>Blackstar smiled at him and said, "Why wouldn't I, "as she got up off the floor. Blackstar then looked around at the teens who were starring at her; she smiled and said,"You guys better go enjoy your lunch , oh and no one call the cops I'll keep you safe and if you already did I bet they laughed in your face anyway."  
>Some kids nodded their heads at Blackstar. She then smirked running out of the school doing a perfect cartwheel and a double rebound.<br>Everyone then left the hall to head back into lunch with curiosity about the new fighting girl in town. Jack just sat there against the wall trying to put everything that happened in order. Jack thought: 'Okay so I went before lunch to check on Kim making sure that Roxy made sure Jerry and Eddie wouldn't kill each other. I left Kim to sleep peacefully in at the nurses' office and went back to head to lunch with the rest of my friends. Roxy wasn't there because apparently her dad beeped her. I stood between Milton and Jerry to stop their argument and the next thing I know I get hit really hard in my stomach and I'm held up against the wall. And the next thing I know is I suddenly hit something and black out. Wow Jack you sure had a day.'

Jerry, Eddie, and Milton then came from where they were all cowering behind a trash can. Jerry exclaimed loudly through the empty hall, "Woo! That was total SWAG! That girl was so cool how she took out that guy who was like 5 times bigger than her!"

Eddie exclaimed, "Yeah that was so awesome how she saved Jack from the ninja guy!"

Milton wondered, "I wonder why she was wearing a mask?"

Jerry gave Milton a look that said 'you did not just ask that'.  
>Jerry exclaimed, "Milton it's to protect her secret identity don't you read comic books!"<p>

Jack asked getting off from the floor, "You read comic books?"

Jerry mumbled meekly, "Uh...no."

Eddie, Milton and Jack just rolled their eyes at his meek response.

Then Roxy came bursting through the school doors and stopped once she saw the guys in the hall.  
>She said happily, "Hey guys!"<br>Everyone just starred at her in curiosity.  
>Roxy noticed this and asked, "What?"<br>Jack came up to Roxy real close and asked,"Where have you been this whole time?"  
>Roxy rolled her eyes while shoving Jack back away from her saying, "I was yelling at my dad on the phone for like 15 minutes, and do you mind my personal space."<br>Jack snapped annoyed, "Hey! I don't like shoving."  
>Roxy rolled her piercing eyes and snapped, "Well sorry I don't want you in my personal bubble!"<br>Jack snapped, "You're whining about your friggin personal space when I got hit against the wall and was dropped on the floor and blacked out! You don't get to complain!"  
>Roxy snapped, "Your lucky I even-"<br>Roxy stopped talking realizing what she was about to say.  
>Jack looked at her quizzically and asked, "Your lucky I even...what?"<br>Roxy looked down at her sneakers and said quickly, "Nothing let's just have some lunchtime while we still can."  
>She then quickly went through the lunch doors not waiting for the guys to tag along.<br>Jack sighed as he headed towards the doors knowing this was goning to be an awkward and silent lunch.

After school...

Jack had brought Kim from the nurses' office to her locker after school; they were now both sitting against the lockers waiting for the guys to show up.  
>Jack asked, "So Kim you get a good sleep."<br>Kim looked up from the floor into Jack's chocolate brown eyes she tried not to melt into them and answered, "Yeah... I"  
>She was then suddenly interrupted by her stomach grumbling. She looked down at her stomach and continued, "I wish you would've woke me up for lunch, I'm starving."<br>Jack chuckled and said, "Well you looked so much like a peaceful sleeping angel I was scared that I would end up waking up an evil witch."  
>Kim said, "You really think I look like an angel?"<br>Jack felt blush creep to his cheeks and mumbled, "Um...yeah sorta."  
>Kim smiled blushing lightly at the skater boy who was looking down at his Vans in embarrassment.<br>Kim asked, "So what did I miss?"  
>Jack looked up and said, "You know what I'll take you to Falafel Phil's to relieve your empty stomach before practice and tell you all about the day."<br>Kim raised her eyebrows at the brunette and said, "I missed a lot didn't I?"  
>Jack said, "Yeah you did."<p>

That's when Roxy went running up to her locker that Jack was sitting next to and started to shuffle books into her locker not noticing Kim or Jack. Her phone then vibrated. Kim and Jack both looked up at the petite girl noticing the vibration. She quickly whipped out her iPone and looked at the new text message she just received. Jack and Kim both watched as an angry look came across her face but vanished as soon as it came. Jack and Kim both cocked an eyebrow looking at each other wondering what was up. Roxy not even bothering to reply to the message threw the phone into her backpack and slammed her locker door sliding down to the floor next to Jack. They all just sat there in a silence.

Kim broke the silence asking, "So Roxy are you going to the lock in tonight?  
>Roxy startled by Kim's voice jumped a little and accidentally hit her head against her locker.<p>

Roxy whined, "Ow, Kim you scared me I didn't even know you were there."

Kim said, "Oh sorry Roxy. So are you going to the lock in tonight?"

Roxy rubbing her head mumbled, "I'm gonna have to."

Jack heard her mumble but couldn't understand the words that came out of her mouth.  
>Jack quizzically asked, "What did you say?"<p>

Roxy's head shot up frantically, to look at Jack she answered, "Uh...nothing."  
>Jack said, "But I heard you mumble something."<p>

Roxy rolled her eyes and thought: 'Man this kid does not give up.'

Jack said, "Well?"

Kim then harshly said, "Jack", into his ear letting him know to stop.

Jack turned away from Roxy and pouted.

Kim rolled her deep brown eyes at the pouting brunette and asked again, "So are you going or not?"

Roxy said, "Yeah I am it sounds fun and I wouldn't want to leave you with all the Barbie dolls," she smirked at the end.

Kim smiled at Roxy and said with relief putting her hand to her forehead, "Thank God!"  
>The girls then both giggled and the brunette sitting between them couldn't help but chuckle himself.<br>The guys then came running down the stairs to the laughing teens who were now starting to calm down. Jerry exclaimed happily, "Come on guys let's go to the Dojo and start practice early before we go to the lock down!"

Milton corrected, "You mean lock in."

Jerry said, "Yeah whatever same thing."

Roxy looked around quizzically and asked, "Oh yeah was I ever banned from the mall or not?"

Kim got up from the floor and said with a bright smile on her face, "Nope you weren't because I got Tootsie this goat that Rudy loves; to go back to him from Falafel Phil and I told him that you brought Tootsie back as saying sorry for the wall. Oh my gosh you should've seen him he was so ecstatic he was literally jumping off the walls. So he didn't ban you, so if you ever go into the Dojo and he says something about that to you just go along with it."

Roxy smiled big at Kim jumping up from the floor giving her a high five saying, "Awesome, you rock Kim!"

Jack said as he got up from the floor, "So are we all gonna meet up at the Dojo then?"

Jerry exclaimed, "Woo! Of course!"

Milton nodded his head.

Eddie said, "Sure."

Kim said, "Yeah."

Roxy said, "Why not."

Jack said, "Alright well come on let's go are you coming to Roxy?"

Roxy said, "Oh no I have something's to do, bye."

The Wasabi Warriors all said, "Bye," as they watched the petite girl leave.

They all then left telling Kim about the strange things that happened while she was sleeping during the day.

At the Dojo...

Kim was practicing her flying dragon kick to one of the dummy's while Jerry, Eddie, and Milton were taking turns sparring with each other.  
>Jack was lying on the bench and whined, "I'm so bored!"<p>

Kim stopped concentrating at the dummy and looked over at the whining brunette. She smirked and said, "Well you shouldn't have gotten a concussion or you would be practicing."

Jack rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Yeah because it's my fault!"

Kim smirked and retorted, "Well it's also someone's fault that they didn't get any information from a certain someone today during lunch!"

Jack exclaimed, "Hey I just came out of a concussion I didn't know what I was saying! Anyway my apology for that was taking you to Falafel Phil's to fill your hungry stomach before practice."  
>Kim glared at Jack and said, "Whatever."<br>Jack smirked knowing he won this argument.

Jerry exclaimed, "Ooh look the lovebirds are fighting."

Kim snapped holding up her fist, "You know Jerry I got some real good sleep today and you should know me well enough that I'm not afraid to use this."

Jerry quickly ran into the boys' locker room terrified by the blonde girl.

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Guys let's just go get ready for the lock in before Roxy shows up."

Everyone nodded their heads. Kim headed into the girls' locker room while the guys headed into the boys' lockeroom.

Kim came out of the locker room wearing black Abercrombie yoga pants and a bright pink tank top with black flip flops carrying her Bobby Wasabi training bag. She noticed she was the first one out and thought: 'Wow I wonder what's taking the guys so long?', as she sat down on the red bench.

That's when Jack came out decked out in a tight black under shirt with red sweat pants and black slides he was wearing with black socks. Kim couldn't help but stare in 'aw' with that tight black under shirt Kim could see how built he really was and his muscular arms just killed her. I mean she has seen Jerry dress like this but she never felt an attraction to him like she did with Jack.  
>Jack noticed Kim starring and said, "You know if you take a picture it will last longer."<br>Kim fought her blush and said, "Like I would want a picture of that."

Jack flexed his arms and smirked saying, "You know you do."

Kim turned away from Jack with an upset look on her face. Jack noticed this; his smirk instantly fell into a frown. He walked over and sat next to Kim on the bench and looked at her in concern. He said, "Kim, you do know I was just kidding."

Kim said, "Yeah but I am a teenage girl Jack."

Jack asked really confused, "What does that mean?"

Kim sighed and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and said, "Well you can't expect me to not be uh... attracted to you when you wear well that."

Jack said with surprise in his voice, "But Jerry wears this stuff all the time...unless..."

Kim said quickly, "I'm not attracted to Jerry! I should slap you for even thinking that!"

Jack said with relief, "Oh good. But how then that means...you think I 'm hot."

Kim said quietly, "Well I can admit you are attractive, but it doesn't mean I like you."

Jack said, "Yeah… whatever you say Kimmy."

Kim rolled her deep brown eyes at the cocky brunette.

He continued, "But I think it's only fair to let you know that you're attractive too."

They both smiled and looked into another's eyes. They then started to lean in feeling like there was a magnetic connection with their lips when suddenly Roxy burst through the Dojo doors yelling, "Hey guys!"  
>Kim quickly pushed Jack off the bench. Jack fell to the floor not expecting her actions at all with a shocked expression as he turned his head from looking at Kim to Roxy. Roxy cocked an eyebrow noticing the startled blushing teens in the Dojo.<p>

She asked, "Uh... Was I interrupting something?"

Jack and Kim both quickly said, "No," as they starred at Roxy in mortification.

Roxy said looking at them weirdly, "Okay...whatever."

Roxy then went over and helped Jack off the floor, she took a spot next to Kim on the bench. Roxy was wearing a dark purple tank top with black jersey shorts, black slides with purple socks and she had a black SnapBack on with a funky purple design over her blonde waves that fell past her shoulders. She had her dark purple backpack flung over her shoulder

Kim said, "So I'm guessing your favorite colors purple."

Roxy nodded and said, "Yep."

She then asked, "So where's everyone else?"

Jack took a seat next to Roxy and said, "I don't know they should be out by now."  
>Roxy just looked Jack up and down with her piercing blue eyes. Jack noticed this and asked, "What?"<br>Roxy then stopped and looked up at Jack saying, "Hey wearing a tight undershirt that shows off your muscles like that you cannot expect girls to not take a good look."  
>Jack cocked an eyebrow at her and looked at her weirdly. Roxy noticing this said, "What I'm just being honest, gosh!"<br>Jack and Kim just both laughed at their friend's outburst. Roxy smiled at both of them thinking:'I'm glad I met these kids.'

Eddie and Milton then both came out of the boy's locker room. Eddie was wearing a plain white T-shirt, red pajama pants, and sneakers. Milton came out wearing Cacky pants, a pastel orange collared shirt with a blue sweater vest over it, and boat shoes with navy socks peeping out. Everyone starred at him weirdly. Milton noticed this and asked slightly confused, "What?"

Jack said, "Um Milton you do know that this is a lock in right."

Milton nodded and said, "Yeah so..."

Jack continued, "Don't you wanna wear something a little well a lot more comfortable."

Milton asked still not getting it, "Why should I?"

Roxy answered like it was so obvious, "Because we're going to be in the cafeteria all night running around or some might sleep, but don't you want to be comfortable while doing that kind of stuff."

Milton replied happily, "Duh, that's why I brought my transformers pj's and bathrobe in case I wanted to change."

Roxy looked at him weirdly while nodding slowly and asked, "Are you sure you have a girlfriend?"

Milton glared at Roxy and said, "Shut up shrimp."

Roxy glared at Milton while charging over at him yelling, "Nobody ever calls me SHRIMP! I thought you were a smart kid but I guess not because you would know that the last time someone called me shrimp; let's just say they were out for a while!"  
>Roxy swung her fist at Milton's frightened face but instantly she dropped it remembering a horrible day.<p>

**FLASHBACK**

Roxy was 11 years old talking to Jake in the training room late one night. They were both sitting on the bench in there pjs. Roxy sighed and said looking into Jakes sparking green eyes, "Look I want you to come runaway with me to protect kids who go to other Dojo's from the; Black Warriors. Jake gave her an incredulous look and said, "What! Are you crazy you want to betray our family and go out and protect kids! Roxy you do know we're eleven right!"  
>Roxy snapped, "So age doesn't make a difference and you know all the secrets they've been hiding from me! Who knows how many they could be hiding from you Jake!"<p>

Jake yelled, "That's not the point Roxy you're a little girl. You teach yourself karate skills without any professionals help. You aren't able to protect or intimidate people Roxy because your so-"

Roxy yelled interrupting, "So what are you saying!"

Jake got in her face and yelled, "I'm saying you're a shrimp!"

Jake not expecting it Roxy punched him in the eye and twisted his arm so hard she ended up spraining his elbow. He cried out in pain. Roxy hearing his cry quickly let go already seeing the black eye forming. Jake yelled, "I can't believe you Roxy!"  
>Roxy exclaimed, "I'm so sorry Jake! I'm sorry," as he walked out of the training room slamming the door behind him. Roxy fell to the mat sobbing knowing she probably just lost the one real friend she ever had in her life.<p>

**End Flashback**

Roxy came back to reality and fell into Milton giving him a hug. As she pulled away she said, "Sorry Milton I can get a little worked up."  
>Milton looked taken aback by her mood change and how it looked like she was forcing back tears from falling out of her piercing blue eyes. Milton decided to not point out anything and said, "It's alright."<br>Roxy smiled and sat back down over on the bench next to Kim. She knew they were all looking at her weirdly; wondering what that was all about but she didn't care.  
>Kim broke the tense silence asking, "So how long does it take Jerry to change?"<br>A quizzical expression came across Jack's face and he said, "Yeah he should be done by now."  
>Eddie said while eating a chocolate chip cookie,"He said he wouldn't come out until Kim left."<br>Kim said, "Well I'm not leaving."  
>Jack got up from the bench smirking and saying, "I think I know how to get him out of there."<br>Jack banged on the now locked locker room door and shouted, "Jerry come out!  
>Roxy rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Yeah like that's gonna work."<p>

Jack glared at her.

Jerry said, "Give up Jack I'm not coming out until Kim leaves."

Jack said, "Oh too bad Jerry you're missing the show out here."

Jerry asked slightly confused, "What show?"

Jack smirked and said, "Roxy's out here in a tiny, little bikini."

Kim had to hold back Roxy from running over and beating the crud out of Jack for saying that.

Jerry spoke through the door, "Nice try Jack but I know we're going to a lock in not the beach."

Jack banged his fist against the door and hissed, "Dang it, the onetime Jerry isn't confused." Then suddenly Roxy appeared by his side and said with a knowing smile on her face, "I know a way we can get him out of there."  
>Jack cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Really, what?"<p>

Roxy smiled and yelled through the boys' locker room door, "Oh my God, Eddie look Jack and Kim are making out!"  
>Jerry clothes.<br>Jerry instantly burst through the boys' locker room door wearing black sweat pants with a plain orange T-shirt with white slides and black socks; stumbling with his feet yelling, "Where! I got the camera," as he held up a camera in the air.  
>He then tripped on his own feet and fell on the floor. Jerry looked up to see Jack, Kim, Eddie, Roxy, and Milton starring at him.<p>

Jerry asked slightly confused, "Why aren't Jack and Kim making out?"

Jack rolled his eyes and got Jerry up from the floor.

The gang of teenagers got their stuff and walked out of Bobby Wasabi's Dojo towards Seaford High School.  
>On the way there Milton was having a conversation with Eddie on eating healthier food, while Kim was having a conversation with Jerry on how he could get his black belt faster by working harder. Jack being the leader in the group of friends was in front of the group leading them to the High School. Roxy was on the side of the group walking by herself looking at the evening sky. Jack looked to the side and noticed this he then strolled over closer to Roxy and looked down at her. She looked like she was in deep thought. Jack said, "Hey you alright?"<br>Roxy looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and said, "Yeah I'm fine. Why do you care?"  
>Jack looked at her quizzically and asked, "Why shouldn't I? We are friends right?"<br>Roxy giggled at his look and said, "Yeah...I just...there have people in my life that cared for me and said they would be there for me forever, but they broke their promise."  
>A look of concern came across Jack's face noticing the sadness that flashed through the petite girl's piercing blue eyes.<br>Jack said with sincerity in his voice, "Well Roxy forget about those jerks. You have me, Kim, Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Rudy we will never hurt you."  
>Roxy said, "Thank you."<br>Jack smiled and said, "No problem."

The rest of the way everyone laughed and chatted happily excited for the lock in ahead of them. Roxy couldn't of stopped smiling if she was sent to hell, she was ecstatic that for once in her life she felt like she finally belonged but most importantly loved.

They were all happily chatting away when suddenly two guys dressed as ninjas came out of nowhere and jumped in front of the group suddenly. Eddie,Milton, and Jerry instantly ran for there lives in the direction of the highschool.  
>Jack and Kim both took karate stances with determined look on their faces ready for anything that comes at them. Roxy was just standing beside Jack with her arms crossed over her chest pointing a glare at the two ninjas standing before them. Jack looked over to his side and noticed Roxy; he hissed, "Roxy what are you doing get out of here?" "You don't know anything about karate."<br>One of the guys dressed as a ninja jumped in front of Roxy and sneered, "Yeah listen to the boy Roxy-y-y, you don't know any karate."  
>Roxy glared deadly and snapped, "I may not know anything about karate but I know how to do this!" Roxy then instantly punched the guy in the face and kicked him where the sun don't shine; making him fall to the ground in pain. Roxy turned around and smirked at the shocked faces of Kim and Jack. She said still smirking, "Well I don't know how you guys do it in California but that's how we fight South Florida style!"<p>

Kim then realized something and looked around and asked slightly confused, "Hey where did the other guy go?"

Jack asked quizzically, "Yeah and where did the guy go that Roxy took out?"

The three teens looked around quizzically but found no one in sight. They all just shrugged and headed towards the High School.

Line Break

At Seaford High...

Jack, Kim, and Roxy all step through the cafeteria doors at Seaford High ready to have a good time.  
>Jack noticed when he came into the cafeteria how all the girls were staring at him. He started to feel a little self conscious he then looked down at what he was wearing and realized why. As he fought the blush from his cheeks he said quietly to Roxy, "Maybe I should have worn a shirt."<br>Roxy smirked and said, "What embarrassed of your pecks pretty boy."  
>Jack glared at her and said, "No."<br>Roxy shrugged and asked, "So what's the problem?"  
>Jack looked down at his black slides with no response."<br>Roxy said sweetly, "Aw you have a shy side that's so sweet, but sorry pretty boy tough'in up." She said the last part while slapping him on the back and strolling away towards where Jerry and Eddie were sitting on the cafeteria floor.  
>Jack crossed his arms over his chest and said to Kim, "She really is different."<br>Kim smiled and said happily, "Yeah and I'm so glad she is," as she walked over to Eddie, Jerry, and Roxy who were all sitting in a circle.  
>Jack chuckled and walked over towards the group sitting next to Kim.<br>He then asked noticing a friend missing, "Where's Milton?"  
>Jerry pouted saying, "With his girlfriend."<br>Kim asked, "Why are you pouting Jerry?"  
>Jerry whined, "Because the nerdiest kid at school got a girlfriend before I did!"<br>Kim rolled her eyes at the over-dramatic teen boy and said, "Jerry you don't have a girlfriend, because you don't know how to treat girls."  
>Jerry snapped, "Not true!"<br>Kim crossed her arms over her chest giving him a knowing look.  
>Jerry said meekly, "Okay, maybe I don't."<br>Roxy snickered while playing with her iPhone, "Well no guy does."  
>Jack cocked an eyebrow and said, "Well at least we know how to be a good friend."<br>Instantly, Roxy sat up on her purple sleeping bag when before she was laying down playing with her phone. She crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "What are you saying Jack?"  
>Jack said, "I'm saying that you havn't really told us anything about yourself or where you came from."<br>Roxy said, "So..."  
>Jack said in a serious tone, "Well I we just want to know you."<p>

Jerry cherrped in, "Actually, Jack I don't really care."

Jack glared at Jerry and said, "Shut it,"through gritted teeth.

Jerry just slowly moved awa from Jack on the floor.

Jack said, "So…maybe just me and Kim want to know you better."

Roxy looked at Kim confused, but Kim nodded her head in agreement with Jack.  
>She then cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Why should I?"<br>Jack said with a smirk, "What got something to hide?"  
>Roxy smiled and said, "Of course not, hit me with anything you got."<br>Jerry quickly asked, "Where'd you move here from?"  
>Roxy answered, "South Florida."<br>Jack asked, "You have any siblings?"  
>At the word siblings Roxy's facial expression changed from fierce to hopelessness this didn't go unnoticed by Jack and Kim. They both looked at each other making sure the other noticed the expression change.<br>Roxy thought: 'I knew they would start to get suspicious. I guess I'll just have to play along for now.'  
>She sighed and sadly said, "Yeah I have a little brother his name is Matt."<br>Jack asked more intrigued now, "Really? Does he go to Seaford Elementary?"  
>Roxy looked down at her purple socks and shook her head sadly and said, "No I haven't seen him since I was eight years old."<br>Jerry asked sympathetically,"W-what happened?"  
>Roxy looked around at the gang seeing concern in all they're eyes.<br>She sighed and finally answered, "You know how people say your life can change in a blink of an eye?"  
>Jack, Kim, Jerry, and Eddie nodded their heads telling her to continue.<br>Roxy continued, "Well that's what happened?"  
>Jack asked with concern, "What's the story to it?"<br>Roxy quickly said, "I don't want to talk about it when I am comfortable I will, let's just drop it okay."  
>Everyone nodded their heads sympathetically in understanding.<p>

Eddie then got up from the floor and walked over to where Marge was sitting in a chair behind the lunch rail.  
>He asked, "When are we going to get food?"<br>Marge answered, "In an hour."  
>Eddie looked at Marge like she just told him they were banning junk food in California. He started laughing and said, "You're kidding right?"<br>Marge shook her head and said, "Sorry baby pop but the pizza isn't coming until an hour."  
>Eddie whined, "What! But-t-t I need to eat!"<br>Marge retorted, "Yeah and I need a diet but do you see any of us getting anywhere with whining!

Eddie then said firmly, "I want to talk to Mr. Squires then!"

Marge rolled her eyes at the hungry boy while filing her nails and said, "Then your going to have to wait until Monday."

Eddie asked slightly confused, "Why?"

Marge shrugged and said simply, "He didn't feeling like staying up with rowdy teenagers all night so he's paying me overtime to watch your butts."

Eddie then smiled and said sweetly, "You look really pretty tonight Marge."

Marge smiled and said, "Why, thank you sugar pop, but your still waiting for pizza."

Eddie then pouted and walked over taking his spot next to Jerry and started to make a conversation, about Falafel Phil's with the gang when suddenly the lights went out making the room pitch black.  
>Jerry did his Indian War Chant and quickly cuddled into Jack who was sitting next to him<br>Jack exclaimed, "Jerry what's wrong and what are you doing?  
>Jerry whimpered still cuddling tightly into Jack, "I'm afraid of the dark."<br>Jack cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Um...okay but why are you cuddling into me?"  
>Jerry chuckled and said, "What Jack! I'm not cuddling into you I'm cuddling into Kim."<br>Kim laughed and said, "No Jerry you're cuddling into Jack 'cause if you tried to cuddle into me you would be wearing a black eye by now."  
>Jerry said, "Oh, "while quickly pulling away from Jack.<br>Jack said harshly, "You're lucky I can't see you in this darkness or you would've gotten a good kick."  
>Jerry quietly whimpered.<br>Kim sighed and grumbled while crossing her arms over her chest saying, "Great, we can't even see."  
>Then suddenly the lights came on everyone looked around with curiosity wondering what happened. Then there was a loud bang across the cafeteria; it was Marge slamming the switchbox shut. She looked around at the Freshman starring at her and said, "Someone, somehow got into the switchbox and turned the electric off."<br>Marge glared at the teenagers lying around the cafeteria floor and continued, "Don't do it again or I'll cancel Fajita Fridays!" With that Marge barged into the kitchen slamming the door and locking it behind her.

Kim looked around noticing Roxy was nowhere to be found and asked, "Hey where's Roxy?"  
>Jerry, Eddie, and Jack all looked around in confusion. They looked back at Kim and shrugged.<p>

Suddenly a boy who looked 14 years old; who was dressed as a ninja jumped from the ceiling and fell to the floor landing on his feet. The teenagers just stared at him in shock. The boy yelled, "Where is she?"  
>Jack got up and crossed his arms over his chest and yelled, "Hey! Get out of here whoever you are; we're trying to enjoy our lock in!"<br>The boy glared through his mask at Jack. Jack couldn't see his glare but knew he was. The boy then started to walk slowly towards Jack. Unbeknownst to Jack that the boy was slowly pulling out a shuriken from one of his hidden pockets to hit Jack with. Right when he was about to throw it in front of him to hit Jack a voice from behind him yelled, "I wouldn't do that if I were you!"  
>The boy quickly slipped the shuriken back into his hidden pocket; he turned to find a petite girl who was wearing a tight white tank top that showed her belly, black spandex Nike shorts, she was wearing a black mask, but that didn't stop anyone from noticing her piercing blue eyes, she also had her hair up in a messy bun and she was barefoot.<br>She walked closely towards the boy until she was right in his face looking at him in curiosity. The boy noticed this and asked, "What?"  
>Blackstar asked with curiosity in her voice, "Are they bringing in new people? I never have seen you around the BW household."<br>The boy chuckled and said, "You really don't remember me Blackstar?"  
>Blackstar shook her head in confusion.<br>The boy smirked at her and said, "Well maybe this will remind you."  
>Instantly, the boy lifted up some of his mask; enough that it was exposing his lips and quickly kissed Blackstar on the lips.<br>Blackstar pulled away quickly in shock and looked at him with confusion and said in bewilderment, "J-Jakee...is t-thatt you?"  
>Jake threw his hands up in exaggeration and exclaimed sarcastically, "Thanks for using my real name Blackstar!"<br>Blackstar exclaimed, "I'm sorry uh...Bullet."  
>Jake(Bullet) said, "Whatever, so did you miss me?"<br>Blackstar smiled and said sweetly, "Of course I did! I also forgot to give you something. " She said this while stepping close to Jake again.  
>Bullet asked, "Really? What?"<br>Blackstar said, "This."  
>Instantly, she slapped Bullet across the face and kicked him in the shin.<br>She yelled angrily, "You ever kiss me again...you will die!"  
>Bullet shook his head and said with sincerity, "Look, uh...Blackstar I know I'm not on your favorite people's list but please I came back to help you."<br>Blackstar crossed her arms over her chest and glared threateningly at the sincere looking boy. She said, "Yeah sure...'Father' sent you Bullet I'm not an idiot he's been doing it forever so tell me why you're really here so I can kick your butt and leave!"  
>Bullet sighed and said, "Your right 'Father did send me here but that doesn't mean I'm going back."<br>Blackstar asked in utter shock, "What!"  
>Bullet said, "I was sent here by 'Father' to taunt and capture you, but I don't want to follow him or be part of whatever messed up thing he has planned, I want to be with you Blackstar."<br>Bullet sighed and continued, "I want to help you Blackstar, I-I love you."  
>All the girls in the cafeteria awed. Kim also awed saying, "I wish I could get a sweet guy like that."<br>Jack frowned and asked, "Aren't I sweet enough for you?"  
>Kim looked up at Jack and cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah...I guess you okay Jack you've been acting weird lately?"<br>Jack said sarcastically, "Pffft... Yeah I'm f-fine why...why wouldn't I be?"  
>Kim shrugged and said, "I don't know you tell me."<p>

Jack was about to speak but Jerry quietly yelled, "Woo! Would you lovebirds keep it down I'm trying to watch the live show here!"

Jerry then quickly turned back to watch the conversation Blackstar and Bullet were having.  
>He asked, "Eddie can you pass the popcorn?"<br>Eddie nodded and handed Jerry a cup.  
>Jerry then realized something and asked, "Eddie do you carry popcorn around with you?"<br>Eddie said, "No, why would I do that."  
>Jerry gave him a knowing look.<br>Then Eddie said, "Okay, maybe I have a problem. But hey we are the only people who have food."  
>Jerry shrugged and said, "Your right."<br>He then turned his attention back to the scene before him.

Blackstar was just standing there in shock not knowing what to say at all. Bullet noticed and sighed putting his hands on his hips waiting for Blackstar to speak. Slowly Blackstar came out of her shock and said slowly, "You love…me but…you really love me?"

Then an unconvinced look came across her face she said, "No...no.." she was lost with her own words. Bullet came up to Blackstar right in her face looking her dead in the eye and said, "But I do."  
>Blackstar started to back away slowly with her hands shaking and exclaimed, "No! No, you don't you...you w-would've came along with me when I asked you...you said you would but you didn't even say goodbye, Bullet you left me in the frigg'in cold!"<br>Blackstar continued to yell, "If you really loved me you wouldn't have left me on my own! Did you know how much that hurt me! You went back on your word...y-you...y-you said you would be there by my side forever and always, YOU LIED!" At the end Blackstar raised her voice glaring deadly at the boy she used to love with a fiery anger in her piercing blue eyes. Bullet put his hands out in front of him in exasperation and yelled, "I was eleven! What did you want me to do die for kids!  
>Blackstar spoke calmly, "If you had to...yes."<br>Bullet started to walk slowly towards the petite girl saying, "Why are you doing this Blackstar? Why are hurting yourself for others who won't even remember you? Why?"  
>It took a few minutes for Blackstar to answer since she went into deep thought about what Bullet asked.<br>Finally, Blackstar answered, "I'm doing this, because if I don't who will? And I figured I've been slowly dieting inside my whole life what does it matter if I do hurt myself. And it's not about being remembered it's about doing what's right."  
>Bullet then stepped towards Blackstar now facing her again and said, "But I really do love you no matter what." He then suddenly kissed her on the lips. She kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck slowly. While, Bullet gently wrapped his arms around her waist.<p>

All the teenagers just starred at the two teens making out in the middle of the cafeteria all in shock. Julie who was Milton's girlfriend sitting with him and holding hands in the corner said, "Wow...I wonder when we'll get to do that Milton."  
>Milton replied nervously, "Uh...yeah me too."<p>

Jack, Kim, Eddie and Jerry were all just sitting on their sleeping bags in complete shock just like everyone else. Jack thought: 'Wow…I wonder if Kim would ever make out with me…wait…what!' He then shook his head in frustration. Kim thought: 'This is the strangest lock in ever.' Jerry thought: 'I wonder…maybe I could make out with Kelsey by talking Kim into doing a boy/girl party at her house or something next weekend…I should keep that in mind.' Eddie thought: 'Ugh…gross why do they have to suck each other's faces.'

Bullet then slowly pulled away from Blackstar for air; she did the same from Bullet. Blackstar knew ever since she became best friends with Bullet when she was eleven that she would always love him. Ever since the day he broke her heart and the promise he had made her; she knew that deep down in her heart she still would never be able not to love him no matter what he did. Blackstar could see into the sparkling green eyes that were exposed through a part of Bullet's mask; that he really did believe that she believed what he said. When the real truth was she didn't she was playing along the whole time. Blackstar seeing Bullet distracted deep into his own stupid thoughts kicked him in the stomach sending him onto the dirty cafeteria floor. She watched as a mixed expression of shock and surprise came across his face. Blackstar smirked while standing over him and said, "I may be a teenage girl; whose weakness is sadly her feelings towards boys, but I'm not an idiot and I'm more cautious than I ever was before; on dealing with guys like you!"

Bullet quickly jumped up from the floor and glared down at the petite girl standing with her arms crossed over her chest in front of him. Bullet hissed, "I didn't want it to go this far but you asked for it!"

Instantly, two guys 5 times Blackstar's size jumped out of nowhere and they both grabbed Blackstar by her arms. She looked at the guys holding her tightly by her arms and glared her piercing blue eyes deadly at Bullet yelling, "I can't believe you! I Never thought you'd go this low!' I never thought you'd ever go as low as 'Father'!

Bullet spat with a glare, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Blackstar sneered, "It means you have other people do your own dirty work! Your patheitic, Bullet you're a sad excuse for a martial artist!"

Bullet snapped in anger and threw a shuriken at her. The shuriken hit her shoulder cutting her making a wound that started to bleed badly. Blackstar cursed loudly in pain, watching as blood dripped from her wound the shuriken made.

Instantly, Jack ran up from his sleeping bag in anger. He didn't care if he didn't know the girl, he didn't care what the heck was going, the only thing he cared about was the boy hurting the girl like that and with his Hero Complex he couldn't help him self from jumping into the action. As he ran up unnoticed by Bullet he kicked him in the back sending him to the floor. Bullet rolled over to on the floor to face Jack in surprise. Jack looked like he wanted to beat the boy up until he went to hell. Jack yelled at the boy on the floor with his now looking deadly brown eyes, "DON'T. TOUCH. HER!"

Bullet jumped to his feet smirking and said, "Oh, really…So are you her boyfriend or something? I never thought she was into the skater boy type."

Jack crossed his arms over his tightly worn black undershirt and spat, "I'm not her bofriend, I don't even know who she is."

Bullet then looked over the angry Jack's shoulder to see Kim sitting on a blue sleeping bag watching the brunette's ever move and his. He smirked and said, "Lemme guess the blondie with the brown eyes sitting over on the blue sleeping bag is yours."

Jack said cautiously watching for any suspious moves from Bullet, "Maybe…but you better not TOUCH HER EITHER!"

Bullet retorted, "I can't promise you anything skater boy; I mean she is pretty hot."

At those words Jack snapped he lunged at Bullet, but Bullet easily caught his wrist and kicked him stomachesending Jack to the wall. Jack tried to get up in fight but he was in to much pain; but he kept struggling anyway. Kim became furious with anger she ran at Bullet and lunged at him. He easily flipped her onto the floor. All the teenagers watched in horror and winced as they heard Kim's head hit the floor with a bang. Jack and Blackstar seeing this yelled, "No!" Jack struggled again trying to up from the floor but kept falling back down. Blackstar was using all her strength not caring if she was using a lot of blood or not to get out of the two ninjas grip, but wasn't able to. Kim surprisingly didn't fall unconussious but felt really dizzy. She could feel the blackness trying to take over her. She fought it back though knowing in her heart she was fighting for Jack no matter what happens. She felt Bullet hardly pin her down to the floor. She looked into his green eyes that were exposed through the mask. She thought she would find anger in them but was surprised to find pain and hurt in them like he really didn't want to do what he was doing. Kim was trying to kick him off her but was to dizzy to concentrate. Bullet feeling her struggle pushed down on her pressure point hardly on her neck; knocking her out on the floor.

He got up from Kim and looked over at Blackstar who was still struggling.

Blackstar glared deadly at him and yelled, "What! What did you do to her!"

Bullet smirked and said, "Don't worry I just hit her pressure point nothing more."

Jack then groaned finally getting onto his feet. Bullet heard his groan coming from behind him and ran right over shoving him against the wall. Jack wanted to curse at him but wasn't strong enough to bring out words instead he just groaned in pain. Bullet then stuck shurikens though Jack's black undershirt and sweat pants; making Jack now pinned to the wall.

Blackstar yelled, "what the heck are you doing?"

Bullet turned towards her and said, "My job."

Blackstar exclaimed, "So you're a murderer just like the rest of the fam huh."

Bullet glared and yelled offended, "what! No! I haven't killed anyone!"

Blackstar yelled sarcastically, "Not yet anyway!"

Bullet clenched his fists in anger and turned away from the furious petite girl, he felt so confused and didn't know what to do anymore. He spoke softly, "Let her go."

One of the ninjas holding Blackstar started slightly confused, "But-"

Bullet snapped still turned away from them said, "But nothing follow your order and let her go or I'll report you two to 'Father'!"

Instantly the two ninja guys let go of Blackstar. She fell to the floor on her knees with a thud and started to laugh.

Bullet looked at the blonde girl in confusion and asked, "What's so funny?"

Blackstar looked up at the boy from the floor with a smirk on her face and said, "I was right! Theres still the softie Ja—I mean Bullet in you!"

Bullet in anger said harshly, "Oh yeah well would softie Bullet do this!"

Instantly, Bullet threw a sliver pressured can in the air; he kicked the top off causing a green gas to come out of the can and spread throughout the lunchroom. This gas caused all the teenagers to slowly fall into a deep sleep onto the floor. Blackstar slowly losted consciousness the as blackness took over her. The last thing she saw was Bullet pulling off his mask and seeing a tear roll down his cheek from his right eye with a sasdd expression on his face.

The Next Day…

The next day Blackstar fluttered her eyes opened and took a few minutes to fix her eyes to the bright lights lighting up wherever she was. She then looked around in horror realizing she was back in the place she never wanted to be again since the day she ran away She was back… inside the Black Warrior Dojo.

**Ooh…looks like Blackstar got herself into some trouble! She is a tough girl though she can make it through anything even though she's usually winging the whole thing. But….I wonder….what happened to the Wasabi Warriors? So I hope you enjoyed it!=D **

**P.S. Would you guys love to see(read) Blackstar riding a motorcycle, even though she's fourteen?**

**Tell me what you think and if you have ideas I would appreciate your suggestions. **

**Just in case you guys haven't figured it out yet:**

**Roxy=Blackstar**

**Teo=Flash**

**Mike=Flex**

**Jake=Bullet  
><strong>


	5. The Escape Part 1

**Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is the shortest one I've written hope you like it…but there will be other parts to it alright. I just got so much school work this weekend I thought it would be good to put up shorter chapters until the work load goes down…which will be hopefully soon… Well, have fun reading!=D**

Blackstar quickly squished her eyes shut praying to God this was just some horrible nightmare she'll wake up from in any second. Sadly when she reopened her eyes she found herself in the same place of torture. She thought: 'How?...What?...Oh right sleeping gas...I can't believe Jake would do that...I bet they changed him...'

Then suddenly Blackstar heard a loud groan come from the other side of the room; she still hadn't recognized what it was from. She fixed her vision to look father across the strange and dusty old room to find in horror that the groan was coming from one of her friends...Jack Anderson. Blackstar examined him noticing he was still in the same thing he wore to the lock in and she looked down to realize she was still Blackstar. She then just realized starring at Jack that his hands were cuffed to the wall and his feet to the floor. Blackstar thought: 'Well at least they didn't make us stand by cuffing us to the wall.'

Jack then slowly fluttered his eyes open taking in his surroundings of the strange room he was sitting in. His brown eyes bugged out in horror remembering everything that had happened last night; including suddenly blacking out. Jack starting to freak out tried to quickly get up from sitting on the floor but cursed loudly in pain when his wrists and ankles hit metal. He then looked around himself to realize his hands were cuffed upward on the wall while his feet were cuffed to the floor. A voice then spoke up from across the room, "Don't bother boy were both trapped in this prison."

Jack then slowly turned his head towards the sound of the voice coming from the other side of the room. He had to squint but finally realized it was Blackstar the girl who saved Donna and had saved his butt.

Jack asked still really confused, "Hey! Uh...Blackstar right?"

Blackstar relieved that the Black Warriors were nice enough to have left her mask on. She nodded responding to him to continue.

Jack continued, "Do you know why we're here?"

Blackstar rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I ran away from this place and for some reason they want me to come back. But you I have no clue." she lied smoothly at the end.

Jack rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Great..."

He continued, "So how do you get out of these things?" Referring, to the metal cuffs that were attached to chains that were currently chaining him to the wall and floor.

Blackstar said, "How would I know I've never been in this kind of situation before, boy."

Jack slumped a little and said, "My name's Jack. And out of all the situations you've been through you've never been through this."

Blackstar shook her head sadly and said, "Sorry Jack."

The both 14 year old teens just sat there in silence for a few minutes.

Jack said breaking the silence, "So...Blackstar got any good escape plans on you?"

Blackstar said simply, "Uh...we could pray."

Jack exclaimed, "Oh...come on!"

Blackstar glared deadly at the brunette and snapped, "Don't give me that Jack! I don't see you coming up with any great ideas!"

Jack retorted, "Well you got us in this mess in the first place!"

Blackstar snapped angrily, "What! No, I didn't you could've stayed out of it but oh, no you just had to be Superman right! I can take care of myself!"

Jack snapped harshly,"Oh, really then how come you got into this situation! You're a frigg'in teenage girl...that Bullet kid was right you're not able to do...whatever your doing protecting the kids at Seaford High, whatever it is! You were probably winging it the whole time weren't you?"

Blackstar yelled getting really irritated with Jack, "It's called playing along!"

Jack yelled, "No, it's called winging it!"

Blackstar opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it, not caring what Jack thought of her anymore. I'll she knew was that she needed to protect him not fight with him.

Jack looked across the room at Blackstar slightly confused by her actions.

He said, "Say it! Whatever you were going to say just say it!"

Blackstar looked down at herself not wanting to make eye contact with Jack's brown eyes.

Jack cocked an eyebrow and said, "So you aren't going to talk to me are you?"

He waited a minute to see if there would be a comment coming from the fighter blonde. Sadly, she just kept her head down in silence.

He continued, "Well, I'm taking that as a no."

The two locked up teens just sat there in an awkward silence, when suddenly they heard a loud bang and what sounded like footsteps coming down the stairs. Both Blackstar and Jack looked up towards where the noise was coming from. Suddenly, a bulky 33 year old man showed up on the bottom of the steps that came from upstairs. The man had dark brown hair, but his eyes were a piercing blue. You would think he was Blackstar's father. He was wearing long blue jeans, a big black T-shirt, a black leather jacket, and no shoes but just a pair of white socks. The thing that creeped Jack out a lot though was his creepy...evil looking smile and was him also wearing a pirate patch over his left eye.  
>Jack looked at the man standing before him and Blackstar in horror but on the outside he was making sure to look confident and fierce. He then looked over at Blackstar who was also looking up at the creepy man you had come down into this strange, old room. To Jacks surprise she was staring blankly at the man with no emotion at all, like she was so use to his scary presence. Jack tried to see if he could see any emotion in her piercing blue eyes but surprisingly he saw no emotion whatsoever. She was looking at the man just the way Jerry would look at an Algebra Test...blankly and bored.<br>Jack thought: 'This girl is so good at hiding her emotions and I thought I was good, but she's able to pull a Jerry look...now that's SWAG!' Wait...did I just say swag? Man I have got to stop hanging out with Jerry.'

The creepy man then walked over towards Blackstar. He then scrunched in front of her to face her face to face. The creepy man said sarcastically polite, "Well, hello Blackstar."  
>Jack rolled his eyes really getting irritated for being stuck here.<p>

Blackstar looked him straight in the eye and sneered, "Roger," deadly glaring at him.

Line Break"...

At Seaford High a honey blonde headed girl slowly woke up from the hard, dirty, cold cafeteria floor leaving her sweet dreams. She looked around slightly confused seeing other of her classmates starting to wake up. She looked down to find herself sleeping on the cold floor. She wondered why she wasn't on top of her sleeping bag which confused her even more. She started to think about what had happened last night and as she started to remember her deep brown eyes flashed with horror. She got up frantically from the floor and ran over to where Jerry, Eddie, and Milton were peacefully sleeping together cuddling on Jerry's green sleeping bag. She thought that this would've been a good picture to submit to the yearbook committee but she sadly didn't have time to find a camera. She quickly shook the teen boys awake. Of course it's never that easy to wake up three teenage boys.

Eddie groaned, "5 more minutes momma, please!"

Milton groaned, "E=Mc2"

The honey blonde rolled her deep brown eyes at that.

Jerry just did his Indian War Chant in his sleep yelling, "No! No! Not the boogie monster!"

The entire freshman had to plug their ears for that one.

The honey blonde sighed frustratingly and yelled, "Eddie, Marge is giving away free cupcakes! Milton they came out with French Horn Hero 2! Jerry, Kelsey wants to make out with you!"

Instantly, the three teen boys woke up frantically but ended up knocking into each other. They all groaned together painfully.

The honey blonde couldn't help but smirk at the boys. The boys then finally stopped groaning and looked at the honey blonde standing in front of them, finally waking up.

Jerry groaned, "Kim! Why would you wake us up on a Saturday?" He then looked at his right wrist and continued, "At 6:00 a.m.!"

Kim rolled her eyes and snapped, "Jerry first of all there is no watch on your wrist and second of all do you guys not remember what happened last night!"

Jerry, Eddie, and Milton's eyes all bugged out in horror remembering about the strange night.

Milton then exclaimed, "Where's Jack?"

Eddie slowly exclaimed in horror, "Where's Roxy?"

The four teens then quickly looked around the cafeteria to see no Roxy or Jack insight.

Jerry then randomly suggested, "Maybe...they ran off together to go make out?"

Kim turned to glare at Jerry and snapped, "No! They wouldn't do that and Jack's not that type of guy!"

Jerry exclaimed, "Okay...geez Kim chill!"

Kim exclaimed frustrated with worry, "Alright look I'll go look for Roxy and you guys look for Jack. Got it?"

The guys replied simultaneously, "Got it."

They then all went off in search of their missing friend.

Line Break...

Roger smiled evilly at the petite girl chained up and sitting in front of him and said, "Well, it's nice to see you Blackstar."

Blackstar sneered, "Well the feeling isn't mutual Roger."

Roger glared at her and snapped, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Blackstar responded with a glare, "It means get me and Jack out of this prison now!"

Roger snapped, "No! You and the boy will stay here forever whether you like it or not young lady! And this time I will make sure you don't escape! And you will follow my RULES!" He raised his scruffy voice at the end making Jack wince.

Blackstar glared deadly at him with her piercing blue eyes and challenged, "And if I don't?"

Roger chuckled evilly at the petite girl glaring daggers at him responded, "Then you'll be responsible for your friends blood," as he looked across the room towards Jack.  
>Jack hearing this; his eyes instantly bugged out in horror. Blackstar was playing it cool on the outside, but on the inside she was really freaking out.<p>

Roger then looked at the two teens and said while starting to walk up the stairs, "I'll send someone down to bring you to the training room for what I like to call "Boot Camp."

He then left the two teens down in the strange room slamming the door behind him. Blackstar quickly looked over at Jack with concern seeing that he was trying to play it cool, but was really freaking out. Blackstar seeing this said, "We'll make it out of here soon. I promise Jack."

Jack looked over at the worried fighter girl, but for some reason his worries and fears instantly faded away by her words. For some reason his heart told him to trust her words and that's exactly what he did.

_So what do you think? Should he have trusted Blackstar with his life or not. Or is Blackstar really protecting Jack? Or is she really working against him? Or has 'Father' manipulated the girl in some way? Maybe...just maybe I haven't been telling you the truth of Blackstar the whole time. So...maybe I'm an author that loves to twist minds...but well who doesn't? I guess you'll just have to read and find out: 'Is Blackstar who she truly acts to be?' Or is she just as twisted as Roger?' And do you think there's a mystery about Roger who supposedly isn't her father seeming to have the exact same piercing blue eyes as Blackstar?'__  
><em>  
><em><strong>So...go ahead keep reading to find out. I could just be leading you on and twisting your mind. But either way Blackstar is still a bigger mystery than she seems...well maybe...<strong>___

___**So please review...and tell me what you think about Blackstar (Roxy) so far...**__**  
><strong>__**Is there more that lies behind those piercing blue eyes?**__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Shine always, JJ<strong>_

_**P.S. Sorry...if it was too short just once, I wrote how Jack decided to trust her words I thought it would be a good place to stop.**_

_**REVIEW**_


	6. The Escape Part 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me a while to update I've just been really busy. I hope you like this chapter! This chapter is for Hawkish!=D**

Kim and the guys; Milton, Eddie, and Jerry searched the whole school inside and out for 2 hours straight running around in their...comfy clothes. When it was 9:00 a.m. they instantly ran back to the cafeteria finished with their search. Kim just couldn't believe it Roxy and Jack were nowhere to be found. Especially, Jack he was so strong and skilled and nothing made any sense. She just wanted to break down and cry in frustration, but she knew it wouldn't help; it would just make her feel worst than she already was wasting her time crying when she could be out looking for Jack and...Roxy.

The guys also seemed just as frustrated as she was. Without they're leader which was Jack they just didn't know what to do. Sure, Milton was the smartest and most logical of them all...but he wasn't the strongest. Sure Jerry was strong and could make any good distraction without even trying...but he wasn't the sharpest knife. Sure Eddie was pretty smart and maybe a little stronger than Milton but got easily distracted...especially by food. That's when Kim realized she was the leader now...well, hoping the temporary leader. She needed to be the boss for these three teen boys if they we're ever going to get anywhere to finding Jack...and Roxy.

Kim made a determined look fill her face with now fierce brown eyes. She slammed her hands on the cafeteria table and commanded, "Alright boys! It looks like since Jack isn't here I'm going to have to be the leader of this mission! Which is, 'Find Jack and Roxy within 48 hours'?"

Jerry raised his hand. Kim sighed and asked, "What Jerry?"

He asked slightly confused, "Why, within 48 hours?"

Kim said sadly, "Because if we don't find them within 48 hours we'll have to report them...as a missing person."

Jerry nodded his head sadly.

Kim then snapped back up in her leader mode and yelled, "Alright! Y'all go get dressed and met me at the Dojo we'll start there by going through everything that happened last night!"

She then swiftly ran out of the cafeteria with a determined look on her face to find her two friends and deciding to use the Dojo girl's locker room instead of the school's bathroom.

Line Break...

Jack whined against the dirty, dusty wall, "Man, how long does it take to send people down here to get us, it's been like 2 hours!"

Blackstar cocked an eyebrow and said, "You do know that they're unlocking us to take us to the 'Boot Camp' of torture right?"

Jack nodded and said, "Oh, right never mind my need to be unlocked has passed."

Blackstar rolled her piercing blue eyes at the brunette.

Jack then suddenly suggested, "Hey Blackstar! I say when they unlock us we should kick their butts and get out of here."

Blackstar said, "It's not that easy Jack, okay. They know moves and have created moves that are able to kill us in a second."

Jack retorted, "Well, I can probably take them I am a black belt."

Blackstar rolled her eyes and said annoyed, "Well your cockiness and stubbornness is going to end up getting you killed, so why the hell not!"

Jack glared and snapped, "I'm not cocky."

Blackstar said, "Oh really...because you just said you could probably take the Black Warriors down since you're a black belt, but the funny thing is how did that belt help you last night!"

Jack realized her words were correct he wouldn't be here if he was able to defeat them.

He sighed and said meekly, "Okay well maybe that isn't such a great idea."

Blackstar smirked at the brunette.

Jack then suddenly asked, "So what's boot camp like?"

Blackstar shrugged starting to get just as impatient as Jack and said, "I wouldn't know I've never been. I'll I know is that it isn't fun."

Jack just nodded while saying, "Oh."

Then there was an awkward silence. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and footsteps coming down the stairs breaking this silence. Jack thought: 'Finally someone's here.'  
>The person that came to the bottom of the stairs was a 14 yr old boy. He had shaggy brown hair, freckles on his face, sparkling green eyes a muscular body, probably Jack's height, was wearing a white T-shirt, with red jersey shorts, but had no shoes.<br>Jack then looked over at Blackstar who was currently glaring at the boy and even with her mask on you could tell she was sending death threats straight through his heart.

Line Break...

Kim was currently sitting down on the mat in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo waiting for the guys to show up. She frantically and nervously tapped her black pen against the mat. She had everything she needed in her Jansport sky blue backpack. Well...she hoped anyway. Her brown eyes just frantically starred at the Dojo's doors while she thought: 'Man what's taking the guys so long? I hope Milton got my text.'

Right then the guys came through the door in their usual attire and quickly sat down on the mat with Kim. Kim sighed making herself become the calm and confident leader again.

She said, "Okay let's do this. Milton, did you bring everything I texted you for?"

Milton smiled proudly and answered, "Yes I got my iPad 2, walkie talkies, water bottles, snacks, and a compass just in case."

Kim smiled feeling a little calmer and said, "Okay, good."

She then flipped open her black notebook that was lying on the mat and put her hand down with the pen on paper in a writing position.

She then looked up at Jerry, Eddie, and Milton who were all looking expectantly at her.

Kim said, "Alright now let's go through everything that happened last night."

Milton said, "Well, we all know what happened. I mean it's pretty obvious the boy had knocked us out with sleeping gas and took Roxy and Jack while they were sleeping to their...what I'm guessing their Dojo."

Kim looked at Milton slightly confused and said quizzically, "Sleeping gas...?"

Milton then explained, "Yeah I guess the boy hit your pressure point which knocked you out on the floor, and then Jack was about to fight, but the boy noticed and shurikened him to the wall. He and that girl...uh Blackstar then verbally fought and she must have said something that made him mad because he then knocked the rest of us out with sleeping gas."

Kim looked at the three teen boys in shock wondering if she had missed anything else.

She said, "Wow...I missed a lot."

Milton nodded and said, "I guess."

Kim then continued, "Alright back on track, so we all know what happened last night."

Milton interrupted, "Yes, but our explanation is that after everyone got knocked out by the sleeping gas the boy kidnapped Roxy and Jack and they are...I'm guessing being held in their Dojo, since the boy and the two guys were dressed as ninjas and could take Jack out."

Kim nodded her head at Milton and wrote what he had said down in her notebook.

Her head then snapped up from the notebook causing her ponytail to bounce, she then asked with curiosity, "Hey Milton is there any way we could track Jack by his cell phone, I mean they supposedly took their backpacks since we couldn't find them?"

Milton smiled excitedly and said, "Yes, we can by using the Find iPhone app on my iPad!" He said this while excitedly unlocking his iPad and opening the app."

Kim smiled at his happiness, but her smile instantly dropped when she noticed his face fall to a frown.

Kim asked slightly confused, "What's wrong Milton?"

Milton said glumly, "We have to put in his Apple ID and Password, I typed in his email for the Apple ID but I don't know his password. Do you guys?"

Kim, Jerry, and Eddie shook their heads sadly.

Jerry then suddenly cried out in exaggeration, "This is hopeless! We don't know where Roxy and Jack were taken to and without Jack; Kim will get depressed and quit karate. Which will cause us to have to close the Dojo! Then Eddie will start eating way more than healthy, Milton will never be able to have his first kiss without encouragement from Jack, and Kim will end up dying alone. And worst of all I'll never get to see Roxy in a bikini then my mom will start to send me to therapist again, if there's no more karate in my life!" Why! Why God! Why!"

Kim yelled angrily, "Jerry! Don't talk like that! Your not making this situation any better with your IDIOTIC THOUGHTS! "  
>She raised her voice at the end causing the guys to wince.<p>

Jerry said carefully with sadness in his eyes, "I'm sorry Kim, but you know I'm not good in these types of situations.

Kim looked into his nervous scared eyes realizing how hurt he was by her angry words. Her face softened and she said, "I know I'm sorry Jerry I just...don't know what to do."

The guys all looked at the frustrated blonde with understanding. They all were taking the kidnapping pretty hard but they knew Kim was taking it way harder than them. Jack and Kim were best friends at heart since day one, too bad they just couldn't see they were way more than that and Roxy she did just move here from South Florida, but Kim losing another girlfriend even though it was totally out of her hands unlike the other times; but they knew it would still hurt her bad.

Kim then suddenly said, "Hey Milton give me your iPad."

Milton asked slightly confused, "What? Why?"

As Kim took the iPad from Milton's hands she said, "I think I have a good guess to the password."

Jerry joked, "What? Kim Anderson!"

Kim's head then snapped up from the iPad screen with her brown eyes giving Jerry a cold, hard stare. She snapped, "Don't even joke Jerry! Especially, since Jack isn't here!"

The blonde girl then muttered quietly to herself so the boys wouldn't hear, "And maybe he'll never be here again…"

Jerry whimpered and scooted a little away from the frustrated blonde not hearing or noticing the mutter.

Kim then put her attention back towards the iPad in her hands and typed in her guess for Jack's Password. Her face lit up with glee seeing that the password was accepted.

Milton saw this and asked with curiosity, "What did you type in?"

Kim said slowly and calmly, "Mike Anderson…"

Jerry scratched his head and asked with confusion, "Who's Mike Anderson?"

Kim calmly looked down at the iPad then looked at the guys who were expecting an answer.

She gave them a serious look and said calmly, "Jack's Father."

Eddie said, "Oh right...aren't his parents divorced."

Kim mumbled, "He wishes."

Eddie heard this and asked quizzically, "What do you mean?"

Kim sighed and said, "Jack's dad was killed in a car crash when he was eight years old.

Milton asked cautiously, "W-What...happened?"

Kim looked at the nerdy boy sadly with her deep brown eyes and answered, "There was a suicidal driver on the road that night. The driver decided if he was going to go he was going to take someone with him. So, sadly Jack's father was the one chosen. And I think you guys can figure out what happened from there."

Jerry, Eddie, and Milton all looked at Kim sadly feeling remorse for Jack and his family.

Eddie then asked quietly, "How come you know all this stuff and we've never had a clue."

Kim responded simply with a roll of her brown eyes, "Well, Eddie I am his girlfriend duh."

The guys then burst out laughing forgetting about the sad emotion that had swept over them a second ago. Kim's cheeks burned red as a tomato and she said quickly, "I meant best 'girl' friend, like a girl as in friend."

The guys finally calming down said in unison, "Mmmmhmmm..."

Kim glared at them and exclaimed, "Ugh...guys we don't have time to mess around, I'm going to track this thing."

The blonde girl then pressed a button on the app which will track the iPhone's location.

Kim waited a few minutes but it finally came up with a location, but it wasn't what she was hoping for at all.

She yelled, "What the heck!"

Milton asked with concern, "What's wrong Kim?"

Kim quickly ran over to him on the mat and asked, "How does it come up with the location: Unknown?"

Milton looked at the iPad in shock and screamed, "Holy Christmas Nuts!"

Line Break...

Blackstar sneered, "What do you want Jake!"

Jake looked at the girl sitting down cuffed to the wall and answered hesitantly, "Uh...'Father' wanted me to bring you to him he wants to talk to you… privately."

Blackstar looked up at Jake in confusion wondering why he sounded so sad. She spat, "Well, tell him I don't want to talk to him!"

Jake sighed in frustration and snapped, "Fine, but if you don't we'll starve you and your friend and we'll make sure you watch him die!"

Blackstar was a taken back by Jake's change in character and sighed sadly she said, "Fine."

Jack was surprised by the girl he didn't think she would ever give up without a fight, but he guessed this wasn't really a situation your able to fight in. Jake then pulled out a key from his pocket and used it to unlock the cuffs that were on Blackstar's feet and hands. He then put out his hand for her to help her up from the cold, hard floor, but Blackstar ignored his offer to help; and jumped up on the floor on her own. Jake sighed at the wavy headed girl's reaction. Blackstar looked up at him in confusion but shrugged it off.

Blackstar then realized something and smirked at Jake playfully and asked, "So, no whip?"

Jack was in shock hearing those words come out of her mouth so calmly. He thought: 'Whip! They use whips! What the heck is wrong with this place? And why is she so calm! Did they use them on her before!'

Jack's question was answered when Jake smirked and retorted, "What you miss getting the whip?"

Blackstar glared with her piercing blue eyes not wanting to remember those cruel days of her childhood.

Jake continued, "Well...we didn't think you would pull a fight with your little friend here," as he looked over at Jack.

Blackstar sighed and said, "I'm not let's just get this over with," as she walked passed Jake up the stairs.

Jake looked sadly at the blonde's back as he headed up the stairs behind her.

Jack watched this and heard the slam of a creaky door. He rolled his chocolate brown eyes and thought great: 'I'm alone. Blackstar just agreed to go talk to some evil, creepy, psycho old dude privately and I have no way to get out of here. This weekend is just…lovely.'

Line Break...

Milton was still starring at his iPad in shock. He was thinking: 'Unkown! How does it come up with that location? That makes no sense at all!'

Jerry seeing this suggested, "Maybe...they took them to an alternate universe where Jack and Roxy become King and Queen of the monkeys!"

Kim, Milton, and Eddie all face palmed while still looking down at the iPad's screen in utter confusion; not even bothering to correct Jerry.

Then Kim said with determination, "Maybe...there was just some mess up let's try again."

She then typed in Jack's Apple ID and his password, but unfortunately it popped up the same: Unknown.

Kim and Milton both retyped in everything after ten times they gave up with frustration.

Kim couldn't take all the frustration and without Jack here she knew soon enough she would end up falling apart. She cradled her head in her arms trying to hold back tears; she knew if Roxy was here she would be tough and lead the way, but sadly she was...somewhere with…Jack.

The guys were ready to give up too. Jerry just sat on the mat blankly looking at the frustrated blonde. He didn't know what to do, but pray Jack and Roxy were okay. Milton was so confused thinking: 'How can a place be unknown, it doesn't make any sense?' He slowly started to think thoughts of doubt not believing he'll ever see Jack or Roxy again.  
>Eddie was just sitting there wondering what's going to happen next and wondering where Jack and Roxy were taken to.<p>

Eddie asked in the silence, "What do we do now Kim?"

Kim snapped her head up from her arms and looked into Eddie's eyes seeing hopelessness and doubt. Kim thought: 'We shouldn't just sit here we should be out looking for Jack and Roxy. That's what Jack would do if it were me kidnapped with Roxy; he would never give up.'

With determination Kim swiftly got up from the blue mat and picked her sky blue backpack up and looked at the guys who were still sitting on the mat with confusion, of Kim's actions. With a fierce look Kim exclaimed with determination, "We might have no idea where they  
>are but we will check every Dojo in California if we have too!"<p>

The guys face brightened up hearing Kim being so optimistic on finding Jack and Roxy. They quickly got up from the mat leaving their doubts and worries behind. Kim put her hand out happily and the guys followed putting their hands on top of Kim's.

The all yelled simultaneously, "WASABI!"

Line Break...

Jack was still sitting in the strange dusty old room cuffed to the wall and floor. He was thinking: 'Man, they've been gone a while.' I wish I knew what time it was. I hope Blackstar's okay.'

Jack then heard a sound of a creaky door opening and footsteps coming down the stairs. Who came to the bottom of the stairs was no other then Blackstar, but Jack was surprised to see she wasn't wearing her usual get up. Instead of her wearing her white tank top that stopped above her belly button, black Nike spandex shorts, and her usual Nike sneakers; she was wearing a black tank top that stopped above her belly button, what looked like new black Nike spandex shorts, with black combat boots and instead of having her fingers painted electric green they were black. She was still wearing the same black mask though.

Jack looked up at her in confusion about the costume change. For some reason though this Blackstar didn't seem like the heroic one he met she seemed...different in his brown eyes. He then noticed she was talking quietly with Jake wait...no...flirting? Jack thought: 'What's going on?' He then watched as Blackstar got closer to the blushing face of Jake; her right hand fiddling its way through his front right pocket. Jack thought: 'Okay, the flirting was fine but now I'm getting grossed out.' His thoughts merely went away when he watched as Blackstar pulled out an old silver key from Jake's pocket without his acknowledgement at all. Jack thought: This girl is so...good!'  
>His face went from miserable to happiness as he watched Blackstar slip the key easily into her combat boot for safe keeping. Jack seeing she was done distracting Jake, he yelled, "Hey! Blackstar! Stop flirting and get over here!"<p>

Blackstar quickly turned around to look at Jack. Jack expected to see a playful smirk on her face but instead she was glaring daggers at am _**deathly.**_

She spat, "What do you want Jack!"

Jack was now terrified of the petite girl and stupidly responded, "Uh...aren't you going to get me out of these cuffs with that uh...key?"

Blackstar looked at Jack blankly and then turned around to look at Jake who was standing to the side with his arms crossed over his chest; starring at Blackstar with his green eyes. Jack watched him mouth something to Blackstar but couldn't figure out what he said. Blackstar then turned around and looked at the brunette who was cuffed to the wall and floor; with an evil smirk dancing on her lips. Jack's eyes widened in horror noticing, Donna Tobin has the same smirk that plays on her face every time something bad happens. Jack knew this wasn't good.

Blackstar then took the key out of her combat boot and twirled the key around in her fingers still smirking evilly at Jack.

Jack then exclaimed, "Come on, Blackstar stop playing games unlock me!"

The fighter girl's smirk went even wider seeing the brunette struggle with the cuffs. She answered, "Sorry...Jack, you need to be a big boy and get yourself out of this one."

Jack looked at the blonde incredulously and exclaimed, "What!" I thought you were supposed to protect me!"

Blackstar just smirked at him and then threw the key out of the only window in the room.

Jack looked at her in horror and yelled, "What! Why! Why would you do that? That key was the only way out of these things," as he shook the chains that were attached to the cuffs.

Blackstar chuckled but more evilly and followed Jake who had fled up the stairs. The last thing Jack heard before a slam of the door was Blackstar saying, "Welcome, to hell…Jack!"

_So what do you think? I put a little twist. Are you confused by Blackstar's change of character? Well all your questions will be answered as I write...well maybe..._

_So do you think Blackstar was really playing Jack the whole time? Or is she really helping him by leaving him like that?___

_So, do you think there's more that lies behind those piercing blue eyes?_

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry they're so short but I've been getting loads of homework lately so I thought it would be easier for me to post short chapters since I'm trying to update at least once a week. Oh…and what I said had happened to Jack's father…well that actual happened to my uncle when he was 18 the only difference is that he had bad injuries but didn't die. The suicidal driver did die…though. Next chapter will be way better with more action and let's just say…Blackstar will surprise Jack a little more in each chapter…well…maybe….**

**Anyway, check out my Polyvore its link is on my profile. I have posted Art & Expression sets on Polyvore about Olivia Holt and my Story BLACKSTAR!=D SO PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLYVORE links on my page!=D OH! AND REVIEW!**

**Shine always, JJ =D**


	7. The Escape Part 3

**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long since I last updated. I have like 3 big projects to do for school this February so don't expect me to update real quick this month. Well, hope you enjoy! Sorry this really about Jack and Blackstar next chapter I will include the guys and Kim. Oh…and sorry if my writing is bad I just wanted to update it quickly. Well anyway…**

**Shine always, JJ**

**IMPORTANT FOR KICK'IN IT FANS: THE NEW EPISODE OF KICK'IN IT IS MONDAY, February 6****th****, 2012, 8:30/7:30c p.m.**

**Description: Rudy goes away for the weekend or out for the night telling the gang to make sure no one takes his beloved sword. The gang decide to throw a big party in the Dojo while Rudy's gone and someone snatches the sword without anyone noticing during the party. And well I guess we'll all just have to watch to see if the Wasabi Warriors get the sword back before Rudy comes back…**

Jack couldn't believe, as he sat there in the dusty old room for about an hour thinking Blackstar would be back any minute to save him from these metal cuffs, because he was pretty sure one of them was cutting through his skin by now. The brunette slumped losing all hope of Blackstar showing up ever again...he was stuck and hated it so much.  
>Jack was never usually the one to get stuck and was so mad at himself for being so weak. I'll he wanted to do was go home take a nice, long hot shower, and hang out with Kim...and the guys at the Dojo. Of course he's stuck in this creepy household dojo thing with crazy people living upstairs.<p>

Jack heard his stomach growl and groaned feeling like he was about to die if he didn't get any food soon. Then he heard the creaky door open from upstairs and footsteps coming down. Jack's face lit up in optimism thinking Blackstar was the one coming down to help him out of the metal cuffs, but Jack's face fell as the person who came down from the stairs wasn't the blonde he wanted to see but her...boyfriend he guessed?

It was Jake. He walked over and sat down on the dirty floor across from Jack in his same attire as earlier. Jack eyed him suspiciously as he pulled out a pb & j sandwich that was inside a plastic bag and offered it up to Jack's mouth.

Jack realizing what his actions met; gave Jake a mean glare saying, "Dude, I may be hungry but you are so...not feeding me." he then smiled and continued, "Unless you'd like to help me out of these things," as he shook the chains that were attached to the cuffs on his hands.

Jake smirked and said, "Nice, try."

Jack glared and retorted, "It's not like I would have taken it anyway. You could've poisoned me for I'll I know."

Jake chuckled and said, "Yeah we could've," as he took a bite out of what should've been Jack's sandwich.

Jack shook his head while glaring at the boy sitting in front of him and said, "That's cruel bro real cruel," as he watched him eat the sandwhich.

Jack then suddenly asked, "So, why are you doing this?"

Jake asked slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

Jack rolled his eyes annoyingly and said, "I mean why did you take me here? What's wrong with Blackstar? Why are you doing this?"

Jake blinked blankly at Jack's outburst and responded, "You being here is confidential information, nothing is wrong with Blackstar she did her job by bringing you here and I'm doing this because I want too."

Jack then eyed the shaggy-haired brunette suspiously and said, "Your lieing through your teeth."

Jake said, "W-What! No I'm not!"

Jack sneered while still eyeing Jake, "Face it I know you don't want to be here or part of this messed up thing just as much as I do!"

Jake sighed and said, "Fine...fine you're right."

A silence then just fell over them as they both stared at each other.

Jack breaking the silence said, "I've seen the way you looked at Blackstar...you lied last night...you do love her."

Jake looked down on the floor in shame and said meekly, "Yeah...so what if I do? Nothing, will ever happen anyway I lost my chances a long time ago..."

A voice spoke from behind, "Yeah...they sure are gone."

Jake and Jack who were so into conversation didn't hear anybody, come down the stairs. Jake jumped up into a fighting stance turned around from Jack; startled by the sudden voice. Jack startled also by the voice jumped but with the chains and cuffs holding him down he ended up hitting his head against the wall groaning in pain.

Jake was in his fighting stance with his shaggy brown hair in his sparkling green eyes glaring at the person before him...Blackstar. Blackstar stood there starring the teenage boy up and down like she was analyzing him with her piercing blue eyes. To Jake's surprise Blackstar was back in her usual attire rather than the new one 'Father' had given her...well except she kept the combat boots.

Jake spat, "What are you doing here?"

Blackstar who was officially done with the talking and games gave Jake a hard kick to the stomach out of all the pain he had caused her. She then took his wrist and flipped him over hard onto the dirty, old wooden floor. As Jake was down on the floor struggling to get up; Blackstar ran over to a very confused and shocked Jack who was currently cuffed to the wall and floor, she swiped the same key she had thrown out the window earlier from her combat boot and fiddled with the cuffs. Finally after who knows how many seconds she finally unlocked all the cuffs on Jack.

Jack got up from his position on the floor and stretched. Blackstar smiled brightly at the brunette stretching before her, feeling like she had just saved the world. Jack noticing this winked at the wavy-haired blonde and let a knowing smirk dance across his face.  
>Blackstar noticing the brunettes actions thought: 'Oh, great. Now he thinks I have a thing for him...he is such a pretty boy.'<p>

Jack stopped stretching and walked over to stand beside Blackstar.

He asked, "So what now?"

Blackstar looked at the brunette cocking an eyebrow while giving him a pointed glare.

Jack asked slighthly confused by her look, "What?"

Blackstar just shook her head and mumbled, "Nothing, forget it."

Jack was about to say something when Blackstar suddenly interrupted with confusion, "Wait...what...where did Jake go?"

The brunette and blonde both looked around the room in confusion wondering where the green-eyed boy had run off to. Suddenly in an instant about 8 guys dressed as ninja's jumped out of nowhere in front of the teen boy and girl. Jack and Blackstar instantly went into a fighting stance ready for anything. A ninja mad a first move to punch Jack in the face but the skilled brunette instantly caught the guys fist and flipped him to the floor really hard. Usaully when Jack sparred with his friends he wouldn't flip them so hard...but well they weren't his friends. Instantly by Jack's action all the ninja's went after the teens. Jack and Blackstar both fought back and forth with determination, never giving up this fight. Soon, almost all the ninjas were down except three. As the three came forwards onto both Blackstar and Jack. Suddenly, an idea or memory came to Jack's head. He was remembering the time he had pulled Kim into him at Bobby Wasabi's Mansion and she laced her arms around his neck and he swung her legs around kicking some ninjas in the chest.

Jack looked over to the fierce Blackstar and yelled quickly, "Blackstar! Jump into my arms now!"

Blackstar gave the brunette an incredulous look and exclaimed, "Jack! Isn't hugging for um...I don't know after we get out of her!"

Jack exclaimed hurriedly, "Please! Just trust me!"

Blackstar seeing the urgency in his brown eyes gave in and ran jumping into his muscular arms. As Jack wrapped his arms around her waist Blackstar wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack then turned his back to the three ninja's. He then helped Blackstar swing her legs directly kicking the three ninja's one at a time in the chest. Instantly, as Jack let go of the fighter girl's waist she jumped off from him to the floor. They then looked around the strange room for any unknown surprises to come. Jack said, "Hey...what about our stuff?"

Blackstar's eyes widened and started, "I..."

But she stopped talking once she watched 15 guys dressed as ninja's come down from upstairs. Blackstar knew it was probably really risky but she didn't have any other choice. She looked at the tired brunette standing behind her with a worried look in her piercing blue eyes. She said slowly, "Jack I need you to take out those 15 ninjas and make sure they don't come after me alright."

Jack asked confused, "What? Why?"

Blackstar said quickly as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I need to get our stuff...Jack please your strong you can do this!" "I'm trusting you!"

Jack looked at her with his sincerity and loyalty shown through his brown eyes. He then said firmly, "You can trust me but please tell me what are you gonna do first."

Blackstar looked back in front of herself seeing that the group of ninjas had doubled in size and were trying to sneakingly come close to where her and Jack were. She sighed and turned back to face Jack. She said quietly, "There's no time to explain...just please meet up with me once your done."

Without letting Jack say another word Blackstar quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran up the stairs. Jack shook his head and ran his hand through his sweaty brown hair and said fiercely to the 30 ninja's, "Come, on lets do this!"

Then went the biggest fight of Jack's life.

Line Break...

Blackstar burst through the creaky door frantically looking left and right making sure there was no one in sight. She ran in lightning speed down the hall of the household hoping she was going the right way. She then ran into a deep brown wooden door that led inside a dark room. Blackstar looked around remembering this old room. She looked over at an old wooden bed that was on the right side of the room next to the only window. The green sheets on the bed hung loosely off and white pillows were flung throughout the bed, with shredded stuffing laying around the green sheets. Blackstar thought: 'Why the hell would he tear up his bed?'

She then dug around through the whole room, flinging sheets off the bed with feathers and stuffing everywhere. She even flipped the mattress off the wooden bed, but to her surprise she found her leather bound black journal underneath. Then she heard the door open from behind her and froze in position as, she heard the door slam and a voice ask, "What are you doing in here?"

Blackstar swiftly turned around on her foot to find herself face to face with an angry Jake's sparkling green eyes. He must of only been a centimeter from her face, because she started to feel really hot in this dark room.

Jake sneered angrily, "What are you doing in here, Blackstar?"

Blackstar put on a fierce look and stared right into his sparkling green eyes that were a little covered by his hair.

She thought: 'Wow...he looks really cute...wait shut up!"

The blonde girl then snapped, holding her journal up, "What was this doing under your mattress?"

Jake opened his mouth but closed it shut and looked down at his feet.

Blackstar rolled her eyes at the green-eyed boy actions and snapped, "You are such a coward!" ugh! Just tell me where my stuff is!"

Jake turned around to start to walk away, but Blackstar caught his hand and pulled him against herself sneering, "Don't walk away from me, Jake!"  
>The two teens were now chest to chest and face to face with their foreheads touching. They we're both staring deeply into each others eyes quickly getting lost and a silence fell above the two.<p>

Suddenly, Jake took Blackstar's hands into his and looked into her piercing blue eyes saying, "Your stuff's safe. 'Father', doesn't know a thing."

Blackstar started with worry, "But..."

She was interrupted by Jake's lips pressing against hers, then a voice yelled from the door behind them, "What! Blackstar this isn't the time to make out especially with the enemy!"

At the sound of the voice Jake pulled away from Blackstar and looked over seeing a shocked beat up Jack standing in the doorway. Jack's tight black undershirt was torn and it looked like he was having trouble standing. Jake then looked away from him and looked back at Blackstar with fierce eyes. He then took Blackstar's hands in his again and put his forehead against hers. He looked down into her piercing blue eyes seeing a tear slip from one. Jake sighed and said sincerely, "Look, you better go they're still after you and your friend. Don't worry your stuff's safe with me especially you're journal." He smirked at the end. Blackstar smiled but then it suddenly vanished. Jake looked at her in concern noticing her actions.

Blackstar spoke softly, "How do I know I can trust you?" "After everything, Jake..."

Jake whispered, "Your just gonna have to."

He then pulled away from her and gave her one last look saying, "Go, they're coming after you," as he walked pass Jack out the door.

Blackstar then sighed and ran out the door Jack quickly following behind. The teens ran through halls, rooms, passage ways, and made a lot of turns. Jack thought: 'Wow, this place is bigger than it seems.'

He yelled, "Where are we going?"

Blackstar yelled, "You'll see!"

She then stopped running as she came in front of a red door. Jack stopped behind her, making sure not to run into her. Blackstar calmly opened the door and stepped inside the big garage. Jack stepped in next to her and looked around in disbelief. Inside this old grey garage were maybe 15...20 red and black motorcycles sitting inside. Blackstar ran over to the smallest motorcycle and swiped a gold key from her combat boot. She then hopped on the bike and put the key in the ignition, turning it to ignite the gas. Blackstar then turned around to see Jack looking at her with a confused expression across his face. The fighter girl smirked and exclaimed, "Come on Jack! Hop on do you want to leave this place or what?"

Jack's face changed from confused to bewilderment and he exclaimed, "Are you crazy? You're fourteen, you can't ride a motorcycle, you don't even have a license!"

Blackstar smirked at the frustrated and shocked brunette. She then said, "Ever heard of the phrase age is but a number? Now come on hop on be-"

Blackstar stopped talking as she saw the door slam open against the wall and 5 guys dressed as ninja's came running through after her and Jack.

One guy yelled, "Hey get off that and surrender Blackstar!"

Jack eyes instantly widened in horror as he turned around to see 5 ninja's coming at him. He instantly jumped on top of the motorcycle sitting down behind Blackstar and yelling drive. Usually, Jack would go and fight off the guys, but after fighting those 30 ninja's, while Blackstar was doing whatever; he was way too sore and beaten up to deal with another fight right now.

Blackstar put the motorcycle in drive heading towards the metal garage door. Jack's brown eyes widened seeing them go towards the door in a high speed; he yelled, "Hey! How...what are we going to do crash through the door!"

Blackstar yelled with sarcasm, "Duh! What do you think we were going to do? This..."

She then punched down hardly on a red button that was on the motorcycle and as she pressed the button; the metal garage door came up. The blonde and brunette then flew through the open garage doors on the motorcycle.

Blackstar and Jack were ready to get home, feeling like they were free. What the fighter girl and the martial artist did not realize was that...they were still on the run...

_**Please Review! Love you guys!3**_

_**Shine always, JJ**_


	8. On the Run Part 1

**Hey guys! Sorry if it took so long to update I have like a ton of school projects to do this month. So the chapters will be shorter. This is probably my shortest one so far. ****Tomorrow there is a new Kick'in it on. Oh…Rowdy Rudy isn't out yet I don't think but someone put it up on youtube so check it out, you wouldn't believe who Kim kisses and sadly its not Jack=( . Well hopefully sometime it will be him who kisses Kim it better be or I'm going to write them a very angry fan letter. Oh and if you haven't seen Dude, Where's my Sword that was last week's episode that is also on youtube you should watch it Kim and Jack are so awkward around each other in that episode it's so funny.**** Anyway hope you like this chapter. I am now going to start to respond every review that isn't anynomous that I get.**

_**Oh…whoever is going to the Italian Festival at St. Coleman's in Pompano Beach Florida see you there this coming weekend.**_

As Blackstar and Jack sped on the red and black motorcycle out onto the open highway; Jack noticed noise coming from behind them. He turned around squinting his brown eyes that the sun was in to see 7 ninja guys on the same exact motorcycles coming after them. Jack thought: 'Really? Why can't they just leave us alone!'

Jack yelled at Blackstar, "Hey! There are like seven ninjas on motorcycles right behind us."

Blackstar shook her head in frustration and muttered, "Will they ever give up?"

The wavy-headed girl then said loud enough for Jack to hear, "Don't worry I know a way to lose them!" As Blackstar said this she sharply hit the brake stopping the bike and watched as 7 ninjas on motorcycles sped by her.

Blackstar shook her head and muttered, "Idiots," as she let go of the brake and sped off in the opposite direction.

Jack exclaimed, "What are you doing? You know this is the way back to that psycho dojo right!"

Blackstar smirked and said, "Yeah I know but this is also the way to lose them."

She then made another turn and saw the big lake with some rocks around the surface and the pier over it still standing. The fighter girl thought: 'Perfect.'

Jack yelled, "They're getting closer!"

As Blackstar sped onto the pier she yelled at the alert Jack, "Alright Jack listen to me! When we get to the end of the pier you and I are going to jump off the motorcycle into the water!"

Jack exclaimed in shock, "Are you insane!"

Blackstar muttered, "No just out of ideas."  
>Jack heard her mutter and his brown eyes widened in horror watching as they got closer and closer to the end of the pier. Blackstar counted, "1...2...3...jump!<br>As soon as she said this she took Jack's hand and pulled him off the motorcycle as she jumped from the bike pulling herself and Jack under the crashing waves.

The seven ninja's on motorcycles instantly hit their brakes, seeing the pier. One guy took off his red and black helmet and looked over at the water. A ninja next to him asked, "Do you think there still alive, Snake?"  
>Snake scoffed, "Yeah right what 14 year old can survive those waves and those rocks. Really, Expo stupid question much?" Expo shrugged and replied, "Well Blackstar can be very surprising."<br>Snake chuckled, "Yeah but she's also a little girl I'm going to report to 'Father' that her and her little friend are dead." Expo started, "But..."  
>Snake snapped giving him a death glare, "But nothing! Anyway I want to mess with Bullet's head. Let's just get back." Snake then put his helmet back on and rode away back towards the Black Warrior household with his companions following behind.<p>

Line Break...

Kim was currently in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo beating the crap out of a dummy. Milton was over sitting on the red bench watching the blonde as she kicked and punched like no tomorrow she had been doing this for an hour straight and it started to worry the nerd. Milton couldn't believe how angry Kim was but he guessed he couldn't blame her.

For three hours they had been searching the whole city of San Jose looking for Jack and Roxy, but had no luck. At one point Kim was positive The Black Dragons were the ones who took Jack, but after Milton reminded her about how Jack took out the Black Dragons on the first day of school, she realized he was right. Jack would be able to take on the Black Dragons. The warriors didn't know what happened? They all finally realized that their best martial artist in the Dojo had been kidnapped and there new mysterious friend had been taken with him.

As Kim kicked and punched all her anger into that dummy she thought over everything that she remembered happened last night before she was knocked out and slowly stopped kicking and punching as she came to a conclusion in her mind. She slowly let herself fall on her knees on top of the blue and green Bobby Wasabi Mat in her gray sweat pants and blue tank top.

Milton seeing this ran over to the blonde who had a blank look cross her face and crouched beside her in concern. Milton asked, "What's wrong, Kim?"  
>Kim shook her head and looked at him deeply with her brown eyes and replied, "Milton...I think I figured it out."<br>Milton looked at the blonde quizzically and asked, "Figured out what?"  
>Kim said, "That whole thing last night was some big set up, Milton! I just realized that girl was the one who kidnapped Jack. We've been looking in all the wrong places."<p>

Milton took in Kim's words with thought and said, "I guess that's really our only explanation but why would she want Jack?"

Kim rolled her deep brown eyes and said annoyed, "She would want Jack for every reason Donna Tobin and the rest of the Barbie dolls want him."

Milton smirked at Kim as he stood up from crouching on the mat and crossed his arms over his chest. Kim stood up following his look at her and asked with annoyance, "What?"

Milton answered still smirking, "That's a stupid explanation and you know it Kim. You're just jealous because some girl has Jack in her arms and you don't."

The blonde blushed furiously and snapped, "Whatever! But we have to figure out who Blackstar is in order to find Jack."

Milton asked, "And how are we suppose to do that? What criminal would go through all that trouble and not run away from the town they committed the crime in? That would be a stupid one and that girl last night didn't seem to be stupid."

Kim slumped realizing Milton was right annoyingly again and took a sit on the red bench trying to think of something they could do to get somewhere and somehow find Jack and Roxy.

Milton took a seat next to the frustrated blonde who had her forehead scrunched up trying to think. A smile then curved onto her face as she hopped off the red bench and took an ecstatic stance before Milton with her brown eyes now brightly glowing. The nerd looked up at her confused by her quick mood change. The blonde looked down at Milton brightly and said, "You know how Blackstar was tapped saving Donna Tobin that night at the mall..."  
>Milton said, "Yeah..." ushering her to go on.<br>Kim continued, "Well, then that means she always comes to be the super hero when someone's in trouble, so what we'll do is act like we're in danger and then she will come and save the day. And that's when we will confront her", and finished with pride.

Milton thought the blonde's words over and replied quizzically, "So you call her a criminal and now she's a hero? That makes no sense Kim."

Kim groaned while rolling her brown eyes saying, "Milton she just saves people to look good until she traps her prey."

Milton said, "Okay, I guess that makes a little more sense," still not really sure about the whole thing.

Kim then crossed her arms over her chest and said with a smirk, "Thank you, now call the guys. We are doing this tonight I need my boyfriend back."

Milton smirked as he watched the blonde turn red; as he held back his laughter knowing if didn't he wouldn't be having kids' that's for sure.

Kim seeing his smirk snapped, "One word to the guys and I'll make sure you and Julie never have Milton Jr.!" The blonde then stormed into the girls' locker room to go change without another word.

_So, what do you guys think? Do you think Roxy and Jack are alive? Or do you think they're dead? And is Jake who he makes everybody seem to believe is him? And what will happen next? I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out…_

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter I will hopefully update next weekend depending on school work. Please review it motivates me to keep writing.=D**

**Shine always, JJ3**


	9. On the Run Part 2

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. And I loved Reality Fights I can't wait til Kickin it in China it looks soooo good! Oh, and there is a link to my Polyvore page on my profile if anyone wants to follow me I will follow back and I have some two sets on there for this story and another set which is for Ricky Weaver. I also have a Fictionpress my name is DontBeAfraidToShine I have uploaded one poem on there. I also just created my Kickin' It wikia profile if you want to follow me on that also my name is also uniquemusician on there. And I have started to write a new story of Kickin' It called "What is Love…Really?" if you havn't checked that out yet go to my profile and please R&R Anyway thx! I also reply to my reviews through PM but if you rather it be in the chapter pages tell me. Thx! & Enjoy! **

Jake a.k.a Bullet was currently in the training room going through the gigantic obstacle course that when he was younger saw as something scary but now to him it was a piece of cake. At the end he did flips and rolls through lasers and sat down on one of the metal benches to take a swing at his water. Then somebody came through the training room doors. Jake was surprised it wasn't one of the guys but 'Father.' Jake watched him in curiosity as the 30 year old man walked over and sat on the bench with him.

Jake asked, "What's up, 'Father'?"

He became very surprised when 'Father' looked up and gave him the most serious, sad look he had ever given in him in his entire life he's been here. He then cocked an eyebrow at the man not sure what to say.  
>Father spoke calmly, "Jake...You do know Blackstar had escaped earlier right?"<p>

Jake nodded slowly beckoning him to continue.

Father continued, "Well...I sent some of your 'brothers' after her and her friend...well they almost got them...but..."

He then stopped abruptly not wanting to say the rest. Jake seeing the look on his face knew whatever it was isn't good.

Jake asked, "What? Tell me!"

Father sighed and continued, "Blackstar and her friend jumped off her motorcycle into that wild lake with the pier and...the boys say she and her friend are...dead."

Jake yelled, "What! No! She can't be dead!"

Jake could feel tears filling up his eyes. His whole life he had been crying and hiding away from everyone. He never went against 'Father's' orders and the guys always made fun of him because he was such a softie. Blackstar always went against 'Fathers' orders not ever caring if she would get the whip. She was strong and a fighter but what only few knew was that she had a sensitive side. Whenever Jake was upset and couldn't sleep at night she would quietly sing to him in calm words until he fell asleep. Jake then looked at Father who was smiling like he won the lottery. Jake's muscles tensed with anger knowing the old man was happy Blackstar was finally gone for good. He was done listening to this cruel man and being his servant. Blackstar had been fighting this man for what was right her whole life. Jake knew Blackstar was still out there and it was time for him to fight back. With his soul filled with anger he punched Father right in the face...well almost.

'Father' actually caught his fist giving him an evil look he flipped him. Jake groaned in pain knowing there was no mat underneath him, but he needed to do this he needed to stay strong.

'Father' was up off the bench stepping on Jake's stomach and asked, "Why are you going against me Jake? You have never before?"

Jake yelled, "Well, maybe it's time I do!"

He then grabbed onto 'Father's' ankle and twisted it. 'Father' fell off of him in pain. Jake took his chance and quickly jumped up from the floor and ran out of the training room.

Line Break...

Jack's eyes slowly fluttered open, to be hit with sunlight. He slowly sat up on the ground directing his brown eyes away from the steaming sunlight. He then looked around and was confused where he was; until every memory of the day fell back into place in his mind. The brunette then slowly got up from the ground trying not to burn his feet by stepping on the rocks. He looked around in hope trying to find Blackstar, but his face fell seeing she was nowhere in sight. Not knowing what to do, Jack looked down at himself. His black undershirt was basically all torn up, with no need to even wear it; Jack just pulled it off leaving himself shirtless. His eyes then wondered toward the red sweat pants on his legs that were soaking wet. He hated the feeling of soaking wet pants, but would rather wear that then go back home in his boxers. Jack then turned around to find no one other than Blackstar laying on the ground unconscious wiped out.

Jack then became very worried noticing she was not breathing. He quickly ran over to the unconscious girl and started to shake her yelling, "Blackstar! Can you hear me? Please WAKE UP!" He yelled multiple times but to his dismay the girl didn't even flinch. Jack then came close to her face centimeters away from her lips. He thought: 'Okay...I've seen this on TV so I hope I'm doing this right...pray to God I am.'

Jack then pinched Blackstar's nose and moved her head from the side to look at him. He took one good look at the girl and then pressed his lips against hers hoping to revive her. He then pulled his lips from hers feeling her chest rise and lower again; letting go. The girl's piercing blue eyes then fluttered open in her wet black mask as she started to cough up water. Now sitting up Blackstar looked at Jack in confusion and asked, "What happened?" Her voice sounded groggy still from coughing.

Jack replied, "I don't know the last thing I remember was you pulling me off the motorcycle and then crashing into the waves. I guess we must have hit something to cause us both to go unconcious and then we just washed up on shore. And...I just woke up and found you but you weren't breathing so...I-I...uh..." Jack then stopped talking and looked down on the dirty ground suddenly finding it so interesting.

Blackstar looked at him and asked, "What did you do?"

Jack mumbled, "I uh... sorta I guess kissed you to revive you...uh...sorry."

Jack looked up seeing Blackstar smile at him and she said, "You have nothing to be sorry about...you saved me...thanks..."

Jack smiled and said, "No problem..."

Blackstar slowly stood up from the ground and starred at the brunette for a minute.

She then suddenly asked, "What...happened to your shirt?"

Jack laughed while looking down at himself and then looking back up at the girl saying, "Wow...your probably the first girl who's asked me that question instead of drooling!"

Blackstar laughed, "Yeah...well you get use to seeing muscles like that living with guys who've trained there whole life; for 4 years."

Jack said, "Yeah...I guess but I just tore it off since it was basically...torn up from fighting those guys."

Blackstar smirked and said, "Good idea," as she pulled off her white tank top , leaving herself in a white sports bra.

She then looked up at Jack who was starring at her like she just streaked through a parking lot.

She crossed her arms over her chest, smirking and said, "What? You've never seen a girl in a sports bra before boy?"

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up."

Blackstar just smirked at the brunette and took his hand dragging him down the open road.

Jack asked, "Do you even know where we're going?" as he shook the girls hand off from his and stopped her from speed walking any further.

Blackstar turned around to face the brunette on her heel but cursed in pain.

Jack quickly asked with worry, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Blackstar rolled her eyes at the over-protective brunette and simply answered, "I'm fine, calm down," as she took off her combat boots and tore off her dirty, wet, purple socks knowing it would be better to walk barefoot.

She then threw her soaks wet combat boots into a nearby bush knowing they would be of no use.

She then stood up and said, "To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know where we are but, I do know that San Jose or Seaford is this way," as she pointed the way down the road in the way they were just walking.

Jack asked with curiosity in his voice, "How do you know?"

Blackstar said, "It's a long story, let's just keep walking." As she started to walk past Jack.  
>He suddenly gasped from behind her. Blackstar turned around in curiosity but then her face turned to confusion as the brunette's wide brown eyes became filled with pity.<p>

Blackstar asked as she walked slowly towards Jack, "What?" With confusion present in her sound of voice.

Jack said still looking at her in pity,"The...T-The Black Warriors did that to you didn't they?"

Blackstar squinted her eyes in utter confusion, while she exclaimed, "What are you talking about?"

A serious look came upon Jack's face as he walked up toward the girl who was still very confused. He turned the girl around causing her back to face him. He then smoothly ran his index finger tracing the scar of the black star that was a few inches below her sports bra.

As Jack traced the scar he said quietly, "They made this scar didn't they?"

Blackstar could feel the warm heat of his finger as he traced the scar perfectly against her skin. She nodded her head glumly holding back tears from crying out of her piercing blue eyes, as every flashback of that day repeated in her head over and over again.

Jack slowly stopped as he got to the end of the scar. He couldn't believe how big it was, it basically took up her whole back side underneath her sports bra. He slowly grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around. Seeing the girl's once fierce blue eyes now full of sadness, he decided not to push her into telling him what happened and said, "Let's just keep walking."

Line Break...

Jerry exclaimed, "Kim, are you insane! Like seriously! His outburst grabbed the attention of the current customers hanging out and eating in Falafel Phil's.

Kim grabbed the color of Jerry's black graphic tee and pulled him back down in the booth and hissed, "Would you be quiet Jerry! We are trying to plan something top secret here and your outburst aren't helping at ALL!"  
>The blonde then let go of his collar throwing him back into his seat across from her in the booth.<br>Jerry rolled his eyes saying, "I'm sorry gosh, Kim but I will not be part of this your plan is insane!"  
>Kim snapped, "No, it isn't!"<br>The blonde really didn't think her plan was that bad. All Jerry had to do was dangle from the top of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo's Roof by a bungie cord, of course Eddie will be the one making sure Jerry won't literally fall to his death, and Jerry would just have to act terrified. Then Milton and her will confront Blackstar when she shows up to kick butt. It was as simple as that.

The blonde then turned to Milton with innocent eyes who was sitting next to her, "Is it?"

Milton looked at her with understanding eyes.

He answered, "I'm sorry to admit this Kim but Jerry's right. You are going a little over the extreme don't you think?"

A fierce burning angry fire then flashed through Kim's once sweet brown eyes. She exclaimed, "What! You agree with Jerry!"

Eddie said quietly, "He actually is right Kim your idea is a little overboard.

The blonde then turned her head swiftly toward Eddie who was chewing down on Falafel Balls. Kim exclaimed, "So Eddie you're just going to sit there and stuff your face acting like one of your friends weren't kidnapped by ninjas. The blonde then slammed her hands down on the table and looked a terrified Jerry in the eye. She exclaimed, "And Mr. I'm So Bad, won't even bungie off a roof for a friend!" she then turned towards sharply to face a frightened Milton, "And out of all the decisions we've made in this kind of situation, you choose to agree with Jerry! Like seriously, I thought you were supposed to be smart Milton!"

The blonde then stormed out of Falafel Phil's ignoring the stares of the customers and the yells coming from the guys. She stormed into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and started to attack one of the innocent dummies someone had left out on the mat. As she kicked and punched, Jerry, Milton and Eddie cautiously and quietly walked through the Dojo's doors watching Kim kick and punch the dummy in anger. She stopped as she noticed the guys had come in.

She snapped, "What!"

Eddie and Jerry both pushed Milton toward the blonde. Kim rolled her eyes as she watched Milton step cautiously toward her.

Milton said calmly, "Look, Kim we're sorry we really want to help but...this just seems a little overboard..."

Kim looked Milton in the eye and said, "Am I the only one who cares about Jack being gone?"

Milton surprised said, "What! No! Jerry, Eddie and I care! I can't believe you would even say that Kim!"

Kim gave Milton one last hurtful look and snapped, "You know what? If you guys would like to help me make this plan happen met me here tonight at the Dojo at 10:00, but if you don't then you're not really a friend of Jack's or Roxy's. So, don't even bother to come near either of them once I find them because, I'm sure they would be embarrassed to be friends with cowards like you guys."

With that the blonde confidently walked out of the Dojo leaving the three teenage boys' speechless.

Line Break...

Jack was awkwardly walking next to Blackstar on the open road. He was really bored and decided since they really had no idea where they were or would even at least make it to San Jose today he might as well get to know the mysterious fighter girl.

Jack said awkwardly, "So...Blackstar?"

Blackstar looked up at him with an expecting look.

Jack asked, "Um...so is that scar on your back why they call you uh...Blackstar? I mean you don't have to tell me or anything I was just wondering..."

Blackstar smiled at the brunette and said, "Well...actually they gave me the name before I got that scar, but I guess it's now a reason to call me Blackstar.

Jack nodded his head in understanding. Something interesting to him then crossed his mind

He then asked with a playful smirk while nudging Blackstar, "So...what are you and that guy...uh...what's his name Jake? Bullet?"

Blackstar sighed sadly which caused Jacks playful smirk to turn into a frown.

She said quietly, "He use to be my best friend he was actually almost my boyfriend...but let's just say I am no princess and the life I live is definitely not a fairy tale."

Jack then took in her words and after a few seconds asked, "How do you know you're not living a fairy tale.

Blackstar gave him a quizzical look and answered, "Uh...because I've lived in that psycho dojo since I was eight years old and became a teen runaway when I was 11."

Jack said, "Yeah, so what it doesn't mean you'er not living in a fairy tale you just won't know it until love happens. You just think too much of the way society makes fairy tales."

Blackstar stopped walking and turned towards the shirtless brunette. She laughed, "Wow...Jack Anderson is deep."

Jack laughed but then stopped questioning, "Wait a sec..?"

Blackstar turned to him with a look of confusion.

Jack continued, "How do you know my last name?"

Blackstar smirked and said while circling the confused teen, "I know everything about you Jack. Your full name is Jack Richard Anderson. You are 14. Your birthday is July 13th, 1997. You are a ninth degree black belt who attends the Bobby Wasabi Dojo at the Seaford strip mall on the middle class side of San Jose. You were raised by a single mother who is Amanda Anderson. You are an only child. You are athletic, charming, get decent grades, are overprotective and have somewhat of a hero complex. You hangout with Milton Krupnick, Eddie Jones, Jerry Martinez, and your crush Kim Crawford."

Jack's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "How did you know I liked Kim! I mean…w-what how do you..know all this stuff. Please, tell me you're not another Donna Tobin!"

Blackstar laughed, "Look Jack, I'm not a Donna Tobin, she quickly added, whoever that is and you see when I decided to protect kids like you instead of helping my Dojo kidnap them. I thought oh…well I should probably find out who they're after since they never tell me. Blackstar stopped and looked at Jack for a second checking to see if he understood what she was saying so far.

Jack nodded his head while giving her a look, beckoning her to continue.

Blackstar took a deep breath and continued, "So, one day when no one was in the household I snuck into one of their secret rooms in the training rooms and quickly made a copy of every person they were after. That night I spent the whole time analyzing each person's profile and taking notes. And…well…you were one of the people who were in that file…"

Blackstar abruptly stopped talking not knowing how to go on, without Jack finding out any other information he doesn't need to know until later.

Jack noticing the girl had stopped talking looked at her piercing blue eyes noticing they were trying not to come into contact with his chocolate ones.

He asked in curiosity still looking through the girl's eyes, "Was on the only one found in there?"

Blackstar shook her head and said, "Well…no…it's just…"

Jack said, "It's just, what," as he stood facing the girl and crossed his arms over his chest, starting to get a little impatient.

Blackstar sighed and said, "You're not going to like who else is in there."

Jack said while shrugging, "Just tell me I'll find out later anyway."

Blackstar sighed again. "Okay, so um…your friends Milton, Jerry, Eddie and…"

Blackstar was about to finish but was interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle engine. Her and Jack both turned around to find someone they never thought they'd see again and their eyes both widened in shock.

A voice said, "What are you two doing hop on I'll get you back to Seaford."

Let's just say Blackstar's shocked face turned into a deathly glare with her piercing blue eyes full of fire.

_So…do you think Jerry, Eddie, and Milton will show to help Kim?_

_What do you think Blackstar and Jack will do on their journey back to Seaford?_

_Who was the guy who showed up on the motorcycle that was a big surprise to Blackstar and Jack?_

_I guess you'll have to find out by reading the next chapter…well…maybe you will and maybe you won't who knows… ;)_

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know I said I wouldn't update any of my stories until all my projects are over with and the school load went down but I luckily found some free time. My last project is hopefully on Wednesday. I have to give a verbal presentation, a keynote presentation that's on my iPad and turn in a two-paged paper on Les Paul on Wednesday. So please wish me luck on that. The good thing is I finished the paper and the keynote I just need to practice my verbal presentation and I'm giving my presentation to a cool teacher. So please REVIEW. Again, please expect me to update by Spring Break which for me is in one week. Curse You HOMEWORK!=D **

**IMPORTANT MSG ABOUT OLIVIA HOLT BEING BULLIED**

**Oh…& most of you probably don't know this but there is this twitter that people well mainly one person I think anyway makes fun of Olivia Holt and calls her the b-word and tells her she shouldn't celebrate Christmas becuz she should die. I know that not everyone likes everyone and people have their dislikes of celebrities, I still don't think it's right to bad-mouth people especially over the internet it's still called bullying. I don't know about you all but I really don't dislike any celebrity maybe there not my role model or who I freak out over but I don't know them so I don't bad-mouth them, because I don't know them. Well, that's just me but anyway let's just make sure to help Olivia stay strong, because no one deserves to be bullied. And I remember I watched a video on youtube that Olivia was talking about how she was bullied in school becuz she was an actress. So idk if that person may be someone she has crossed paths with in life or not but still let's make sure she stays strong and let's support her every time we see something written about someone that's bad. Let's just really help all the celebrity's being bullied to stay strong.=D**

**Shine always, JJ**

**P.S.**

**Blackstar=Roxy**

'**Father'=Roger **

**Bullet=Jake**

**Flex=Mike**

**Flash=Teo**


	10. On The Run Part 3

**Hey guys! Sorry if this was late or whatever. I have been doing this stupid work over break my teachers decided to give me ugh…=/ so not swag. * Yeah that was my bad impersonation of trying to be Jerry. Anyway I hope you like this chapter it's really long & I stayed up really late to finish it. Oh yeah I haven't been doing the disclaimer. So here's your show for that:**

**Me: Roxy you around?**

**Roxy: I'm right next to are you blind? (Rolls eyes)**

**Me: No I am not. Moving on, will you do the disclaimer?**

**Roxy: No, you have fingers & a mouth, do it yourself.**

**Me: Hey everyone guess what Roxy's BLACKSTAR!"**

**Roxy: They already know that blondie (rolls eyes)**

**Me: (Utterly confused) How'd you know they knew? And don't call me blondie your blonde too.**

**Roxy: (Groans) Because, I've been reading your story along with everyone else this whole time.**

**Me: Why? Wait…You read? (shocked)**

**Roxy: (rolls eyes) hahahah very funny & I might as well read what I'm starring in.**

**Me: Oh…makes sense now.**

**Roxy: (snickers) Dumb blonde.**

**Me: Hey! You're Blonde too!**

**Roxy: Yeah, luckily physically not mentally.**

**Me: You know I can get someone different to do your role right?**

**Roxy: (laughs amused) Yeah, please I'm the only Roxy Greene around here you can get, anyway if you lose me you lose your story, smart one.**

**Me:….You're right.**

**Roxy: (Smirks) Well, duh!**

**Me: Ugh, stupid smart blonde, you win this round! Here's the disclaimer:**

**I do not own Kickin' It on Disney XD or the lyrics to Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift that belongs to her & the Civil Wars & Hunger Games. But I sadly own…Roxy.**

**Roxy: Hey!**

**Me: Go to sleep Roxy! Anyway, onto the story!**

Blackstar snapped while glaring deadly, "What are you doing here, Jake!"

Jake who was sitting on the motorcycle said, "I'm here to help you," as he sincerely looked at the two teens standing in front of him.

Blackstar then burst out laughing with her hand holding on to her side.

Jack just cocked an eyebrow giving her a weird look; while Jake snapped getting annoyed, "What's so funny!"

The girl quickly stopped laughing and crossed her arms over her chest giving the boy a glare.

Blackstar hissed, "You. Helping."

Jake started, "Hey! But I..."

Blackstar interrupted yelling, "NO BUTS! OKAY! I ASKED FOR YOUR HELP THREE YEARS AGO! I DON'T NEED IT ANYMORE!

Jake got off of his motorcycle and started yelling back as he walked closer to Blackstar.

"LOOK I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ANYMORE! AND THAT WAS THE PAST! IT'S CALLED FORGIVE AND FORGET!"

Blackstar shrugged unphased by Jake's yelling and simply said, "You can forgive but that doesn't mean you can forget."

She then turned around on her heel and started to walk away from Jake. Jake quickly gripped her right shoulder he yelled, "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

Blackstar's eyes became intense as she gripped both of her hands on Jake's hand that was still gripping her shoulder threateningly and flipped him over her shoulder onto the road. When Jake's head hit the road Jack winced as he watched him try to get up but fell back down groaning in pain. Blackstar seeing her chance grabbed Jack's hand and gestured him to hop on to the motorcycle quickly. Jack did as told not wanting to question the angry girl. Blackstar hopped on the front seat and turned the key in the ignition as soon as she heard the engine start; she sped off down the road. Something in her told her to look back. So she turned around and saw Jake still in pain get up from the road he looked at her there eyes made contact. He gave her a hurt look and Blackstar could've sworn she saw a tear fall from his right eye. He shook his head letting his shaggy, sweaty brown locks fall in his face and just stood there. Blackstar turned away now regretting flipping him and stealing his motorcycle. She just couldn't trust him after everything...she just couldn't. In this game she plays in life she can't trust anyone...

Line Break...

Kim was currently in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo sitting on the red bench with her black sweat pants on and black hoodie. She looked at the time on her iPhone it said, 9:59 p.m. She rolled her eyes knowing the guys will most likely not show up. The blonde was surprised seeing the guys walk through the Dojo's doors. Jerry walked in yawning, sagging his black jeans, and wearing a black hoodie just like Kim had; except it said, "I'm a ladies man" with a black beanie on top of his fohawk. Eddie came in wearing black jeans also and a plain black T-shirt. Milton being Milton of course came in wearing black jersey shorts with a black T-shirt over his black spandex suit.

Kim clapped getting the three teenage boys attention. "So, you guys decided to come!"  
>Jerry said with a grumpy face, "No! Milton dragged us here!"<br>Milton rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Jerry it's my fault for having a heart."  
>Jerry exclaimed at Milton."A duh, who has a heart in this world today. I mean my aunt doesn't.<br>Kim gave him a confused look and said, "How does your aunt not have a heart I've meant her she's really sweet?"  
>Jerry stated simply. "No Kim, I meant physically inside her it's a total robotic heart attached to all her organs or whatever hearts are attached to. I mean I'm telling you today's medical technology is totally swag yo!"<br>Eddie shook his head. "Wait...wait so why does your aunt need a robotic heart?"  
>Jerry was about to reply slowly opening his mouth.<br>Eddie stopped him. "You know what never mind I don't want to know."  
>Jerry just shrugged.<p>

Kim said getting back on track, "Okay, guys you all remember the plan right?"  
>They all replied, "Yeah."<br>Kim said as she turned around and picked up the bungee cord, "Great so let's get it se-"  
>She was interrupted by an unexpected visitor coming through the Dojo's door. She turned around with the guys finding their Sensei Rudy standing in front of the Dojo's doors with his arms crossed over his chest cocking an eyebrow at the four teens all dressed in black.<p>

Rudy asked, "Can you guys please tell me what you're doing here at 10 at night?"

Kim said nervously knowing she was never a good liar. "Well...uh you see Rudy...we-"

Jerry interrupted without thinking as usually, "Oh you see Kim believes Jack was kidnapped by this girl...uh what's her face...Blackstar yeah that's it and so we're here to set this trap up to get Blackstar and confront her while taking Jack back. I have no idea how we're going to kidnap Jack from the kidnapper."

Milton face-palmed while, Eddie just shook his head and Kim stood there making motions with her hands pretending to ring Jerry's neck violently.  
>Rudy first stood there giving them all confused looks but then he burst out laughing, "Hahaha you guys are hilarious. You know what I don't want to know what you're doing anymore." he then walked out of the Dojo's doors saying, "Have fun you wacky kids."<p>

Kim said, "Oookayyy...that was..."  
>Milton finished. "Awkward?"<br>Kim nodded. "Uh yeah. So as I was saying let's set it up."

Line Break...

_Jack was mindlessly walking around Seaford trying to find his friends, but the more he kept walking the more he realized this place was a ghost town and no one was around. He quickly ran to the Seaford strip mall hoping someone was in the Dojo. He ran through the doors of the Dojo and immediately stopped and fell to his knees at the sight of...bloody bodies. Milton was thrown over the counter where Rudy once put his trophies, Eddie was lying on the mat with a corn dog stuck in his mouth, Jerry was duct-taped to the wall, Rudy had his sword stabbed through his stomach and Kim...she was hanging from the ceiling by a black belt. At this scene Jack fell to the floor sobbing loudly. Everyone was gone. Seaford became a ghost town and his friends he saw as a second family were killed. As the brunette sobbed a soft voice spoke from behind, "Jack...I'm sorry...I really am."___

_Jack slowly turned around and stood up as he wiped his tears from his eyes and his vision became unblurred he was shocked to see...Roxy. She was standing there in front of him looking at him with sad eyes filled with concern. She wasn't wearing what she usually wore instead of jean shorts and a T-shirt she was wearing a long black flowy dress that trailed off from behind her. She had no bangs but her once wavy hair straightened and up in a ponytail, her nails were also, black and she was wearing black ballet flats.___

_Jack gave her a confused look. "Why are you sorry it's not your fault this happened Roxy?"___

_Roxy shook her head. "But it is, Jack."___

_Jack asked, "What? No. How?"___

_Roxy said, "Because I thought I could handle them Jack I really thought I could but...I couldn't I needed help, I was too dumb to realize it."___

_She then looked around and looked back at Jack and started to sob loudly. Jack went in to embrace the sobbing girl in a hug but she backed away. "I can't hug you Jack if it wasn't for me your friends wouldn't be dead neither would..."_

Jack's eyes fluttered open as he came out of his dream and groaned wishing he could not only go back to sleep but finish his dream for some reason the ending of it felt important. He looked around and instantly became confused finding himself in a pretty nice little cabin lying on top of a red sleeping bag. He slowly got up still feeling sore but more confused by how he got here.  
>As he stretched his arms and yawned he heard singing coming from outside the little cabin. It was a very beautiful girl's voice singing:<p>

_I remember tears streaming down your face__  
><em>_When I said, I'll never let you go__  
><em>_When all those shadows almost killed your light__  
><em>_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone__  
><em>_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight...___

_As the voice sang Jack walked closer__  
><em>_To the back door leading to outside___

_Just close your eyes__  
><em>_The sun is going down__  
><em>_You'll be alright__  
><em>_No one can hurt you now__  
><em>_Come morning light__  
><em>_You and I'll be safe and sound__  
><em>  
>Jack then quietly and carefully opened the door praying it wouldn't squeak. Thankfully, it didn't and was surprised to find the beautiful voice singing belonged to Blackstar; who was just sitting out there by a lake in nothing else but a dirty towel; with her wavy hair down and wet. Jack stopped walking and listened.<p>

_Don't you dare look out your window darling__  
><em>_Everything's on fire__  
><em>_The war outside our door keeps raging on__  
><em>_Hold onto this lullaby__  
><em>_Even when the music's gone___

_Just close your eyes__  
><em>_The sun is going down__  
><em>_You'll be alright__  
><em>_No one can hurt you now__  
><em>_Come morning light__  
><em>_You and I'll be safe and sound__  
><em>  
>Jack then quietly walked over to the girl and sat down. He said, "That was beautiful."<br>Blackstar turned his way and gave a small smile saying, "Thanks. I thought you were sleeping?"

Jack said, "I was but I woke up from a nightmare."  
>Blackstar looked up at the brunette with concerned eyes. "Oh...so do you wanna talk about it?"<p>

Jack shook his head. "Nah...Anyway how did we get here the last thing I remember was riding on the motorcycle?"  
>Blackstar laughed. "Well...you sorta passed out on my back so I decided we should find someplace to stay for the night. And that's when I remembered when me and Jake snuck out to go into town we found this cabin one night."<p>

**Flashback**

**(They're 10 years old in this Flashback)**

Jake and Roxy were walking down the open road from the town not really sure if they were on the right way home or not. Jake was sweating and yawning as they walked; being tired from running around town and watching as Roxy would say, "The Life We Should Have." but Jake just called it "People Watching," he was never really sure what Roxy meant by, "The Life We Should Have."

Jake was trying to keep up walking with Roxy but he couldn't; he was tired, thirsty, hungry, and his legs were getting sore from all the walking. He then purposely fell onto the road and lied his head down shutting his eyes, just wanting to fall asleep on that very spot. Roxy turned around seeing Jake lying in the road and rolled her eyes at the boy.

She lazily walked over toward the boy and lied down next to him. The teens both laid there facing each other, except Jake had his eyes close but was smirking knowing Roxy was laying right next to him, starring at him with her beautiful piercing blue eyes.

Roxy whispered quietly, "What's wrong Jake?"

Jake mumbled with a playful smirk, "I'm just...really tired...don't think I can make it any longer!"

Roxy rolled her eyes. 'Wow I thought I was supposed to be the damsel in distress.'

She asked while stroking his brown locks, "How can I make you wake up and move on?"  
>That's when an evil smile curved onto Jake's face. "I think you know."<br>Roxy smiled and started to lean in towards his lips. Jake then opened his eyes noticing Roxy was leaning in towards his lips with her eyes closed. He smirked and closed his eyes expecting Roxy's soft lips to touch his but he was surprised to have a hand smack him in the face.  
>He his eyes burst open in shock. "What the heck was that for, Roxy!"<br>Roxy hissed into his ear, "Find a girlfriend Jake I'm not your little girl toy!"  
>She then jumped from the ground pulling Jake up with her by his shaggy brown locks.<br>"Ow ow ow! Jake exclaimed as he hastily pulled off Roxy's hands from his hair. "Would you chill, just please!"  
>Roxy rolled her eyes. "Come on I think there's a lake back there." pointing over by the rows of pine trees on the side of the road.<br>Jake threw his hands up in exasperation rolling his green eyes. "And why exactly do we need a lake?"  
>Roxy snapped gripping Jake's hand. "BECAUSE, JAKE. I don't know about you but I'm thirsty!"<br>Jake exclaimed, "Its dirty lake water! Who would drink that?"  
>Roxy snapped as she pulled Jake towards the trees, "Um I don't know a person who's about to faint from dehydration!"<br>Jake said, "Good point," as he shrugged.  
>Roxy rolled her eyes as she dragged him through the trees. As she dragged him not realizing Jake was wearing slides; he accidentally tripped over a hunk of a tree branch. This caused his hand to slip away from Roxy's and he then fell tumbling through more bushes and trees. Roxy looked from where Jake's hand had just been in hers and then at the trees in front of her.<p>

A voice then yelled out of nowhere in the night sky, "I found the lake!"

Roxy noticing it was Jake's voice speed through the trees and came to an opening. She burst out laughing at the sight she saw. Jake was standing in the shallow part of the lake soaking wet.

Jake looked up at the hysterically laughing girl. "Hey! Would you like it if you tripped and tumbled through trees into a lake?"

Roxy laughed. "No-o Jake it isn't that-t!"

Jake threw his hands up in exasperation and asked, "Then what is it?"

Roxy got herself to calm down and replied, "You lost your pants when you fell in you idiot!"

Jake looked down and just realizing Roxy was right he was standing there in plaid boxers. He blushed embarrassingly and came out of the water while throwing his shirt off; hating the feeling of wet fabric against his skin.  
>Roxy tried not to blush noticing he had built some muscle in the last two years she's known him.<p>

Jake said, "I thought you were thirsty?"

Roxy said, "Oh...well bye."  
>She then ran away knowing Jake would've tried to throw her in the lake, but she stopped coming upon a little beat up cabin she hadn't noticed was by the lake.<br>As she starred at the cabin she said, "Hey Jake. I found a place to stay for tonight."  
>Jake ran up behind saying, "Woah."<p>

**End of Flashback**

Roxy finished, "So yeah I brought us to this cabin and carried you inside. And luckily there were some sleeping bags left from last time Jake and I had snuck out of the Black Warrior Household."

Jack looked shocked. "Wow you and Jake have had some strange times and I thought me and Kim had strange moments."

Roxy sighed sadly. "Yeah...I guess we did," as she looked out towards the lake.

Jack gave her a concerned look and asked, "Just wondering...but what did happen between you and Jake anyway?"

Roxy sighed looking into Jack's concerned loving chocolate brown eyes, "Well you see...

Line Break...

Jerry was standing on top of the roof of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo looking down in fright. Eddie was also standing beside him holding the long budgie cord that was already strapped onto Jerry. He said, "Wow I'm sure glad I wasn't picked to pretend to fall to my death."

Jerry snapped, "Yo! You aren't helping me feel any better! Eddie!"

Eddie took a few steps back from the terrified steaming Jerry. "Okay, Okay I'm sorry chill."  
>Jerry shook his head. He never agreed to this but Kim was right as always. They are following the Wasabi Code to make sure they get there friend back and never actually do say he died. Jerry sighed and with a little courage built in him he yelled, "Yo! Let's do this!"<br>At that Eddie quickly ran over to a bar connected to the Dojo's roof and tied the extra amount of the cord to it and then set himself in position.

Kim yelled from down below in the food court, "Alright! Jerry I'm going to count to three and on three I want you to do whatever to make it look like your falling to your death! Okay!"

Jerry gave Kim a thumbs-up signal that he heard her.  
>The blonde continued, "Okay! One! Two! Three!"<p>

Instead of seeing Jerry instantly jump off the roof pretending to fall like Kim had expected he started yelling like he was about to commit suicide.

"I HATE YOU WORLD! AND UGH I JUST WANNA DIE! GOOD BYE SEE, YOU ALL IN HELL!" He then jumped from the roof falling dramatically towards the ground! Jerry felt the wind in his face as he fell but started screaming worried the cord would break and that this would be really his real death. The boy sighed in relief, happy the cord had stopped him right above the ground hanging upside down. He saw Kim standing there in shock with her mouth gaping. He was about to say something to the blonde-headed girl but got distracted by a light suddenly blinding him in his eyes. He put his right hand over his eyes and tried to see where the light was coming from by squinting. The light then traveled away from his eyes to the ground of the mall. He looked up seeing Joan the mall cop starring him right in the face angrily. She then looked around seeing Kim starring at her still in shock and Milton giving off a confused look but a terrified aurora. Joan snapped, "Can someone please unhook Martinez from this stupid bungie cord!" Milton being...Milton ran over quickly and helped Jerry out of the harness he had on that was attached to the budgie cord. Once Jerry was settled, Joan looked around and said tiredly, "Come on, kids we have a lot to talk about and many adult authorities over your heads to call."

Jerry just shrugged he was use to getting in trouble, he actually got in trouble so much his parents didn't yell at him about it anymore, but simply told him his grounding and left him to do whatever he did in his room.

Milton on the other hand was a wreck. He started to shake violently and suck his thumb about the thought of a cop calling the authorities over his head…well mall cop.

Kim on the other hand just walked with them toward Joan's office in shock. She couldn't believe that the first time in her life she was wrong. Blackstar didn't show up to save the day like she thought she would. The only thing that went through the blondes head was..."Why?"

Line break...

It had been 3 minutes after Roxy had trailed off about Jake leaving Jack with, "Well you see..."  
>Jack shook his head."Look you don't have to tell me Blackstar, okay I was just..."<br>Blackstar cut him off. "No, Jack. I need to stop hiding all my emotions and I need to tell someone. And I wish I could tell you everything honest."

She sighed. "But that's for another day. Jake and I well we meant when I was eight years old. I was adopted from a foster home when I was eight by the Black Warriors and when I was welcomed into my new home I meant Jake the youngest of all the boys. We immediately became best friends." She stopped and looked at Jack hoping he wasn't bored, she was surprised to find he was genially concerned and interested. He nodded allowing her to go on.

Blackstar continued, "But as our friendship grew our love for each other grew which turned into being more than friends…we would never admit it though." she looked out to the lake. "But I wish we did because things would've been different and I maybe I wouldn't have the emotional issues I have today."

Blackstar then turned back toward the brunette who seemed to be deeply thinking about her words, but he suddenly asked a surprising question that Blackstar was surprised it even traveled through the teen boy's mind.

"Do you believe guys and girls can just be friends?"

Blackstar gave him a confused look but then laughed. "Oh...Jack you have so much to learn."

Jack gave the girl a puzzled look. The girl just laughed again and said, "I actually use to believe that but that was before I met Jake. I actually believe now that guys and girls who are friends will always have a lingering love for each other, but the ones love who lingers the strongest are the ones crushing on each other."

Jack was speechless at the girls' wise words he didn't even think Milton would be able to out witt the girl on those words.

"Wow." Jack finally spoke.

Blackstar then let an evil smirk cross her lips. Jacks eyes widened noticing it. She then playfully shoved him asking, "So...tell me about her?"  
>Jack gave her a confused look. Blackstar rolled her piercing blue eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh come on Jack! Don't play dumb with me! Tell me about her?" oh wait lemme guess...She put her finger to her chin tapping it gently and a made a face acting like she was thinking. She then put her finger up in the air like a light bulb had just lighted up above her head. "It's Kim, isn't it? Jack just looked away not sure what to say and knew playing dumb wouldn't work on this blonde girl.<p>

Blackstar exclaimed victoriously, "Ha I knew it!"  
>Jack retorted, "Shut up!"<br>Blackstar rolled her eyes at the brunette and turned his head to face hers. "C'mon, Jack, tell her you like her, its' so obvi-I mean I bet she totally likes you back!"  
>Jack gave the girl a confused look when she switched her words but shrugged it off. "I don't know what if she doesn't and why do you care anyway?"<br>Blackstar sighed. "Well, if it's anything like me and Jake's relationship we use to have, she definitely likes you and I care because I don't want you to end up like me and Jake did. That's all, I also sorta thought you were my friend but whatever it's okay."  
>Blackstar at this point was blushing, but was glad Jack couldn't see her red cheeks in the dark, she ran off into the cabin in embarrassment. Jack ran after her but found the cabin door locked.<br>Jack sighed as he thumped his head against the cabin door. "Looks like I'm sleeping outside tonight."

Line Break...

Kim, Jerry, and Milton were all sitting in Joan's office in the mall. Milton was sitting in a plastic office chair shaking violently with his teeth chattering while Jerry sat there with a goofy grin on his face lost in his own world…as always. Kim was doing neither she was just sitting there still wondering how she was wrong about Blackstar showing up. She was so sure the girl would've shown up. As she went through her thoughts she started to look around the mall cop's office. Kim scrunched up her noise in disgust at how messy she realized it really was.

On Joan's desk were old yearbooks scattered all around, with confiscated skateboards, water guns, and sport equipment. What creeped out Kim the most though, was the indoor office gym Joan had set up behind her desk where a bookcase or two should really have been. There was a treadmill by the wall that had wet towels hanging over the bars and Kim was pretty sure it wasn't water that made them wet. No wonder it smelt so much like a gym locker. Joan also had a few dumbbells on the floor by the treadmill. _'Ugh, I can't wait until I get out of this place.' _

Kim than turned her attention back to Joan who thumped the office phone down angrily in its receiver. Milton jumped at the sound falling over off his chair onto Kim's lap. Kim just rolled her deep brown eyes at the nerd and quickly pushed him off her; back onto his own chair. Joan said, "Lucky for you, Kim, Jerry, and Milton your free to go. Jerry instantly jumped up from his chair exclaiming, "Woo! No grounding this weekend! Yes! As he immediately ran off out of the mall cop's office on a hurry to get home. Kim exclaimed, "What!" She was in shock Joan would let them off that easy especially Jerry since he performed a fake suicide attempt.

Joan sighed. "Somehow a rat got into my office and chewed up the telephone wire, so I can't reach your parents and I'm just too lazy to go and get my cell phone from Falafel Phil's where I left it. So, you are all free to go, but I will get you ne—"Joan abruptly stopped talking and looked around her at her now empty office realizing Milton and Kim had left in the speed of lightning. She just shrugged and went back to sobbing through her old high school yearbooks.

Line Break…

Kim ran into the Dojo with Milton to grab their bags and head home for a goodnight sleep. Just when Kim was about to leave the Dojo with Milton along her side she abruptly stopped walking and a know-it-all expression came onto her face. "You know, Joan's an idiot she could have made us call our parents with our cell phones."

Milton commented, "Yeah, well too late now, let's just get home without getting into anymore trouble."

Kim sighed sadly. "Yeah, but what about Jack?"

Milton made a small smile curve onto his face. "Kim its Jack, I'm sure he's fine he'll be back soon. Let's just worry about that tomorrow, okay."

Kim nodded. "Okay."

The two teens then left the Dojo ready to get home and sleep until noon.

_So will Jack & Blackstar(Roxy) be home soon or not? Will Jack & Blackstar make a secret friendship? Or is Jack even ready to trust Blackstar? And what happened to Jake? Maybe…all of these questions will be answered in the next chapter, but don't get too excited because I'm warning you right now they most likely will not be answered._

**Hey guys! This took me a whole week to finish and it cut not only into my spring break time but into my relaxation time, so please be a nice person and review!**

**Roxy: (Snickers) Nice Person? What the heck?**

**Me: Hey! You're supposed to be sleeping.**

**Roxy: I am trying to I'm just not tired.**

**Me: Excuses.**

**Roxy: (Smirks) Nah…I'm really, busy making out with Jack.**

**Me: WHAT!**

**Roxy: (Rolls eyes) Calm down I'm kidding didn't you hear the sarcasm in my voice? What are you depth too? And anyway Jack is all Kim's and I want Jake back.**

**Me: Just go to sleep or Jake will die in the next chapter!**

**Roxy: You wouldn't…**

**Me: Watch me. (Fingers hover over the letters on the keyboard D, I & E.**

**Roxy: (whines) Fine! Zzzzzzz…..**

**Me: Good! Now Please review=D**

**Thanks for reading and plz review. Srry for the weird disclaimers I always laugh when I read plps disclaimers like tht so I decide to make my own. Anyway until next time=D bye.**

**Feedback would be great too!=)**

**Shine always, JJ**


	11. Dreams Are A Pain

**Hey guys! Again I am really sorry about not updating any of my story's I promised I would update lately. I've been really busy with school work=P & studying to get my permit since I'm 15. Anyway…I hope you like this chapter & I know my story Blackstar hasn't been going great lately, but it will get a lot better once they will get back to Seaford which will happen in the next chapter. Oh…and please tell me if you want me to make a twitter account so I can let you guys know when I will update instead of always promising and then not being able to complete my promises. So please tell me if you want me to make a twitter or not, because I don't want to go through the trouble of convincing my mom to let me have one unless I know you guys really want me too. =D Anyway…enjoy. Oh…and here's your show for the disclaimer…**

**Me: Hey! Roxy! Get your butt over here and do the disclaimer!**

**Roxy: Nah…I'm busy.**

**Me: (rolls eyes) You're reading a teen vogue magazine! And its upside down!**

**Roxy: (shrugs) Mmmhmmm**

**Me: Do it or all tell the Wasabi Warriors the secret your hiding from them.**

**Roxy: (Rolls eyes) Please…like they would ever believe you.**

**Kim: Believe what?**

**Me: Oh…Roxy has something to tell you she's been keeping it for a while.**

**Kim: Oh…really? What is it?**

**Roxy: (Looks around nervously) Uh…Jack's been secretly uh going out with Donna Tobin for 2 weeks. Yeah that's what I've been…uh hiding.**

**Kim: WHAT! I'M SO GOING TO KILL HIM! (Storms out of room to find Jack)**

**Me: Maybe I should give up.**

**Roxy: Go ahead no one is stopping you.**

**Me: (Glares)…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kick'in It. I own Roxy…**

_Jack found himself in a place he was never to familiar with. He was standing in front San Jose's City Hall and his brown eyes widened at the sight of the crowds of angry, protesting people he was standing with. Moving to the outskirts of San Jose he likes to call Seaford he never realized how many people lived in San Jose until now. He suddenly felt a hand put a death grip on his arm and pulled him down to the dirty ground of the city hall. He found Kim starring at him with an irritable look and hissed, "C'mon Jack let's go see what's gonna happen to San Jose. Jack had no idea what she was talking about and opened his mouth to ask what was going on but quickly shut it as, Kim put a finger to her lips as they held hands crawling through the crowds of people shouting, "Bring Blackstar out! Bring Blackstar out!" jack at this point was utterly confused, not understanding what Blackstar had to do with having these people so wiled up. He then was pulled from the ground up back into the crowd by Kim's petite hand. She looked at him with her brown eyes full of concern. "Why aren't you so angry anymore Jack?"_

_The brunette scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, not understanding what was going on and why he would be angry. "Why would I be angry Kim? I don't even know what's going on and why we're at the San Jose City Hall."__  
><em>_Kim gave him a shocked look with her mouth a gap, she put up her finger slowly pointing toward the sky and was about to make a comment, but was interrupted by a screeching sound; sounding like it came from a microphone. Everyone grew silent as the screeching grew louder and everyone turned towards the steps of City Hall as they kept their ears plugged to keep the screeching out of their ear drums as best they could._

_The screeching instantly stopped once, everyone had their attention towards the podium that was sitting on the steps of City Hall. Jack squinted, his eyes to see over the crowd that there was a man standing behind the podium. He was dressed in a nice black suit he had his grey hair slicked back with gel, and gave the crowd a welcoming smile. Jack guessed he was the San Jose mayor. His voice boomed into the microphone, "Hello, citizens of San Jose I am your mayor Thomas Bartely and welcome to this big meeting held today! Alright, after I go over a few things going on, we will talk about the future of San Jose and big events coming up. He rolled his green eyes at the protesting crowds. And yes I will bring out Blackstar last. The crowd whooped at the mention of the fighter girl's mysterious name._

_The crowd finally calmed down after the mayor told everyone to quiet down, he was about to speak again, but was interrupted by a sudden crash coming from the city hall doors. Jack's eyes widened while everyone gasped seeing Blackstar had broken straight through the glass of the city hall doors. She had her usual get-up, black Nike spandex shorts, the black mask planted tightly on her face, a tight white tank top that stopped above her belly button and her dirty black sneakers. Jack was surprised seeing she didn't have that confident, tough look in her piercing blue eyes but a look of distress and worry instead. He watched as he saw security guards run through a side door and tried to grab her. She smirked as she turned around the second they made it to her and flipped both of them right there and then. Jack smiled as he watched her rebel against the law as she took down a security guard one by one. That's when the crowd started to boo at the girl and started to throw random things at her like, bags, food, rocks, and ketchup bags...? Nothing hit her though, she had great reflexes...nothing could hit her. Suddenly, cops came running from every direction they pointed guns at her, that's when Jack started to boil in anger he knew Blackstar didn't deserve guns pointing at her, he knew whatever she was fighting against the law for was a good reason._

_Kim turned her head nervously starring right into the brunettes deep chocolate brown eyes seeing anger and determination build up in his eyes. She knew what he was about to do, so she instantly put her hand comfortably against his chest. At her touch the blonde noticed Jack seemed to tense up but relaxed realizing why she was doing such a thing. The two teens then brought their attention back to the scene in front of them._

_Blackstar was standing there looking at the cops with determination and worry present in her piercing blue eyes, as she looked nervously around. To everyone's surprise she fell right on her knees, putting her hands up in surrender. The cops instantly put their guns away and ran toward her. Two cops locked both her arms in a death grip, while a third cop was trying to get handcuffs on her. Jack watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek, her eyes were no longer filled with hope but sadness. Suddenly, her eyebrows scrunched up in determination, as they looked around over the large crowds. She instantly elbowed both the cops and flipped the one with the handcuffs and she then took the handcuffs throwing them somewhere in the crowds of people._

_The two cops that she had elbowed suddenly grabbed her and put an extra pair of handcuffs on her hands. They then pulled her away as she fidgeted and cursed at the authorities, while this was going on the crowd cheered. Blackstar instantly became angry at the cheering and started to try and pull herself out of the cops' death grip yelling, "What's wrong with you people I didn't do anything!"__  
><em>_A random guy shouted from the crowd, "It's your fault these stupid ninjas are coming to kidnap all of us!"__  
><em>_Blackstar yelled back, "Look! I know I'm part of the reason there on their way here! But you do realize I'm the only one here that can help you! I know all their moves! I know all their weaknesses!" And I'm the only one who knows how to fight them off! So, why take away the one person who can save you from you're future hell! She then started to yell louder in determination trying to persuade the protesting crowd of citizens gathered at City Hall. Jack could not hear her any longer, but a whisper in his ear saying over and over, "Jack, wake up...Jack wake up..."_

At these words Jack slowly fell out of his dream world and fluttered his eyes open seeing Blackstar standing over him and looking at him with impatient eyes. "C'mon, Jack get up and go wash up we need to hit the road." Jack shook his brown locks out of his face and slowly got up from the ground where he had been sleeping. He gave the girl a confused look as he replayed her words in his mind. "What do you mean wash up? That cabin doesn't have a working shower." Blackstar just rolled her eyes at the confused brunette. "Here," she said as she threw a small blue bottle at Jack. He caught it with his quick reflexes and looked down at it with his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Why did you give me shampoo?"  
>Blackstar huffed irritably. "So... You can wash your hair duh! I'm sorry but you stink, Jack."<br>Jack cocked an eyebrow still not getting it.  
>Blackstar threw her hands up in exasperation. "Jack I'm telling you to go bathe in the lake and wash your hair, like I did while you were sleeping last night!"<br>Jack thought, _'So...that's why she was wearing a towel.'_

A shocked expression then came across the brunettes face. "Wait... What!"  
>Blackstar snapped at the brunette even louder as she pretended to violently strangle his neck. "Jack! It's not that hard! Just strip down butt naked, go in the lake! Then bathe and wash your hair and then when you're done we'll hit the road for Seaford. I just thought you wouldn't want to stink getting back to Seaford…especially when you reunite with Kim." She smirked.<br>Jack just starred at the girl cocking an eyebrow, giving her a glare.

Blackstar threw her hands up dramatically, having them cling to her blonde wavy locks like she was about to pull them out. "What! Jack just what! It's not that hard!"  
>Jack rolled his eyes and said in an obvious tone, "Blackstar calm down. And I can't go...bathe until you leave."<br>Blackstar blushed realizing how stupid she must have sounded. "Oh...right sorry...blonde moment." She then ran off toward the cabin waving at Jack and yelling, "Have fun bathing and hurry up! I want to get back to a place that has a real bathroom!"

Jack just rolled his brown eyes at the girl as she ran inside the cabin, leaving him alone ...to wash up.

At the Bobby Wasabi Dojo...

Kim came through the Bobby Wasabi Dojo Doors with the guys at 9:00 a.m. If you took one look at the group you would think they were going to a Hollywood Movie Premiere. Kim was wearing a tight, dark purple strapless dress, with black heels and a gold cross necklace hanging on her neck. She also was wearing more makeup than usual and had her hair in loose, flawless, curls while each of the guys came through behind her looking handsome and spiffy in there clean cut tuxes. Well...as handsome as they could get.

Jerry being...himself had on a black tux with a red tie but had a black beanie on with some wristbands on his arms, and black vans. Milton was wearing a baby blue tux with a fake daisy pinned on it and had his hair slicked back with gel. Eddie had a purple tux on but had it mismatched with a red tie with yellow polka-dots on it.

Kim gave the African American boy an incredulous look as she put her hands on her hips. "Uh...Eddie, why isn't your tie matching with your tux. He retorted defensively pointing at the blonde. "Hey! It was the only tie, I could find in such short notice, okay! If you haven't noticed I'm not one of those snobby, rich guys that dress, in tuxedos all the time. Jerry, Milton, and Kim replied in unison, "We've noticed." Eddie pouted with a roll of his brown eyes. "Anyway...why would Rudy text us so late to tell us to come really dressed up and fancy the next morning without even telling us what it's for?" Kim shrugged and looked around the Dojo now just noticing with the rest of the guys that a TV crew was in the Dojo putting up a green screen in front of the hall leading to the locker rooms. Rudy then walked out his office swinging the door open with a big smile and walked over to the four confused, dressed-up teens.

Rudy clapped his hands, still with his cheery big smile on. "Hey guys. I'm glad you all dressed-up! Well...somewhat." he mumbled looking over at Eddie with his mismatched tie and Jerry with his black vans on and beanie.

"Well anyway...you guys are probably wondering why I wanted you to dress-up...well each one of you are going to be interviewed by Karate Fancy Magazine!"  
>Kim crossed her arms over her chest with a perplexed look. "And exactly why are we being interviewed? And what's with the green screen?"<p>

Rudy answered dramatically sounding like a five-year old on a sugar rush."Because! I want all of you guys to tell Karate Fancy how amazing the San Jose, Bobby Wasabi Dojo is! And later on we're all going to be in the new commercial for our Dojo!"

Jerry said with an excited look crossing over his goofy smile. "Sooo...wait your saying I'm going to be on TV?  
>Milton added in a matter -of- factly tone, "Well...actually Jerry he's saying we're all goi-"<p>

Jerry interrupted while swinging his fists in the air, "Sweet! Maybe girls will finally notice me!" He then kissed his biceps, cockily as he looked over at a beautiful twenty-one year old girl who was busy talking to the cameraman.

Rudy rolled his eyes at the overly enthusiastic teen boy. "Yeah, whatever floats you're, boat."

Eddie questioned, "Who says that anymore?"

Rudy ignored Eddie by shooing him with his hands like he was shooing a fly away from his face. "Ugh...nevermind, has anyone seen Jack I want him to show off his moves for the commercial but he needs to practice first."

The four teens just looked around nervously making sure their eyes didn't met Rudy's confused ones, as Jerry whistled nervously.

Kim spoke up chuckling nervously, "Well...you see...Rudy..."

With Blackstar...

Blackstar was currently driving the Black Warrior motorcycle she had stolen from Jake, while Jack was on the back hoping they would get back to Seaford soon.

Jack slumped, his head in his hands and whined, "I'm starving!"  
>Blackstar rolled her piercing blue eyes. "I know Anderson you've been saying that every 10 minutes since we left the cabin. I'm hungry too! So just shut up!"<p>

Jack stuck out his tongue at the back of Blackstar's head. She saw him doing it from the mirror on the motor bike. "You know I might be driving but I can still kick you off this bike with one swing of my foot, Anderson."

Jack quickly shut his mouth and looked around the open road and sighed in relief, as they passed a sign that said, "2 miles San Jose."

Blackstar exclaimed. "Finally!" seeing the sign also.

Jack chuckled. "So do you think anybody's coming after us, still?"

Blackstar opened her mouth to reply still keeping her piercing blue eyes fixed on the road, but a force instantly knocked her off the Black Warriors' motorcycle. She flew off the motorcycle and fell to the hard pavement of the open road, hitting her head in the process, she heard Jack screaming her name, "Blackstar! Blackstar! Blackstar!" she tried to open her eyes as she struggled to lift her head, but instantly blacked-out in the process.

_Blackstar fluttered her piercing blue eyes open to not found herself on the open road with Jack, but in her dream world. She smiled looking around at the sunny sky and beautiful meadows. She loved her dream world; it got her away from her hell which was her reality. She looked down at herself; finding she was not in her alter ego clothes, but in jean shorts and a plaid purple shirt, with brown cowgirl boots. She walked through the meadows mindlessly, knowing she should try and wake herself back up, but she had no desire to go back to her hell and feel the stress that's been pounding on her head ever since she met the Black Warriors. She kept walking and walking, but stopped instantly seeing a girl with straight blonde hair, a boy with shaggy brown locks, a another boy with a fohawk, and a another boy with braces, and another boy with a nerdy style of clothing. It was Kim, Jack, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry standing there giving her each of their own looks. Kim was giving her an angry, death glare look. Jack was giving her a look of disappointment. Jerry was giving her a mad look. Milton was giving her one of those know-it-all smart looks, while Eddie was just looking at her with anger and disappointment written across his face.__  
><em>_Blackstar cocked an eyebrow. "What?"__  
><em>_Jack stepped forward crossing his arms over his chest. "Why?"__  
><em>_Blackstar was now utterly confused. "What do you mean why?"__  
><em>_At that moment Kim ran at her and surprised the wavy-headed girl by punching her right in the face. Then Jerry kicked her, as she cried out in pain and fell to the ground Milton and Eddie and Jerry just started to kick her more and more. As their kicks became stronger and harder Blackstar started to sob loudly and was too weak to crawl away from them and fight back. She looked up at Jack with her piercing blue eyes over flooding with tears; that were begging for help. He just gave her one last disappointed look and walked away. Blackstar's heart at that moment officially broke and cracked into pieces as she laid there taking every punch and kick from Jerry, Kim, Eddie, and Milton the only thing that ran through her mind was, 'Why are they treating me this way?'__  
><em>  
>Blackstar then woke up from the horrible nightmare she had never had a nightmare in her dream world and never had one that was so horrifying so painful. She looked at her surroundings finding herself, laying in Jack's lap on the road bloody and bruised, but paid no attention to the brunette looking at her in surprise as she screamed in agony and ran away from him, sobbing in pain.<p>

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it! It will get better trust me! Please! Please Review! Sorry, I've been going through a really rough time lately and have been really stressed.=( Anyway please review! And please tell me if you want me to make a twitter account so you know when I update any of my stories. Oh…and there's a poll on my profile asking you guys where you want Roxy to revealed, as Blackstar to be. So please check that out! So sorry again school has been horrible to me.=(**

**Shine always, JJ=)**


	12. Surprising Interviews

**Hey guys! I was bored and needed to get things off my mind since I've been going through a really bad time, lately…Anyway, I know it's shorter than my usual chapters…but ENJOY!**

**Tell Me if U Want Me 2 Make A Twitter.=D**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Kickin' It.=P**

At the Bobby Wasabi Dojo...

Before, Kim could go any further to make up a great lie, on where Jack has been, Jerry interrupted quickly, "He ran away!"

Rudy's eyes instantly bugged out of his head as he exclaimed in shock, "WHAT!" All the TV crew people looked at Rudy giving him weird looks. Rudy just waved them off and then shoved everyone outside the dojo's door. Making sure none of the TV people were around, he instantly yelled as his hands shook in rage, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE RAN AWAY!"

Milton, Kim, and Eddie just glared straight at Jerry he just gave them a goofy grin like he just saved their butts.

Milton tried to reason, "First Rudy calm down and second it's not a big deal it's...uh Jack he'll come back."

Rudy exclaimed throwing his hands up in exasperation. "But, what if he doesn't! Oh...man. Oh...man!" He started pacing around in a circle, rubbing his temples. "We...We need to call the cops! His parents! Somebody!"

Kim slapped Rudy across the face. "Shut up, Rudy! We don't need to call anybody his parents are out of town anyway!"

Rudy sighed in frustration. "Okay...but Kim...I mean guys please make sure he'll come back. And I mean soon."

Kim nodded with the rest of the guys while giving Rudy a reaussuring smile. "Don't worry Rudy we got this just go do what you need to do for the Dojo."

The guys simultaneously yelled, "Yeah!"

Rudy smiled at his loyal students. "Okay...thanks guys," he replied as, he walked back into the Dojo with the four teens following him back inside from behind.

With Blackstar...

Jack quickly came out of his shock and got up from the road and started to chase the sobbing blonde who was weakly running away from him down the open road.

Blackstar wiped her tears from her eyes as she ran down the road, but suddenly tripped in the process. She toppled over landing on her knees in pain as she felt them scrap against the road's pavement and that's when all the tears just poured from her piercing blue eyes; like rain pouring from the sky.

Jack had finally caught up to the girl and knelt down to her, giving her a hug as he wrapped his strong arms protectively around her petite body.

Blackstar was surprised by the sudden arms that wrapped around her and looked up behind her finding Jack looking down into her piercing blue eyes with worry and concern present in his own brown orbs.

She quickly wiped her tears and asked while her lip quivered, "W-What...happened?"

Jack sighed looking away from the petite girl who was trying to hold back her tears as best she could. "They...they found us."

Blackstar's piercing blue eyes instantly widened in horror knowing exactly who he was talking about.

He continued quietly, "It was only one though. He knocked you off the motorcycle and I jumped right off and fought him...but he suddenly just threw a bomb your way out of nowhere and..." Jack hesitated, "I saved you just in time...well except for you getting those bloody bruises on your leg," he said as, his brown eyes traveled downward to look at her legs.

Blackstar instantly looked down at her legs just noticing how bad they really were. Their; were dark purple spots all over and a few were bleeding.

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, sorry that was sort of my fault. It was either your legs get hurt badly or get killed by a bomb. I thought the first one would be better to go with."

Blackstar head popped up at the sound of the brunette's voice. She shrugged. "It's okay, I'm use to scars. But…uh thank you, Jack."

Jack just smiled as he nodded his head in sympathy not wanting the girl to remember whatever bad memory she had about getting that scar of a black star on her back.

"We should...uh probably keep walking the motorcycle sort of crashed into a tree."  
>Blackstar nodded her head slowly. "Uh...yeah we should we've only got 2 miles to go."<p>

Jack helped her slowly get up from the rocky road and balance on her beat up legs.  
>He looked down at her in concern. "Are you sure you can walk...I mean your legs don't really look that great to move. I could carry you if you want?"<p>

Blackstar shook her head as she smiled playfully. "No thanks, Jack and you look pretty beat up yourself." she said this noticing a huge cut along his chest.

Jack shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...a ninja who fights with spiky nun chucks isn't the most fun to fight."

Blackstar laughed. "Yeah...believe me I know."

Jack chuckled along with her. "So...are you going to tell me who you are or not?"

Blackstar instantly stopped walking and turned right around to face the brunette. "W-what...are you t-talking about?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow. "Well... I doubt your real name is Blackstar. So...who are you, really?"

Blackstar gave him one good look and turned away starting to walk again. "That's none of your business, Anderson."

Jack smirked and walked alongside the petite girl. "I thought it would be since we're friends and all."

Blackstar abruptly stopped in her tracks and turned to the brunette with a look of confusion.

Jack chuckled at her reaction. "Oh...c'mon forget about last night. I really do want to be your friend."

Blackstar scoffed, turning away from him. "That's only because you pity me, because I have no friends."

Jack gripped her shoulder and said with concern, "That's not true."

Blackstar shrugged his caring grip off her shoulder and said coldly as she kept walking, "Whatever. Once we get back to Seaford you'll just be some kid that I need to protect from getting killed. No; one special in my book."

Jack winced at her icy cold words, wondering what happened to the girl he was just laughing with a few minutes ago. He shook his head as he kept his distance behind the girl, figuring it was for the best…for now.

At The Bobby Wasabi Dojo...

Kim and the guys were over standing by the snack table Rudy had set up for the TV Crew people. Kim and Milton were both looking at Jerry and Eddie in disgust. Jerry was shoving every donut he could down his throat and wanted to see if he could re-eat each donut he ate, by holding his stomach and making that noise, he made when he coughed up his retainer; when he had accidentally swallowed it. Eddie was just insanely shoving every piece of food from that table down his throat. Kim was relieved when she heard Rudy call her name to go do the interview with Karate Fancy Magazine so she can get away from her disgusting friends...excluding Milton.

Kim walked over with a confident smile on her face trying to show the TV people she knows how to work heels even though she barely ever wore any. She couldn't help but to silently say ouch in her mind every time her foot got squeezed by the tight heel.

She quietly took a seat in front of the green screen in a luxurious purple velvet chair that was placed next to a twin copy of it; she assumed the interviewer was sitting in. From what she could tell the interviewer, was a young 20 year-old girl who was wearing a tight royal blue dress and had her hair up in a Fancy up-do. The interviewer looked up from the papers in her hands and placed them gently on her lap while giving a big smile to Kim. She then put out her hand, "Hello, you must be Kim. I'm Stacy Quentin, but you can just call me Stacy sweetheart."

Kim smiled wide at the lady's polite attitude and shook her hand. "Nice, to meet you Stacy. I'm Kim. Kim Crawford."

Stacy said brightly, "Great! Now let's get started with your interview shall we!"

She placed her hands on her lap, gently facing Kim. "So, Kim what do you like about the Bobby Wasabi Dojo of San Jose?"

Kim cocked an; eyebrow thinking very carefully about her words. "I like that while you are training really hard trying to be the best for competitions, the people here can accept you for who you are, even if you mess-up. Instead of yelling at you to train harder they support you instead and take you out for Falafel Balls." Kim giggled at the end mentioning Falafel Phil's Place.

Stacy then scribbled something down on the paper that was nicely lying on her lap while murmuring, "Interesting."

Her head then bobbed back up, "So...what do you hate about the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, of San Jose?"

Kim scrunched up her perfect eyebrows in confusion. "Hate? What do you mean, hate?"

Stacy rolled her dark green eyes while smirking, "Well...there must be something...?"

Kim instantly narrowed her eyes officially becoming suspicious of this so-called "Stacy" interviewing her. She shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest while lying back in the comfortable chair. "I don't know what you're talking about. Personally, I don't hate anything about the Bobby Wasabi San Jose Dojo. I mean it could be a cleaner, but so could television and we all know that won't happen anytime soon."

Kim smirked seeing she had struck nerve on Stacy, noticing she was trying to hold back a glare with a big, stupid, Barbie doll smile on her face.

Stacy was about to open her mouth to make another stupid comment or ask another question when suddenly a loud-CRASH! Came through, the Dojo's doors, causing pieces of glass to fly everywhere.

Kim's deep brown eyes widened not believing what she was seeing at all.

_So…Stacy's is a pretty eye-balling character, right? Why was Blackstar so suddenly cold to Jack? Will that nightmare keep haunting her? Will Blackstar ever admit who she is to Jack? Or has he really known all along…? And who came crashing through the Dojo's doors? Stay updated!_

_**IMPORTANT:There is a poll on my Profile Page to vote for where you want Blackstar/Roxy to be revealed. So far I only got one vote. So…right now she will be revealed at a Carnival unless I get more votes on the other different choices. So please don't forget to check out my poll for this story. And Happy Easter Eggs!=D**_

**Hey guys! I hope you like this nice short chapter I decide to put up. Please, tell me if you want me to make a twitter. =D I haven't been getting many reviews lately which have been bringing me down more & more on this story. So…if you want this story to stay alive please…REVIEW!**

**Shine always, JJ=)**


	13. Back But Viral

**Hey guys! As always school work sucks, because it takes away from my time to write and I probably won't write for another two weeks because I have this big project to worry about.=(**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Kony 2012.=)**

The girl Blackstar was laying sprawled out on the floor of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo in front of the Dojo's doors, with Jack right beside her. Kim would've ran over to help them but she was just in too much shock like everyone else who was also, staring wide-eyed at the scene before them. Three other people ran into the Dojo, to Kim's surprise they were all dressed like ninjas and they were probably only two years older than her. They ignored the shocked stares coming from the audience that was standing before them and walked over toward Jack and Blackstar. One of them grabbed Blackstar by the wrist and pulled her up, her head falling back, because she was unconscious. The other one did the same with Jack. Right, when they were going to throw them over their shoulder and leave with the third guy. Blackstar's eyes instantly popped open through her black mask showing vicious piercing blue eyes, she instantly kicked the guy that was holding her by the wrist in the stomach making him tumble to the ground she, smirked cockily as she did a back handspring landing by the blue Bobby Wasabi Dojo. The guy holding Jack noticed the little routine she planned and swung his fist at him to actually knock him unconsious, but to his dismay Jack caught his fist smirking at him. He then flipped him over while kicking him in the process. Blackstar ran over and gave the brunette a high-five, but they instantly both went into a karate stance and narrowed their eyes at the three ninjas circling them and went off fighting, kicking, punching, and doing any karate move or non-karate move to knock the guys out.

Kim found it amusing when Blackstar jumped from the counter where Rudy had his trophies, onto one of the a ninja's back, like he was giving her a piggyback ride. She watched as the messy bun on Blackstar's head bounced as the girl tried to make the ninja stumble and become unbalanced. Kim watched as Blackstar couldn't help but light up in glee as she started to laugh hysterically at the situation she was in. Kim then burst out into fits of giggles along with the wavy-headed girl.

Suddenly, Kim was knocked out of the chair she had currently been sitting in and was slammed into the mat. Kim wasn't sure but something was on top of her, she put her hands up in front of her and ran her fingers up and down something. She became perplexed at the feeling of skin and muscles. She struggled to open her eyes but finally did and found Jack on top of her smirking cockily. She gave him a confused look.

Jack chuckled. "Well, I was going to say sorry for the ninja throwing me on top of you, but it looks like your really enjoying yourself."

He then looked down. Kim followed what his eyes were staring at and she turned bright red seeing her fingers were gently running up and down his abs. She instantly took her fingers off of Jack. He just looked at her with a smile, instead of giving some cocky remark he kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "Stay here, be safe." He then ran off seeing Blackstar having some trouble with the three ninja guys and in one swift motion he did the craziest martial arts move ever, literally kicking all of them out of the Dojo. Blackstar then locked the doors, seeing the ninjas had run off and slid down to the floor, feeling the cold glass against her back as she panted heavily.

Jack quickly ran over to her and checked out the cuts on her legs. They were bleeding even more heavily than earlier. Kim stood up taking off her shoes and threw them aside. She quickly ran over to the brunette as her eyes began to overflow with water,tears and make-up dripped down her face as she kneeled down behind Jack and wrapped her arms around him feeling his warm skin and his muscles tense up, but then relax at her touch.

Jack took his attention away from Blackstar and turned his head toward Kim. He frowned watching as tears and make-up ran down her cheeks from her beautiful brown eyes. He spoke softly,"It's okay, Kim."

Kim shook her head and stuttered out, "I-I t-thou-ght-t y-you we-e-re g-gon-ne...for-rev-ver-r."

Jack smiled warmly at her. "I'm never gonna be gone Kim...never."

Then there was a bright flash.

Kim turned her head around to find a photographer behind the whole scene with the rest of the TV crew and magazine people. Rudy glared at the photographer and yelled, "NO, PICTURES IN MY DOJO! NOW GET OUT!" With that Rudy angrily pushed all the TV crew and magazine people out of the Dojo and pulled the blinds down just in case, they were thinking of sneaking any shots.

He walked over to Blackstar who seemed to be stressed, worried, and really exhausted all at the same time. Rudy bent down next to her and looked at the cuts and bruises on her legs, arms, and stomach. He asked softly, "Do want to come in my office and get cleaned up?"

Blackstar looked up with confusion present in her piercing blue eyes, but a small smile spread across her face. "Yeah, that'd nice." Rudy smiled at her response and helped her up from the floor and led her into the office along with Eddie, Milton, and Jerry to help him out.

Kim and Jack were still on the floor of the Dojo. Jack was kneeling on the floor facing the doors, while Kim was kneeling behind the brunette, hugging him. She then let go feeling an awkward tension fill the room and Jack turned around giving the blonde a confused look. She ignored it as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at Jack seeing a long cut across his chest that looked pretty deep. She spoke up, "Jack you should probably get that patched up, " as she pointed at the cut along his chest.

Jack looked down at himself and nodded, "Yeah, I will once Blackstar gets out of the office."

Kim nodded but a thought came to mind. "Wait...a second,"as a look of confusion came across her face.

She went on, "So...if your here where's Roxy and what's Blackstar doing here?"

Jack looked at her bemused and chuckled, "Kim, first of all Blackstar was captured along with me but helped me to escape and come back home and Roxy I don't know, isn't she in Seaford somewhere, cursing out Tobin?"

Kim shook her head slightly confused, "No...when we realized they took you Roxy was gone too."

Both of, Kim's and Jack's brown eyes widened in wonder.

Kim started, "Y-you don't think that maybe..."

Jack went on, "What. No. She can't be...she doesn't even know karate..."

Kim suggested, "But they do have the same piercing blue eyes...

Jack shook his head. "Yeah, but people can always have the same eye color...

Kim nodded. "True...but still it would explain why none of us have seen her since Friday night. And where was she when Black-"

The blonde abruptly stopped talking hearing Jerry's Indian War chant go off as he sprinted out of Rudy's office with a furious wavy-headed girl chasing after him.

"I'm gonna kill you Je-, you stupid kid!"

Jerry screamed even louder and yelled out as Blackstar flipped him on the mat. "I'm too good looking to die!"

Blackstar sneered with anger, "Oh, trust me I'm not gonna let you die good looking!"

Jack was about to run over and stop Blackstar from rearranging Jerry's face, but made no movement, instead cocked his eyebrow in surprise seeing an action from the angry girl he was not expecting.

Blackstar was over Jerry looking at him with an angry fire burning in her eyes, but she sighed as a small smile curved onto her lips, she then put out her hand. Jerry gave her a confused look but beamed brightly taking her hand as she helped him up from the mat.

"That's a warning you got that kid! NO. ONE. TAKES. MY. MASK. OFF! SO NEXT TIME YOU TRY IT AGAIN,I HOPE YOUR FUNERAL'S ALREADY BEEN PLANNED!" Blackstar said this pointing a threatening finger on his chest.

Jerry smiled, "Yeah and my names Jerry, btw."

Blackstar rolled her eyes and looked over at Jack and Kim who were staring at her in curiosity.

She cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

They both looked away mumbling, "Nothing."

Blackstar shrugged, "Whatever. I need to blow this popcycle stand. Bye, y'all." She then walked out of the Dojo's doors making sure all the camera people were gone first, but popped her head back in.

"Jack?"

Jack's head popped up as he put a shirt on. "Yeah?"

Blackstar smiled and said, "Scream, if any ninjas attack any of y0u all." She then sprinted off to who knows where.

Milton screeched in horror, "What! What does she mean by ninjas? By all of us?" He freaked out. "We're all going to be attacked by NINJAS! I need to get my safety gear to defend myself!" He then ran off onto a full sprint to wherever, out of the Dojo.

Rudy commented, "He does know that we have nun-chucks and bow staffs he can defend himself with in the Dojo, right?"

Kim, Eddie, Jerry and Jack just shrugged.

Jack's stomach then made a loud grumble. Jerry and Eddie laughed at him while Kim and Rudy looked at the brunette in concern.

Kim put a hand on his shoulder. "Jack you're probably starving, let's get something to eat with the guys at Falafel Phil's and while you pig out, you can tell us about your big adventure. My treat."

Jack chuckled. "Sounds like a plan Crawford. Let's go guys!"

Jack, Kim, Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy all walked out of the Dojo and headed towards Falafel Phil's, not realizing Blackstar was watching them from behind a trash can. She sighed sadly. She felt so alone so lost. Of course she wanted to join them; she was starving herself, but knew that they were probably really suspicious, since Roxy didn't show up with Jack. At this moment she didn't care she'll just make up some lame lie tomorrow. Lies. She hated lies. She hated lieing, but it sadly became the only way she could survive with her identity. She knew she didn't have to do what she does and no one's forcing her to but she's doing this because she wants to. She's doing this to make sure no kid ever again has to go through the same pain she's been going through since she was eight. She would love to be with her family again...ever since the Black Warriors came into her life everything just disappeared into thin air...her dad, her mom, her little brother, and her life and she was pretty sure Jake hates her, so he's pretty much gone too.

Through all the thinking sitting behind that trash, Blackstar flashed back to a the texts she use to get during the three years hiding out from the Black Warriors. _'Why live Blackstar? You have no family, no friends, and no future what's the point, child?' 'You should commit suicide just like your daddy did.' 'Follow in his footsteps and be the same coward he was.' 'I mean you pretty much are now...you're hiding...just like your daddy tried to do.' 'So...why live Blackstar?'_ The fierce girl remembered what her response to those texts would always be: _'Why shouldn't I live?' 'Why don't I just prove you wrong instead and show you I'm the strongest girl that ever lived.'_

Blackstar could feel herself want to explode and kick the trash down in anger thinking of all the horrible texts, but took a deep breath, knowing that it would only attract attention to her, she doesn't want. She looked sadly at Falafel Phil's watching them laugh and Jack comfortably place his arm around Kim's neck like...it was nothing...but really did mean something. This only led her to think about Jake. She loved him. She never wanted to run off and leave him, but she just wished he knew; she wasn't just doing this for her but for him to, so he doesn't have to go through the ongoing pain. If only he knew; if only she talked to him instead of fought with him. Every time she saw him she just didn't know if she could trust him, she just didn't know where their relationship stood anymore...that's what scared her.

Blackstar looked from the dirty ground of the mall back into Falafel Phil's seeing Eddie, Jerry, Jack, Rudy, and Kim stick straws in their mouths' making them all look like Walruses. She giggled quietly seeing them all laugh hysterically realizing Jerry had stuck them through his nose instead. Blackstar knew she wanted to be friends with them, if she couldn't have what her past held anymore...but would they accept her and the reason for her lies once she reveals it all. _Or will they leave her in the dust?_ Blackstar sighed as she went through her mind hoping she knew the answer to all these thoughts, but just looked back at Falafel Phil's sadly dreaming of an imaginary life, she knows she'll never had.

The Next Day...

Kim was happily putting her books away at her locker and was surprisingly in a great mood, which is pretty weird for it being Monday morning. The blonde was just so happy everything was back to normal for now and most importantly, because Jack's back. She didn't really understand why she had burst into tears the other day seeing him so...strong but defeated at the same time. She really did care for Jack, just as much as she cares for the rest of the guys, but for some reason he was in a different place in her heart.

"Hey, Kim."

Kim turned around from her locker to find Jack and the rest of the guys standing in front of her. She smiled. "Hey, guys happy to be back at Seaford High on this beautiful morning?"

Jerry exclaimed, "Are you insane Kim? It's Monday! No one's happy and it isn't beautiful. Sheesh blondes!"

Kim rolled her eyes ignoring his comment, "Well, SORRY. I actually slept better than I have in days, okay! Can't I be a little happy!"

Jerry rolled his eyes, "You just slept good last night because you were dreaming about you and Jack making out."

Kim raised her fist to punch Jerry as a death glare came across her face, but before she could even swing a warm hand stopped her. Jack caught her fist and made her lower her arm to her side saying, "Come on guys. No, stupid fights okay? I slept great last night too and I really don't want any drama or fights going on, especially my first day back home even if I am at school."

Eddie agreed, "Yeah, Jerry don't be stupid and start stuff with blondes there not actually dumb ya'know."

Kim smirked, "Yeah, Jerry!"

Jerry rolled his eyes, "Whatever! Hey has anyone seen Milton, I need to copy his answers to the English worksheet that I was supposed to turn in last month."

Kim and Eddie shook their heads, but Jack pointed at someone coming down the staircase. "Found him."

Milton cautiously walked down the staircase and proudly walked over to his friends saying, "Hi guys."

"Uh...Milton what's with the new outfit," Eddie asked looking at him strangely.

Instead of his normally nerdy get up; he was wearing a full army uniform but around his waist he carried nun-chucks, and many other interesting martial arts weapons.

Milton smiled. "I am wearing a full out army uniform and carrying weapons around my waist, I am even wearing a bullet proof vest. I just want to be prepared in case the ninjas attack. I would carry a gun, but you know..." he trailed off not sure where he was going.

Jack chuckled, "Dude, who do you thinks coming after us, Kony?"

Jerry shrieked and shook his head while dramatically throwing his hands in the air. "You don't know Jack! Kony can be anywhere! I mean last week he was on my TV DUDE! MY TV! YO, HE COULD'VE KIDNAPPED ME THROUGH THE TV RIGHT THEN AND THERE! I HAVEN'T LOOKED AT TV'S SINCE MAN!"

Jack shook his head exclaiming, "Jerry! Kony is all the way in Uganda, Africa! And he can't get to you or jump through TVs'."

Jerry shook his head, "Yeah, then explain why every time Kony is on TV my dog would disappear."

"He probably ran away from your shrieks at the TV," Jack snickered quietly.

Kim giggled quietly with him. Jerry just rolled his eyes. 'Lovebirds.'

Kim then closed her locker door but out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar wavy-headed girl sitting a few lockers away on the hallway floor listening to music on her iPod Nano watching teens walk past her. Kim walked over to her with the guys following from behind. She stood in front of Roxy with her arms crossed over her chest cocking an eyebrow. Roxy noticing her presence looked up at Kim and took out one of her headphones. "What's up?"

Kim shrugged, "Nothing, we were all just wondering what happened to you at the Lock In you disappeared."

Roxy smirked as she stood up and leaned against the locker. "Thanks, for the concern guys, but I went to the bathroom and when I came out one of those ninja guys tackled me and dragged me outside, but Blackstar saved me before she went to go kick the rest of their butts at the school."

Kim challenged, "Then where were you the whole weekend?"

Roxy said calmly, "I was helping my dad finish decorating the house and putting everything we moved in with, in its place. Why?"

Kim blushed embarrassingly, "Uh... No reason."

Roxy shrugged. "Whatever."

There was then a random girl's shriek, "That's the girl who saved me at the mall!"

Roxy cocked an eyebrow, but quickly ran over to the girly shriek finding Donna Tobin hovering over her pink-cased iPad2. Roxy looked over her shoulders, her eyes instantly widening in horror, while the Wasabi Warriors were looking at the iPad2 in complete shock, Donna was watching a video on YouTube; it was a video of Blackstar and Jack beating up the ninja's the other day. Kim and Jack were both in complete shock but were both happy that at the end of the video they hadn't taped there little moment together. Roxy just looked at the iPad's screen in horror. She asked, "Uh...Donna if you don't mind me asking how many views did this video get?"

Donna scoffed, "A million, but tomboy everyone has been tweeting it, posting it and putting it on Facebook, it's gone viral by now. Why?"

Roxy gulped. "Uh...no reason." she acted very calm on the outside, but on the inside she was screaming and banging her head against a brick wall. She knew soon her life would turn into a living hell and so would the Wasabi Warriors.

_So...what do you think will happen next? Do Jack and Kim still think she might be Blackstar? How will this video going viral affect Roxy Greene's double life but most importantly her identity? Will...Jake ever come back? I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out!;D_

**I worked really hard on this so please REVIEW! And don't forget to check out the poll on this story that's on my profile page and don't forget to check out my other stories!**

**Songs Inspiring, this chapter:**

"**Wish You Were Here" by Hey Monday**

"**Change" by Taylor Swift**

"**Kiss It All Better" by He Is We**

"**And Run" by He Is We**

"**Obvious" by Hey Monday**

**Shine Always, JJ**


	14. Talk with Bump Ins

**Hey guys! Sorry if the update is really late! I've been busy with a lot of school work. And I did my last killer biology project of the year so I should be updating more & my last day of school is June 1****st****.;D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Kickin' It I would've made Blackstar a Kickin' It Movie.=P**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Livy.G her reviews always inspire me!=D**

Roxy was in Seaford High's lunchroom sitting at her usual table with the Wasabi Warriors eating lunch, well...only the food that appeared to be edible. She was mindlessly twirling her spoon through Marge's gunk of chocolate pudding that looked more like brown dog vomit in Roxy's eyes, but she wasn't hungry anyway, and her worries were far from trying to devour the un-edible pudding. It had been two weeks since the video of her and Jack beating up ninjas in the Dojo went viral, she was worried at first but shrugged it off thinking everyone would forget about it after a few weeks.

_Boy, was she wrong._

It was the exact opposite of her hopes it had only gotten more viral. The video is not only all over the Internet but it was also all over the News. It's not the attention Blackstar was getting from the video that she was scared about, she couldn't care less about that it was the questions that started popping up online and on television even at school everyone was asking the same question since the video came out.

' _Who is Blackstar?'_

At the beginning they were calling her _'The Masked Girl'_, but last week when Jerry accidently let slip, to Donna Tobin who had cornered him in an ally in the mall and pretended to flirt with him, what her alter ego's name was…it changed in a heart-beat.

'_Who is Blackstar?'_

That question was the one that had Roxy worried to death. She sighed heavily and looked sadly at the gunk of pudding lying on her tray.

A voice close to her yelled her way, "Yo! Roxy! You gonna eat that pudding?"

Her eyes popped open at the sound of Jerry's loud cheerful voice; she usually loved hearing his voice it being so happy; made her smile, but today just wasn't the day, no day has been since the video.

She looked up at the Latino boy who had a goofy grin on his face, while giving him a blank stare. "Uh...nah Jerry you can have it. It's not really...the type of food that I'm able to digest." She said this calmly but quietly, taking the gunk of chocolate pudding off her tray and sliding it over to the ecstatic Latino boy sitting beside her.

Roxy forced a weak smile onto her lips as she watched, Jerry's eyes light up in glee and he exclaimed toward her. "Thanks Mamacita!" As he dug into the pudding like he hadn't eaten in days. Roxy then felt a presence of eyes on her, she looked up seeing Kim, Eddie, Milton, and Jack all staring at her with concerned eyes, ignoring the fact Jerry was eating up the pudding like a ravaged dog.

Roxy snapped, "What?" Her piercing eyes instantly snapping wide open looking around at the teenagers sitting across from her.

Jack raised his eyebrows and looked at Kim. She just shrugged and rolled her eyes at him. They both then looked back at Roxy.

Roxy thought, _'I wonder if they'll ever let me in on their secret language of looks, glares, and eye rolls…?Nah…its probably one of their lovebird things.'__  
><em>  
>After a few seconds, Jack finally spoke up, "You haven't been yourself lately, Roxy. What's going on?" He looked at her with an intensity of concern in his chocolate brown eyes, Roxy loved how he was so loyal and cared so much about his friends, but she internally frowned, feeling the guilt strike up in her stomach, knowing she would have to lie; like she had been doing for the last three years. She hated lying to the Wasabi Warriors especially Jack and just turning cold on him all of a sudden when, really it wasn't his fault she had trust issues it was her own fault.<p>

Her fault for being so blind so_—naïve._

She couldn't help but laugh hysterically inside as she thought, _'Whats going on?' Oh...let's see Jack? I'm in a viral video that can destroy the identity of my alter ego I've been hiding for years. Oh...right I didn't tell you! Well, guess what! I'm Blackstar. Hahaha…yeah. '___

Roxy shrugged, acting as if she wasn't in the same world as them, "Nothing."

Kim rolled her deep brown eyes at the blonde girl sitting across from her and scoffed, "Please. We all know that's a lie. You've barely eaten for two weeks now. You've been sleeping in late. Your test grades have been starting to fall and you've been jumpy whenever someone mentions the video of Jack and Blackstar beating the crud out of those guys in ninja suits."

Roxy completely froze still as the spoon she had been holding fell onto the floor clattering.

Kim smirked. "See you are jumpy. Your spoon came right out of your fingers." The blonde cheerleader pointed out, quite triumphantly to prove her point.

Roxy glared at the blonde and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm fine, Kim. I just had a few bad weeks doesn't everyone?" She cocked an eyebrow at the teens staring at her except for Jerry who was still oblivious to the whole conversation, trying to swallow down the slime mold-like, pudding.

Eddie, Milton, Jack, and Kim all looked at each other like they were trying to make up an answer by reading their minds. They then turned back to Roxy and said in unison, "Nope."

Roxy muttered, "Whatever," as she rolled her eyes and looked around the cafeteria her piercing eyes landing on a scary poster…_well to her._ The poster read, 'Who is Blackstar?' and it was hung up by the food line. Whoever was putting these posters up had them up after the second week the video had gone viral.

She didn't want any attention. She hated attention with a passion even though she usually brought it on herself. She will always hate it especially if it is towards her alter ego.

Roxy looked over the poster again hoping it would just burst into flames, for days she had been out until one in the morning tearing down anything that had to do with her alter ego. Last night, she even went out in the pouring rain trying to at least de-Blackstar Seaford knowing she wouldn't be able to get all of San Jose, but of course all the stuff just showed up in the same spots she had destroyed it, the next morning on her way to school. She should've given up on that routine, days ago.

Then an unpleasant voice spoke from behind her. "Hey, Jack. Jerry. Eddie. Milton, and uh...Kim."

Roxy cocked an eyebrow and could tell by the way Jack rolled his eyes and the rest just looked plain annoyed. It was Donna Tobin who was greeting them at the moment.  
>Roxy turned around to face Seaford's beauty queen. She was wearing a white tank top and a smooth pink mini-skirt that showed-off her curves with beach sandals. Her make-up was done brightly like a Barbie dolls and her luscious brown locks were swept up in a bouncy, peppy pony-tail. She had a wide smile curved on her lips, but Roxy could easily tell how fake it was.<p>

Donna piped up noticing that no one was going to take in any effort to greet her at all. "Here you go." She said this slapping down fliers in the middle of the table and sliding a rectangular box Jack's way. Kim took a flier and studied it carefully with a suspicious eye. Jack just cocked an eyebrow at the box lying in front of him. He carefully picked it up and eyed it curiously. Roxy also did the same wondering what Donna would have given him.

Jack slowly opened the black lid to it and peered inside. He raised his eyebrows in confusion but also shock. He looked at Donna weirdly and asked cautiously not sure if he really wanted to know the answer to this question. "Why are you giving me a box filled with money?"

Donna said in a fake innocent voice, "Well, I thought that maybe a little bribe will get you to reveal anything about Blackstar...maybe an identity perhaps?" She raised her eyebrows in hope as a smile curved on her lips again.

Roxy eyed Jack with worry. She had told him some pretty personally stuff she was sure he could keep a secret no matter what. '_C'mon Anderson show me I can trust you.'_

Jack just gave Donna an _'Are you kidding me look?'_ He then looked back at the box he was currently holding in his hand and chuckled as he slid the box across the table towards Donna. "Sorry, Donna I don't know a thing and even if I did know a thing I wouldn't tell you a thing, no matter how much of your daddy's money you would give me."

Roxy smiled at Jack now convinced he had his loyalty to her no matter what.  
>Donna pouted, "But I could get you a mansion with everything you would ever want if you got me some sort of information on her."<p>

Jack laughed. "Nah...but I think I'm good."

Donna huffed, "Fine. Just come find me when you want to go out sometime." She then winked at Jack flirtatiously and walked away swinging her hips.

Jack rolled his eyes at the popular girls retreating form and said out of nowhere, "I really do wonder who she is though."

Kim shrugged and threw down a flier Donna had thrown on to the lunch table. "Well, if you want a million bucks and an all-paid trip to Hawaii go ahead and find out and report it to Donna Tobin herself."

Jack's eyes grew wide and he quickly grabbed the pile of fliers from the middle of the table and looked at all of them. He read it out loud:

_"Who is Blackstar?" This is the question people have been asking for weeks? If you know who Blackstar is, as in her identity or any information at all please call 564-453 or email Donna Tobin at hot&__. You can win an all-paid trip to Hawaii and a million bucks all courteously of the Tobin family._

_Don't you want to know who Blackstar is?_

Roxy snorted in the silence once Jack finished reading, "No. Who cares?"

Milton looked at her stunned. "You're not a least bit curious of Blackstar's identity?"

Roxy smirked at Milton and cocked an unconcerned eyebrow while shaking her head letting her wavy locks fall into her face along with her bangs. "Pfft...no. She probably has a good reason for hiding it anyway. I say leave the girl to do her stuff."

Jerry than suddenly made an outburst throwing his arms up in the air. "Woo! I got Donna Tobin's phone number!" He looked around the table at the baffled teens giving them all a sweet grin of victory as he held up the flier Jack had currently thrown down on the lunch table a second ago, with the rest.

Kim commented referring to the flier as she ignored the ecstatic Latino , "This idea is so messed up. Like seriously I could basically say Roxy is Blackstar and win not only a million bucks but a free ride to Hawaii."

Roxy thought, _'Man, Kim you have no clue, how right you are.'__  
><em>  
>Eddie commented taking a good look at Roxy, "Well...they actually do sort of look a-like," he then went back to stuffing a sub he had brought from home into his mouth.<p>

Roxy snapped nervously looking around the table, noticing even Jerry was no longer intrigued in Donna's number but gazing at her curiously, "W-What I-I look nothing like her."

Kim cocked an eyebrow and gave the tomboy a challenging look. "Why do you sound so nervous?"

Roxy choked out as she began to feel butterflies in her stomach. "I don't sound nervous."

Milton scoffed with a roll of his blue eyes, "Please, Roxy you even look nervous. Your face is turning red, you're looking around and your shoulder just twitched."

Roxy's heart rate started to beat faster as she felt all eyes on her but not like eyes staring, at her but accusing eyes. Her hands started to get clammy as she looked anywhere but their faces trying to figure out something good to say.

Jack then burst out with a question that's been running through his mind since, the unfinished conversation Kim and him, had the day before the video went viral. "Are you Blackstar, Roxy?" He asked her this looking at her quizzically. Kim starred at her with concerned but suspicious eyes, while Eddie, Milton, and Jerry just stared in shock trying to make all the connections in their heads; not understanding why Jack would ask such a question.

Roxy looked nervously around the table at the group of teens staring at her with accusing eyes. _'This wasn't supposed to happen! It isn't the right time! Not now!'_She thought this as she frantically was looking for anyway out of this mess knowing her nervous body language wasn't helping at the moment. She then opened her mouth to speak, but fell silent as a loud-BRING, echoed through the cafeteria singling them to get to their 6th period.

Roxy smiled brightly at the loud annoying bell, actually happy to head to 6th period. She quickly picked up her bag, leaving the tray on the table and quickly ran out of the lunchroom, in a heartbeat. She started to slow down figuring teens would soon be piling out from behind her, and they would probably think she's even more of a freak running down the hallway faster than speed racer. As she slowed down her pace she suddenly hit something and fell to the cold hallway floor with a thud.

She snapped irritably, "Hey! Watch; where you're going," as she picked herself up from the floor and fixed her tight purple V-neck T-shirt. She then looked up to see the person she had rudely sped into. She couldn't even see his face though. He was wearing blue jeans, a dark red hoodie over a black muscle top. He looked up at her and that's when Roxy froze, as her piercing blue eyes widened in shock. The boy shook his bangs out of his face and let the hoodie fall to his neck.

The Wasabi Warriors then ran up from behind Roxy. Jack looked over Roxy confused by her frozen position and her piercing blue eyes, that were currently; bulging out of their sockets, but he followed her gaze to the face of the boy standing in front of her at the moment, who was currently looking at her with a blank stare and his eyes filled with no emotion whatsoever.

His face then changed quickly from confusion and turned into an angry glare as he clenched his fists up in fury noticing the boy was not someone he ever thought he would ever see again.

_Boy, was he wrong._

_So, who is this mysterious boy? Will Roxy be able to lie any longer about her identity to the Wasabi Warriors? Or will she finally fess up? Or will the attention ruin it all?_

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I worked really hard on it and surprisingly finished it in an hour(New Record!).;) Anyway, I will be updating more & I am currently talking to my mom about getting a Twitter so you guys know when I'll update! Check out my profile page to see my other stories! And thanks again Livey.G your reviews will never make me stop writing. Oh…& I have an account on my username is:Don'tBeAfaridToShine I put some poems about my life up! (If you care…:/)** _**Anyway please review! Oh & please give me constructive criticism.**_


	15. Troubles Back

**Hey guys! I stayed up really late finshing this chapter and editing it…it is exactly 12:26 a.m. right now where I live & I've been so busy working on this chapter I haven' touched the Calzone laying on my plate yet. Anyway….please review I haven't been getting many lately. On and please read the Author's note at the end it is very important!~Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh…stop reminding me I don't own Kickin' It the coolest show ever.=P**

Kim at the moment cocked an eyebrow perplexed by the brunette's and blonde's position. Roxy looked like a frozen statue while, Jack looked like he was about to punch the guy in the face. Kim gazed over the boy and was surprised he didn't seem familiar to her at all. Being on the cheer squad, class president, and in journalism club she usually gets to know everyone who attends Seaford, but she's never seen this guy in her life.

He had shaggy brown hair and had his bangs perfectly swept over his forehead, showing off his sparkling green eyes. He had some freckles on his face and he seemed to be about the same height as Jack was.

Kim looked him up and down seeing that he really was un-phased by the awkward silence that twisted around the group of her and her friends. He seemed to have a completely cool and relaxed aura, like nothing at the moment mattered to him in the world and his blank stare just made it clearer on his face.  
>The blonde then looked around seeing a crowd of high schoolers who had currently came out from lunch were huddling around the awkwardly silent stare down that was going on, between Jack and the boy, while Roxy just stood frozen solid like an ice sculpture.<p>

Jack finally spoke, as he took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "What...are you doing here?"

The boy, who also had been blankly staring and standing just as solid as Roxy was except with a more relaxing demeanor, cocked a eyebrow at Jack. A small smile then curved to the corner of his lips and he just shook his head letting his brown hair flop back on his forehead, he shoved past Jack, whispering something in his ear. Kim didn't miss a beat of the words though.

"Will talk later_...privately."_

The boy then took off down the hall leading to the main office of the High School, but as he passed Kim he gave her a smile, but the blonde not being the dumb blonde everyone always thinks she is, knows it was played off...perfectly like an actor. She hated guys like that; they were as fake, as the stuck up Barbies who attended school with her. She thought viciously, _'I am so going to end up using the Ricky-Toss on him one day.'_ She scowled irritably at the crowd, that were; still currently huddled around her and the rest. They quickly dispersed though seeing that the...stare fight was over with. Kim gave Jack a look saying, _'Whats going? And you better tell me, Anderson or I'll beat, your butt.'__  
><em>  
>Jack gave her a weak reassuring smile trying to convince her everything was cool, but the blonde cheerleader shook her head at him knowing he was trying to stop her from prying. The brunette sighed, rubbing his temples. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Yo! Jack! What was that about? Do you know that dude?"<p>

Jack shook his head quickly choking out, "What. No! Of course not. Hahaha..."

Jerry scratched his head confused, "What...but...wait I'm confused."

Milton sighed irritably. "Of course he knows him, you toad! You can tell by the way he reacted seeing his face. I mean I don't think Jack would just ball his fists up and give the guy a death glare for five minutes straight. And this makes me curious. Jack I know you know him. But...like...what's your problem with him."

All the Wasabi Warriors eyes turned towards a nervous looking Jack. He scratched his neck awkwardly and out of nowhere he ran over grabbing Kim by her hands and running down the hall frantically. Kim not expecting his actions almost tripped on her own feet but quickly caught her balance as Jack dragged her towards_—who knows where?_

He looked around with a frantic look in his eyes as he ran down halls and turn corners dragging a confused blonde with him. He could sense the footsteps of Jerry, Eddie, and Milton following close behind. Jack heard a loud-THUD! He quickly turned around with his grip still tightly holding onto Kim's hands and found Eddie sprawled on the ground. 'I guess he fell.'

Suddenly, Jerry and Milton came running from around the corner, completely ignoring Eddie who was still sprawled on the ground, ran past him with determined look on their faces. Jack feeling like he had no other choice and just thinking out of pure exasperation quickly unlocked his locker and pulled himself and Kim in and quickly closed the locker door shut behind him.

Kim hissed, "What the heck, Jack! Why did you bring me in your locker? Like seriously admitting your feelings for, me is cute and all but your locker isn't exactly the most romantic place in the world...well it isn't at all."

Jack gave Kim a look of bewilderment hissing back, "What are you talking about? I don't like you! And anyway even if I would admit my feelings about you, to you I would bring you to your favorite place."

Kim smirked and countered, "So...you do have a thing for me?"

Jack replayed what he just said over in his head and his eyes widened realizing what he had inferred. Kim must of noticed because she instantly let a triumphant grim cross over her face. Jack just rolled his eyes and snapped, "Shut up!"

Kim pouted sarcastically, "What I can't tease?"

Jack sighed. "Look Kim do yo-

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Jack stopped talking abruptly as him and Kim both jumped at the banging happening against his locker door and yells coming from Jerry, Milton, and Eddie outside the locker.

"Yo! Jack? Kim? You guys done making out in there yet?" Jerry yelled absentmindingly banging on the metal door.

Eddie snapped, "Jerry! Don't you think if they were making out they wouldn't be able to answer you, because they're too busy sucking each others, faces?"

Milton snapped irritably as he kept punching the metal door, "Would you-Gah! Two be quiet-Gah! And help me get this-Gah! Dang-Gah! Locker open-Gah!"

Jerry snapped a taken back, "Us be quiet? You're the one who's going _'Gah!'_ He mocked with an impression of Milton's nasally voice. "Everytime you punch the stupid metal door!"

Eddie commented, "You mean locker door."

Jerry snapped at the African American, "Yo! I don't care English class ain't til' the bell-RING! rings," he finished glumly.

Milton panted heavily from all the punching at the locker door. "Come...o-on...guys-s let's just...g-get-t to...to...class..ss."

Jack then heard the sounds of retreating footsteps leaving the locker area and after a few more minutes he continued from where he had left off.  
>"Look, Kim do you wanna know who that new guy is and how I know him?"<p>

Kim noticing Jacks voice was very stern and serious decided to not make a sarcastic remark and simply replied, "Yes."

Jack sighed, "Okay, well...you remember when I told you and the guys about my kidnapping and the Black Warriors?"

Kim replied simply, "Yeah so?" She asked this quizzically cocking an eyebrow.

Jack replied sighing heavily, "Well...I didn't tell you guys everything…" He left his voice waiting for the blonde cheerleader's reaction., expecting her to nag him on how he broke the Wasabi Code that he has been following all his life.

'We swear by the light of the dragons eye, to be loyal, honest and never say die. WASABI!'

Instead of the punch to the chest or sudden nagging he had been bracing himself for he saw a hurt expression cross over Kim's face as her confused expression turned into a frown.

He gave her a guilty look; she couldn't see him to good through the darkness in the locker but could make him out with the light of the halls coming through the flaps of the locker. Kim didn't understand why Jack didn't tell the Wasabi Warriors but mostly herself. Jack tells her everything. The only question that ran through the blonde's mind at the moment was, _'Why didn't he tell me?'__  
><em>  
>Jack sighed seeing the hurtful expression that crossed over Kim's flawless face. "Look...when I was on my little adventure with Blackstar I learned some pretty personally things about her and I really didn't want to say anything about it. But now that he's here at Seaford I think I should let you know that...he's name's Jake. He was the guy who controlled what had happened at the Lock In. He's the guy who kidnapped me and Blackstar. He's also...Blackstar's ex-boyfriend well I think so I'm not really sure about that part and he's...part of the Black Warriors." Jack finished giving Kim a scared look.<p>

The blondes eyes widened in horror after hearing everything Jack went through by the hands of the Black Warriors, when he explained to her and the rest of the Wasabi Warriors about his adventure the day he came back. Kim was surprised he made it home alive. She couldn't bear to picture the terrible things that could happen if she ever ran into them it would bring her to tears. She wasn't just horrified that a Black Warrior was walking among them in Seaford but by the fact of how much they knew about karate and how they've come up with their own techniques on how to hurt people so bad they could put them to death, but she was mostly terrified of them, because they weren't only killers walking around California, they were killers after her and her friends. The thing no one knew was the reason why they were after the Wasabi Warriors, and Jack even explained that when he tried to pry it out of Blackstar she coldly and quickly shut him out.

Kim shook her head trying to look strong in front of Jack. "What...are we going to do?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, Kim. I honestly don't know."

Kim could see the brunette struggling trying to pull off a brave face for her. The blonde could see as she gazed into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes the frustration...the stress...the worries all boggled together. Absentmindedly, she let her hands fall from his warm grip, he hadn't seemed to notice. She then went closer towards his face and looked up at him gazing into his eyes through the little light they had showing through the darkness inside the locker. Kim then brought her left hand up and held his chin softly as she let her right hand absentmindedly stroke his shaggy, brown locks. She whispered quietly, "Jack...don't stress or worry. You know everything will turn out fine in the end like it always does. It's just another adventure...another risk of life."

Jack hesitated but responded, "But there killers Kim and kidnappers!" He raised his voice slightly snapping at the blonde.

He continued on his rant, "How can I not stress? I mean seriously I don't want anything happening to you, or Milton, Eddie, and Jerry or Roxy if she isn't Blackstar! And who kno-."

The skater boy was quickly cut off from his rant by Kim shoving him against the small locker crashing her lips into his. Jack was shocked at first but kissed back, softly taking in the moment while he could. He felt the stress and the worries quickly vanish from his mind…his mind feeling empty…_unstressed—at peace, _as he kissed Kim back with all the love he ever had in his heart and he let the blonde do the same to him.

_BANG!__  
><em>  
>The two jumped apart from each other hearing the loud bang that sounded like someone getting slammed against the locker.<p>

Kim and Jack moved from there awkward positions in the cramped locker trying to get a better hearing of what was going on outside the locker door, at the moment.

They heard a familiar female's voice snap quietly, "What the hell are you doing here?"

They then heard a familiar boy's voice mock sarcastically, "Sorry but that's confidential information...Blackstar!"

"..."

"Ow! What the hell? Why did you slap me? And would you let go of me? You see this is one of the reasons why I broke up with you!"

"..."

"Ow! Not cool Blackstar! Abusing your ex-boyfriend is against the law!"

Jack and Kim both figured Jake was the one who had been slammed against the locker and was currently shoved against it by Blackstar.

Blackstar hissed, "Oh...sue me! And we were never together butthead!"

Jake snapped with irritation present in his voice, "Well...I'm not the one who decided to run away!"

Blackstar retorted irritably, "Hey! Don't try to pin the blame on me you know exactly what happened!"

Jake said, "Yeah yeah."

Blackstar snapped, "Tell me what you're doing here? We're you sent by the Black Warriors! Cause' if you were I'm-."

Jake cut her off. "Jeez, chill! No I wasn't sent by the Black Warriors." You could hear the venom through his teeth as he spat out _'Black Warriors.'_ "I came here on my own decisions not there's!"

Blackstar asked slightly confused, "But why?"

Jake answered with a teasing tone, "I guess you'll just have to figure that out for yourself."

_BANG!_

"Ow! Okay can you like slap me again I like that much better than the slamming," Jake whined like a five-year old.

"Blackstar hissed, "Jake! Seriously you need to get out of here! Jack goes to school here! He's going to be suspicious and I don't need that right now! I'm already getting enough attention from that stupid video!"

Jake laughed, "Oh yeah! I saw that at the TV store in the mall the other day. It was on the News. You know you looked pretty hot fighting those ninjas. Except that kid...uh Jack? Yeah, he needed to put on a shirt he was just grossing me out. "

Jack pouted. Kim couldn't help buy smirk at him playfully, but blush at the sametime remembering the tingling feeling she felt when she had kept brushing her finger tips over his abs.

'I'm so glad it's dark in here, cause' my face is probably as red as a tomato, right now.' Kim thought as she looked shyly away from Jack for a moment.

Blackstar teased, "Ha. Please, your just jealous cause' you don't have abs like he does."

Kim then made a loud snort trying to contain her laughter, this surprised Jack in the tight silence they had been in; causing him to fall against the locker, with a loud_-BANG!_

Blackstar asked with a terrified voice, "What was that?"

Jake replied, "Uh... I don't know it came from inside the locker I'm shoved against."

Kim gave Jack nervous looks as they heard Jake get off against the locker and heard footsteps backing away. They then heard what sounded like a foot kick the lock and something clatter to the hallway floor. The locker door then quickly flew open revealing Jake standing there along with Blackstar, both of their mouths were hanging open at the sight of Jack and Kim standing awkwardly squished in the locker.

Blackstar face-palmed.

Jake rolled his green eyes while sighing. "Oh…crud."

Blackstar then removed her hand from her face and gave Jake a look of distress.

He shrugged putting up his hands stating, "It's your move not mine."

Blackstar rolled her piercing blue eyes at him and said quietly, "Jack. Kim. Come with Jake and I please."

She turned on her heel walking away as the others followed close behind. The four teens walked through the quiet halls of the high school then; Blackstar stopped walking and quickly opened a classroom that was currently being used as a storage room. Jake took a seat on a wooden stool placed on the side of the room by the door while Jack sat on top of desk and Kim did the same sitting on the one next to his. Blackstar stood in the front of the room trying to bring what she should say together, after a few minutes had gone by she finally spoke through the tight awkward silence," Look, Jack and Kim I know you heard that whole conversation and look I know there are probably a lot of questions going through your minds, but really I can't answer any of them for you."

Kim spoke up her curiosity getting the best of her, "Why not?"

Blackstar sighed and gave the blonde a long serious gaze she finally answered, "Because, Kim I always end up revealing too much and I just...can't, because..."

Blackstar trailed off not knowing how to finish her answer.

Kim inquired cocking an eyebrow, "Because...?"

Jake exclaimed suddenly throwing his hands up in the air, "Because of me okay! The last time she told me something and the Black Warriors found out I had lied to them about knowing anything they whipped me for days! She doesn't want to tell you anything because she doesn't want you to get hurt; it's not that she just doesn't want to."

Blackstar stared at Jake curiously as he calmed down from his outburst. He felt a presence of eyes on him and caught Blackstar's stare as he got off the stool. "What?" He asked as he walked closer towards the girl still staring curiously at him.

Blackstar asked, "You read me like a book?"

Jake shrugged as he stepped closer, gazing into her eyes lovingly. "I know. I guess it just tells me no matter how much I try to get you out of my head...it will never happen."

Blackstar blushed and gazed into his sparkling green eyes trying to absorb the love present inside them. Jake started to lean in and was a second away from capturing her lips in his.

"Cough..._Cough."_

Jack cough awkwardly making Jake fall out of his trance and quickly, but shyly back away from Blackstar with a red face.

Kim suddenly commented, "You see that's what you need a locker for!"

She the clapped her hand over her mouth realizing what she had just inferred while Jack sent a death glare her way.

Blackstark smirked while wiggling her eyebrows towards Kim and Jack. "Oh really? What were you two doing inside that locker anyway?"

Kim stuttered out nervously, "Uh...nothing much...just...uh studying."

Jack face-palmed while groaning,"Really, Kim? Jerry's better at making up excuses and his usually involve unicorns!"

Kim hissed whacking Jack's shoulder. "Hey! They could've still bought it if you didn't say anything, stupid!"

"I'm not stupid," Jack retorted.

"Are too!"

"Am not"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

As Jack and Kim went back arguing about who was stupid Jake and Blackstar slipped out of the storage room unnoticed by the two lovebirds and walked over into an abandoned hallway. Jake leaned against a locker as he watched Blackstar unlock a locker pulling out a dark purple Jansport backpack. She quickly dumped everything out from the bag; as she took her mask off sticking it inside the bag. She then slipped jean shorts over her black Nike spandex shorts and then slipped the dark purple V-neck T-shirt over the tight white tank top that stopped above her belly button, she was currently wearing She then pulled out the hair tie, that had been holding up her hair in a messy bun, letting her wavy blonde locks fall. She smirked noticing Jake staring at her, "So, how do I look?" She winked at him while twirling around.

Jake ignored the question and replied, "You know if you really want friends you're going to have to tell them one day, right?"

Roxy sighed looking at Jake sadly, "Yeah...I know. I will one day."

He just shook his head not believing how stupid this girl can get. Roxy caught the look of disbelief on his face and frowned. She asked slightly confused, "What?"

Jake rolled his eyes while shaking his head, "Just forget it."

He started to walk away. Roxy asked again, still confused about what she had said that made him suddenly so cold. "What Jake! What did I say?"

Jake turned around and glared at her snapping, "It's not what you said! It's the fact that you can't take a freakin' hint! I know it's your decision and your life but that doesn't mean it always has to be your way!"

Roxy slightly confused and shocked by his outburst asked, "What are you saying?"

Jake sighed taking a moment to calm his temper down, "I'm saying maybe it's better if we just ignore each other like we never met."

Roxy exclaimed in shock, "What! Why?"

Jake didn't respond he left the abandoned hallway abandoning Roxy along with it as he made his way through the high school looking back every now and then to make sure Roxy wasn't sneakily following him, he muttered, "Trust me, Roxy it's better this way."

A sarcastic voice then called out from behind him, "Hey! New kid you okay you seem lost?"

Jake turned around finding the source of the voice, his frown quickly turned into a smile.

Line Break…

Jack felt the cool breeze hit his neck as he made his way through the mall, towards the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. He was currently out in the middle of the night, he knew the mall was already closed but didn't care at the moment he was too steamed about an argument him and Kim had; had at practice earlier to care. He just wanted beat up some dummies for a few hours and forget about the whole thing.

The brunette sighed heavily as he gripped the cold handle of the Dojo's door and stepped inside, but he instantly stopped in his tracks, seeing a _very_-familiar girl was already inside the Dojo. She had her back facing him and suddenly she did a back handspring and then did a flying dragon kick knocking the head of the dummy off. The girl then pulled her hair back revealing her face.

Jack would've been shocked seeing that she had the ability to do that, but he wasn't stupid and she wasn't the best liar ever. He let himself lean back and relax against the lime green pole without the girl noticing him yet. He smirked cockily while saying, "Hey Roxy."

Roxy froze as solid as an ice sculpture in the karate stance she was currently in. She quickly shook her head and came out of position standing straight and caught the brunette staring at her dead in the eye. She quickly ran and tackled Jack to the floor. The brunette not expecting her actions fell onto the floor, he looked up in shock seeing Roxy was currently hovering over him. He was about to make a remark at the position they were in but he closed his mouth deciding against it, as he watched fire dance in her piercing blue eyes.

Roxy hissed, "You better not tell anyone, Anderson!"

Jack spat, "That you know karate or you're also, Blackstar?"

Roxy looked at him coldly and said sarcastically, "Wow...congratulations, Jack. You're the first one able to figure it out."

Roxy then got up from where she was sitting on top of the skater boy and put the dummy back into the closet with the rest of them. She then threw a big blue hoodie over herself.

Jack spoke as he watched her fling the backpack over her shoulder and look up at him. "Look, I won't tell anyone anything but I can't promise they won't figure out how to put two and two together, especially Milton or Kim."

Roxy nodded. "Yes, I know." she then stared at the brunette expecting him to ask her something.

Jack caught her stare and asked with confusion present in his tone, "What?"

Roxy shook her head. "Nothing I just expected you to ask me about the story behind Blackstar."

Jack shrugged, "I don't know I am curious but it's really none of my business."

Roxy let out a frustrating sigh not knowing which would be the right decision to make.

'_Tell Jack?'_

'_Do not tell Jack?'_

Those questions quickly ran through her mind but faded away as she could hear a little voice in the back of her head, that sounded like Jake, repeating over and over again. 

_'You know if you really want friends you're going to have to tell them someday.'_

_'You're going to have to tell them someday...'_  
><em><br>__'You're going to have to tell them someday...'_

_'You're going to have to tell the someday...'_

_Jack has finally figured it out but will any of the other Wasabi Warriors? Will Kim and Jack ever talk about what happened in the locker or will they always go by, (What happens in the locker stays in the locker.) Will Eddie, Jerry, and Milton figure it out. Why did Jake suddenly act so cold towards Roxy? Who's the owner of the voice that called Jake out? Will Roxy reveal everything to Jack? Or let her own fears and worries get in the way leaving him in the cold?Is she really, selfish?_

**Hey guys! Okay…so I've been noticing I have gotten a lot of hits but barely any reviews so please REVIEW! Like seriously I stay up late writing these chapters for cause I have no time during the day cause of school work. Oh…and I'm going to Disney next week on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday to play handbells at Dowtown Disney. So I will not update until later on. Oh please check out my other stories there info is on my profile & please check out the poll for this story. REVIEW!**

**Shine Always, JJ**


	16. Baby Steps

**Hey guys thanks for all the awesome reviews especially Livy.G who is my number one fan of this story so far! So now here's the next chapter. And Jerry, Eddie, and Milton will be involved more in later on chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. What's the point of this it's a site where you're allowed to write stories based on shows and stuff! I don't get it...**

* * *

><p><em>"I am strong, because I am weak. I am beautiful, because I know my flaws. I am a lover, because I am a fighter. I am fearless, because I am afraid. I am wise, because I have been foolish. And I can laugh, because I've known sadness."-This defines Roxy Greene a.k.a <strong>Blackstar.<strong>_

* * *

><p>'<em>Tell Jack?'<em>

'_Do not tell Jack?'_

Those questions quickly ran through her mind but faded away as she could hear a little voice in the back of her head; that sounded like Jake, repeating over and over again.

_'You know if you really want friends you're going to have to tell them someday.'_

_'You're going to have to tell them someday...'_  
><em><br>__'You're going to have to tell them someday...'_

_'You're going to have to tell the someday...'_

Those words along with Jake's voice echoed through Roxy's mind.

_She hated it._

The only person who knew the whole story was Jake...and she could barely trust him anymore. Every day, it seemed like he was another person...a different person. He wasn't the same guy Roxy had fallen for, but for some reason she couldn't stop falling for him and now here she was with Jack who seemed not bad about not knowing but concerned. Of course the past month and especially during their little journey when they were kidnapped Roxy realized Jack was loyal and always stayed true to people no matter who they were. That's when another questioned popped into her mind.

_'Then why is it so hard for me to trust him?'_

Roxy stared at the brunette who was still leaning against the lime green pole, giving her an expecting look. The girl sighed, she knew Jake was right. The only way she can have the ability to trust again is if she takes_-baby steps._ Starting off with, telling Jack Anderson the story behind 'Blackstar'_...her _story.

Roxy sighed and took a seat on the red bench that was by the mat. "Sit, down Jack you're gonna be here for a while."

The brunette nodded simply and took a seat next to the girl on the bench.

Roxy looked down at herself but then looked into Jack's chocolate brown eyes, gazing into them trying to figure out whether this would be right. The only emotion she could see in Jack's eyes was sympathy, concern, and love.

She smiled knowing everything would be okay and started off, "Okay, so this is how the story starts..."

Jerry Martinez was currently standing by Roxy's locker, waiting for the rest of the crew to show up at school. He was usually always late to school but since they changed detention from afternoon to morning, he was always there at the school, just never in class. He sighed as he realized his music started to fade from the headphones he currently had popped through his ears, he took out his iPhone from his pocket and realized that it was on 1 percent of battery left. The colorful boy sighed heavily as he watched his phone turn black and heard the music abruptly stop filling his ears with silence instead of pop beats.

_'Oh great. Now what am I suppose to do for another thirty minutes._' Jerry thought glumly as he slammed his head against Roxy's locker. He decided to go to the music room maybe he can at least listen to some old CDs, before everyone else shows up. He made his way walking and turning through hallways, until he made it to room _204_ Music Room. He touched the cold doorknob, and was about to turn it to open the door but abruptly stopped hearing a females voice, to his astonishment singing...it was great singing he listened to her word for word taking in her angelic voice.

_'If only you knew__  
><em>_Everything I've been wanting to tell you forever__  
><em>_I may seem so strong on the outside__  
><em>_But on the inside I've got no courage__  
><em>_I've got no strength__  
><em>_I'm scared to death__  
><em>_To let you know everything__And I try so hard to not trip and fall__  
><em>_But everyday it just seems like I'm, falling harder__  
><em>_Yeah, I'm fallin' fallin', fallin' for you and it hurts so bad__  
><em>_So bad...__I wish you could see how much I fought for you__  
><em>_I wish you knew how much I cried for you__  
><em>_I cried for you__  
><em>_But you sit back and call me selfish__  
><em>_And say it's all about me__  
><em>_You say you know me__  
><em>_But you barely know yourself__And I try so hard to not trip and fall__  
><em>_But everyday it just seems like I'm, falling harder__  
><em>_Yeah, I'm fallin' fallin', fallin' for you and it hurts so bad__  
><em>_So bad...__Cause' you don't want to talk anymore__  
><em>_And won't give me a reason why__  
><em>_And it's driving me insane__  
><em>_How it seems to be a different story everyday__And I hate your stories__  
><em>_They suck so bad__  
><em>_I hate being so mixed up with all these different books__  
><em>_Your forcing me to read every day and it's a real pain__But what I hate the most is that I try so hard not trip and fall_

_But everyday it just seems like I'm, falling harder__  
><em>_Yeah, I'm fallin' fallin', fallin' for you and it hurts so bad__  
><em>_So bad...'_

Jerry was completely blown away by the voice of the girl and wanted to know so bad who; it was, so he quickly turned the door knob and ran into the Music Room to find it…empty. He looked around quizzically seeing that there was no soul in sight. He walked around, thinking that they might be hiding, somewhere. He noticed the window in the back of the room was open...which was very strange, it usually was never opened. He looked outside the window seeing nothing but grass, bushes, and a few flowers. He shrugged and slid it down locking it shut. Jerry then skipped out of the room thinking, _'Maybe...I'll see who it is tomorrow.'_ As he made, his way back over to Roxy's locker where his group of friends were currently hanging around at, now tht they've shown up. They noticed Jerry's presence and looked his way greeting him with _hello's,_ _hi's,_ and _hey's."_

Milton being curious asked, "Where have you been Jerry? You're usually always here before any of us?"

Jerry replied, "Oh...well I was bored waiting so I went to the Music Room and when I was about to go inside, suddenly this amazing voice of some girl was singing it was sawesome, but I went inside and she like disappeared or something."

Eddie smirked and nudged Roxy playfully with his elbow. "I bet it was Roxy I hear she has a great voice, "he said sarcastically while chuckling a little.

He braced himself for a slap across the face or a kick to the shin for his comment toward the tough, petite girl, but was surprised that Roxy didn't seem to notice or hear anything. Eddie stared at her quizzically along with everyone else. She seemed to be off in her own world until everyone turned their heads in the direction of Roxy's gaze.

She was staring at Jake coming toward them but not alone he was holding hands with a girl, who laughing and walking with him. The girl seemed to look like another Donna Tobin except she was an, Hispanic beauty. She was wearing skinny jeans, with a tight bright pink tank top and finished the look with matching Vans, she had luscious black locks that fell past her shoulders and a flawless face, with big brown eyes.

Jack looked at Roxy in concern after hearing her life story of course having Jake mixed in with it, he bet her heart was shattering at the moment. She was just too good on putting on a tough act to prove it.

Jake and the girl then stopped walking in front of the group. He looked around at the teens and smiled, "Hey, guys." The girl just smiled shyly while waving. Everyone sort of just looked around awkwardly confused by the whole greeting, but we're very surprised by the person who had stepped up and met the new couple.

"Hey, Jake! Who's the girl?" Roxy said this while smiling politely.

Jake was surprised by her sudden kindness but shrugged it off figuring, she was usually kind. "Oh...uh this is Lesley Nicole." He held out his hand referring to the girl standing beside him, he was currently holding hands with. Roxy walked up and shook the girl's hand, "Hey I'm Roxy Greene, aren't you in my 4th period class with Mr. Hagar?"

Lesley smiled as Roxy retreated, her hand from hers."Yeah! I am! It's so nice to meet you its' so cool how you back talk Donna! I would never be able to do that and for some reason she hates me!"

Roxy raised her eyebrows curiously, "Really? I think she's just jealous cause' your way prettier than she is."

Lesley laughed, "Ha! Yeah, people say that all the time to me, but like I don't know. I guess I just don't really care for looks as much as society does. Like seriously, I don't want to be known as just a pretty face."

Kim yelled smiling, while giving Lesley a high-five, "Finally, someone understands!"

Everyone just laughed at the blonde's outburst.

Eddie then stepped into the conversation, "So, how'd you get together with Lesley so fast Jake? You've been the new kid for a day."

This question also boggled everyone else's minds especially Roxy's. They all turned towards Jake curiously waiting for his answer.

Jake laughed, "Um...you see one day I got really mad and ran away from home for a while." Roxy's piercing blue eyes widened at those words.

_'Ran away.'_This certainly got her attention.

"I went to some park later on in the day and sat down at this bench. I was just minding my own business enjoying the view of the lake and this girl came walking by feeding he ducks by the lake, so I thought she was cute and started talking to her. That's just sort of how it happened, but because I was uh...moving away, we decided if we ever bump into each other again we would start where we left off."

Jake then looked at the Hispanic beauty standing beside him with loving eyes as he squeezed her hand she smiled shyly at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, making some pink creep up his cheeks.

"That-t...that...that was beautiful!" Jerry cried throwing his hands up in the air. Milton hand me my tissues!" The nerdy boy following the boy's orders opened his locker and grabbed the box of tissues and threw them over to Jerry who gladly caught it; and blew his nose.

Jake raised his eyebrows in Jerry's direction, "Okay well, we're going off to homeroom," he turned around leading himself and Lesley up the staircase.

Eddie piped up quickly but with excitement, "Well, I'm going to the cafeteria, to _'taste test'_Marge's deserts."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, there Eddie! Marge always needs a second opinion on her famous red velvet cake!" Jerry exclaimed tossing the tissue box aside.

Eddie shrugged, "Alright, but the last one to the cafeteria has to spar with Jack at practice!"

Jack then smirked cockily as he did an extreme martial arts move in front the group. Eddie paled and quickly raced off, with Jerry hot on his heels.

Milton sighed. "I've got 10 bucks on Jerry."

Roxy pipes up, "Me too!"

Kim exclaimed, forcing a convincing smile onto her face, "Oh...c'mon guys have some faith in Jerry."

Everyone just stared at her like she just came from Mars.

Milton spoke through the awkward silence, "Well, I'm going to go and meet up with Julie. See, you, guys later!" He yelled the last part skipping away, down the hall.

Kim then walked up to Jack and spoke quietly, "Hey, uh...Jack can we talk?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow curiously, "About what?"

Kim took a deep breath and replied, "About well, what happened yesterday and the little argument we had last night."

Jack's cheeks then burned red at the mention of the other day. "Sure, Kim just not right now. I want to talk to Roxy, for a sec. I'll meet you in homeroom okay? And we'll walk to first period together."

Kim scrunched her eyebrows together, confused by his sudden interest in Roxy, but she shrugged it off and walked away throwing a _'See ya later', _over her shoulder.

Jack walked up to Roxy who was currently leaning against her locker in a calm and collected manor. "Roxy...are you okay?" He asked this cautiously as he eyed her for any sign of emotion.

She shrugged as she got off the locker and started to walk away. "Yeah, I'm fine why?"

Jack crossed his arms over his chest while cocking an eyebrow. "Really? Cause' if I were you I would be really mad at, Jake."

Roxy's fists clenched up as a furious glare crossed her face and she suddenly threw her right fist at a locker beside her, punching the metal door. She slowly removed her fist from the locker door revealing a large dent from the impact she made on it.

Jack raised his eyebrows at the now dented metal door. He knew she was strong, but not that strong. "Scratch that if I were Jake I would run for my life!"

Roxy cracked her knuckles and rolled her neck. "Yeah, we'll you're a lot smarter than Jake." she then walked swiftly up the stairs, leaving Jack on his own.

* * *

><p>Kim was currently sitting on the grass, on the sidelines of the football field with the rest of the pep squad, bored out of her mind. She usually loved pep squad practices but ever since she was kicked off as captain for drop kicking the mascot, Grace had reluctantly let her back on the squad, but unfortunately Grace's dad got offered a great job so they moved to New Jersey and Donna Tobin was placed as cheer captain.<p>

Donna Tobin either made practices pure hell or just plain boring and right now Kim wished she was in a witchy mood to have anything but this _boring_heat. They were all sitting around watching Jake do pull ups on a bar that was located on the side of the field away from football practice. Donna Tobin's crush was no longer Jack to the blonde's relief but Jake Grey the new boy, a.k.a Bullet, the boy Kim wasn't too keen on ever becoming friends with, no matter what for all she knows he could just be setting up the Wasabi Warriors for their own doom.

Kim tiredly kicked her feet at the grass as she ran her hands along the green blades that simmered in the hot sun. She got up from her sitting position with a sigh and walked over to Donna. The blonde tapped Donna on the shoulder who; seemed oblivious to her presence as she watched Jake Grey pull up and down on the bar in his tight white undershirt that showed off his muscular build and wearing his red jersey shorts. Kim smirked seeing how oblivious Jake was to Donna and the whole pep squad gawking at him as he listened to the music blasting from his headphones; that were popped into his ears; his back facing them.

She then sighed tapping Donna on the same spot again; she then came face to face with the snarling diva who was glaring daggers her way. Kim backed up a bit, as Donna's brown eyes made a horrible shiver go up her spine. Donna spat out, "What! Crawford!"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Sorry, Donna, but I'm getting really thirsty in this heat can I go grab my Gatorade from my locker?"  
>Donna's facial expression changed from a death threatening glare to a curious frown. "Go ahead, Crawford."<p>

Kim forced a small smile on her lips as she gave Donna a silent thank you but stopped realizing the cheer captain had already turned her attention back towards Jake. Kim rolled her eyes but quickly ran off heading into the deserted Gym. She was about to walk into the girl's locker room but stopped by the door, hearing familiar voices coming from inside. The blonde slowly pushed the door a little to be able to peek inside the room. Her eyebrows rose in shock seeing Roxy was laying on top of a bench with Jack sitting next her but _crissed-crossed _on the bench looking down at her face. Kim knew it was wrong but listened into the conversation going on.

Jack spoke, "C'mon Roxy. I've got plenty of money...you can..."

Roxy cut him off instantly sitting up on the bench and slapping a hand over his mouth as she stared into his chocolate brown eyes with a challenging look. "No, Jack! I'll find a job. I can see if Phil needs some help at his place! I mean... I don't want any pity."

Jack hissed with concern present in his voice, "Roxy! I do not pity you! I just...your my friend I just want to help! I mean even if you won't tell me what's going on. Can I at least give you money?"

Roxy snapped shoving Jack. "No!"

_'Uh. Oh.'_

Jack spats, "No one shoves me!" Out of pure instinct he flipped Roxy onto the floor of the locker room and had himself, hovered over the petite girl. They didn't move, they just stayed in the position staring into each other's eyes daring each other to make the first move.

Kim's heart started to pound violently as she watched the scene unfold as jealousy started to eat engulf her heart as it flashed in and out of her brown eyes. She couldn't take it any longer feeling like someone was going to kiss someone any second she burst through the locker room door shouting. "What are you guys doing?"

Jack's head snapped away from his attention on Roxy as he looked into Kim's death threatening brown eyes. He quickly jumped away from Roxy and helped her up off the floor. They both then turned their attention to the steaming blonde who was giving them both a death glare, as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her right foot impatiently. "Well...care to explain?"

Roxy sighed looking over at Jack who was glancing at her nervously. After a few hesitant moments Roxy spoke up, "Look...Kim my dad and I have been having a lot of money issues lately and Jack..." she looked over glaring at the brunette standing beside her who just rolled his eyes, "wanted me to take his money, 'cause you know how he's sort of filthy rich 'cause his grandfather taught Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies, but I said no because I didn't want his pity and he flipped me off the bench, because I shoved him in response to refusing his offer."

Kim took in the girl's words but hesitated, "Wait...that doesn't explain why you two are in the girls' locker room_-together."_

Roxy thought quickly as her eyes searched frantically, "Oh...well...you...uh...see I ran in here when Jack wouldn't stop bothering me about it in the hallway and I didn't expect him to follow me inside." Roxy sent a glare at Jack who merely shrugged in amusement and let a smirk hug his lips. Kim looked them both up and down eyeing them suspiciously, her instincts telling her to not believe any word that came from either of their mouths, but she ignored the instinct, shrugging it off, "Okay, whatever."

Roxy then let out a breath of air in relief and left Jack and Kim alone in the locker room feeling the awkward tension suddenly surrounding them. As the door slammed shut behind Roxy, Kim grabbed her Gatorade from her gym locker and took a swing from it letting it moisture her dried tongue from the sizzling heat. Jack was about to leave but Kim stopped him right before he touched the handle. "Can we talk now, Jack?"

Jack turned towards her cocking an eyebrow as looked over her, "What about pep squad practice?"

"Ha, Donna won't notice I'm gone she's too busy drooling over Jake with the rest of the squad out on the field," she laughed.

Jack smiled hearing her warm laughter, "Oh...thats so..."

"Werid?" Kim finished cocking an amused eyebrow his way.

Jack shook his head, "No. That's so...Donna."

Kim nodded, "Yeah, but whatever back on topic."

Jack spoke up, "Okay...so..." he trailed off hoping she would get the message that he had no clue what she wanted to talk about.

Kim noticed the unsure expression plastered across the brunettes face, she sighed in frustration. "Jack look about what happened in the locker." She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, feeling an aura of embarrassment come off of his usually confident and cool demeanor.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as looked over his blonde best friend. "Yeah; what about it?" He asked this as he awkwardly looked down at the floor and scuffed his Vans against the tile.

Kim now was frustrated he had been avoiding this little _talk,_she asked him for all day since homeroom, he had been running around with Roxy not even meeting up with her before first period, like he had promised, which was strange since he always tried to keep his promises, no matter who it was.

_'Does he like Roxy better than me?' _Kim thought this curiously feeling her heart shatter.

Her deep brown eyes widened as large as apples as another thought crossed over her mind. _'Does he like__-like__ Roxy?'_

Kim shook her head away from the thought not believing it even crossed her usually so realistic mind. They were plenty alike except Roxy held secrets. Jack hated secrets.

_'They would never work out, right?' _Kim thought this trying to convince herself, but sighed at the fact that she couldn't.

She shook her thoughts away and took a deep breath to stop herself from exploding at Jack. She calmed herself enough to speak softly. "You know what happened Jack! I kissed you! What else would it be?"

'_So, much for sounding calm.'_

Jack backed a bit away from the bench afraid that the anger bursting from her body would cause him to get a good concussion if he wasn't careful.

"Woah, Kim calm down!" The skater boy yelled out throwing his hands up in surrender.

The blonde shook her head, "Listen, Jack! I'm not playing around anymore! I'm so sick of us having these stupid moments together and never talking about it! I hate the fact that one kiss from you can make me stay up for nights with insomnia and I hate the fact that...that...!"

"WHAT!" Jack exploded getting impatient with the blonde.

"That you've been ditching me to flirt with Roxy!"

The locker room went silent.

Kim could feel the awkward tension rise in the air as she slowly inhaled and exhaled trying to calm her temper down. She didn't mean to explode, but something just snapped. Maybe it was just Jack playing dumb that made her angry or the fact that he had been hanging around with Roxy all day and ditching her.

_'Am I jealous?'_

This question quickly flew through Kim's mind, but she quickly shook her head, not wanting to contemplate on it at the moment as she looked up at Jack. His face held a blank expression but suddenly it turned annoyed with some hurt mixed in with it.

"So, you don't think I go insane every time we have those stupid moments? You don't think I'm not at the Dojo all night beating the crud out of a dummy, because that's how much you drive me insane! Kim, I went to the Dojo last night, because of that stupid ARGUEMENT!" At this point the brunette was yelling.

Kim cut him off thinking back to their recent arguement, "Yeah, well it's not might fault you get jealous every time I talk about Brad Wolfe!"

Jack laughed sarcastically, "You're the one who just implied you were jealous that I mostly hung out with Roxy today! So, you shouldn't be saying anything!"

The blonde opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She realized he was right, she was jealous.

This killed her inside.

Kim sighed as she rubbed her forehead, "Look, Jack I'm sorry about the whole stupid fight about Brad Wolfe and I don't know why I got jealous of you and Roxy today. I guess it just seemed like you were ditching me...I mean you didn't even walk me to first period like you promised." She looked up at him sadly then back down at the tile floor of the locker room.

Jack sighed as a feeling of guilt was expressed across his face. "I'm sorry Kim...I just...let's just say Roxy needed a friend today." With his head held high he walked out of the girls' locker room, not even giving the blonde a glance.

Kim turned around and watched as his retreating form, disappeared out the door leaving her all alone. She sighed in confusion wondering, _'Why does it seem like everyone's keeping secrets from me?'_The blonde then walked out of the locker room looking for the answer to this new question that boggled her mind more than others.

* * *

><p>The Wasabi Warriors were currently sitting in home room with everyone else in dead silence. No one made a sound or move, not even Jerry who was usually always, bouncing around the classroom, but he was even dead silent. Jack was sitting in his desk with a cool and collected aura that surrounded him, but on the inside he was worried, real worried. He casted a glance Kim's way where she was sitting diagonal from in. Her face was a mix of pure shock, confusion, and just horror. He then looked over at Eddie. The African American boy was sitting there with his mouth gaping as a look of guilt was flashed though his brown eyes, this confused the brunette. '<em>Why would Eddie look guilty?'<em>

He just shrugged it off turning his attention to the nerdy boy occupying a seat next to him. Milton was also in complete shock and mortified like Kim and Jerry just looked like he wanted to run for his life; everyone else was in just in as much shock and speechless as the rest of the Wasabi Warriors. Roxy then came walking in late with Jake following right behind her, but she immediately stopped in front of the doorway cocking a concerned eyebrow towards the shocked faces of her homeroom classmated. Jake also gazed over the students curiously wondering why they were acting so strange.

Roxy wondered, "Uh...Ms. Bloom," she faced her homeroom teacher who was staring at the TV in shock like everyone else. "What's going on?"

Without a glance the teacher pressed a few buttons on the screen and then a video popped onto the screen and Roxy's piercing blue eyes widened in horror with Jake's also growing the size of dinner plates. The video that started to play on the screen was from yesterday evening.

It showed Blackstar kicking and punching a dummy in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo with determination, that's when Jake walked in. He took a seat on the red bench and gazed over the blonde who punched and kicked. "You know it's getting late you should probably head out before anyone catches you."

Blackstar stopped attacking the dummy and turned towards Jake while putting her hand on her hip. "I thought you weren't talking to me?"

Jake sighed as he flipped his brown locks out of his green eyes. "Look I..."

"Please, just stop don't you have a date with Lesley or something?" Blackstar sneered, jealousy edging out in her voice as she cut him off while making a _'talk to the hand'_gesture.

Jake smirked cockily as he lied back on the bench still staring at the blonde girl. "So...that's why you've been giving me the death glares at school lately? You're jealous, because I don't love you anymore." His tone at the end teased slightly.

Blackstar snapped glaring threateningly, "That's not true!"

"Please, I can hear it in your voice!" Jake spat as he stood up from the bench.  
>I mean correct me if I 'm wrong, but that's exactly what it seems like!"<p>

Blackstar boiled up and exploded in the moment. "No, it's not about Lesley! You...you played me Jake! You freak'in played me and led me on! Now you...y-you get back with some girl you met when you ran away for a day! What happened to the guy I fell in love with! I mean I thought maybe...we could work things out now that your back, but now you just bring Lesley in like nothing! Like I never meant anything to you! I mean do you like hurting me?"

You could tell in the sound of Blackstar's voice as it quivered slightly she wanted to runaway and cry, but she held back her tears.

"I-I I'm sorry okay! I hate seeing you hurt, I just thought you still wanted your space with everything that's been going on!" Jake gave a forced smile.

Blackstar shook her head at the torn boy, with an unconvincing look. "No. You're lying to me. What's the real reason?"

Jake sighed shutting his eyes for a moment trying to collect himself before opening them again. "I'm...I'm scared okay." he quickly looked away, with an expression of embarrassment and regret that flashing across his face.

"Scared? Scared of what?" Blackstar exclaimed incredulously.

"I'm scared you'll leave again, okay!"Jake snapped at her with a face filled with regret. Blackstar was in shock by his sudden explosion, never seeing him so lost...so nervous...so regretful...

So,_- scared._

He went on calming his voice down. "You're not the only one who was hurt when you left. I really liked you a_-lot_." Jake said his last word emphasizing them by raising has quiet voice a little higher with a serious look.

Blackstar met his serious gaze with her piercing blue eyes searching his green ones for any lies...for any look of deception. She found none...nothing but his serious gaze.

She sighed exclaiming, "Then why didn't you run away with me? Can you please give me an explanation for that!"She raised her voice hoping that he was getting that-she wasn't playing around **anymore.**

Jake gave her a nervous glance but looked down at the floor, finally murmuring, "I was trying to protect you."

Blackstar gave him an incredulous look and asked slightly confused, "Protect me? Protect me from what?"

"From the Black Warriors, " he murmured quietly looking back up at the girl.

Blackstar crossed her arms over her chest gazing over the boy curiously. "Please, explain more." She didn't expect him to say anything more but was surprised when he did.

"Flash found out, probably by _ease-_dropping you were going to leave. One night in the training room he told me that if I left _'Father' _would go after both of us and kill you leaving me to clean up the mess." Jake stated calmly not taking his green eyes away from Balckstar's blue ones.

Blackstar opened her mouth, but Jake cut her off before a word came out; reading the girls mind. "Yeah, Flash told _'Father'."_

She shook her head furiously as her fists clenched, giving a good blow to the dummy, sending it across the Dojo.

Jake walked up to Blackstar and wrapped both his hands over her fists; he looked down at her, before pulling her into a tight hug. They both shut their eyes as they wrapped their arms around each other and Jake murmured in her ear, but it had been loud enough for the video camera to catch.

"Those three years, you were gone killed me! And I don't know  
>what'd, I do if you left again."<p>

Blackstar whispered quietly, "I'm not going anywhere anymore, Jake I'm staying in Seaford...San Jose-with _you."_

She smiled engulfing the warmth of his hug as she squeezed him, with her petite arms wrapped around his built body, but frowned feeling him pull away. She looked up into his green eyes, that looked so worn out...so torn...so _hurt._

Jake snapped looking down at her seriously, "You don't know that! What if when the Black Warriors come and attack San Jose, you get hurt fighting them! What if they kill you?"

Blackstar faced turned from confusion and regret to shock, surprised Jake even dared to _wonder..._to ask such a question.

She stuttered out still in a state of shock, "I-it won't happen. I won't let it."

Something dawned on her.

She backed up a bit. "Wait. Wait! What do you mean the Black Warriors are going to attack San Jose? Jake!" she yelled harshly, glaring at the boy standing in front of her.

Jake sighed and sat down on the bench. He closed his eyes hoping the right words would come out. He finally spoke up, "I didn't want to tell you right away, but…they're going to come and attack San Jose. They're going to abduct all the kids and the ones that they are really after are the ones who know karate and for some reason they are really anxious to kidnap your little friends...the Wasabi…_Warriors."_

Blackstar asked quietly as she took it all in. "When is this going to take place?"

Jake sighed, "That's the thing unfortunately that's secret and the only person who knows the answer to that question is _'Father.'"_

Blackstar shook her head as a tear went down her cheek as she spoke softly, "I need to go figure things out."

She then ran out of the Dojo leaving Jake still sitting on the bench, looking lost as _ever._

The video stopped and everyone's attention turned towards Jake who had a look of horror across his face a long with Roxy. He then in a split of a second ran out of the room slamming the door behind him. Frank suddenly with determination written on his face dashed after him as he swung the door back open. Roxy tried to stop him but it was too late he was already out the door and had Jake tackled on the ground, with the principal and police men standing above them.

Roxy just took a seat as she sank down in her desk, wondering, _'Who took that video?'_It scared her death how she didn't notice anybody was taking a video of her and Jake's conversation. It's like a ninja did it or something, that's when it dawned on her.

They _did _it.

* * *

><p><em>A lot happened in this chapter! So, what do you think the story of Blackstar is? Who was singing? What will happen with Jake, Lesley, and Roxy or Blackstar? What will happen between Jack and Kim? How will Jake get out of this mess? Just to let you guys know: when I say Blackstar is saying this and acting like this Roxy is dressed as her same with Jake a.k.a Bullet.<em>

**This chapter is a little longer but I wanted to fit everything in. Right now I have great inspiration for this story so I will most likely be updating this story more than others. Oh...I might be making a twitter if I can convince my mom. Please review, I put a lot of time into this! But I can admit it wasn't my best chapter…;) REVIEW!XD**

**Shine Always, JJ;)**


	17. Never Alone

**Hey Guys! I have killer EXAMS all week so don't expect any updates this coming week! But the awesome thing is I get out of school this Friday! Yay! That means more time to update! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kick'in It. Just all the guest characters.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Friends pick us up when we fall down, and if they can't pick us up, they lie down and listen for a while…"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Roxy just took a seat as she sank down in her desk, wondering, 'Who took that video?' It scared her death how she didn't notice anybody was taking a video of her and Jake's conversation. It's like a ninja did it or something, that's when it dawned on her.<em>

_They did it._

* * *

><p>Eddie was sitting in the lunch room of Seaford High looking blankly at his tray filled with mystery meat balls, red velvet cake and Marge's own secret recipe of Falafel balls. They didn't. taste like Phil's but they were close enough. The African American was sitting there just starring at the food that lied before him, because for the first time in his life he wasn't hungry and he knew why.<p>

Guilt.

The guilt was eating him up inside and it killed him. He didn't want to do what he did, he was forced into it, but the guilt still took over him though. He will always believe it was his fault no matter what, because he really did have a choice in the end. He knew he was probably being selfish at the time it happened, but he couldn't think straight he was scared-to _death.__  
><em>  
>"Eddie, are you okay?" He jumped at the sudden voice, almost falling over, in his chair. Ever, since that day no matter who it was he always jumped, whenever someone said his name. His mind has been echoing the voice with his name over and over since that specific moment he had been scarred. A sneering, evil, death-threatening voice saying echoing in his head as his name was repeated over and over again.<p>

_Eddie._

_Eddie._

_Eddie._

Eddie finally looked up seeing a concerned Milton staring at him curiously. He quickly muttered, "Yeah, I'm fine why?"

Milton pointed at his still loaded tray. "You haven't eaten a thing since we got to lunch."

Eddie waved him off. "I don't really feel good and uh..."

_SLAM!_

He was cut off by someone loudly throwing the lunchroom doors open. The person who walked through the doors was Jake Grey and he did not look pleased. His usually cool face was angry and red and his green eyes were no longer sparkling but held a furious gaze. He walked to the Wasabi Warriors lunch table and took a seat slamming his backpack down in the middle of the table in the process.

Roxy who was sitting beside him spoke up, "It didn't go well did it?"

"Why did Frank tackle me, I could've been free but nooooo...he just had to right!" Jake whined thumping his head on the table.

Kim shrugged commenting, "He likes looking like a hero."

Jake snapped, popping his head up."Ha! Hero! The kid freak'in stuffed Milton in his locker the other day! Milton's lucky I was there or he would've been stuck in there!"

Milton exclaimed commenting, "Yeah, and he knew I was claustrophobic too!"

"Okay...so what happened you've been at the office for like four periods?" Roxy asked curiously before taking a bite from her salad.

Jake sighed, "Well, for the first two periods I sat in the office while the police went through my files that the principal had on me. Then for the next three hours they questioned me."

Roxy raised her eyebrows in slight confusion but also slight horror hoping the boy hadn't given any information away.

Jake caught her look and rolled his eyes and added. "But you know...I didn't tell them anything, except when they questioned me on my records that was it."

"Yo! Hold up a second am I the only one who has no clue what's going on here?" Jerry exclaimed extremely confused as he looked around the table helplessly.

"Jerry, you never know what's going on!" Eddie retorted back chuckling a bit with everyone else.

Jerry glared at the African American as Milton spoke to him. "Jerry, remember Kim and Jack explained it all to us during second period. They told us about the Black Warriors and how Jake knew Blackstar."

Jerry raised his eyebrows as it all came back to him, "Oh right, so what's her secret identity?"

"That's the only thing we don't know," Milton said as he fumbled around with the rotten fruit on his tray.

The Latino cried disappointment present in his voice, "Aw, I wanted to get her number."

"Please, it's not like she would go for a guy like you anyway."Jake snorted cockily as he grabbed Roxy's pudding cup off her tray.

Roxy took her pudding away from him before he could take a bite. "I wouldn't be so cocky Jake! You're not so hot yourself!" She snapped, glaring threateningly.

Jake lied back in his chair smirking."Oh really? What's so wrong with me Roxy-y-y?" He asked in a teasing tone.

Roxy rolled her piercing blue eyes."Oh well...I don't know have you talked to Lesley yet?"

A threatening voice spoke from behind, "Nope, he hasn't Roxy and he's in big trouble."

Jake's green eyes widened in horror as he slowly turned around in his seat to find his current girlfriend Lesley glaring daggers at him, standing in front of the table with her arms crossed over her chest.

_'Crud.'_

He quickly jumped out of his chair opening his arms in a wide hug. He put on his greatest_, 'I'm-your-man,' _smile giving her a heart-warming look, with his _to-die-for_sparkling green eyes. "Who wants a hug!" He exclaimed enthusiastically spreading his arms open even wider than before.

"Not me but I bet Donna Tobin does!" Lesley snapped glaring his way. "I can't believe you Jake! Why didn't you tell me you went out with Blackstar?"  
>And I-"<p>

Jake cut her off, throwing his hands up and waving them around. "Woah! Woah! Whoever said I went out with her?"

"Oh well...no one it just seemed like it by that video I watched on the school news this morning! Do you know how much you made me look like a complete idiot in front of everyone! Everyone was asking me questions about Blackstar and you! And you know how embarrassed I was when I had to tell them, I had no freak'in clue 'bout any of this! I mean if you never went out what were you two_..."friends with benefits?"_She guessed the last part pinching her tone of voice into more of a question as her nose scrunched up in disgust.

Jake's face went red as he back up a bit, choking out, "What! No!"

Lesley looked into his eyes with a very serious glare, "Then what was she to you?"

Jake shook his head and looked away. He didn't know what to say. For weeks things have been more complicated now that he joined his friend in a game that he never dreamed he would ever play or ever dreamed he would ever actually risk everything to join.

He shrugged his shoulders sadly finally stating, "Honestly, Lesley...I don't know what we are and at this point, I really am scared to know."

Lesley crossed her arms over her shoulders giving the boy a disapproving look. "Well, at least I got something honest out of you, but I'm sorry Jake if you can't tell me what's going on with you. If you can't tell me the truth then were.._done." _The Hispanic beauty stated as a sad expression crossed over her face as she looked at Jake pleading him for answers…the truth with her big beautiful brown eyes.

Jake shrugged and turned away hanging his head down in shame."Then, I guess we're done."

"I guess so." Lesley then walked away out of the lunchroom in a heartbeat.

Jake finally brought his head up, he took a good look his green eyes scanning the whole cafeteria. Everyone was watching him-all eyes were on _him,_ unfortunately. Frank was smiling evilly and Donna was smiling flirtatiously, his way.

_'Ew.'_ He thought grossly as he internally puked. His eyes then made their way to his table, Jack was looking at him in concern, Kim, was giving him one or those, _Pfft, _looks while Milton was just staring at him curiously. Eddie was looking at him with guilt and shame written on his face for unknown reasons and Jerry was just blankly looking his way with no emotion whatsoever expressed and he realized that's exactly how he probably looked right now in front of everyone. Jake then glanced towards Roxy finding the girl fumbling around with her rotten salad not daring to look his way...it was just what he expected, with one last glance the wavy-headed girl's way he turned away and walked out of the dead silent cafeteria. He needed to clear his head.

* * *

><p>Kim was currently at her locker stuffing textbooks and notebooks into her backpack that we're filled with doodled-on notes, and wrinkled loose-leaf papers. Jack leaned against the locker that was next to the blonde's, his arms crossed over his chest as he listened Kim drone on and on about maybe getting together later to study for their big biology test tomorrow.<p>

"So, after karate practice, we'll head over to Falafel Phil's and get a bite to eat and then if you want we can study later at my house." Kim finished locking her locker, throwing her backpack over her shoulder, glancing at Jack for approval.

"Jack, you okay?" Kim noticed his brown eyes gazing off into space, looking the way of the staircase, like he was waiting for someone to walk down. The blonde scanned the empty staircase for a moment before she turned her attention back to the brunette who finally, spoke, "Yeah, I'm fine Kim...but I can't study after practice tonight."

Kim's perfect eyebrows raised in curiosity as she bit the tip of her black pen for a second. "Why's that?"

"I have family coming for dinner. You know how that is it's not enough to just see them when Christmas is around, ya'know." Jack finished shrugging as his brown eyes still stared at the staircase behind the blonde.

Kim cocked an eyebrow but nodded in understanding, remembering those times when she was younger and she wasn't ever able to make it to sleepovers or party's because family was more important.

_'If Happy Ever After Did Exist…_

_I Would Still Be Holding You Like This…_

_All Those Fairytales Are Full Of It…_

_One More Stupid Love Song I'll Be Sick…'_

Her iPhone went off indicating she had a new message, she quickly dug the phone out of her bag and clicked on the home button to see the screen brighten up the background picture of her and Jack. The picture was from Halloween back a few months ago when the Black Dragon's had attacked the Wasabi Warriors BOO-TRAZAGANDA She was dressed up as a zombie cheerleader while Jack stood beside her dressed as a Vampire showing of his 99 cent fangs.

She mentally smiled at the picture remembering the good memory of that night when her and the Wasabi Warriors totally whooped her ex-martial arts team the Black Dragon's butts. She then looked at the text box that popped up in front of her background.

_You should keep your eye on Jack and Roxy, sweetheart. They may hold more secrets from you then you think._

Kim's eyebrows scrunched in not only confusion but utter shock. The text message was from a PRIVATE NAME-whoever that was. A million questions raced through her head at that moment.

_'What creeper has my number? _

_What's going on with Jack and Roxy? _

_What secrets?'_

"Uh...you ready to go Kim?" Jack's familiar voice rang through Kim's ears; in pure instinct she quickly locked her iPhone screen, causing it go dark.

"Uh...yeah I'm ready...totally!"

Jack gave her a slightly confused look noticing the nervousness in the blonde's voice, but he shrugged it off figuring he was already too busy worrying about another blonde at the moment.

The two teens were making their way towards the exit of the high school chatting about everyday things as they went on and off in comfortable silences. Jack and Kim were abruptly cut off jumping a little at the sudden yelling and noises.

_SLAM!_

"It's time to pay the price Martinez!" They heard Frank yell in pure fury.

Jack's eyes quickly widened as he ran over to the sound of the voice with Kim running alongside him. They both skidded to a halt, Kim bumping into Jack slightly but she was quickly balanced on the floor by the brunette pulling her beside himself.

They looked over the shocking scene that was being played right in front of their eyes. Frank had Jerry slammed against a locker on the left side on the hallway, while the rest of his Black Dragon friends huddled around him and Jerry. They were both yelling at each other-Frank was mostly yelling at Jerry though.

"You got any last words Martinez?" Frank yelled slamming him against the green, metal, locker door again.

Kim watched as Jack's hands tightened into fists turning as pale as snow and his whole body tensing up. He took one step advancing towards the scene, his hero complex taking over him, but Kim stopped him by placing her petite hand gently on his left shoulder slightly squeezing it.

Jack looked beside him finding his blonde best friend the one who had squeezed his shoulder. She was looking up at him with her big brown eyes pleading him to stay out of it for once and let Jerry fight his own battles. Surprisingly, the brunette took a step back and relaxed his body, stuffing his hands into his pockets and took his attention back towards the scene unfolding in front of his and the blonde's eyes.

Jerry was giving Frank a cold hard stare, but finally spat out. "You think you're so strong, Frank. You think you're so tough! But really you're nothing...if you were strong you wouldn't be the cocky, arrogant jerk you are!"

Franks eye's scrunched up in anger as he yelled. "Oh! You're gonna get it now Martinez!"

He brought up his fist to swing, but a girl's voice that you could notice was very irritably at the moment stopped him.

"Hey! FRANK!" The voice snapped angrily getting the boy's attention.

Frank swiftly turned around dropping Jerry in the process. "Wh-"

_SLAM!_

After, that all you could hear we're sounds of _ouch's_ and_ ow's_echoing through the hall. Frank was slammed against the locker Jerry had been recently slammed against...by no one other than Roxy Greene.

The tomboy looked into Frank's eyes challenging him with her blue eyes to make one move...daring him to try anything. "What's the problem!"

Roxy spat making sure to spit in the boy's face. She knew she should let Jerry fight his own battles but watching people getting bullied wasn't her thing...it came from a very unfortunate experience that's another reason why she fought.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around Roxy's petite waist and lifted her up away from Frank. Roxy looked down telling by the clothing, Jerry had picked her up. She started to kick and scream. "Jerry! Let go of me! I'm defending you! Why the hel-!"

"SHUT UP!" Jerry yelled causing everyone at the scene to become dead silent. Roxy was extremely confused by his change in character. She looked up at him once he put her back on the tile floor. He seemed different, not like the goofy, troublemaker she meant on her first day here but his aura seemed cold...as _ice._Roxy couldn't pin point it but something was definitely wrong with Jerry she could just…tell.

The Latino then walked up to Frank who still had his back against the locker, with a straight face. He stared down Frank with his suddenly cold brown eyes for a few minutes in the silence feeling all eyes on him.

Jerry finally spoke up, "Frank...you need to watch your mouth. Okay? I mean you don't know me! You don't know a thing! And yeah maybe you are better than me at karate and maybe you are stronger than me! But I will always be one step ahead of you."

He then turned around towards the end of the hall where he could exit into another, as he took step by step he realized he just left Frank's idiotic mouth speechless. A triumphant smirk twisted onto his lips as this thought pasted through his mind, but his smirk quickly vanished into a straight face.

He abruptly stopped and looked around the hall everyone was speechless...it was dead silent. He then took a look around but his eyes stopped at Frank. He quickly looked him over before stating defiantly, "Oh...and if my sentences were too long for you to understand. Lemme dumb it down a bit. I'm basically saying...Screw. _You."_

Jerry then turned away and walked past Jack, Kim, Roxy and Frank's Black Dragon friends without a second glance and turned the corner heading into a different hall.

For the first time in his life he was actually and purely proud of himself. More pround then the time he won his biggest karate match. He didn't understand why though. Was it because he stood up to Frank without letting Jack_-or_someone else fight his battles with him? Or was it because he felt like the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders? As these questions boggled his mind, his happy mood fell, as the tight situation he was in right now flashed through his mind. The thing Frank brought up that made him so angry, but the thing was Frank was mixed up. He had the wrong story in his head...the real story was way worst.

Jerry sighed trying to think of something else to make his mind wander to something else anything else but the situation that's been haunting him for days. He then heard footsteps jogging up behind him, but he didn't make any movement to turn around and see who it is. He had a pretty good idea that it would be Jack or Kim but he was surprised by the familiar voice and the tap on his right shoulder.

"Jerry? Are you...okay?" A very familiar concerned yet cautious voice called out.

The Latino stopped abruptly in his tracks and slowly turned around finding a very flushed Kelsey who was cautiously looking at him with concern present in her ever so beautiful brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jerry spoke softly with a straight face as he let Kelsey stare into his brown eyes.

"No, you're not." Kelsey stated this simply with a straight face as she looked over the boy in concern.

The Latino, spat out, "How would you know?"

Kelsey winced at the sound of his voice. He didn't mean to come off harsh he just didn't want anyone to pity him at the moment or well..._ever._

Jerry quickly complied, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so cold."

Kelsey shrugged. "It's okay we all have our days."

"Yeah, days...try months." Jerry muttered quietly to himself, but Kelsey caught it giving Jerry a, _what's-going-on-with-you-look?_

Jerry just looked down and kicked his feet at the floor not wanting to make any connection with the brunet's eyes, knowing he would end up spilling..._everything.__  
><em>  
>"C'mon, Jerry lets go talk." Kelsey swiftly took his hand dragging him out of the high school. The Latino tried to pull away from the brunette's tight grip but realized the more he tried the harder she gripped his right hand, so without a choice he let himself be dragged towards the Seaford Strip Mall.<p>

To Jerry it seemed pretty awkward at the moment they were both walking hand in hand as if it was an everyday thing, he's surprised Kelsey hadn't pulled away yet, but then he figured she probably thinks he'll take his chance to run away if she does, which he wouldn't blame her for thinking that, because he most likely would.

They walked in an awkward silence as Kelsey thumped on her iPhone screen typing a text message or tweeting, once in a while a smirk went on her face at the messages she received but other than that no words came from the spunky brunette's mouth. The two teens finally made their way into the mall. Jerry started to walk in the direction towards Falafel Phil's since Circus Burger had been_ Closed,_today for a health inspection. He was suddenly jerked backwards by Kelsey's hand, he turned around looking into the brunettes beautiful eyes confusion written on his face.

She whispered softly, "Jerry. Your friends are probably looking for you and I don't think you want them to barge in on our private conversation. I mean then they're going to want to know and you don't seem very keen on saying a word to them 'bout whatever it is anytime soon."

Jerry nodded in agreement. "You're right. Where should we go then?"

Kelsey smirked as an idea came to mind. "I know just the place."

She then ran off making dragging Jerry along with her as she raced through crowds of people around the mall they eventually went through an alley in the back of the mall and weaved through...trees. Jerry never knew there was a forest back behind the mall.

Kelsey finally stopped running and Jerry abruptly stopped trying to not run into the girl as he caught his breath along with the brunette still holding his hand beside him; he looked at the scenery before him. He smiled at the beauty of the scene. They were both surrounded by beautiful bushes full of flowers and there was a small stream running along some rocks. Jerry had never seen anything so..._beautiful._

"It's beautiful, right?" Kelsey commented as she crossed her arms over her chest also taking in the scenery along with the Latino.

"Yeah...beautiful." Jerry breathed out still staring at the scenery in '_awe'._

Kelsey then went over and sat on a rock by the stream of water and patted a rock that was next to her indirectly telling Jerry to take a seat. The teen boy catching the message took a seat next to the brunette and turned in her direction.

Kelsey finally spoke up but cautiously, "So, what's going on?"

Jerry sighed hanging his down but bringing it back up to meet the girls face. "It's just that...well don't tell anyone, but a few months ago my...my baby sister was...was_-kidnapped_."

Kelsey's mouth dropped open in shock but she quickly closed it. "Well, have you at least informed the police?"

"Well, when it first happened my parents figured she just ran away for a little bit because she always did that but she always eventually did come back and she did...but on her way to school I guess she was kidnapped because she never did come home. Of course, I tried telling my parents that we should inform the police, but I think that just hearing their kid was taken from them made them delusional and now there blaming me for it! And I just don't know what to do anymore, Kels!" he cried out in exasperation as hurt and anger flashed through his eyes.

Kelsey thought for a moment as it reminded her of a few years ago back when she was a geeky 6th grader. That's when it all popped through her head. "Jerry! I think I know who took your little sister!" She piped up excitedly a smile spreading across her face as she watched Jerry's child-like eyes light up in glee.

"Really! Who?" Jerry smiled happily excitedly slamming his fists on the the table.

Kelsey's smile suddenly turned into a frown realizing what she was about to say would crush him. "I-I can't tell you Jerry, it would break your heart if you knew who."

Jerry's face then fell to confusion at Kelsey's rapid change of emotions and choice. "Tell...me...Kelsey. Please." He begged her quietly looking into her eyes pleading...he didn't want the blame to be on him anymore and maybe if he could get his lil sis back, his parents can be the same loving ones they were before the situation occurred.

Kelsey sighed. "Okay, but I warned you Martinez. It-It was...Blackstar."

Jerry cried, "What! No! How can you say that Kelsey! Blackstar's trying to help people!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" Kelsey screamed back at the Latino in anger her eyes flashing dangerously.

"BECAUSE WHY WOULD SHE SAVE DONNA OR JACK IF SHE WASN'T!" Jerry screamed back just as angry as the brunette.

"MAYBE THE WHOLE THING IS A SET UP EVER THOUGHT OF THAY MARTINEZ?" Kelsey was now thrashing out at the boy angrily, deathly glaring at him.

Jerry rolled his eyes, turning away stating sarcastically, "Yeah, sure."

Kelsey couldn't take it any longer and screamed out as she clenched her hands into balls. "I WATCHED HER TAKE MY LITTLE BROTHER...AWAY RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY OWN EYES!"

Jerry fell silent along with the feisty brunette who was now taking deep breathes trying to calm herself down. He was contemplating on whether he should follow that or not, he was pretty sure himself that Blackstar wasn't that kind of person and even though she _used to_ work with the Black Dragon's that also doesn't mean she isn't still_ 'working'_with them.

He finally spoke turning towards the brunette and taking a seat beside her. "How did it happen?"

Kelsey smiled at the softness of the Latino's voice she never thought she would ever have this conversation with him.

"It happened three years ago, I was in sixth grade back then. Anyway, one day I took my brother to the park we lived by, he was a seven year old boy so I just watched him run around. I then had to use the bathroom so I told him to stay by this certain area until I came back, but after I went to the bathroom I saw her..._Blackstar,_she ran, grabbed my brother and like a ninja she was…gone. Kelsey said this trying to hold back her tears, letting Jerry pull her into a warm hug.

She continued sobbing a little at her words, "A-And...the-en I-I tried to...to tel-l p-pe-eop-lpe at th-he p-park b-but-t they-y woul-ld-dn't lis-st-en and now my m-mom-my b-lames me! She thinks I LOST HIM!" Kelsey cried out hysterically sobbing into Jerry's shirt.

She calmed down a bit as she clung to Jerry's shirt, "We called the police but after three months of investigating and finding no evidence whatsoever they closed the...case."

Jerry looked down at her with a sad expression, at school he always saw Kelsey as the popular, confident, and level-headed cheerleader like Kim was. He's never seen her so broken...so _alone._

Suddenly, a boy came out of nowhere jumping from the tree above Jerry and Kelsey and landing on his feet. The two teens both turned their heads startled by the sound and found Jake standing there in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a tight undershirt and black jersey shorts with old Nike sneakers on.

"What are you doing here? Were you spying on us?" Jerry spit out accusingly raising his eyebrows.

Jake chuckled. "No actually I was hanging out in the tree house I built for myself, on top of the tree and I was here before you guys,..btw so don't accuse me of anything!" He pointed the last part out smirking a bit, knowing he stopped them from pointing any accusing fingers at him...he already had enough pointing at him already being on probation…really sucked, especially since he had a clean record and didn't do anything.

Kelsey asked quietly, "Did you hear our conversation?"

Jake stated simply as he leaned against the tree. "Oh that, yeah. You guys talk way too loud, by the way."

Kelsey spat out angrily, "Whatever, but you better tell your little girlfriend that she needs to give back my brother or she'll be in big trouble when I run into her!"

Jerry shouted, "YEAH! And my little sister too!"

Jake shook his head before replying, "Kelsey, you got it all wrong! Blackstar didn't kidnap your brother! He took a moment to replay his words. "Oh...wait that came out wrong. Okay, so...technically she did but she did it to protect him from the Black Warriors. You see she stole files that contained some information on people they wanted to kidnap and force to be part of their group your brother was one of them, so she thought if she got to him before they did he would be safe."

Kelsey asked with curiosity, "Then where has he been for three years?"

"He's been staying in an adoption center and one of the people who work there know about the Black Warriors and everything so they always make sure that your brother isn't actually put up for adoption." Jake explained simply hoping to calm her nerves.

Kelsey nodded hope and relief washing over as she let her body relax and slip away from Jerry's warm grip around her as she wiped her tear-stained cheeks.

Jerry spoke up as hope flashed through his eyes. "Is my little sister there too? She disappeared three months ago."

A sudden perplexed look crossed Jake's face acting like he hadn't a clue what Jerry was talking about, which he really didn't. He thought over the situation and then something dawned on him.  
>Jerry seeing the look of horror dawn on the young teen boy's face he got up and started to shake Jake's shoulders frantically. "WHERE'S MY SISTER JAKE!"<p>

Once, Jerry stopped shaking him Jake looked at him for a minute like he was contemplating on saying something or not. He finally spoke with sorry eyes, "I'm sorry dude...but they got to her before we could..."

_'They got to her before we could.'_

_'They got to her before we could.'__  
><em>  
><em>They got to her before we could.'<em>

These seven words echoed through Jerry's mind along with Jake's voice and he broke down spilling into tears of hopelessness. Suddenly, there was a high pitched scream and everything went…

INSANE.

* * *

><p>Kim was currently on her way to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo in the middle of the night. She couldn't concentrate on studying for some reason at all it seemed to her something bad was going to happen that night. This instinct felt so strong and it scared her. She usually didn't get scared by instincts but after finding out a huge group of ninjas are after you and your friends that can possibly kill you she had a reason to be. She just kept walking silently praying to God she could make it to the Dojo alive. God answering her prayers, she made it to the Dojo but abruptly stopped in her tracks seeing she wasn't the only one who liked going to the Dojo in the middle of the night. Jack and Roxy were inside the Dojo in their normal clothes hanging out on the blue mats with textbooks, pens, pencils, notebooks, calculators, and loose sheets of paper lying around the mat surrounding them.<p>

Roxy was laughing along with Jack as she mindlessly twirled her pen through a wavy lock of her hair. Kim watched as the pen ended up getting stuck in a wave and Jack laughed at her as she tried to pull it out of her hair trying not to look embarrassed but failing miserably as a bright blush appeared on her cheeks. Jack stopped laughing and gave her a look of sympathy as he got up really close to her and gently untangled the pen from her hair handing it back to her spitting out some sarcastic remark causing the girl to roll her piercing blue eyes at him.

A pang of jealousy swept over Kim._ 'It should be me there with him having a good time! I was the one who had asked him earlier but nooo…he had a family thing. It was just some big old lie I follow the wasabi code my butt!' the blonde thought viciously._

_'If Happy Ever After Did Exist…_

_I Would Still Be Holding You Like This…_

_All Those Fairytales Are Full Of It…_

_One More Stupid Love Song I'll Be Sick…'_

The blonde quickly dug through her pocket and pulled out he riPhone that was currently buzzing-it was _Jerry._She was confused by the reason he would be calling her at this time at night but shrugged picking up the phone and putting it to her ear.

Jerry breathed on the line, "Hey, Kim."

Kim greeted, "Hey, Jerry what's going on you, okay?"

Jerry said cautiously, "Well...actually I'm in the hospital."

Kim exclaimed, her brown eyes widening in shock, "W-What!"

"Yeah, uh...me, Kelsey, and Jake." Jerry said slowly but carefully.

"What...what happened to you guys?" Kim asked worriedly trying to restrain herself from biting her fingernails.

Jerry sighed tiredly and answered, "Long story short we ran into some _unwanted_…visitors."

Kim asked perplexed, "Who?"

Jerry quickly mumbled, "Icanttellyourightnowwe'lltalklater. Okay,Ican'tlet . Justtelltheguysformebyekim."

_"..."_

* * *

><p><em>Will Kelsey be playing a role in this story? Will Jerry find his baby sister? Will Roxy be revealed soon? Will Jake and Roxy ever be together? Will the Black Warriors ever be defeated? Why is Kelsey, Jerry, and Jake in the hospital? Read on to find out of course! Check out my other stories!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh…Getting pretty juicy right? Anyway, I've realized I get many hits and vistors to each chapter but like three reviews…um guys? Can you please drop a review it would make me feel a lot better not only as a writer but as a person. Can we make it to 100 maybe at least 90…95? That would be nice. Anyway I hope you enjoyed check out my other stories!<strong>

**Shine Always, JJ**


	18. The Moments

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews! Let's try to make it to 90 with this one alright? I challenge you! Anyway this has more of Jake and Kim bonding. Enjoy!;)**

* * *

><p><em>"Never take a person for granted. Hold every person close to your heart. 'Cause one day you might wake up and realize that you've lost a diamond while you were too busy collecting stones.-<em>

_-__"_

* * *

><p>Kim was currently at the Seaford Hospital sitting in the waiting room, her foot tapped on the floor impatiently as her brown eyes nervously scanned over the waiting room again, she had been doing this for thirty minutes. The waiting room looked like any other hospital's waiting room. The walls were plain white but a few colorful paintings were hung up and there comfortable couch-like chairs place around on the hard blue carpet. They tried to make it feel like home, but failed miserably hospitals could never feel like home especially when three of your friends are in the hospital for unknown reasons.<p>

The blonde had been sitting by herself bored out of her mind a few boys looking her age had tried to flirt with her earlier, but she politely asked them to leave, feeling too nervous to deal with the big flirts and she didn't even go for flirts. When she had first showed up to the hospital thirty minutes ago she ran up to the desk and asked the lady about seeing Jerry, Kelsey, and even Jake, but the secretary told her she had no news about them yet. This broke all hope Kim had but she stayed strong just hoping they were okay but was very impatient on to knowing who would hurt them.

A doctor then walked into the waiting room, he looked down at his clipboard. He looked back up calling out, "Kim Crawford here?"

Kim immediately stood up and ran over hearing the sound of her name.  
>"Yes, doctor?"<p>

The doctor looked down on her edging on a small smile. "I am Doctor Robins. Who would you like to see first?"

Kim smiled at the doctor's kind voice and said, "Nice, to meet you Doctor Robins. I would like to see, Jake." She was very surprised with herself that being the name popping out of her mouth since she wasn't exactly too comfortable with him but the blonde wanted answers and she knew he would give them to her.

Doctor Robins nodded. "Right this way."

He led her out of the waiting room down the hall and opened the door to room 201. "There's a visitor for you Mr. Grey."

Kim could hear from behind the door Jake's hoarse voice call out, "Let'me in."

Doctor Robins opened up the door wider letting the blonde walk in before he gently closed it shut. Kim walked up and sat down on the side of the bed looking at Jake's condition. He was lying on the hospital bed with a bruised bare chest and his right leg hanging up in a cast.

"So, do you know how Jerry or Kelsey are doing yet?" Jake asked curiously shifting into a comfortable position on the bed.

Kim shook her head."Nope. I decided to visit you first."

Jake raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, surprised?" Kim asked giving him a challenging look.

Jake shook his head. "No. I just didn't think we were on a friendly level yet."

Kim stated crossing her arms over her chest. "We aren't, but I know you'll give me actual answers unlike the phone call I got from Jerry where he just hung up on me." The blonde huffed irritably.

Jake chuckled, "Yeah he sort of just grabbed the phone out of my hands."

Kim asked curiously, ignoring Jake's remark, "So what happened?"

Jake sighed heavily looking away from the blonde as he thought back to the horrible event that occurred in the beautiful scenery earlier and the threatening words that came with it...

Ahhh!

Jake heard a sudden scream screech throughout the air surrounding him as the wind blew rapidly, causing the leaves to rustles, as it blew through whistling. He quickly turned around in terror seeing Kelsey firmly wrapped in the arms of a Black Warrior who had a pocket knife settled on her neck.

Kelsey looked terrified with her big brown eyes bugling out of her sockets and her skin turning pale as snow as the blood quickly left her face. She could feel her heart beating rapidly as her breathing quickened feeling the ninja grip her more tightly as Jake went into a martial arts stance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Bullet " The Black Warrior sneered teasingly bringing the pocket knife deeper into her skin.

Jake's green eyes widened getting the message, he hesitantly came out of his stance, watching cautiously for any sudden movements coming from the Warrior. He slowly backed away, letting his tense body relax breathing deeply, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Shutting his eyes he let the winds whistling envelope him and relax him. He slowly opened them back up and starred blankly at the Black Warrior before him who was still griping Kelsey's slim body tightly with the pocket knife death-gripped against her neck. His green eyes wondered away from the sight onto a startled looking Jerry, sitting at the left of the stream. The Latino boy was shaking...violently, his eyes bulging out of his sockets in shock and horror. Jake shook his head at the boy thinking, 'This scene will probably traumatized him for the rest of his life.'

"So, Jake are you going to make a stupid move yet to save your little friend? I can do this all day, ya'know." The Black Warrior sneered threateningly in the silence.

Jake knew the warrior was trying to challenge him to something he would wound up losing to. The teen fighter might have been pretty naive back when he was eleven, but during the three years he learned many things, and one of them was to never accept a challenge from a Black Warrior.

EVER.

Jake chuckled, "Please! I am not as naive as I use to be! What do you want anyway?" He glared deathly at the warrior.

"I'm here to give you a lovely message sent from 'Father.' " The Black Warrior answered letting a slight chuckle escape his lips.

Jake laughed half-heartedly, "Hahaha, you're real funny a lovely message? You know what? Whatever just give it to me."

The Black Warrior smirked behind his mask and replied snidely,"Whatever you say...Bullet."

Jake's body then tensed up as he slightly paled at the sound of the Black Warrior's voice repeated through his head along with the same words.

_Whatever you say Bullet._

_Whatever you s-_

Jake was then blown out of his thoughts by a force smacking against him on , impact he fell on the ground the grass blades scratching against his skin. He looked in shock to find himself tackled on the ground by a different Black Warrior who was much bigger than the other one who was still holding Kelsey in a death grip.

The Black Warrior griped his hands tightly onto Jake's and pulled him up off the ground as he stood up. Jake who was getting really annoyed with their stupid games swung his fist, but the Black Warrior caught it immediately throwing the teenage boy into a tree.

Jake felt as if a truck just hit him as his back impacted a with the tree, along with his head. His head started to throb painfully, feeling like he had the worst headache ever he groaned loudly in pain scrunching his eye's closed hoping to make the pain all go away. He felt himself being lifted up by the collar of his undershirt but made no movement whatsoever to stop the force, for his whole body ached from the sudden tackle and impact against the tree.

"Open your eyes!" Snapped an; irritated voice.

Jake's eyes immediately snapped open revealing his sparkling green eyes. He starred into the brown eyes of the Black Warrior, they looked so cold...so dark, but also seemed, so lonely, so lost. He quickly shook his bangs out of his eyes and turned his expression from in-pain to a look that says 'you-can't-beat-me.'

Jake kicked up his leg to kick the Warriors chin, in the process of jumping to hopefully do a back flip and land, but the ninja caught his foot instead. "Listen; kid! I'm not here to fight just to give you a message!"

Jake hissed his green eyes flaring up, "So, you had to tackle me to the ground in order to! You just had to traumatize and threaten my friends' lives too!"

The Black Warrior let out a laugh. "Hey! I wanted to have some fun! Ya'know?"

Jake eyes narrowed at the ninja quizzically. His voice seemed so familiar...so did that sentence like he heard it before, that's when it dawned on him. He's green eyes widened in realization as an expression of surprise dawned on his face but quickly vanished to an angry glare. "Just like, you did with Roxy!" Jake snapped his eyes narrowing threateningly.

The Black Warrior laughed, "You won't ever let that go will you Bullet?"

"Why should I? You! You would've hurt her if i hadn't caught you! And what are you doing here anyway! I thought 'Father' banished you from the Black Warriors once I told him how you tried to hurt Roxy!"

"Yeah, but you see Bullet, when Blackstar left 'Father' put me back in the game, but of course it was a secret from you...until now." The ninja chuckled evilly at the boy's horrified expression.

"No. No. You...please Thrash don't hurt Roxy! Please don't touch her!" Jake cried out tears threatening to spill out of his eyes at the horrible memories flashing, through his troubled mind.

The Black Warrior let out a loud laugh. "I can't promise anything!"

He then stopped talking for a moment looking like he was contemplating his words, but finally spoke, "Oh...and the message is, is to watch your back this week, especially at the Pep Rally. 'Cause now the Black Warriors are officially back in, business."

Jake opened his mouth to respond but was instantly punched in the face and flipped backwards over the Warrior. He cried out in pain feeling his leg break, landing in the wrong position as he impacted with the ground. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was the Black Warrior who held Kelsey knocking her and Jerry out then running past him deeper into the woods following the footsteps of Thrash.

"Hello..."

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

"JAKE!"

Jake jumped a little startled by Kim's frantic voice he turned his head to look at her. The blonde sighed in exhaustion letting her brown eyes shut for a moment before reopening them. Being at the hospital in the middle of the night wasn't the greatest.

Jake stuttered out, "Uh...sorry uh...Kim I was sort of in my own little world."

"Yeah 'cause I couldn't tell at all!" The blonde exclaimed sarcastically rolling eyes. "So what did happen?" Kim inquired curiously cocking an eyebrow as she shifted on the side of the hospital bed into a more comforting position.

Jake looked into her big brown eyes for a moment before sighing heavily. "I found Kelsey and Jerry talking in the woods behind the mall, then out of nowhere we got attacked by a few Black Warriors."

Kim raised her eyebrows. "That's it?"

"Pretty, much." Jake said simply, fixing his eyes anywhere but Kim's.

"So, how did you guys get to the hospital?" Kim asked quizzically, her eyebrows scrunching up.

Jake stated simply, "Some, family found us when they were trying to look for a spot for to camp and they called the ambulance to just pick us up. I actually just woke up."

Kim nodded not knowing what to say anymore as an awkward silence was placed between her and the boy.

Jake spoke up hesitantly, "So, where's Roxy?"

Kim watched as a little sparkle appeared in his green eyes when Roxy's name came out of his mouth. The blonde shook her head and said sadly with a tired sigh, "She's too busy flirting with Jack." A bitter edge appeared in her voice almost like she was sneering at the injured teen boy lying before her.

She watched the sparkle in Jake's eye disappear and his face fell like he was just told his puppy died. Kim was confused for a moment before it all clicked, the stupid arguments and teasing.

_'Jake likes Roxy.'_Kim thought smugly smiling and glancing down at Jake. The teenager caught her smug look, raising his eyebrows he asked, "What?" His hoarse voice croaking in curiosity.

Kim flipped her blonde locks responding smugly, "You like_-like_Roxy!"

Jake's face immediately went red as he tried to casually turn away from the smug blonde but failed miserably just making it more obvious and awkward.

"Omg! You do I want to get you two together! Oh I can imagine it now! Late night picnics. Fireworks when you kiss! Oh...and defiantly ROMANTIC Scenery!" Kim squealed excitedly with a big bright smile.

The blonde then droned on and on about Jake and Roxy having a magical fairytale like they were going to be in Kim's own little Disney Channel Movie. Jake's head throbbed painful as Kim's excited words bounced off the walls internally knocking him over with each blow to his ear as the girl chattered on and on.

"Oh my, gosh I can hear wedding bells already Jake! I'll be the bridesmaid of course! Jack will be the best man. And-"

The blonde was suddenly cut off by Jake bursting out, "Kim! Would you stop and think about what you're saying for a second jeez!" His eyes bulged out for a second but he closed them and inhaled and exhaled breathing deeply hoping to rid of the throbbing headache.

Kim was a taken back by his sudden outburst and snapped, "Excuse, me! I'm actually going to try and help you bu-"

Jake snapped furiously as his green eyes suddenly snapped open from their recent relaxed mode. "That's nice and all of you Kim! But you forgot one flaw in me and Roxy's fairytale!"

Kim snorted giving the boy a bewilder look, "Oh, really? What's that?"

"I LOVE BLACKSTAR!"

The room went silent.

Jake looked into the blonde's cold eyes guilty he couldn't believe what he just said. Of course he did like her a _lot_. But love? Isn't that for after college and you met the person you want to be with forever? Is there really still such a thing of high school sweethearts anymore in, the messed up generation they are living in today? _No._There wasn't Jake could never believe that. He knew that after this whole game...this whole battle is over he needs to make things right, not only for himself, not only for Roxy, not only for the world, but for his new friends the Wasabi Warriors and he knew this needed to be now. Starting with, Kim Crawford and this exact moment is the only time he'll actually be alone with her. He needed to do this now. He knew it.

Jake looked up at the blonde, she looked worn out, tired, exhausted, but she also seemed so sad, like something just knocked her in the heart.

The boy hesitated before speaking up, "Uh...look Kim disregard what I said a minute ago, okay? My head was throbbing and I barely know what I'm saying. It always happens when I'm worn out." Jake waited for the blonde's reaction cautiously.

Kim scratched her head before saying quietly, "It's okay, I get it and sorry if my whole fairy tale of you and Roxy was so...unbelievable. I-If you guys ended up together it would just give me hope, ya'know? I guess you can call me a hopeless romantic." Kim shrugged carelessly.

Jake chuckled, "Well...you're not the only one and don't worry the skater boy will come around. Trust me."

Kim's head suddenly perked up. "I never said it was Jack."

Jake smirked smugly, "I never said it was Jack either." He gave her a smug look raising his eyebrows a bit.

The blonde huffed while, muttering irritably, "Shut up."

"Jeez, Kim! Calm down! Your little crush is safe with me!" Jake laughed much harder than before causing him to start coughing a lot his voice sounding so hoarse.

Kim being her alert self quickly moved from her position on the hospital bed to standing on the side by Jake, she quickly lifted him a bit up from the bed and started to hit the hell out of his back, hoping to help get the cough out.

Jake finally calmed down; gesturing for Kim to stop beating on his back like a drum and the blonde followed cautiously sitting back on the bed.

The room was silent except for the awkward feeling of Jake's heavy panting from all the coughing and his hoarse voice coming out in bits of pieces. Kim just stared at him with her big brown eyes taking in the beating he took. She could tell by the scratches she had seen on his back that he must have been thrown around like a ragdoll. There were a few bruises; one by his noise and one at the bottom of his left cheek, he also had a scratch on the side of his forehead that was poking out from behind his bangs that were drenching with sweat. His chest was also pretty beat up with a few little bruises but other than those it was pretty clean of any major scarring or injuries. The thing, the blonde felt the most horrible about though was his broken leg.

'_How would he defend himself, anymore?'_

"I'm sorry." Kim blurted out suddenly as she looked overall his injuries.

Jake looked a take back but asked, "What? Why?"

Kim shook her head and said softly as she stroked his bangs out of his face revealing a long, red scratch mark. "For not, being there to help you and for not trusting you. For not, giving you a chance, Jake. I shouldn't have just shut you out! I-I was just-just..."

"Scared?" Jake finished for the blonde girl.

Kim's eyes fell to the floor but traveled back up finding Jake's. "It's hard for me to admit but yeah. I just-just don't know how I could trust you? I mean the way Jack's been acting, I don't even know if I can trust him anymore." The blonde girl sighed heavily letting her blonde bangs fall against her forehead, covering a bit of her right eye.

Even though, at the moment every muscle in his body was aching, Jake slowly stretched out his right arm and gripped Kim's hand gently ignoring the throbbing pain. Kim looked at him curiously not so sure what he met by this gesture. Jake looked into her big brown eyes and whispered quietly, "You can trust me, Kim okay? I just want you to know I'm no longer the bad guy anymore." He slowly pulled away gently shifting his arm in the comfortable position it had been in. "But I won't blame you if you never do or can. It's my fault anyway." Jake sighed heavily letting his eyes travel away from Kim's to the sheet covering his body up.

Kim opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock at the door. The two teens moved their heads in the direction of the hospital room door, the doctor had his head poked in smiling a bit. "Uh...Ms. Crawford do you want to see Jerry now? He's wondering about a Jack and uh...Roxy?"

Kim put on a fake small smile and said, "Alright, I'll be on my way."

The doctor nodded mouthing _'thank you'_and gently shut the door leaving on his way to do his duties. Kim sighed exhaustion and boredom expressed, she got up from the bed and walked away from Jake, just when she was about to turn the doorknob, Jake's hoarse voice spoke up.

"Can we at least try to be friends?"

Kim looked his way, he had a look of hopefulness on his face, but there was pleading in his eyes. A sheepish grin plastered on his face, but you could tell it was broken. The blonde thought for, a moment contemplating her answer; she was already confused and having trust issues because of him and just everything going on. Did she really want to add him to her package, to her friends on, Facebook? No. She didn't. If it was Jack, Roxy or anybody else she wouldn't even give them a second glance, but something was different about Jake. Maybe, it was because his crush was spending more time with hers a lot lately...unfortunately. Or maybe it was the fact he wasn't like every teenage boy you met. He grew up basically in a jail cell his whole life not only fighting for his life but for Blackstar's. He's been fighting for acceptance, respect, friendship, and most importantly love and now he was not only fighting for not only herself but for all the kids in San Jose. He deserved a chance, because he never did really have one.

After, about five minutes of the blonde contemplating over her answer to what was usually such a simple question. She finally decided. "I'll think about it." Not waiting for the injured teen's reaction to her so vague answer she quickly turned the doorknob and left the hospital room on her way to track down Jerry's room.

* * *

><p>Jack and Roxy were casually walking down one of Seaford High's hallways, by each other in a pretty comfortable silence, well except for the chatter among their other peers who were scattered throughout the hallway waiting for the warning bell for home room to ring. Roxy looked at Jack who smiled brightly at some dude in their English Class giving him a high-five as he walked past him. Roxy smiled at the brunette a bit, before looking straight ahead again and weaving around a Sophmore who was caring a science project. Right, now the tomboy who usually didn't show too much of happiness but more of anger was smiling brightly, but she just couldn't help it. For the past few days filling Jack in on-well her whole life, especially last night at the Dojo the weight of the world just seemed to have lifted off her shoulders. Sadly, she knew when happiness came around her misfortune was soon to follow behind, because that was just her luck.<p>

Bad luck.

She didn't care at the moment though, she was happy for once that she had a friend who knew everything. Sure, Jake knew everything. God, he was like her freak'in brother which is weird to think that way when they sort of had a friend's with benefits relationship; that Roxy could shamefully admit to. But Jack wasn't a love interest which just seemed to make everything in Roxy's blue eyes simpler in her life-well as messed up as it is.

As the wavy-haired, blonde walked along side her martial artist friend she abruptly stopped walking and stared straight ahead down the hall, her piercing blue eyes narrowed. She wasn't sure if she was imagining these two figures of teens that we're walking down the hall in her and Jack's direction.

A hand waved in front of her eyes, she noticed it was Jack who was looking at her slightly confused by her sudden actions. "You okay, Roxy?" He asked sympathetically with concern present in his chocolate brown eyes.

Roxy shook her head a little before gently rustling her long, blonde waves as she ran her fingers through the locks. "Um...Jack am I seeing things? Or is Jake on crutches with his right leg in a cast and Kim walking beside him and coming in are direction down the hall?" She pointed her finger down the hall and Jack turned his head narrowing his eyes.

There was Jake on crutches limping at each step, he had a cast on his right leg and he was talking to Kim who was walking beside him, who was carrying a load of books in her hands. For, some reason this scene caused jealousy to boil inside the young boy's heart but he ignored it. "You're not imaging anything Roxy. I see it too."

The two teens then looked at each and ran down the hall, stopping in front of Jake and Kim who were surprised by their friends' sudden presence. Once, Roxy caught her breath she looked Jake up and down for moment before spitting out, "Jake! What the hell happened to you?"

"Woah, Roxy! Calm down." He backed up a bit on his crutches. "Just let me get to my locker we can talk about this later." Jake said politely and tried to move around the petite girl.

Roxy crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Jake. "No. Not until you tell me what happened." As she moved in front of him blocking his path.

He rolled his green eyes and pouted a bit before responding, "Look, Roxy. If you really did care you would've been there at the hospital last night instead of flirting with pretty boy over, here. "Jake retorted snidely, cocking his head in the direction of Jack who was standing there with a really confused face.

Roxy shook her head letting her eyes look back and forth from Kim who was giving her a disapproving look and Jake who just looked hurt...well more than he did already. "What are you talking about I wasn't even with Jack last night I was at home helping my Dad put in the ca-"

"Oh, yeah just like Jack had family staying over. Please, cut the crud Roxy I saw both of you in the Dojo having a little study date last night at like ten." Kim snapped harshly cutting the tomboy off from making her excuse.

Roxy said quietly as her eyes traveled down to her black Nike's, "We weren't on a date and we weren't flirting. "

"Oh, right just, like you were at your Dad's last night." Kim mocked sarcastically, rolling her deep brown eyes. "What? Will you be at, your Mom's house tomorrow; knitting sweaters?"

Jack spoke up a bit harshly, "Just shut up, Kim."

Kim was a taken back along with Jake and Roxy who were surprised by Jack's sudden outburst. "Why should I, Anderson? I'm the one who should be telling you to shut up! You! You lied to me! Did you know how much it hurt to walk to the Dojo and find my best friend flirting with...with some girl off the streets!" Kim snapped harshly as she tried her best to not let tears spill down her cheeks.

"Is that what I am to you? Some, girl off the streets? Roxy asked outraged at by her new nickname.

Kim shrugged. "Well, yeah you never let me get to know you or anything! I mean you fight like a street fighter and—"

Roxy cut her off snapping, "You don't need to know me Kim! And trust me you don't want too!"

Kim snapped right back, "You know what! I am sick of not being clueless! I know you three are hiding something!"

Roxy was about to speak up, but Kim stopped her by slapping a hand over her mouth. "And I am done with being patient with you guys to tell me the big secret! So tell me right now!" The blonde demanded.

Jack, Roxy and Jake just caught glances of each other. It was dead silent no one said a word, this being exactly what Kim expected of them.

"Jake?" Kim asked, her brown eyes pleading for information, for the _truth._Jake just let his head fall looking at the floor, he was silent. The blonde huffed irritably and gripped his chin roughly, bringing his head up making their eyes met. "You've got nothing to say. Nothing at, all?" Kim asked defiantly, her brown eyes quivered a bit.

Jake just stared into her eyes. He felt ashamed, guilty. He knew this girl was thinking about giving him a real chance at friendship with her and if he kept silent it would probably just screw it up. At this point though he knew friendship didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was keeping these Wasabi Warriors safe and if they had to break a few friendships on the way to do this_...so be it._

Kim finding Jake just staring at her blankly in the uncomfortable silence, she dropped her hand from his chin. She turned away for a moment before turning back towards the teenage boy, hurt and regret in her brown eyes. She snapped out viciously glaring deathly, "I can't believe I was going to accept a friendship with you! Do you remember our conversation at all from last night when I went to the hospital!" Jake just kept staring at her not saying a single word, knowing it was for the better.

"Ugh! Forget us ever being friends!" Kim snapped.

She suddenly felt a tug from the back of her shirt. She turned around facing Roxy. Giving one of her _oh-so-famous_death glares she spat out, "What!"

"Kim! Don't throw away a friendship because of my problems...my secrets!" Roxy exclaimed her blue eyes quivered a bit. "Please." Roxy begged quietly, as her eyes pleaded.

Kim shook her head. "No. First of all Roxy you might be better at lying than I am but I know you've been lieing this whole time!"

Roxy retorted offended, "Oh, really how would you know this? You don't even know me. She let her head fall quietly adding in. "No, one does."

Jake and Jack exchanged sympathetic looks for their friend who was getting chewed out by Kim.

"Well is that my fault?" Kim asked sarcastically. Roxy was silent letting a tear slip down her cheek.

"Kim just; stop." Jack said stepping up closer to the blonde holding his head up high.

"What's with you and defending her? I mean if you guys are secretly dating that's fine, but you don't need to hide it!"Kim snapped back getting in the brunette's face.

Jack said smirking a bit cockily, completely ignoring the blonde's question. "Just being a good friend you should try it sometime, Crawford."

Jake raised his eyebrows at this he had never seen the two lovebirds fight like this. Kim looks like she's about to tear Jack apart and Jack looks slightly amused by the blonde's temper, but he knew it was all an act he knew Jack felt horrible on the inside.

"Me? Are you kidding me you freak'in lied to me Jack, just to hang out with Roxy!" Kim retorted harshly.

Jack said sincerely taking Kim's right hand and started to play with her fingers around with his, "Yeah, and I'm sorry. You know I'm sorry Kim."

Kim whipped her hand away from the brunette's violently and shook her head in a displeasing manor. "No. You aren't. I don't know what you two are hiding. Or whatever it is but I'm going to find out sooner or later."

The blonde turned towards Jake and stated, "You're going to have to find someone else to help you up and down the stairs with your books." She dropped the textbooks she had been carrying on the hallway floor with a thud.

She then turned towards Roxy and said sarcastically, "Goodbye, Roxy you were the best girlfriend ever! Have fun being an outcast like the rest of us." Kim turned away but then looked back looking into Roxy's watery eyes. "You know Roxy when you came here I actually looked up to you. You were so confident and fierce. But now I know you're just some girl off the streets with a single dad trying to make it through life one lie at a time. I guess they are right about one thing. You never know someone until they hurt you."

She then stomped off in her purple converse sneakers but stopped for a second as something dawned on her. Kim turned back around and faced Jack who looked very guilty, regretful, angry, and hurt all at the same time.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply before whispering quietly in his ear. "You know that day when you said, I had a crush on you." Jack nodded. Kim continued, "Well, I did…but, not anymore." She then stomped off in her purple converse with her head held high and pride showing in her brown eyes, leaving a very hurt Roxy, lonely Jake and shocked Jack to deal with whatever they had to hide. Kim was still determined to find out what was going on though, and she was going to find out no matter what.

* * *

><p><em>So...Kim left the three behind feeling hurt that they didn't trust her. Will she ever figure out the truth? What happened with Kelsey and Jerry? Will Roxy's secret soon tear apart more friendships? Who is Thrash and what did he do to Roxy? Will Roxy be revealed?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I didn't really liked how I ended it though. Did you? Anyway, I have like the average of 200 hits per chapter and more than one review would be nice.(just saying)-Sorry, about not updating Drama Premieres yesterday, I am on Writers Block for that story. I am not sure if I will be able to update "Playing Hard" or What is Love...Really?" because I am packed this weekend. Also, I may not be able to update at all next week, because I am working at two summer camps. One is during the day from 7:30-4:00 and the other is from 6:30-8:30. So…yeah.<strong>

_**-Shine Always, JJ**_


	19. I Never Win

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank You for being so patient with me. You see my life is very spontaneous and hectic I mean it took me four weeks to write this! Anyway, I will be screwing my whole schedule and I know you may all be upset but trust me its better this way. I know its summer but I'm still super busy with things, like working at a summer camp, going to cheer camp, going on a family trip, summer reading, and going to friends parties.**

* * *

><p><em>"No matter how dirty your past is, your future is still spotless.-<em>

_-"_

* * *

><p>It was out. The secret was out. Well, part of it. Of course, Roxy never did think of, her records ever being online, her picture ever being online. If she had known earlier, that a reporter had published a small written article of how she and her little brother lost their family and were forced to cooperate in an adoption center she would have destroyed it a long time ago. If she knew the Black Warriors would actually put a picture of her<em> tough<em> eleven year-old self on a teen runaway site she would have hacked that website and terminated it. But _no._She had to find out all of this the hard way.

Right now, she was starring at Jack's iPhone screen. The screen was slick, flat and shiny, from what was flashing on the screen she had to stop herself from the temptation of cracking the screen with her fist.

NEW TEXT MESSAGE

_From: Donna Tobin__  
><em>_Look's like the bada** girl walking around Seaford really does hav a bad past. No wonder all she does is talk crap & beat her own friends up. She's a total poser. I hope u all realize now I was rite. ;) C the links below.__ & __  
><em>_ Greenefamily/article-HTML.__Fowarded:__  
><em>_Cathy Davis__  
><em>_Brad Wolfe__  
><em>_Toby Lions__  
><em>_Sienna Johnson__  
><em>_Jerry Martinez__  
><em>_Julie Hertz__  
><em>_Randy Mc'Coy__  
><em>_Ryan Wheeler__  
><em>_Crawford__  
><em>_-3Jack Anderson-3__  
><em>_Eddie Jones__  
><em>_Milton Krupnick__  
><em>_Kevin Deflic...etc.__CB: -501-4356__  
><em>_Mar 1, 11:30 am_

She could hear herself breath rapidly inhaling and exhaling at a quick pace as her heart started to beat rambunctiously as if it was about to jump out of her chest. She looked from the black and white flashing screen into Jack's eyes. They looked pitiful and astonished. She then looked slowly around the hall twisting her head as it nervously fidgeted a bit. She scanned the wide colorful hall, filled with teens of all different shapes and sizes.

All eyes were on _her._

Everyone was scrolling through their new _oh-so-interesting_text message that Donna had forwarded to every single kid at Seaford High. That's when her piercing blue eyes locked with the delighted brown eyes of Donna Tobin's. She was leaning beside a locker with her bright, neon, pink backpack flung over her shoulder, her arms crossed over her chest as she gave Roxy a smug smirk.

Roxy's piercing eyes flashed wide open viciously as they narrowed at the brunette giving off a threatening warning which just seemed to make Donna all the more amused. This made Roxy snap. She pushed Jack out of the way, making him topple to the floor. She ignored the half-hearted yells of displeasure coming from the teenage boy as she sprang at Donna, knocking the girl away from her recent position on the locker door to her sprawled on the floor, Roxy hovering over her.

Roxy death gripped the girl's wrist clapping them down on the floor above her head. "What the hell, Donna! Why did you just, exploit my freakin' past to the whole school!"Roxy hissed at the brunette's face.

They both could feel the tension, the dead silence throughout the hall, a million eyes looking among there figures, trying not to blink so they could see every moment of their scene. They paid no attention though, to the teens outside of them waiting impatiently for the show to go on.

Donna laughed. "Please, you're so full of it blond_ie. _Cut the badass act your secrets out." Roxy narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, as if she was about to rip the Barbie's head off.

"You don't know me. So, I have tragic past...I ran away to get away from it. I know I can't go back and just fix it all. So I have learned to accept my past and the way I was raised. I just don't understand why you have to exploit my troubled past? Why do you have to do this Donna? Make me feel like crap, because I'm not rich or had a regular life? I mean everyone has their own baggage no matter how big or small it hurts them and they'll never forget it. I mean don't _you?"_Roxy looked into Donna eyes intently waiting for an answer but a blank yet shocked face just stared back at her. She sighed letting out a long frustrated breath before hopping off the girl and making a quick exit, ignoring the eyes looking her way. She sped around the corner of the hall so fast she ended up bumping into someone. Seeing, the person she accidentally bumped into about to lose balance she instantly grabbed their hand, she let go once they were back flat on their feet. Roxy looked up at Kim. She had no clue she ran into her.

"Sorry, Kim." Roxy quickly apologized. She ducked her head down shamefully as she took a step to walk past the blonde, but was stopped by a sudden, firm hand suddenly placed on her shoulder. She looked up finding Kim's big brown eyes staring at her like she was some sort of Circus clown. After, a moment of silence Kim finally spoke looking pitifully and quizzically at Roxy. "Is it true? What Donna sent everyone? The link to the article about your Dad...um..."The blonde trailed off, quickly letting her grip off of Roxy, as she felt her shoulders tense up.

Roxy quickly looked into Kim's eyes as if she was looking for some hidden treasure inside. Her look then turned from sullen, to defiant and strong, all Kim saw of it was a mask though she knew that girl was really hiding tears inside.

"Yeah, it's all true none of the links are fake or were websites Tobin made for her own amusement just to make me feel like crap. They're real. Yes, my Dad did commit suicide and yes my mom went missing, but the truth is it was a murder, okay? And my little brother and I were sent to adoption centers. I was adopted he wasn't. I ran away 'cause my new parents abused me, okay? That's the whole truth. Welcome, to my messed up life, Kim." Roxy said quickly, in such a monotone voice she sounded like a complete robot, like she didn't have a care in the world.

She then quickly walked past the blonde, wanting to get away from all of it, Kim stopped her in her tracks though.

"Wait...Roxy!"

Roxy rolled her eyes irritably before turning around but was shocked by a sudden pair of arms wrapping around her petite torso. The person who she found was Kim, slowly pulled away and smiled saying while turning away, "I'm sorry."

Roxy then watched her retreating form as it turned the corner they had just bumped into each other at, leave the descending hall. She smiled before saying quietly; "I am too." She then sprinted off. Her sneakers bounded off the floor as she listened to them stomp up and down the dead silent hall, as the cool air swept over her face and through her wavy hair. She skidded to a stop letting her toes hit a room she had become very familiar with since she started to attend Seaford. The room Jerry had almost caught her in the other day. The room where, all her troubles and worries; just seem to vanish away. The room where another one of her secrets is hidden inside, well except for the fact of Jake knowing. She quickly stepped into the room. Immediately, a smiled brightened on her once sullen face as she looked around the colorful room.

It was painted a bright orange that merely always brightened her mood when she stepped inside. There were some cabinets in the back leaning against the wall filled with different sheets of music, songs, and class workbooks. There was an old fashioned piano placed in the center of the room in front of the cabinets, it was a nice wooden light brown, very vintage, Roxy loved it. There were a few guitars also hanging from hooks on the wall one was an old wooden Fender Acoustic, the one next to it was an electric Fender, and the very last one was Roxy's own black Daisy Rocks Acoustic that she's been playing with since she was ten, for her birthday actually, she remembers the day like it was. Yesterday…

_Roxy ran into her room and slammed her door loudly, quickly locking it. She walked into her bathroom and looked at the full-length mirror of herself. She quickly pulled off her black dress revealing herself in a skimpy black tank top and her black spandex Nike shorts. She scanned over her body looking intently at her skin. There were dark bruises present along her fragile arms and whip marks up and down her legs. She sighed at herself in the mirror, she didn't understand why they did this to her every year, thinking it as some birthday gift. "You're turning ten, ten punches to each arm, ten whips to each leg front and back." Roxy mimicked coldly in Roger's scruffy voice as she scanned over her arms and legs once more.__She then heard a laugh from behind her; she quickly spun around finding Jake standing in front of her his arms crossed over his chest. "Wow. You've sure got his voice down."__Roxy rolled her eyes looking in the mirror once more before looking back at Jake. "Yeah, well I've heard it enough to know. Wait...how'd you get, in here anyway?" Roxy asked, eyeing him quizzically.__Jake smirked as he pulled out a key from his pocket in his Jersey shorts, twirling it through his fingers. "Having an extra key really can help."__Roxy rolled her eyes as she pushed her way past Jake and sat on the edge of her bed. Jake then took a seat next to her scooting in close. "What do you want, Jake?" Roxy asked tiredly turning to face him.__"Oh, I don't know I just thought this blonde chic I know who's turning ten would want her birthday gift that I almost got caught with, it sneaking in but you know it's no big deal I'll jus-"__Roxy cut him off. "Oh, just shut up and give me it!"__Jake rolled his green eyes playfully before digging his hand underneath her bed. Roxy cocked an eyebrow quizzically at him confused by this. He just ignored her looks and pulled out a black guitar case and laid it on top of Roxy's lap. You could tell that the case was brand new with its slick design, and shiny appearance. Roxy just looked at the object in shock and smiled brightly. Jake nudged her shoulder, saying quietly, "Go ahead open the case."__Roxy quickly unlatched the latches that had been currently keeping the guitar case closed, and looked in astonishment at a nice, black, acoustic Daisy Rocks guitar. _

_Jake laughed, "C'mon, Roxy don't just stare at it play something, please?" He begged half-heartedly with puppy dog eyes. _

_Roxy rolled her eyes, before quickly laying the case on the floor and picking up the guitar, slipping the purple lightning bolt strap over herself. She looked at the strings in concentration before strumming a G chord and then going on in a pattern of G, Cadd9, D, and Em. The strumming made it a very nice and slow melody, which was exactly what she wanted, as she strummed the strings 1-2 +3+4+(0ne, two, and three, and four and) she started to hum along. Something then dawned in her mind, she turned to Jake and asked quizzically as she kept strumming mindlessly, "Wait...this guitar has to be like three-hundred dollars. Did you like rob a bank or something?"__Jake laughed. "Actually, no. I went to the shop and asked the guy if he could give it to me for fifty bucks 'cause that's all I had."__"Are you serious? I bet he laughed in your face!" Roxy giggled a bit, raising her eyebrows in anticipation.__Jake smiled a bit, "Yeah he did. But then I gave him some sob story about how this girl is beautiful, and how maybe if I gave her this guitar she would see that I love her more than anything in the world. He totally bought it!"__"Oh cool." Roxy said half-heartedily as she looked down and watched her fingers strum over the strings and change from chord to chord. She then looked up to find Jake dangling a silver necklace from his fingers. This necklace held a real guitar pick in the middle of the chain. The guitar pick was white with a black star in the middle of it. Roxy gently swept the chain from his fingers, ignoring the tingly sensation she felt when their fingertips touched. She dangled the necklace in front of her face, watching the guitar pick twirl a bit.__She looked at Jake, in his silent demeanor. "Thanks, but one question. Why isn't it purple? That's usually the color of a guitar pick you get me every year since well, I always ended up losing them."__"That's exactly why I got it on a necklace so that you can just keep it around your neck so you won't lose it." Once, he said this he swept the necklace out of Roxy's hand and examined the pick as it twirled once more on the silver chain. "And the pick well, I just thought if you became some big rock star one day, that it will remind you of where you came from, so it doesn't all go to your head with all the fame you'll get."__Roxy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right." She said with a presence of sarcasm in her voice.__Jake laughed and scooted closer to Roxy on the bed, he grabbed her chin to face his way. He was surprised to find her blushing a bit but merely ignored it. He took the necklace in both of his hands and gently put it over her head, letting it fall to her neck. She looked down on the necklace lying gently on her chest she looked up at Jake and smiled. He smiled back, but then suddenly it seemed like the only thing he saw was her beautiful, piercing, blue eyes. _

_Before, he knew what he was doing he kissed her. No it was not a passionate kiss but merely a simple kiss laid; upon the girl's soft, light, pink lips. He quickly pulled away, a light blush on his cheeks as he looked awkwardly down at his hands.__"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Jake said quietly, mumbling slightly.__Roxy took his chin making him look at her. "I'm not."She said this before laying her lips back on his.__This kiss did not feel passionate at all to either ten year-old. It felt as just a cute, simple kiss but was long enough to feel like a real kiss, which to them was so much more. Maybe, this moment was the reason more than the guitar that Roxy remembered this day. Her first kiss...with Jake Grey.__  
><em>  
>Reliving, the memory she smiled and slowly took the guitar off its hook on the wall and sat down on the piano bench. She started to strum her fingers lying on an Em chord. As the pattern of beats went through her head.<p>

_1-2+3+4+._

As she strummed with her fingers, feeling the strings viberate at the tips, the counts kept repeating through her mind and she started to sing.

_Sometimes I wonder if this is all I get__  
><em>_Not trying to be full of it, I promise__  
><em>_Just hopelessly waiting for my happy ending__  
><em>_A fairytale will I ever receive?__  
><em>_Oh...I pray to God it will come soon__Oh I may be just a fighter in your broken eyes__  
><em>_But I can admit I'm lover, a dreamer__  
><em>_And I believe that in time__  
><em>_Things will change for the better__  
><em>_In not only my life but for everyone who's been fighting__  
><em>_There whole time..._

"Wow. You really can sing." A voice commented suddenly turning Roxy frozen, in position.

She stared at the person the voice came from. Eddie Jones. Roxy quickly shook her head to lose her shock and lifted the guitar off of her body and placed it back onto the hook of the wall, then turning towards the African American boy her arms folded across her chest.

"What are you doing here?" Roxy asked her voice shaking a bit.

"It's cool, Rox. Don't freak I won't say a word. Promise." Eddie said as he gently but slowly walked towards the blonde who was shaking a bit.

"Don't call me, Rox! What are you doing in here!" Roxy spat her eyes slightly flashing a bit, mixed with the emotion of fear and anger.

Eddie took a seat at the piano bench, Roxy followed sliding in beside the African American boy, positioning herself in the middle of the bench.

"I wanted to check out whom that wonderful voice Jerry heard the other day came from. So...I came in here and found out it was you. It was you wasn't it? That day?" Eddie turned toward Roxy looking down at her quizzically, watching as her fragile, purple nail-polished painted fingers swept over the keys of the piano.

Roxy looked up for a moment her blue eyes piercing into Eddie's brown ones. She was hesitant for moment opening her mouth but suddenly closing it in an instant. She then gave Eddie one good look before turning back and staring at her fingers as they traced over the keys once more, answering, "Yes. Yes, it was."

Eddie frowned at her bluntness but shrugged it off. "So, what's your problem?"

Roxy's head instantly snapped up, a penetrating glare casted at Eddie. "Are you seriously, asking me that, Jones?"

Eddie simply nodded as while fixing his shirt collar.

"My problem is that I had a big fight with Kim. I went to visit Jerry at his house, since you know he came back from the hospital and found Kim already had went by earlier so now Jerry hates me, Milton won't talk to me either, and_-wait._Why are you, talking to me Eddie?" Roxy thrashed out suddenly surprising Eddie a bit.

He shrugged mindlessly, replying, "I figure that it's your secret. And if you don't want to tell anyone except for Jack that you're Blackstar, that's fine."

Roxy's head suddenly popped up in Eddie's direction. Her blue eyes were no longer sad or blank but intensely piercing at Eddie in not anger but pure fear.

_'How the hell, does he know?'_ Roxy thought this as Eddie's brown eyes suddenly widened as large as saucers fear ranging inside of them. All he can think was_...'Oh crud.'__  
><em>  
>"How the hell, do you know?" Roxy asked gritting her teeth slightly as she silently sent Eddie a death glare.<p>

Eddie stuttered out nervously, "Well...uh...you see...I...they...it was a good guess." He shrugged awkwardly.

Suddenly, Roxy grabbed both his hands in a death grip and came up so close to his face, they were only inches apart. She hissed quietly as her nails started to dig into Eddie's skin slightly, "Good. Guess? Don't try me Eddie! Now, tell me? . ?"

Eddie eyes quivered nervously as he looked down into Roxy's eyes. They didn't look as fierce or as full of pride like they usually would've been; neither did Roxy's body language. The way she slouched on the piano bench and was trying her best to give him a good death grip, so she wouldn't give off any sign of weakness. By all the things that happened these past weeks since Roxy came into the picture and the text he sent this morning to Donna, he knew better than to believe any body language of Roxy's. It was all an act. He could see Roxy really as a lost little girl who wants her mommy and maybe that's exactly who she is on the inside. Exactly, who she's hiding.

"I've been working for the Black Warriors." Eddie spoke silently.

Roxy quickly let her death grip off of Eddie as she let herself fall a bit slouching on the piano bench even more. Her eyes flashed for a second of having been betrayed but quickly grew small..._and broken._

She looked up at Eddie with her blue eyes boring into his heart and seeing the sadness that enveloped them made him feel all the more guilty than he had already been.

"Why?" She asked her voice quivered a bit, making her seem broken.

Eddie sighed, "T-they...they threatened me. They told me...they would kill my friends. I couldn't take that risk and say no. I'm sorry, Roxy! I never wanted to reveal Jake. I never wanted to forward that message to Donna Tobin. I never wanted to hurt you Roxy or the others. I'm sorry."

Roxy let out a sigh and nodded, "Its, okay Eddie better me than the others."

A sudden voice then echoed throughout the music room, coming from the intercom on the wall. "Roxy Greene and Jake Grey come to the Principals office now." A deep voice that you would assume belonged to a man. The intercom then crackled a bit before going silent.

Roxy looked toward the intercom as it made its last crackle. "Crickle, a, Bo, becip!" Instead of immediately getting off the bench and heading toward the office she stayed there on the ole wooden piano bench. In the silence, she sat, her piercing blue eyes never leaving the sight of the intercom. As she starred up at the intercom inside her heart she was wishing that what had just been voiced over the soundbox would shortly be taken back as a mistake. _'Maybe he meant Roxanne Gregory and Jacob Grease.' _

But she knew it was a wish, a hopeless dream, a miracle. She never did believe in miracles. Her wishes never did come true. Finally, realizing her wish wouldn't come true, Roxy slowly got off the bench, making it crick a bit and made her way to the door slowly. Her petite fingers held the doorknob, she stood there for a moment frozen, letting the cold metal of the doorknob tingle the skin of her fingertips. As she stood their frozen she thought of everything she could do to get out of heading there.

The Principal's Office.

She knew what they would question her and Jake about the _oh-so-interesting _information traveling around the school and it definitely wouldn't be good for either of them. The thoughts ran through her mind quickly but felt like forever.

_'I could run away.'__  
><em>_'I could pull the fire alarm.'__  
><em>_'I could start a riot.'_

Roxy smiled mischievously at her last thought, knowing that would be the biggest thing that would ever happen in Seaford. She shook her head though, knowing either way she just get herself stuck deeper inside her own grave. She didn't need that. She slowly turned the doorknob and left the Music Room.

Once, she stepped out of the room, the door slowly closing behind her she pulled her black hoodie over herself hiding everything except for her flawless, pale face, and blonde bangs. She then heard the Music Room door creak open from behind, she turned around instantly finding Eddie standing outside the door looking just as lost as she felt. Of course she would never show it though.

The African American teen walked up to her and out his hands on her shoulders, looking deeply into her eyes. "You know you're wrong, right?"Eddie stated with no sign of emotion.

"Excuse, me?" Roxy asked a bit astonished.

Eddie replies slowly sliding his hands off her petite shoulders, ruffling the fabric of her hoodie a bit."What you said. That it's better you than them?"

Roxy nodded beckoning him to continue.

"Well, that's not true. You don't deserve this. Not you. Not Jake. No one. I don't get it? Why do you do it?" Eddie asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

Roxy looked up, her eyes scanning his face for a moment, before answering, "Why shouldn't I do it?"

With that she gave Eddie one last glance before sauntering off down the hall, leaving the speechless African American boy alone in his own silence.

She hated when people asked her that question.  
><em><br>__'Why do you do it?'_

It wasn't that it was a horrible or a stupid question to ask, but she hated the fact, she didn't know how to answer back, but was more embarrassed by the real fact that she; honestly didn't know the answer to it. So, she always ended up walking away with the usual, _"Why shouldn't I"_reply because that's the only way she could answer it without giving off the fact that she didn't know. She did remember the day she snuck out and left the Black Warriors permanently, what she had said to Jake that day...

_It was about three in the morning, everyone in the Black Warrior household was sleeping except for Roxy Greene, who was quietly running around her room packing her most important stuff she needed. She was currently stuffing her clothes along with some hygienic products into a medium-sized purple suitcase, the one she had used when she moved from her house to the adoption center then from the adoption center to The Black Warriors home.__She was packing within an ease of a fast pace, but in a quiet motion gently packing her valuables away in the suitcase and mini backpack. Once, she was done she slowly stood up from her crouched position on the dirty brown carpet floor her knees had been seconds ago grazed against. She stepped back a bit letting her toes snuggle about, into the carpet as she crossed her arms over her chest, letting her piercing blue eyes scan over the mini backpack, slouching on the carpet and the suitcase standing firmly. Something was missing. Her blue eyes swiftly traveled over toward the closet where a shiny, slick black guitar case was peeking out like a child would while playing hide & seek. Trying to decide whether or not to bring the valuable object along for her next journey she walked over towards the wooden doors slightly covering the dark cramped room, with white paint chipped away at it sides. She slowly opened the door wider, hearing it creak once or twice, revealing the case in its full size and body.__Roxy gently unlatched the latches of the case and opened it revealing her shiny, black acoustic, Daisy guitar. Her piercing blue eyes scanned down the strings, immediately stopping at the fifth fret, her look no longer solemn but confused and curious. There was a piece of folded notebook paper stuck under the fifth fret. It looked like someone had lazily but quickly folded it shoving it underneath the six strings. Roxy curiously tugged on the corners of the paper poking out of the strings, feeling the ragged wrinkles, before pulling it out from the fret. She starred at it curiously cocking her eyebrow, as it lay on her fingertips. Her curiosity getting the best of her she carefully unfolded the ragged slip of paper._

_'Dear Roxy,_

_I know you're probably like. Why the heck was this piece of paper shoved in the fifth fret of the guitar? Well, I thought this would be a more creative way for you to find out the truth. Roxy I wanted to tell you this on your tenth birthday when I handed you this amazing guitar but I just didn't have the guts. Anyway, I wanted you to know that...I love you. No, not stupid childhood love. Real, romantic love and yes you may think this is silly and just some phase and that eleven years old is too young to know. But I knew when you walked into the household that late night-you were the one. I knew you knew it too. I saw it in your eyes the way you looked at me and your eyes instantly widened like some sort of realization hit you right in the heart. I know that you may not of realized this, because you went through something very tragic and seemed very guarded. Which I wouldn't blame you for being that way. I just wanted you to know that I do not just love you. I am in love with you. No matter how corny that sounds its true. I hope after reading this you'll realize it too. I just wanted you to know, before you made your big decision on leaving.'__I will always love you, Jake-3__P.S. Once, you read this play this note as song for me. Then I will really know you got this message.__  
><em>_  
><em>_"Hey, Roxy? Can I come in?"__Roxy's head snapped up, hearing Jake's voice echo through, her quiet, but, small room. Quickly folding up the note and stuffing it back into the fret, closing the case shut she quickly turned around hopping onto the edge of her bed. "Yeah, come in."__A figure then slowly walked through the door letting it creak slightly as they pulled the door open and shut it quietly. Roxy looked up at Jake he was in an undershirt and plaid boxers-his usual pjs. She couldn't help but blush though still replaying every word that had been written on that little piece of paper.__Jake slowly made his way toward her and sat down next her. He was so close Roxy could feel his warm skin rub against hers and his minty breath on the side of her cheeks.__"So, you're leaving?" Jake stated hesitantly it coming out more as a question. His sparkling green eyes fixed on the carpet as his hands laid; together in his lap-like he were about to pray.__Roxy turned towards him for a moment. His body was slouched looking over the edge of the bed, his green eyes oddly fixed onto the carpet, like he was trying to decode a message. She contemplated for moment as she stared at the boy her blue eyes never leaving his slouched figure. She knew her plan for today; she planned four months ago after she found out the truth. She stayed up all night figuring it out. Jake never did ever tell her how he really felt about it. She never did ask him though, herself. Of course, she did notice sometimes when the subject about running away was brought up he seemed to act pretty strange around it and would sometimes change the subject. Her mind then traveled back to that note he left her. _

_He loved her. Scratch that, he was in love with her. This note finally struck something though she never did think about before.__Roxy always said to herself that her reason for doing this was to protect other kids from going through all the traumatic pain she endured all the childhood she lost. Everything she missed out on. But because of that note, now she knew the real truth that came from her heart. She wasn't doing this for herself or for other kids. She was doing it for Jake. Because she loved him just as much as he loved her. The realization dawning on her, Roxy scanned over Jake one last time, and finally answered, "Yes. Yes, I am."__Jake's head popped up in sudden urgency. "What! Why?"__Roxy ignored his sudden outburst making her way over, throwing her mini backpack over her shoulder and taking the handle of her ole suitcase. She stood tall in front of Jake. His face still in, shock.__He asked again a bit more quietly, "Why? Why are you doing this?"__Roxy walked slowly up to him, the wheels slightly squeaking as they rolled on the carpet. She stared him straight in the eye, responding, "I'm doing it for you."__With that she quickly left the room her suitcase rolling as fast as it could. She looked back surprised Jake didn't run after her, but he probably already knew if he tried she would just run faster.__  
><em>  
>Roxy was suddenly slammed into the tile floor, getting knocked out of her flashback. She looked up, her eyes squinting in the presence of the fluorescent lights. A familiar voice sneering, "Watch where you're going!"<p>

Roxy quickly got back on her feet and found she ran into Kim Crawford_...again._She looked up meeting the deep brown eyes of the stubborn blonde. "I'm sorry Kim, I got lost in a daydream."

Kim's irritated glare softened a bit. "It's okay. I know things have been hard on you today."

Roxy nodded her head awkwardly still confused if they we're friends or not. "It's cool it's really no big deal."

Kim's softened looked suddenly turned angry. "What do you mean it's no big deal? Wasn't that the big secret you didn't let anybody but Jack in on? Unless you, two are secretly dating or something!" Kim sneered out the last part a pit of jealousy in her voice, her eyebrows furrowing.

Roxy laughed. "Really, Kim? This isn't about the secret is it? You don't really care about my secret or who knows about it! You just care about the fact that me and Jack have been hanging out a lot together! You think something might be going on between me and him, that's why you wanna know so badly. You're jealous, Crawford."

Kim's jaw fell open in shock as anger raged in her brown eyes, spitting out viciously, "I am not jealous!"

Roxy rolled her blue eyes an amused smirk dancing on her lips. "Yeah sure, whatever." She said carelessly walking past Kim.

"You can have Jack! I couldn't careless!" Kim snapped at Roxy's retreating figure.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when pigs fly." Roxy snickered under her breathe as she turned into a hall that led her down to the principal's office. She knocked on the door slightly wishing no one would be there, but the door was swung open to reveal a tall man, who seemed to be in his thirties looking down at her. He had a nice gray suit on with a red tie, his hair nicely slicked back with gel stating that, _he meant-business._Roxy looked up meeting his brown eyes and solemn look, edging on one of her sweet little smiles, hoping to lighten the mood.

The principal sighed, "Come in Ms. Greene and take a sit. We have a lot to talk about."

Roxy nodded in understanding, realizing this little scandal, can cause a lot of trouble for a principal. She walked in and felt the chilling breeze of the medium-sized office take over her.

The office was pretty nice but a little cramped. His desk sat in the middle of the back wall, which had shiny plaques hanging from it, with some certificates and a _Victoria Secret 2012_Calendar.

Roxy just cocked her eyebrow seeing a half naked girl lying on the March page. She was starting to feel worried she just walked into a pedophiles office. She shook at that thought.

She found his desk actually pretty neat, the last time she had been in here was on her first day and it was pretty cluttered with papers and notebooks-barely able to see the slick, brown surface of the top of the desk.

Taking her seatt in a comfortable office chair she let out a short yawn, her blue eyes traveling around the small office space until they fell on Jake Grey who was seated next to her. He was sitting up straight with respect unlike, Roxy's slouched, _'Does it look like I care?'_ position on her chair. The only thing that through off the boy's respectful look was the fact, that he was wearing a black T-shirt with long, dark jeans being held up by a belt, his boxers playing _peek-a-boo _and a SnapBack resting on his brown, shaggy locks that had_ 'NINJA' _embroided into the front. Roxy chuckled; a bit realizing he looked sort of like the young version of Justin Bieber. Except for the freckles that lingered on his nose spreading onto his cheeks, the green eyes, and the fact that he had way more muscle than the _'Bieber' _did. Roxy had to laugh at herself internally comparing his whole look today to Justin Bieber accidentally letting a chuckle out a long with a loud snort.

Jake's head instantly whipped towards her direction, cocking an eyebrow in confusion he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Yes, what is so funny, Ms. Greene?" The principal asked giving her a warning look as he gently polished his silver name plate that said, _"Principal Keys."_

Roxy let out a small giggle before taking a big breath, closing her eyes for a minute, to calm herself. She opened them saying, "Nothing, Principal Keys."

Roxy could see out of the corner of her eye Jake shake his head and turn his attention back to the Principal, who rolled his eyes in a disapproving manor and took his seat at the desk folding his hands together-as if he were about to _pray._

"Now, I see we have a scandal in our mist." Principal Keys stated almost dramatically.

Roxy rolled eyes irritably, _'I don't have time to be interrogated.'_

Jake's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Wait... If this, is just about Roxy's scandal. Why am I here?"

Principal Keys sighed, "Well sadly there is a rumor going around about you giving Roxy money for her situation. And she repays you by well...I think we all _know_what I'm getting at."

Roxy and Jake's jaw both fell open in shock.

The blonde jumped out of her seat and started to yell, "What! Are you serious? You know how bull that is? I bet Donna To-!"

She was cut off by a loud outburst and the slamming of the office door.

"I did it!"

Everyone looked in the direction of the door to find Donna Tobin standing there her hands behind her back clenching the doorknob.

* * *

><p>'<em>Will the gang ever become the good friends they once were? Why did Donna burst through the door like that? Will Eddie keep getting blackmailed? Will the Black Warriors strike for real anytime soon? Will the fight Roxy's been fighting for three years ever permanently go down? Will Kim and jack finally get together? We all know that flashback about that note Jake had written to her years ago, reminded her of the true reason of why she decided to become 'Blackstar,' will she ever show Jake how much she truly cares for him?'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all in enjoyed this chapter. Thank you again for your patience. I have been really busy and just finished typing this today. I've been typing this for about a month now. Anyway, I am screwing my schedule, because my life is way too spontaneous and hectic to ever update on time. I'll update when I make it people. I hope your enjoying your summer as much as I am!XD Oh and please check out my poll at the top of my profile page and vote for which Kickin' It AU story you would like me to write. Eventually, I will post both though so don't worry if yours doesn't <strong>_**'win.' Please, PM me for any of my mistakes o constructive criticism. There will be Kick in the next chapter.**_

_**Shine Always, JJ**_


	20. Fear Is A Sign

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait…school work sucks! This is probably my longest chapter ever! I hope you like it! Important AN at the end. READ IT! Oh and guys I sort of wanted to update this quick. So, sorry for any grammar mistakes. –No one's perfect!XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It the popular action sitcom on Disney XD.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Fear is a sign—usually that I'm doing something right…"<em>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Ms. Tobin? What do you mean you did it? And exactly what did you do?" Principal Keys asked quite quizzically as he looked over her nervous figure.<p>

Roxy and Jake both turned around in their chairs just as curious as their principal; sending each other quite confused glances before traveling their attention back toward the brunette who had just entered the office in an outburst.

Donna shut her eyes for a moment like she was calming herself or maybe contemplating whether she should run out or not. She opened her eyes showing confidence, she let her hands fall from the doorknob to her sides and held her head up high.

"I spread the rumor about Jake and Roxy.

Roxy rolled her eyes. _No, duh._

"I also sent the links that revealed Roxy's past."I'm...I'm sorry." Her brown eyes held sincerity and sorrow, the first she actually felt sorry.

Roxy just gave Donna one mean look with her piercing eyes before turning back around in her chair falling in her _I-don't-care _position once again in the comfy chair, facing her Principal.

He sighed rubbing his fingers across his forehead in a repeated motion, as if he were drawing an invisible circle on his forehead; before letting his hand fall down on the desk. He looked Donna's way in distress. "For, this you have a week of detention, Tobin. Now, leave please."

Donna nodded her head before stepping out and closing the door gently.

Once, the door closed Principal Keys started talking, frustration present in his voice. "Look, Ms. Greene I'm going to have to report you to this child support service-"

"What? No! No way! You are not going to send me to some Foster Home! I can take care of myself!" Roxy exclaimed quite confidently trying not to curse in the process.

Principal Keys sighed, "I'm sorry Ms. Greene, but I can't let this go unnoticed."

Roxy smirked confidence suddenly shown upon her precious face. She hopped off the chair and walked over behind the desk much to the Principal's dismay and pulled the _Victoria's Secret_Calendar off the wall.

She turned towards Principal Keys with a wide evil-looking grin as the calendar dangled from her petite fingertips. He looked at her with embarrassment, a red blush quickly growing on his cheeks. His demeanor became nervous as he started to sweat, his green eyes moving around frantically-like, he was searching for some sort of escape.

"You know I would hate for the school board to know that you keep a calendar such as this in an office where kids, always are sent." Roxy said nonchantly, amusement shown in her eyes as she flipped through the calendar and started to pace back and forth in front of his desk.

"Give that back now, Ms. Greene!"

Roxy shook her head as she stopped by a bookshelf with encyclopedias. She pulled one out and flipped through it and suddenly pulled out two _Playboy_ magazines that were stuffed inside.

_Wow…I really wasn't expecting to find these._

She raised her eyebrows in victory and resumed pacing in front of the desk. "You, know Principal Keys I think you may have a problem?"

"Yeah, I know I guy that can help you out with your porn addiction." Jake piped in quite amused.

Principal Key's face burned bright red in embarrassment, but you could see the fear range from his eyes, he let his head fall before he looked back up at the blonde who was still pacing.

"What do you want Ms. Greene?" His voice sounded distressed and quite frightened.

Roxy's smirk turned into a wide smile as she slammed the Playboy's down on his desk. The Principal tried to tear them away from the feisty blonde with his fingertips, but the shiny paper of printed-pictures was suddenly pulled out of his sight by her fingers.

"Uh uh uh. I wouldn't try anything Principal Keys." Roxy teased a smirk playing on her lips once again as she dangled the two magazines-of half naked girls-in front of his face.

"We have a proposition for you."

Roxy was surprised hearing Jake's voice and feeling his sudden presence behind her. She quickly turned her head to see him. He smiled at her flashing his perfectly lined white teeth. She smiled back.

"Yes, we do. Roxy turned back facing the Principal,-in an business_-like_manner straightening herself up with a flip of her long, luscious blonde locks, trying to ignore Jake's hot breathing on the back of her neck.

Principal Keys cocked an eyebrow and straightened himself up sitting back in his chair. Roxy narrowed her blue eyes at him, noticing the old man was trying to play it cool, more likely to intimidate her and Jake.

She smiled, knowing that she could never be intimidate by a man who went out to get his mail in his bathrobe and looked at Playboy models for his Sunday Afternoon recreational activities.

"Look, Principal Keys. We won't tell..." Roxy slammed down the two Playboy magazine's once again with a smirk tugging on her pink lips.

"...If you won't tell...If you catch my drift." The blonde winked her smirk slowly revealing her teeth.

Principal Keys contemplated on this for a moment before grumbling to himself some incoherent words letting a few swear words slip he said, "Fine. I won't call child support services, so you can go off and live however or...wherever you live and I can have my calendar and two magazines back?"

"...Actually..." Jake held up his finger in a waiting motion before taking the top magazine off the other and quickly flipping through it. He then rolled it up and held it underneath his armpit along with his crutch. "You get to keep your calendar and _one_magazine."

Roxy gave him a look saying, '_really Jake' _while, Principal Keys rolled his eyes at him.

Jake looked at them like they were all crazy.

"What? Don't judge me! I'm a hormonal teenage boy!"

Roxy rolled her eyes, mumbling, "Yeah. But more of the _'hor'_part than the other." She then walked out of the office along with Jake scolding her about her mumbled-insult he had unfortunately heard.

"Ow! What the hell? Roxy I know you can't get enough of this..." Jake exclaimed flipping his hair and emphasizing his body. "(Well, as much as could with being on crutches and all.)...But don't pinch my butt! Especially, since I'm on, crutches that's just an advantage." Jake pouted quite childishly his bottom lip sticking out.

Roxy snapped her blue eyes widening as huge as saucers by the accusation, "I did not touch your butt!"

Jake gave her a crazed look with his sparkling green eyes before laughing. "Rox, it's okay. I know I'm hot its' okay I get hit on all the time. Just don't pinch my butt. It would be greatly appreciated, princess."

Roxy's jaw fell open her blue eyes narrowing deadly at the brunette. "I. Did. Not. Touch. Your. Freak'in. Butt. And. Do. Not. Call. Me. Princess. Got. It."

"Pfft...you don't scare me."Jake said smirking, flipping his bangs out of his eyes.

Roxy smirked, "Oh, really 'cause I'm ten seconds away from beating your butt."

"You wouldn't punch a crimped." Jake challenged his eyebrow cocked.

"You know I don't give a-"

Roxy was shortly cut off by a very familiar obnoxious girly voice.

"Hey, Jake!" Donna piped up a bright smile along her plush lips.

Jake rolled his eyes irritably before turning toward the squeamish girl."Oh...hey Donna... Where'd you come from?"

"Oh...I was actually the one who pinched your butt! I was following you guys since you left the office."

Roxy cocked an eyebrow a bit creped out by Donna's stalker_-ness._"Uh...why?"

Donna put her hand up as if shuing a fly away. "I didn't have anything to do and I really wanted to squeeze your boyfriends butt. And I also—"

"Wait...what!?" Roxy screamed cutting Donna off.

Donna looked back and forth at Jake and Roxy who were staring back at her in wonder. "You guys are going out? Right?"

Jake and Roxy simultaneously shook their heads. "No."

"Really...'cause that's, what everyone's saying." Donna said quietly taking a step back from Jake and Roxy's astonished figures.

"Well...we aren't." Roxy gritted her teeth snapping quietly towards the brunette.

Jake cocked an eyebrow due to the surprising hatred coming from the blonde's voice but Donna took no notice, flashing a flirtatious grin his way.

"So...Jake how 'bout you and me get, to know each other better at _'The Siz"_tonight...say seven-ish?" Donna smiled flirtatiously as she stroked her long-manicured nails through his shaggy, brunette locks.

Jake took a step to the side almost tripping over his own feet but kept his cool composure quite confidently, almost never seeming to stagger back a-bit as he tried to keep his balance_...almost._

He chuckled a bit nervously trying to contain himself from letting the four words, he knew Donna would give hell if she heard would flip out.

_'Sorry, I'm not interested.'_

He shook his head, rather _too-_quickly, "I'm good."

The girl was strong though. Even though, she wasn't use to being rejected. She was determined find out the reasoning behind the turn-down. It wasn't unlike the guy to give her direct answer of why, he wouldn't go out with her. Jake merely shrugged it off like he were at the mall and Falafel Phil was giving out free samples, offering one out to him. He merely looked at it and answered with an, "I'm good." hopping on his way out of the store since, all he did was walk with the Wasabi losers (except for Jack) over to the Dojo and walk away as If he was backing off their territory. Almost, as if he was, forbidden to step foot in the Dojo. He would eventually pass Phil's making his way out of the mall. He merely rejected her offer as if she were just one of Phil's free samples.

She hated the feeling of it.

Donna's confidence finally flooding back inside of, her after the pretty vague expression she was able to come out with, "Why not?"

Jake and Roxy both looked pretty a taken back by her question, (Jake most of all).

The brunette shrugged whipping his brown locks to the side of his forehead once again, revealing his sparkling green eyes."Sorry, Donna. I'm just not interested."

_'I'm just not interested.'_

Her right eye twitched irritably at those four words. Trying, to make it look like she met to do that, she let both her eyes close for a few seconds, hoping it would convince Roxy and Jake she was trying to calm herself down. She opened her eyes finding expectant looks coming her way.

"Why aren't you interested? I mean I may not be the nicest...or coolest person around, but..."

Jake and Roxy both raised their eyebrows sending surprise glances at each, both surprised by Donna's admittance in that, seeming she was always talking about her popularity a bit too much for Jake's liking...or well anyone's.

"I really like you and it's not just your looks it's everything. I know you've probably heard this desperate speech before, but really Jake I'm sorry about spreading that rumor." Donna's eyes traveled towards Roxy's.

"And Roxy I'm sorry for forwarding everyone those links and spreading your secret. But in all honesty, I wasn't even the one who found the dirt. I got it from some random number."

Roxy heaved in a breath of air as an image of Eddie, sadly another person stuck in the stupid war flashed through her head. She could feel Jake giving her one of his looks, but not needing it she kept her blue eyes trained on Donna's light pink lip-glossed lips, as her little speech-apology _thingy_went on.

"So, Jake I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry and I'm really not that bad of a person."

Roxy snorted interrupting Donna's sincere apology or speech...whatever it was met to be. The girly girl glared at her a snippet of anger in her green eyes, but the emotion quickly flashed away as her orbs focused back on Jake.

"I mean I'll give up popularity for you...I'll sit with the Wasabi _los-_I mean Wasabi Warriors." She corrected herself.

"I won't chase Anderson anymore and I'll even try to be friends with Crawford and...tomboy here."

Roxy cocked an eyebrow at Donna, feeling the air-of-disgust she pinpointed her with, when she looked her way. She rolled her eyes snapping, "You can start by learning my name!"

"Fine...Greene." Donna sneered, throwing the blonde a sarcastic grin.

Roxy rolled her eyes once again. "Close enough. I'm not picky."

Jake looked at Donna who was staring at him with hopeful eyes, he then looked Roxy's way giving her a _what-should-I-do-look._She rolled her eyes before, backing away, putting her hands up in a defensive position an amused smirk playing on her lips. "Don't look at me Jake. It's your love life you figure it out."

She turned away, heading off down the hallway stopping as she heard a word she didn't expect to hear run off Jake's tongue quite well_...happily__._

"Yes."

"I will go out with you tonight."

* * *

><p>"Well hello everyone! Welcome, to our service tonight! I am Pastor Rick and I will be preaching for you! Sadly, our usual Preacher, Pastor O'Donnell cannot make it tonight, because his daughter Lyndia was in a terrible car crash earlier and was rushed to the hospital. So, Pastor O'Donnell is at the hospital at this moment praying for his daughter's recovery to go well."<p>

He folded his hands together and bowed his head in respect praying along with everyone else in silence as the Pastor spoke for them.

"Dear almighty God Creator of Heaven and Earth,

Please, help Pastor O'Donnell's daughter make it through the recovery and to be soon reunited with her loving and kind family.

Amen."

He looked up and sat back against the pew. His dark brown eyes scanned over the small church. It was a small church you would find in a small town setting. You could tell by the cracks in the wood and the white paint-chipped on the side of the wall and the few pieces of shattered glass lying behind the altar from the stain-glass window, how old the church really was. The stained-glass window even with its shattered parts, you could still make out the picture of Angels surrounding the Messiah or baby Jesus sound asleep in the manager.

It was weird to him realizing this was his favorite place to go especially when he was upset. Of course, he wasn't the most religious person ever but he had beliefs and that's all he needed. He always believed you never needed church to actually be called a believer, so he was never interested in actually attending the service, especially with the rowdy family of his they would probably end up getting kicked out.

For, some reason though this place just brought a peaceful aura around him, making him feel like he had no problems. Maybe, it was the reason he felt as if God had accepted him and welcomed him into his great family. He never did actually stay for the full service though, never being able to keep up with the message the Pastor was preaching. He just came to find peace whenever he felt hopeless, it was an open church so it wasn't like he was breaking or entering when he walked inside just to feel at peace for a moment.

"Excuse me, sir?"

He looked up finding a girl probably about eighteen looking down at him. She had big blue eyes, plush pink lips and had her curly black hair with blonde streaks slicked back in a pony-tail. She hesitated for a moment before pulling on her blue sundress her nice beach tone complementing the color.

"Yes." He finally spoke out his voice cracking a bit.

The girl gave him an expectant look with her big blue eyes, as she held out a gold plate, shaped in a basket-form. "Do you have an offering to give?"

He looked at the offering basket before stuffing his hand through both his jean pockets trying to find some extra change. He eventually pulled out a few bucks and through them inside the golden plate, full of dollar bills and loose change.

The girl smiled. "Thank you. God bless." she then headed away walking down the aisle setting aside the offering plate with the rest, of the ushers, before taking her seat upfront with the congregation.

He ran his hands through his dark hair realizing he must have looked stupid sitting all the way in the back by himself. But he didn't care they were God's people they accept and love everyone and never judge, so why should he care what they think of him. He was late to the service anyway, having coming back from the hospital the other day he decided it was time for some needed peace and as his parents left to go to their friends he ran. They probably thought he just came in late, because of the rain pouring down outside.

As the Pastor went on getting to the message the part where he usually ends up leaving, because he cannot keep up with his ADD always making hard for him to pay attention and sit still. A surprising voice he hadn't heard in a while whispered into his ear as they slid in next to him.

"Hey, Jerry."

He didn't even look to his right, knowing the familiar voice oh-so-well, belonging to a person he hasn't been very keen on seeing since his trip out of the hospital.

"What are you doing here, Greene?" He usually would have spoken in a hushed, low, whisper but since he was all the way in the back and the congregation was currently praising the Lord with some song he did not know the name of, he figured he wouldn't be disturbing them.

"Wow. You must really hate me. You aren't looking at me and I'm getting the last name treatment. Kim, must be pretty good at talking crap 'bout people."

Jerry rolled his eyes. As much as he wanted to tell her to get the hell away from him and this was his peaceful place, she was disturbing he just couldn't.

"Well, as far as I know one-hundred percent of that crap is true."

He could feel Roxy scoot closer next to him; he made no movement to scoot away though. "Yeah, from who? Kim? She doesn't even know the story."

"Yeah. I know. Jack does."

He waited for some witty response, forcing him to back off, but he smirked surprised by the silence that meant his ear instead. She hesitated for about five minutes before responding again. "Yeah, we'll he walked on in on my secret it's not like I had choice. That kid is stubborn."

For the first time during their entire conversation as the congregation sang Jerry shifted his head to the right looking down at the petite girl. She had a small black hoodie that hugged her petite frame, from being soaked in the pouring rain currently thumping on the wooden roof of the church. The hoodie was carelessly covering half her head, her bangs looking more brown from being soaked from the rain. Her wavy curls also poking out soaked and looking brown. Her blue eyes though currently weren't focused on Jerry but the congregation singing together in the front. His eyes then traveled down her face finding her pink lips moving. He realized then that she had started to quietly sing along with the congregation.

_"He is the Almighty!__  
><em>_Our Savior from Heaven above.__  
><em>_He will be there when we have fallen.__  
><em>_And one day will send a miracle."__  
><em>  
>Jerry smiled. For the first time ever in weeks it, being an actual heartwarming smile that spread across his face. "You were the girl singing that I walked in on weren't you?" he said it more as a statement than question.<p>

Roxy looked up at him a smile dancing on her pink lips. "Yep, another secret uncovered."

Jerry chuckled. "Who else knows?"

Roxy rolled her eyes. "Jack, Jake, and Eddie.

"Really?" Jerry cocked an eyebrow.

Roxy giggled. "Yeah, I can also play guitar and piano."

Jerry shook his head. "I never thought of you being the musical type. You're full of surprises aren't you?"

Roxy laughed, "You have no idea, Martinez." before, turning her attention back to the Pastor.

Jerry focused his eyes back to the front along with her, but a question he couldn't help but pop out of his big mouth.

"So, why are you here? Did you just hunt me down to talk to me? You don't seem like the church type?"

Roxy smirked, her blue eyes never leaving the Pastor. "No, offense but you don't either.

Jerry chuckled. "True."

The blonde continued, "I try to come every once in awhile. I use to always go with my family back when I was younger."

There was silence for a moment.

"I remember I use to love singing and going to the Sunday School. But you know; God had other plans for me."

Jerry's dark eyes softened, noticing a tear run down her cheek, "Yeah, I uh...heard about today-"

Roxy cut him off. "Let me guess you're sorry."

Jerry was a taken back, the five words came out of her mouth were icy cold, almost as if she purely hated him with her whole heart. He knew the whole thing was a touchy subject especially since she was known as the troubled girl at school now. He knew what it felt like to lose a loved one. He knew she didn't mean for her tone to be so cold and harsh, she just didn't know how to handle it all at the same time.

Growing up the Latino learned many things, most of them non-school related like picking a lock, but what he did learn was that no matter how many times someone tries to push you away to never give up on them. Many people have given up on him, but he always had friends like Eddie to lean on, but Roxy as far as he knew she didn't have anyone growing up.

No wonder she was so strong. If he were in her position, he would've ditched school as soon as he heard the news.

"You know its' okay to cry." Jerry's voice was a quiet whisper but came out as warm and soothing as silk.

"I know. But you hate me. You. Kim. Milton-" Her voice cracked not able to form words she started to whimper and soon turned into quiet sobs, her blue eyes still fixed on the Pastor who was singing another song with the rest of the congregation.

Jerry shook his head before pulling the blonde into his chest. At first it felt awkward holding Roxy in his arms but in a minute she buried herself in his chest quietly sobbing into it, wetting his shirt. He could hear her speak through the muffled sobs.

"Everyone hates me. All because of, some stupid secret. I never wanted this. I hate this."

Jerry looked at her back that heaved up and down violently as she sobbed into his shirt shrieking incoherent words. He slowly wrapped his arms around her petite frame, staring at her with gentle eyes.

He whispered, "No one hates you. I don't. Milton and Eddie don't.-"

Roxy cut him off. "What about Kim?" she quietly asked her voice cracking in a whimper, she was looking up at Jerry with her blue eyes glassy and full of tears bits of eyeliner running down her flushed cheeks.

Jerry sighed, thinking about the stubborn blonde. "Kim's stubborn she'll come around. And anyway, we're not really mad just confused on why Jack and Jake get to know everything and well._..er _we don't."

Roxy sighed, "Well...Jack walked in on my secret." Jerry raised his eyebrows. The blonde catching his look quickly stated, "No I'm not drinking, doing drugs, or cutting or any of that it's nothing bad.

Jerry sighed in relief.

"I really had no choice but to tell him everything. He's stubborn. He was going to find out someway whether I liked it or not. And Jake_...er_he's a story for another day." Roxy answered honesty, fully present in, her voice.

Jerry cocked his eyebrow and smirked before pushing her off him and back to her seated position. Roxy cocked an eyebrow curiously at his strange look. "What?"

Jerry's smirk grew. "You like Jake," he teased wiggling his eyebrows.

"No. I don't." Roxy snapped her blue eyes returning to the Pastor who was speaking.

Jerry seeing she had gone from vulnerable Roxy back to hard core Roxy decided just to leave the topic alone, knowing there was more of a chance getting his butt whooped if he kept prying.

He followed the blonde turning his attention back towards the front of the church.

"Back in the days of Jesus he performed miracles, people saw right before their eyes, but now a- days we aren't able to talk to God as physically as we use to be. Of course, we can talk to him through prayer, but does he answer back?"

The congregation all looked at each other before answering, "No," in a simultaneously manner.

"Exactly, my point is he doesn't answer physically shouting from the heavens. At some point though he will answer your prayers, you just never notice when it happens."

For once, Jerry was able to understand the Pastor and felt as if he was speaking right to him. He tuned out the Pastor's booming voice through the microphone clipped on his robe and looked down at Roxy finding her cheeks still pink with dried tear tracks.

He hesitated for a moment before speaking softly, "Do you believe in miracles?"

Roxy turned her head looking up at the Latino, her blue eyes scrunched up along with her eyebrows as she thought.

She shrugged, her blue eyes in deep thought, "When I was a little girl I did. I went to church every Sunday learning through pray, love and God, miracles are true."

"But you don't...anymore?" Jerry asked skeptical, raising his eyebrows.

Roxy shook her head. "No. I do. I mean after my parents..." she hesitated, taking in a deep breath. Jerry's face softened noticing the blonde was trying to stop herself from crying once again.

She continued her voice quivering for a moment, "I mean after my parents...well left and everything drastically changed I stopped believing in miracles and prayers...and well, just everything."

The blonde hesitated trying to find the right words, "Growing up to believe in something so strongly and finding in such a traumatic experience that you may have been following the wrong thing and believing the wrong thing, can really hit you hard. Especially, if you're an eight year old still trying to figure out how the heck this world works."

Jerry raised his eyebrows, the pew squeaked as he scooted closer toward the blonde, "What made you believe, again?"

A smile formed on Roxy's pink lips, she turned towards Jerry her blue eyes for once during the whole conversation gleaming with...happiness. "I moved to the small part of San Jose called Seaford and met the Wasabi Warriors."

She closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them again. "You guys are the miracle God sent me. I couldn't ask for anything better."

Couldn't help but to ruin the heartwarming moment Jerry started to laugh quietly. Roxy bemused by his reaction slapped him in the side of the head. "Why the heck are you laughing?"

Jerry choked out through laughs, "Because you were just sobbing and shrieking about how much we hate you and now you're calling us your miracle. I have finally realized that Roxy Greene makes no sense at all."

Roxy's face flushed a deep scarlet, feeling the heat of embarrassment rise to her cheeks. "Okay, so...I have some emotional issues. No, ones perfect."

Jerry shook his head, "May, I suggest a psychologist?" He then burst out in quiet laughter once again almost falling off the pew.

Roxy's face burned brighter, "You better shut up, Martinez before I kick your-"

"Ah ah ah, no cursing in the church, Ms. Greene." Jerry cut her off trying to mimic the voice of Principal Keys, but failed miserably.

The blonde rolled her eyes huffing as she laid back in the pew, "I was going to say butt."

Jerry rolled his eyes turning back towards the front. "Yeah, sure you were," his voice was sarcastic and unconvinced.

Roxy ignored his comment and started to sing along again with the congregation, standing up.

_"He brought us to the land that flowed with milk and honey.__  
><em>_Thus! The Promise Land!__  
><em>_He blessed us with!__  
><em>_The Lord our God blessed us with!"_Jerry smiled down at her before he knew what he was doing; he stood up next to her and started to sing along. He thought Roxy would start laughing at him and his horrible voice, but when he looked down at her, he found her smiling at him warmly her blue eyes gleaming with happiness and love. Jerry smiled back at her before, she turned away and focused back on the words of the Preacher.

For another thirty minutes they stood and sang songs and in between songs they would sit and listen to the Preacher. Before, the two teens noticed the service was over with; the small congregation was already picking up there things and heading towards the back of the church for some refreshments.

Roxy and Jerry realizing the service was done with stood up from the pew, before Roxy could even step out, Jerry looked over realizing the girl who had asked for his offering earlier stopped her.

She spoke a smile plastered on her face, "Would you two like some refreshments, they're free and everyone is welcomed."

Jerry spoke up happily, "Yeah, sure we would-"

"Actually, I've got somewhere I need to be so...my friend Jerry here will stay though." Roxy piped up politely before, she pushed past the girl.

She quickly sped through the small pack of people, who were standing around the small table filled with refreshments like coffee, apple juice, cookies, coffee cakes and many other sweet treats. As the blonde wheezed her way through the small crowd she smiled and said small _'hellos'_to people she would bump by. Finally, making it toward the exit, she took the doorknob and swung the door open, hearing the hinges creak slightly as she stepped out underneath the porch of the small white church. She heard the door creak as it was opened again; she turned around to find Jerry poking his head out the door, his dark eyes focused on her.

"Where are you going?" His voice was curious along with his dark eyes that looked at the blonde, his eyebrows scrunching up momentarily.

Roxy smiled, shaking her head and looked out toward the pouring rain before, turning back to Jerry. "Long story short; I need to talk to Jack about something important he's probably at the mall right?" her voice pinched with curiosity, her blue eyes scanning the pouring rain once more before, turning back to the Latino.

Jerry eyes also stared out into the raindrops that fell from the dark clouds hovering in the sky. "Yeah, he actually should be heading to practice right, now." his dark eyes suddenly widened in realization. "I should probably be heading there too..._oh well."_He smiled shrugging before turning back inside the church and slamming the wooden door behind him.

Roxy's piercing blue eyes scanned the pouring rain. Out of pure adrenaline coursing through her petite body and indecision she, let her hoodie fall down to her neck and quickly tied her wavy locks up in a messy bun. She then pulled the black hoodie back over her head, and with a split decision she ran out into the pouring rain, her black Nike's splashing through the huge puddles, the water soaking through the fabrics of her black socks. The rain drops fell down hard; she could feel them soaking her from head to toe.

She didn't care though. The risk of catching a cold wasn't a worry in her mind. The only thing she was worried about was Jack making the same mistake she did years ago.  
><em><br>__She had to get to him before he stepped into that Dojo._

* * *

><p>"Jack!"<p>

"Jack! "

"Jack!"

"Where, the hell is this kid?!"

She screamed his name as she ran from Seaford's Mall parking lot. The wind started to whip into her face, feeling the rain drops pound against her body as it poured from the cloudy sky, lightning crackling every once in a while. She was completely soaked head to toe, her jean shorts soaked sticking to her pale legs, goose bumps forming on her skin from the cold raindrops that rain down her body. The storm started to get crazy, thunder boomed throughout the sky, she could feel herself almost jump out of her skin at the sound. She abruptly stopped running trying to catch her breath, her blue eyes scanning over her current place at the mall; they fell upon Falafel Phil's. The small restaurant's windows were streaked with raindrops glistening down the panel; inside the restaurant her blue eyes fell upon a familiar brunette who turned around from the cash register saying his goodbyes to Phil who owned the small joint, a doggy bag hanging from his fingertips.

Knowing the brunette would soon be heading to practice she sprinted inside the Dojo, almost slipping in the process as she skidded inside on, the wet tile floor printed with people's wet shoe tracks. She stopped in front of Jack almost knocking the brunette over on the process but caught his arm before he could fall over.

"What the heck, Roxy?!" Jack exclaimed staring at her with wide eyes in shock.

Roxy gripped his arm tight, telling him indirectly to not walk out of the small restaurant. "Jack, we need to talk." her voice quivered, her blue eyes flashing with urgency as it rang through her voice.

Jack shook his head in confusion, his brown eyes scanning her soaked demeanor. "What! Roxy I need to get to practice! If I don't Rudy's gonna be disappointed and Kim's just gonna give me crap!" His voice rang with urgency, his brown eyes quickly glancing at the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Dojo, across from Falafel Phil's, where he could see a short man with blonde hair, a Gi wrapped around his body and a blonde girl his age walk inside with anger radiating from her aura that surrounded the atmosphere of her body.

Roxy pulled on his red hoodie sleeve gaining his attention."Jack, please! It will be worth it!"

Jack's brown eyes stared at Roxy. The blonde's face looked urgent along with her blue eyes, the rest of her small body shivering from the cold rain. His eyes softened realizing she must have ran; through the storm to catch him before practice.

Whatever she wanted to talk about it must have been urgent.

His eyes then traveled from the blonde's to inside the Dojo across from them where a short African American just got flipped by a blonde girl, she helped him up before walking over to the red bench on the side of the room and taking a swing of her water. He then focused back on the short, soaked girl standing in front of him. He made a decision, he hope wouldn't end up costing him.

"Fine. You got five minutes."

Roxy smiled. "Good. That's all I need." She walked past Jack and took a seat at the booth in the very back of the small restaurant. Jack took a seat across from her, watching her play with her fingers; as her blue eyes lingered out the window that was glistening with raindrops. She closed her eyes for a moment taking in a deep breath before, letting it out and flipping her eye lids open staring straight at the brunette in front of her.

"Don't ruin your friendship with Kim just because of my secret."

Jack was a taken back and shook his head in confusion for a moment before looking back at the blonde. "What? Roxy I-"

"No, Jack!" Roxy snapped, her blue eyes narrowing dangerously. "Let me talk!"

Jack realizing she was really serious nodded in response beckoning her to continue. Roxy let out an exhausted sigh before continuing, "Look, about three years ago when I was eleven, I found a note shoved in a fret of my guitar that I hid in the back of my closet when I still lived n the Black Warrior household. It was a note written by Jake..."

She trailed off finding the right words in her head before going on, "Basically, he was telling me in the note he was in love with me."

Jack's eyebrows raised in surprise. "In love? Seriously?" His voice echoing in, not only surprise but bewilderment.

"Yeah..." The blonde smiled looking out the window before turning back.

"Long story short...I never told him I found the note. I never told him how I felt back then. I never said a word and then I left him to fend for himself in the household."

Jack nodded his head, "Well, you were eleven how would you know you loved him?"

Roxy nodded, "Yeah, but the thing was I did. I did love him. I knew it to. I just..." Her voice trailed off for a second as her blue eyes watched a black umbrella fly off one of the tables outside and be carried off with the strong winds.

"...Was confused. I was leaving right when I find out all of this. Me, already having a plan of leaving, I went with that stuffing the note in the same spot I found and leaving the guitar to rot in the back of the closet, instead of going with my instinct."

"What was your instinct?" Jack inquired his eyebrows rising in curiosity.

Roxy let out a breath as she shook her head. "To...stay with Jake."

Jack didn't know what to say. He was usually great at comforting people during hard times or past regrets, but this he couldn't make out any words to say. He just let out the word someone always says when they just don't know what to say or just don't want to say anything.

"Oh."

Roxy sighed, "Yeah, but look what I'm trying to tell you is to patch things up with Kim and at least be the friends you two were."

"But what about you're secret?" Jack asked, concern flashed across his face."

Roxy's teeth gritted as she clenched her fist trying not to slam the table. "Don't you get it Jack! Kim doesn't care about the damn secret! She's jealous that you've been spending all your time with me! And not her!"

Silence fell between the two.

Roxy inhaled and exhaled, her blue eyes scanning over Jack who seemed to be rethinking over everything she just screamed at him. Her breath shook a bit, letting her teeth chatter, her soaked clothes making her shiver and goose bumps go throughout her entire body threatening pneumonia.

Jack scrunched his eyebrows, "But...Kim was always fixed on the secret. She wanted to know everything."

Roxy shook her head. "Then tell me. Why didn't she ever bug Jake about it? Why did she always yell at you and I? Tell me."

The brunette thought for a moment, noticing the blonde had brought up a very good question. Kim never seemed to ever scold Jake about the secret or even ask him about it. The other day was the first time he had ever seen the blonde reprimand the brunette about the secret.

_Why was it always him and Roxy?_

"You're right." he replied seeing a smirk grow on the corner of Roxy's lips before it vanished in an instant. Wanting to change the subject quickly before the witty blonde could go on he asked trying to sound a little interested, "Where is Jake anyway?"

She rolled her eyes, "On a date with Donna, right now."

"What!" Jack exclaimed breaking away from his deep thought.

Roxy nodded her face solemn, her eyes no longer focused on the brunette seated across from her but the storm still growing outside the window. "Yeah, she convinced him right in front of my own eyes to go on one date with her."

"I could've stopped it." The blonde shook her head, her eyes flashing with regret as she stared out the window still, not wanting to see Jack's sympathetic looks. "He even gave me this look. Like, he wanted me to jump in and say something, like he wanted me to tell Donna we were...something."

She sighed, "I didn't though. I didn't stop it. When I could have, because I should have. I just walked away letting him say yes to her."

Her blue eyes finally focused back on Jack, no emotion present on his face, but sympathy in his eyes just like she had expected. Ignoring, his sympathy she went on, "I regret never talking to him three years ago before, I left. And I regret letting him go on the date tonight, because when I walked away I officially just told him we would never be anything."

_Ever._

Roxy shook her head. "Look, Jack I'm wasting your time and it's been five minutes. But please! Don't make the same mistakes I did! Go to practice and be friends with Kim again! Don't turn into me and Jake!" Please..." Her voice was urgent but her eyes were pleading.

Jack took one good look at the blonde and realized she really did care and seemed to have wanted to have this conversation with him for, days but never had the chance to actually sit down with him. On the other hand he couldn't believe Jake actually agreed to go on a date with Donna. Unless he was trying to make Roxy jealous, of course the blonde didn't seem jealous at all just really regretful.

Jealous.

This word caused his mind to travel to something else Roxy said while yelling at him like he wasn't sitting right there.

_"Kim doesn't care about the damn secret! She's jealous that you've been spending all your time with me! And not her!"__  
><em>  
>He shook his head. <em>Kim being jealous? Insane. It's not like she likes me.<em>

_Wait. She does. She admired it the other day. Idiot.__  
><em>  
><em>You know that day when you said, I had a crush on you." Jack nodded. Kim continued, "Well, I did…but, not anymore."<em>"Jack? You gonna talk to Kim?" Roxy asked snapping the brunette out of his thoughts.

Jack contemplated her question before answering, "If you patch things up with Jake."

Roxy was already half out the booth before Jack even answered expecting his reply to be a _"Yes."_

She started, "Great! So you..." Her blue eyes widened as huge as dinner plates, realizing what Jack really said. "Wait...what!" Roxy's head whipped around staring at the brunette her face in shock as she instantly flew back into the spot of her booth. "No. No. I can't do that." She talked quickly her blue eyes shaking.

Jack shrugged a smirk playing on his lips. "Oh, well, I guess I can't talk with Kim." He got up making his way out of the booth.

Roxy rolled her eyes realizing what she had to do. "Wait. Wait. Wait." The blone pleaded tugging on Jack's hoodie sleeve, beckoning the brunette to take a seat again; which he happily did.

"I'm picking Jake up later from his date since he has trouble walking home with his injured leg and all, so I'll talk to him, but you better talk to Kim. Got, it Anderson?" Roxy snapped narrowing her blue eyes sternly.

Jack put his hands up in defense, "Don't worry I will."

They both bumped knuckles smiling in agreement before they left Falafel Phil's walking out into the storm. Roxy not realizing how bumping knuckles would end up effecting her life.

* * *

><p>She felt adrenaline rush through her veins as her heart raced. Her blonde ponytail whipping back and forth as she punched and kicked a worn out blue punching dummy that was bruised up from other aggressive techniques used on it.<p>

There was only one thing on her mind...well a person. He was her best friend the only one in her circle of friends who seemed to care about her in way that was more than just friendly. Sadly, being hard for; her to, admit that she was defiantly falling for him.

Hard.

The conversation she had earlier with Roxy kept replaying in her head, reminding her of her so called, _maybe-I-like-him _feelings.

_Roxy laughed. "Really, Kim? This isn't about the secret is it? You don't really care about my secret or who knows about it! You just care about the fact that me and Jack have been hanging out a lot together! You think something might be going on between me and him, that's why you wanna know so badly. You're jealous, Crawford."__Kim's jaw fell open in shock as anger raged in her brown eyes, spitting out viciously, "I am not jealous!"__Roxy rolled her blue eyes an amused smirk dancing on her lips. "Yeah, sure whatever." She said carelessly walking past Kim.__"You can have Jack! I couldn't careless!" Kim snapped at Roxy's retreating figure.__  
><em>  
>With each flashback, she hit the dummy harder and harder. As she set herself in position to aim another kick before, her leg even went half way in the air, she heard the bells of the Dojo's doors jingle as they clucked together. The blonde losing her concentration swung around dropping her leg to find Jack standing in the passageway his hands stuffed in his dark jeans. He seemed to be contemplating something on his mind as he stared at Kim. She just rolled her eyes turning around and kicking the dummy once again, before sneering, "You're late." Not even casting a glance the brunette's way.<p>

"I know...I was busy."

She rolled her eyes throwing a punch, jealousy sneered in her voice, "With Roxy?"

There was silence for a moment as she threw ten other punches and a kick.

Jack's voice finally broke in the silence, "So, what if I was?"

Kim rolled her brown eyes before stalking off toward the red bench and taking a swing of her water, "Seems like you care about her more than your own friends."

"Oh, really? Milton, Eddie, and Jerry. Don't seem to be bothered."

She shook her head. "They hate you as much as I do."

"That's only because of all the crap you talk, over exaggerating on every bit."

That's when she snapped. She bolted right up from the bench and faced the brunette an angry aura radiating throughout her body."Excuse me! I do not over exaggerate!"

"It was one little white lie! If it were anyone else you would've gotten over it in a day! But no for some reason I'm the one who gets all this extra attention! Why is it me? Can you please tell me that Kim?" Jack snapped his voice gravitating with irritation.

"Hey!" The two teens turned around to find Rudy and the guys who seemed to have just gotten out of the locker room staring at them with wide eyes.

Rudy snapped again sternly, "Is there a problem?"

Kim turned around giving Jack a challenging look with her brown eyes, ignoring the remorse written across his face, she then spun around her blonde ponytail almost whipping the brunette in the neck.

She stated sternly, "No. There is no problem." with that the blonde stalked onto the mat clapping. "C'mon y'all! I want to practice."

Rudy, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry exchanged weird glances with Jack as they watched the blonde stretch like she was about to go to war. Making no comments they mentally shook their heads and headed onto the mat to do their stretch routine as Rudy led them.

Once, they finished their stretches, the five teenagers sat on the bench taking a drink of water, as Rudy stood in front of them waiting for them to finish. The Sensei looked over all of them deciding on something.

"Kim. Jack. Spar. Now." He said smiling a bit giddy pointing over towards the moldy mat.

Kim got up a sly smirk playing on her face and sprinted over towards the mat and did some last minute stretches, giving Jack some looks that made him very nervous all of a sudden. He sighed as he walked over out of the corner of his eye watching all the guys give him salutes. He made it to the mat and stood there watching the blonde stretch. She cocked her head his way, in confusion. "You aren't going to stretch?"

The brunette responded with a shrug.

The blonde rolled her eyes and got into the fighting stance. Jack followed also getting into stance.

Kim gave the brunette a challenging look before lunging, her fist at him. Jack caught it and tried to kick her legs from under her, but she swiftly dodged his kick by jumping in the air. It went on like this for five minutes-maybe even more? No one was keeping track. Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy were all sitting on the bench on the opposite side of the Dojo watching this whole sparring match take place, in deep concentration. The match was getting so fierce Jerry even locked his phone so he wouldn't get distracted by the Angry Birds app.

Soon enough, Jack had Kim up against the wall, holding onto both her fists, struggling to keep her body up against the chipped-painted wall. Kim struggled to push Jack off of, her she could feel the brunette's arms start to shake because of how much force he was pushing onto her hands. Her brown eyes snapped away from his arms to his eyes, intense emotion spinning around the chocolate-colored pupil.

"What are you trying to do?" Kim snapped, grunting a bit as she tried to push his body off of hers, but failed.

Jack replied, "I-I just wanna talk to you!"

"About what? You and Roxy's friends with benefits!" Kim snapped, pushing herself off the wall gaining strength in the muscles of her arms.

Jacks eyes widened at her sudden strength feeling himself being pushed back onto the mat by the force of Kim's arms.

_Man, I need to start working out more._

He focused his eyes on his hands that were clasped on top of Kim's. His eyes, than traveled upward looking into, the blonde's determined brown eyes. In his head it clicked this was no longer a sparring match this was a hand war.

One he was determined to win.

Suddenly, he felt a force push him away, his hands leaving Kim's he stumbled back in shock finding Kim back in her fighting stance with the scariest death glare ever expressed on her flawless face.

She snapped eyeing the brunette, "This is no hand-war Jack. This is war!"

With that she ran at the brunette and if it wasn't for his quick reflexes she probably would've tackled him. She ran at him again as he turned around to the opposite side of the Dojo, but this time he caught her. He looked down finding the fierce blonde gazing up at him with anger radiating through her eyes-or maybe, it was disguised as a broken heart.

He couldn't tell, the only thing he saw were her beautiful brown eyes.

He found himself starting to lean and get closer towards her lips but she raised her hand up putting it against his lips. Jack's eyes snapped pen confused, by his lips kissing her palm. He slowly let go of her and backed away, his heart slowly shattering in the process.

"What's wrong, Kim?" He asked full of concern.

Kim shook her head, her golden pony-tail whipping back and forth as she backed away. "I just-I'll talk to you later."

With that she sped off out of the Dojo, the brunette watching her retreating form in the Karate Gi disappear.

* * *

><p>It was merely eight o'clock at night and luckily the storm had died down from earlier. Her blue eyes scanned across the nighttime sky, the moonlighting up her pathway. She walked silently, listening to the slips of her shoes as they hit the wet cement of the sidewalk. She could hear people rustle by her, but made no intention to look up from the ground and see the faces of these people that pushed past her.<p>

She looked up though finding herself standing on St. Andrews Street, ignoring the stares of her passer-byes. They looked at her strangely as if she looked like, she was some girl living on the streets.

But honestly, she wouldn't blame them if they judged her that way.

Her shorts were ragged still drying out from the rain, a black hoodie thrown over her wavy, blonde locks, and worn-out Nike's set her look.

She definite looked like she lived on the streets and she could definite street fight.

She shook her head, walking past there nosy stares making her way down the street hoping she was going the right way. As she made her way down the street, she suddenly stopped looking into the night sky where _Tamar's_ once tinkled spot lights took place and she could hear obnoxious music not too far away. She picked up the pace walking faster down the street, she instantly stopped walking finding the noisy place was a club, a teen club called the, _"Siz."_

Her blue eyes widened at the huge building blinking with annoyingly colorful lights and noisy music. There were kids inside most likely dancing and making out with each other and the kids outside were doing the same thing.

A sudden whisper blew into her ear as the figure came up next to her. "Hey, babe how 'bout you take off the hoodie and show me what you hiding' under there?"

For a minute she stood frozen recollecting his words, with her great reflexes she could feel something gravitate toward her and with spin of her arm, she spun around catching his hand that was about to grope an area she preferred wasn't touched. "Don't you touch me!"

She looked up finding a kid about her age looking down at her with blue eyes and messy black hair. He sneered, "Oh, really? How would you stop me?"

That's when his hand reached out again but not for her butt this time-her breast. Her blue eyes instantly narrowed viciously, she caught his hand. He seemed shock and awaken back by her action. A smirk played upon her lips, "You don't wanna mess with me."

His shocked face quickly vanished, chuckling, "Please, your just some little girl!" With that he tried to force her into his chest so their lips could met. Before, he could even get her close enough she let go of his hand and jumped up doing a spin kick to his stomach sending him flying to the ground.

"Who's the little girl now! Asshole!"

"Are you done yet? I mean I'd love to watch you beat people up, but I sort of want to go home."

The blonde spun around hearing the familiar voice, to find Jake standing there in front of her, as he leaned against his crutches, giving her a sarcastic look. She rolled her blue eyes before walking toward him.

"So, how was the date?"

"Fine." Jake answered simply like he just bought milk from the store.

Roxy scrunched her up her eyebrows, confused by his answer, pried for more details. "Just fine?"

Jake looked at her, shaking his head. "Uh...yeah."

As they walked side by side falling into an awkward silence, Roxy felt like a big chicken. She promised Jack she would talk to Jake, but honestly just him walking (or limping) right next to her, made her heart twist in a knot. Especially, at the thought of talking to him about whatever they were. It's been three years and she wants to figure out what was going on. 'Cause, honestly during those years whenever she thought about how it would be if she and Jake crossed paths again. She always pictured it turning out awkward...but instead he came back into her life like something happened but he didn't want to remember it, he just wanted to forget it. And at this moment she wished, she could just do the same. The guilty feeling twisted in her stomach once again. She knew exactly why.

She made a promise.

She wasn't doing this for herself.

She wasn't fighting for Jake.

She was fighting for Jack and Kim.

And that's exactly what she was gonna do it.

Before, she knew it they made it to a small forest on the more deserted side of Seaford. Realizing, there would be some tree branches lying around and other strange plants she took a hold of Jake awkwardly wrapping her arm around his waist helping him hop over a branch with his crutches.

CRACK!

Suddenly, out of nowhere a branch cracked, causing Jake to lose his balance with his crutches, but Roxy caught him. For a moment they locked eyes.

_Piercing blue to sparkling green._

Roxy shook her head letting out a tired sigh, feeling her hoodie fall to her neck letting her wavy locks fall into her face. She flipped her waves back before steadying Jake again and helping him through the tree embarked area once again.

They walked silently together almost in a secretive routine, as if they were trying to dance their way over and around fallen tree branches that had scattered the ground from the tropical storm earlier. They walked-well in Jake's situation limped in silence, listening to the crickets sing and the wind whistle as it blew through the trees.

They walked together cautiously and carefully, it started to drizzle a little. Neither, one of them paid any attention to the water that splattered on their clothes.

All Jake had on his mind was the fact that he wanted to go to sleep and somehow pass his History Finale tomorrow, but Roxy had other things on her mind.

The blonde was very confused by the way her friend was acting. He seemed much more cold and darker than ever. She could only wonder what Donna did to him. Her blue eyes fell as she let out a long yawn and helped Jake around another tree. She stopped walking once they came to a row of huge frilly bushes, knowing exactly what was hiding behind all the dirt and leaves. She shoved herself through the leaves of the bushes ignoring Jake's sarcastic calls and peeked through finding a wide stream of water filled with rocks.

"Roxy! Jake, shrieked. "What the heck are you doing?" His voice was exhausted and annoyed.

Roxy rolled her eyes and scampered her way out of the bush to find Jake sitting on a hug fallen branch, having leaned his crutches next to a tree, giving the blonde an irritated look.

The brunette opened his mouth to make a comment, but Roxy cut him off, before he could let out a breath.

"One word and I'm leaving you in this forest." She snapped rolling her eyes.

Am amused smirk tugged along the corner of Jake's lips, letting out a slight chuckle.

Roxy cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Jake shook his head the smirk still present on his amused face. "You're too nice Roxy. You would never do that. Why, do you keep looking back their anyway?"

The blonde looked back toward the huge line of bushes that have grown together over the years to hide the quiet stream stirring with rocks. She whipped her head back looking into Jake's green eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "I remember when I first came here to Seaford a few weeks ago. When I moved into, the ratty shed in, the woods. I walked past that stream one day, for some reason I was compelled toward it, like I had an attraction toward it. One day, I was going through some old notes my Father had kept in his binder, one of the notes said, _"Streams_ _that compel you do not go near for it is evil."_

Jake scrunched up his eyebrows looking at the blonde as if she were insane. "What the heck does that mean?"

"I don't know but for some reason, I feel like its death if I touch it."

It was silent, as Jake watched the blonde look away from him and back to the bushes that hid the forever flowing stream, which she is so intrigued by. She let out a loud yawn and looked back at the brunette her blue eyes stirred with exhaustion.

"C'mon, we better go home-I mean the filthy shed is that way." She stated pointing her finger to the right.

Jake nodded, as Roxy handed him his crutches and helped him balance on the ground, once again. They walked in silence together taking each step cautiously, knowing they both couldn't see a thing in the thick darkness that enveloped the night. They stopped walking and looked straight ahead finding a small shed standing before them. Even in, the darkness you could tell it must have been there for years hiding in the deep area of trees. It was built of metal; some parts of the solid seemed to be hanging torn from the sides, caused by the years of tropical storms. The doorknob was also rusted like most parts of the small shed.

Roxy walked toward the shed and slowly turned the doorknob, slowly pulling the door open. She cautiously helped Jake inside the small compartment.

Inside, there wasn't really much at all. There were two small beds, each bed contained one pillow and a blanket. The blanket was scrabbled on top of the mattress of each bed as if someone had just woken up their legs tangled in the blanket. In between the beds was a very small nightstand, very dirty from the dust that fell the top of it. On the sides of the shed there we're two small windows, in the morning where light filled the room, but at night Roxy lighter candles for there pathway.

Once, they made it inside and Roxy locked the door and ran over locking both windows. She turned around finding Jake shirtless, struggling to remove his jeans from his legs carefully without, disturbing his injured leg. Roxy blew her bangs out of her face and with a roll of her blue eyes she trudged tiredly over to The brunette who snapping muffled swears as he tried to remove his jeans that were currently hanging half way down revealing his red boxers.

"Here let me help." Roxy sighed, reaching out to take hold of his injured leg, before the brunette slapped her hand away. "What are you my mom? I put these jeans on myself I can take them off myself."

Roxy shook her head taking a sit next to Jake, not in the mood to fight with him; she was to worn out from the night to even verbally argue with his stubborn head. After, a few moments of hearing Jake curse under his breath and the blanket rustle as he moved his bottom trying to pull the jeans off he finally got it, a victorious look on his face. Soon, the amazed look vanished something drawing in his head, he turned to Roxy with a sheepish smile saying, "Uh...can you help me set my leg so I can go to sleep?"

Roxy looked up from where she had been staring down at the cemented floor stained with oils and dirt finding apologetic green eyes staring at her. She sighed, whipping her bangs out of her face a smile forming on her lips. "Sure."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, before pulling him up off the bed causing him to quickly grab her shoulder. His strength was too much for her small weight, causing her to lose her balance falling forward on top of Jake. For a moment they were both stunned at their sudden predicament. Roxy's arms were wrapped around; his waist and she was currently lying on top of his half-naked body. Their faces we're so close, she studied him. His expression, his lips, where his freckles were located. She knew everything about him, but his sparkling green eyes melted her, it was like they showed her a movie in his pupils of when they first met, to becoming friends, to her leaving him and just so much more she could hardly contain it all as it flashed right before her own eyes.

That's when she realized it.

The emptiness that had been lingering in her heart for years, the one spot in her soul that was vacant, she had it all along. She was too lost and traumatized from her parent's death and the changes to realize it at the time.

Jake did though.

As the memories and unforgettable moments raced through her mind like a quick movie she spoke without hesitation. "I read the note."

Jake seemed to have been somewhere else in his mind, seeing he shook his head and scrunched his eyes closed for a moment before opening them and asking, "What?"

"I read the note that I found shoved in the fifth fret of my guitar three years ago." Her face seemed blank her blue eyes vacant of any emotion as she stared straight at Jake, the memories still pouring in.

For a moment, Jake didn't understand what she meant and frankly-was pretty confused, having no idea about a note. He sat there thinking through well there whole friendship up until the point she left him.

That's when it dawned on him.

His green eyes grew, shock forming on his face. "What? When? 'Cause, when I checked that ca—."

"The night I left I found it and read it a few minutes before you knocked on my door." Roxy explained quickly cutting him, off and answering as if she was expecting this question.

Jake's face suddenly grew angry, his nostrils flaring up. "And now you tell me?!"

He pressed his arms against her chest sending her on the floor. Anger, coursed through; his body, looking down furiously at the blonde who was staring up at him her whole body frozen in shock never seeing him so angry before. "I can't believe this!"

"I'm sorry." Roxy chocked out, finding a guilty feeling rush over her as she. Just let the whole world down.

"Sorry, doesn't always cut it." Jake sneered. His voice sounded viscous but in his eyes Roxy could see the hurt hiding.

The eyes showed the emotions to your heart, to your soul.

The blonde suddenly felt anger burst through her like a Tsunami, "What did you want me to do! Tell you! And leave you!"

"You could have at least told me how you felt!" Jake snapped back.

Roxy's eyes widened, anger piercing through her pupil, as she roared, "How I felt? I was eleven! What did you want me to do? Drop everything for you? I never ever liked you in th-"

She stopped herself, her mouth hanging open as the realization hit her about what she was about to say. Jake stared at her wide-eyed his chest heaving up and down as he tried to calm himself down from all the yelling and anger building up inside of him. The room was silent, not awkward but still uncomfortable the teens no longer heard there own opposite yells circulating through their ears but the singing of crickets outside and the roars of an airplane's engine as it flew over them in the night sky.

Roxy closed her eyes for a moment as she hugged her legs to her chest, letting the cold cemented floor met her bare feet. She opened them and quietly proclaimed, "I love you."

Her voice was so quiet she could barely hear it herself, but with the silence filling the room she knew Jake heard it.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the brunette shake his head his locks flipping in and out of his eyes, as a look of disbelief formed on his face. He suddenly looked up from the floor and stared at her blonde head finding her blue eyes locked onto the floor.

He sighed, "Roxy, look at me."

She did what she was told looking up and staring into his green eyes, suddenly memorized.

"Look, me in the eye and tell me why I should believe that. After, three years. After everything tell me." He snapped, his voice becoming harsh and demanding as each word slid off his tongue.

Roxy looked him straight in the eye. She was surprised his eyes didn't seem angry but more confused and just sad. She let out a sigh, before speaking quietly. "I'm not telling you to believe anything Jake, but remember that night when I left?"

His eyes traveled away for a moment staring across the room, before locking them back with Roxy's gaze he mumbled, "Who could forget." The blonde ignored the sadness playing in his voice, after all these years he still couldn't accept the fact that she left him and the guilt and regret was still eating her up inside. She didn't need him to make her feel worse.

"I meant it Jake, when I said I was doing this for you." She inquired leaving her trance in, his green orbs and making contact with the cold, hard cement floor.

Jake snapped throwing the blonde a sarcastic glance, "Yeah, sure. Please, Roxy. You're just doing it to have an excuse and leave the hell you lived in."

The blonde could feel the adrenaline rush through her, anger racing through every part of her body. She clenched up her fists so tight she was surprised none of them bled yet. Her blue eyes burned with anger as they fixed their vision deathly onthe brunette-who actually seemed scared of her at the moment.

"I can't believe you just said that." She whispered, her voice low and husky, knowing her anger would soon 'cause her to, explode and do something's she could regret.

She wanted to cry.

But at the same time she didn't.

She bit down on her lip really hard, surprised it didn't start to bleed. It was the only way she could control her tears-her anger. She closed her eyes for a moment darkness enveloping her sight. She could hear herself shake as she breathed in and out her skin still shivering from the tropical storm.

Her eyes snapped open, fixing themselves once again on the green-eyed brunette. She slowly removed her teeth from her bottom lip shutting her mouth in frown.

"I did it for you! You, idiot! Everything I did was for you! Not me! Not anyone else, but you!" She shouted insanely, exaggerating her words with her hands as they made motions the brunette wasn't sure meant.

Jake opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't get out a word, because the blonde decided to go on.

"Remember the days where you were so hungry, you stole food we weren't suppose to have from the pantry?! Remember when you got caught a million times, and you were _"supposed"_to get the whip? Well, I do. And you never got the whip! I always took it for you even though you sinned against 'Father'! See!"

She took off her hoodie, her small white tank top revealing her belly, she pulled up her shirt slowly walked in a small circle, showing off all the scars, including the _Black Star,_forever engraved on her back.

Jake felt a tear slip down his cheek, seeing how much pain she had not only caused herself but what he caused because of his stupid actions. He quickly wiped away the tear as Roxy turned back to him staring at him like he should say something.

But he didn't he was silent and just stared back at the girl.  
>He slowly spoke out his words, "Why, for me? You never did this for any of the other kids in the household. Why me?"<p>

Roxy crossed her arms over her chest, her blue eyes fixed straight on the brunette, she blinked for a moment before answering, "I wasn't in love with all those kids."

It was silent.

Jake sat there on the bed, shock forming on his face. He didn't know what to do or say, he wanted to deny her words, he wanted to let her go and be free, but he couldn't. He hated it so much. For some reason, he couldn't help but believe every part of that sentence. Suddenly, he felt his body being moved by cold, but delicate fingers caressing his skin.

Roxy moved him to the position lying on the bed, she slowly walked over to the side of the shed and picked up a large white pillow. Jake raised his eyebrows surprised he never, noticed it hanging around the shed before. He watched as the blonde gently laid the pillow on the back-board of the bed and took the leg propping it up against it. She glanced at him for a moment her piercing eyes locking with his. She kept her eyes fixed on him as she slowly walked towards him, she looked down at him letting a few blonde locks fall from being tucked behind her ear. Her eyes seemed blank, no emotion expressed what-so-ever as if she were contemplating something in her head.

Before, Jake knew what happened he found himself staring up at Roxy, who was currently straddling his waist. He scrunched up his eyebrows confused by their current position; suddenly the blonde flipped her wavy locks back and gave the brunette one-good look, before exclaiming, "Oh, screw it!"

Roxy crashed her lips against Jake's. For a moment, Jake didn't move in pure shock of what was going on, but struggled to kiss back since he was lying on the bed flat on his back. Roxy realizing his predicament as she attacked his lips lifted him up as much as she could so he could at least have his back against the front bed board, without moving his injured leg from its comfortable position in any way.

Jake feeling a lot more comfortable in his new position kissed, back feeling Roxy's lips no longer attacking his but, caressing them gently with her tongue. He opened his mouth, letting his tongue compete for dominance against hers, but in the end she won. Suddenly, her tongue was no longer feeling around the inside of, his mouth. He opened his eyes finding Roxy pulling off her tank top. His eyes widened seeing the tank top halfway off her body; he reached out touching her arm. She suddenly, stopped trying to pull the fabric off her body her blue eyes connecting with his warm stare.

Jake spoke, "Roxy, you don't need to do that." His voice was low, he could feel himself start to sweat and his hormones go crazy inside of him. When he was thirteen he remembered how he would dream of him and Roxy someday being like this, but in a nice apartment of their own their fourteen in an old shed in the woods.

He never imagined in his life this would ever be happening.

But it's happening in front of his, own eyes.  
><em><br>__Damn hormones._

Roxy ignored him, and with one more struggle flung the tank top off her body, leaving herself in jean shorts and a white bra. Jake looked over her as she gazed at him intensely. Her blonde waves were in a mess, her bangs hanging out in, front of her blue eyes, her chest heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

This was definitely real.

She then slowly leaned in, her breathing gently tingling Jake's cheeks as a warm feeling flushed over him. He could feel his insides twist and turn like he was nervous but at the same time excited. Right, before Roxy was about to capture his lips with hers, he stopped her putting a hand over her mouth.

Roxy backed off, confusion expressed on her face as Jake let his hand fall back onto his lap. He sighed looking into the blonde's eyes seeing a quick flash of hurt and regret flash through them.

He spoke hesitantly his eyes never leaving hers. "Roxy...tell me is this lust or love? Are you doing this because you haven't been loved in years and you think making out will fill the empty hole in your heart that 'Father' scarred you with, your parents murder? Or is this real?"

The blonde pouted for a moment, looking up at the ceiling contemplating his words delicately. She looked down at him getting caught in his green eyes. The sparkles in, them totally, memorizing her.

She smiled a warm feeling coming over her. "Jake...I remember when I would cry myself to sleep at night, every single night, because since my parents were gone I felt unloved by everyone...even God. But since I met you I have never cried myself to sleep, I haven't felt unloved in years. Because even though we were a part all those years, I knew you were there with me, even if you couldn't be there physically. So yes with that this is most definitley real." With that she leaned in giving him a passionate kiss as he gently caressed her cheeks with his fingers, letting her petite fingers travel through his locks of hair as he kissed back with all his heart.

* * *

><p>RING!<p>

Eddie groaned rolling over on his side of the bed, trying to ignore the ringing going off at the other side of the room. His cell phone was currently vibrating and loudly ringing, it had been doing this for about thirty minutes now and Eddie was starting to get really annoyed with whoever kept calling. Finally, feeling like he had enough energy; he through his covers off his body and slowly made his way across the pitch-black bedroom toward his wooden desk. He picked up the Samsung Brightside that was giving off a bright light as it rung. He squinted, his eyes at the phone seeing "PRIVATE NUMBER" flash across the screen; he rolled his eyes pressing "ANSWER" on the screen.

He was about to scream a few words, his grandmother would be ashamed coming out of his mouth, but at the moment he didn't care. He closed his mouth though realizing the person who spoke on the other line wasn't Jerry just trying to bug him.

"Hello, my nephew." A man's voice spoke on the other line that sounded very scruffy.

Eddie spoke timidly, his eyes moving around the dark room. "Y-ye-es-s, 'Uncle'?"

"Tell me. Do you know the plan for tomorrow?" The voice snapped into the phone.

Eddie gulped. He felt as if a ton of breaks just fell on top of him.

He knew what was going on tomorrow, at every second of the day he knew what was going to happen.

Guilt suddenly overwhelmed him.

"Y-yes...Uncle...of-f course I-I do-o."He stuttered, hoping Uncle wouldn't hear the nerves radiating through his voice over the cell phone.

"Good." 'Uncle' replied back sternly, before asking, "And your friends-"

Eddie quickly cut him off already knowing the question. "They don't know a thing."

"Good." 'Uncle replied again his voice more calm.

Eddie cocked an eyebrow hearing some shuffling in the background noise of the cell phone.

Uncle's voice interrupted the shuffling, "Remember Eddie, if you tell our friends anything. And I mean anything!" He raised his voice. Eddie could her him slam something hard in the background.

"I know 'Uncle' you'll hurt..them." Eddie cut him off once again hearing this threat and blackmail way too many times for his liking.

"Right! And don't forget it!" His 'Uncle' snapped into the cell phone, before hanging up the dial-tone ringing through Eddie's ear.

The African American pressed the, "END" button, and placed his phone in the current spot it had been laying in. He stretched his arms. As he stretched he closed his eyes hoping this was just all some nightmare, he would wake up from. And praying every kid would some get measles and not show up to school tomorrow.

He snorted at himself, seeing how that would most likely be impossible to happen. He sighed, all the nerves suddenly coming back to him. He opened his eyes and wearily with a worried look went back underneath the soft and warm covers of his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

He tried.

And tried.

And tried.

_-And tried again._

His eyes snapped open, realizing he would never get any rest until the thoughts about what was going to go down tomorrow vanished from his mind.

He sighed realizing, there was no way he was going to get a blink of shut eye tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT AN: DUH! DUH! DUH! I know the KICK sucked in this chapter but it will come soon! Promise! Looks like things are finally heating up between Jake and Roxy…well maybe a little too much, but hey young love rocks like that. Again, my fellow reviewies and followers I'm sorry for the long a wait. Lately, my school has been piling me with work and I've noticed many other Author's on this Archive have not updated in weeks, telling by my emails…so I assume they are having school work overload issues just like I am which is very understandable. Anyway, I hope you liked this really long chapter! I will get the next one up hopefully as soon as possible and hopefully I will soon have an idea for the next chapter of "Playing Hard" I haven't touched that in months(stupid writer's block ."). Oh, and once I'm done with Blackstar and Playing Hard and any other random fanfics I'm insane enough to publish with my busy schedule, I may be leaving the site for a while to focus on school and my music. I have a tumblr btw follow me:  .com**

_Shine Always, JJ_


	21. A Little Too Late

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I sort of disappeared off the site for a month or two, but school has been pounding me with work. I hope you can all understand that. I am going to get rid of the Kick'in It Newsletter that is on my Forum, "Kick'in It Fanfiction. I am so sorry but, I just don't have time for it. I really wish I had time but with all the homework I get I barely get any sleep as it is. Since, I'm on Thanksgiving Break I decided to update some of my stories. This next chapter of "Blackstar" isn't that great because, I've been having a smige of writer's block and hopefully that will go away soon. Don't worry it will get better I promise. This chapter isn't as long as the others 'cause I have decided since I have so much going on in my life at the moment that I'm going to write shorter chapters so the story moves as quick as I can get it too move. I hope that's okay with you guys…=)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Like birds who wings are broken, you live without direction-"<em>

* * *

><p>"Eddie? Are you okay?"<p>

The African American looked up at his nerdy friend Milton, who was looking at him in concern. Eddie quickly sat up from where his head had been nicely laying on the lunch table and quickly rubbed his eyes, noticing his vision was somewhat blurry.

Opening, his eyes again he could see like he normally could.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied letting out a small yawn. "Just you know really tired...I was up studying really hard for Mr. Walkers killer chemistry test." Eddie lied smoothly. (Even though he did study a bit.)

Milton nodded understanding expressed on his face as he turned back and tried to chew the mystery meat. Eddie sighed, scanning around the cafeteria seeing _"Pep Rally"_ and _"Homecoming"_posters for the game Saturday night and dance hung all throughout the lunchroom. He frowned realizing with all the drama that had gone on within the past week he forgot all about the dance coming up, but it seemed like his friends did too.

By now, Milton would be freaking out about what color corsage to get Julie for Homecoming, Jerry usually was asking out every girl just so he could have a date, but this year he hadn't talked to any, it was weird his head not being in the game. Jack usually would be getting tons of offers from girls, but none have come up yet.

"Hey, Jack."  
><em><br>__Oops, spoke too soon._

Jack looked up from the mystery meat he was currently trying to chew and moved his Beats that had been currently jamming a Jimmy Hendrix song into his ears; to around his neck, you could still hear the fate sound of the song vibrating through the headset.

"Yeah, Donna?" Jack inquired rolling his eyes.

Donna rolled her eyes back and leaned on her hip crossing her arms over chest.

She scoffed, "Where's Jake and a...Greene?"

Jerry did a spit take of his coke spewing the brown liquid all over Milton. The nerd had an expression of anger and shock mixed on his face, they all burst out laughing at the site of their friend, soda dripping down his entire face. Milton casted Jerrry one mean glare his way; which Jerry returned with a meek grin indirectly telling Milton how sorry he was. Milton then left the table, muttering uncomprehendable curses under his breath as he made his way toward the bathroom.

Jack chuckled a bit shaking his head as he watched Milton open the double doors to make his way out of the lunchroom unnoticed, but Jack's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the two people who stepped through the doors greeting Milton.

The brunette nudged his head in the direction of the double doors as a smirk formed on his face, "They're over there Donna."

Donna looked over in the direction a death glare quickly grew on her face. Roxy and Jake quietly walked up toward their table smiling at each other and holding hands.

"What the hell, is going on with you two!" Donna snapped viciously causing the whole lunchroom to turn silent and look her way.

Roxy gave Jake a worried look.

Jake just shook his head and spoke up, "Uh...Donna honestly that date was the worse date I ever went on and well...me and Roxy got together so...I'm sorry?" He answered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Before, anyone knew what happened Roxy was tackled to the tile floor her waist currently being straddled by Donna. Donna screamed in her face right before she smacked the tomboy straight across the cheek, "You little, whore! You slept with him didn't you?! You are such a slut!"

Roxy's eyes narrowed dangerously at Donna's furious face. She quickly flipped Donna over straddling her face instead. "I did not sleep with him!"

Donna kicked Roxy off her body, her high heel almost digging into the girl's skin. Roxy stood up throwing the heel to the side absentmindley hitting Jerry in the face.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Jerry!" She responded back with an apologetic look.

Donna stood up, slowly throwing her earrings off her ears and all her jewelry.

Roxy narrowed her eyes, "Okay, if this is going to be a real fight were fighting like men not women."

Donna smirked.

She snapped her fingers and the BlackDragons stood up right on cue. "Fine, Greene boys get her!"

The Black Dragon's ran at Roxy, who jumped on top of the table before they could grab her causing a few to knock heads. She then backed up on the table and jumped spinning in the air grasping onto a light hanging from the ceiling she swung on it, front flipping in front of Frank.

Frank stood there his fists clenched up, determination flowing through his cold eyes.

"Oh! Roxy!"

Roxy whipped around bringing her attention to the voice who called her, but was only fooled when Frank kicked her in the back sending her flying against a lunch table.

Jack quickly sprung from his seat anger suddenly pulsing through his body, before he could take a step, Jake held out his crutch in front of him blocking his path. The brunette gave Jake a confused look.

"Jack, I'm sorry but Roxy needs to do this on her own whether you like it or not, she is not gonna give up this fight and she's definitely not going to let you fight it for her. Trust me."

Jack looked away from Jake in the direction of the prideful blonde girl who was slowly grabbing onto the edge of the table and pulling herself off from the ground. He then looked back at Jake nodding in agreement taking his seat again, watching the scene unfold before his eyes.

Roxy got up her hands still clutching the lunch table as she twisted around, finding Frank staring at her with an evil smirk. He then went into fighting stance implying he was ready for anything the blonde girl threw at him.

Though, Roxy wasn't.

She couldn't do this.

She looked around all eyes on her and shocked faces. She couldn't do this any longer unless she wanted unveil her secret.

She let go of the table and bowed to Frank putting her hands together. "I'm sorry Frank I can't fight you."

Frank cocked an eyebrow confused, "Why's that?"

She just shook her head, whispering to herself. "You don't wanna know."

Roxy then stocked over slinging her backpack over her shoulder and making her way out of the cafeteria, letting out a big sigh of relief once, the doors shut behind her.

She quickly stalked off to her locker deciding to get her books and head to class early, to get in some extra study time. She quickly dialed in her combination and flung open her locker, as she shuffled through her books a voice spoke up. A familiar voice she wasn't in the mood to hear.

"That little show in the lunchroom? Was that your big secret?"

Roxy turned around a little confused by how calm Kim's voice was. She expected her voice to be icy cold, it was more distant though almost like the other half a Kim wasn't there.

"Jack's been teaching me, Kim it's no big deal." Roxy stated smoothly her eyes staring blankly up at the blonde cheerleader.

Kim scoffed rolling her brown eyes, "Really? Why did you have to hide it from everyone except for Jack and Jason? And you're always disappearing! I don't get it? And Jack wouldn't be able to teach you gymnastics in that amount of time!" The blonde lashed out on the last part.

She didn't mean to be mean or look like a bitch, but she was sick and tired of Roxy always being able to weasle her way out of her own lie and every question thrown her way.

Roxy crossed her arms over chest and raised her eyebrows. "First, of all before I moved here I did gymnastics for six years. Jack offered to teach me martial arts since I couldn't afford it and Rudy would be too busy to help me. The reason why I disappear so much is because, my Dad works two jobs ever since my mom died in a car crash when I was eleven. Ever since then I've been having to take care of myself while, my Dad paid the bills so now I'm at home every night cleaning and doing homework. And I never told anyone anything because I hate pity and I always avoid talking about my life at home no matter what and Jason was a friend from the past who's back in my life now. Now if you're done interrogating me, I would like to go and study a bit before class. Bye, now."

Roxy slammed her locker and walked away from Kim leaving her dumbfounded and guilty all at the same time.

* * *

><p>"SEAFORD!"<p>

"S-E-A-F-O-R-D!"

"Come on! Scream and shout! Everyone!"

"KILLER WHALES!"

The Gym full of students screamed along with the Cheerleaders who were currently doing freestyle tumbling and jumps out onto the Gym floor to start their Pep Rally. Roxy was currently trying to block out the screams and whistles echoing throughout the huge Gym full of more than a thousand teenagers as she helped Jason get through the crowded bleachers with his crutches and take a seat next to Jack.

"Hey guys! Where've you been?" Jack greeted along with Eddie, and Milton while Jerry just stargazer at the cheerleaders.

Roxy took a hold of Jason's hand smiling shyly as a deep blush rose onto her pale cheeks. "Uh...we were just talking...nothing special..."

"Mmmhmmm." The boys all hummed simultaneously.

Roxy just looked away blushing widely as Milton and Eddie both punched Jake in the arm smirks across their faces, as Jack gave Jake a very proud nuggy!"

Laughing Jake shook the guys off, "C'mon guys! Get a girlfriend and leave me alone!"

Eddie replied, "We'll, it's not as easy as you think Jake. You have Roxy and every girl in the Freshman class want Jack."

"Hey! That's not true!" Jack snapped, a look of disbelief filling his face.

Eddie rolled his eyes at the oblivious brunette, "Whatever, man."

Roxy snorted at Eddie, "Eddie, it doesn't even matter, 'cause first of all Jack isn't a player and second of all he likes Kim."  
><em><br>__Oh crap._

"What the hell? I can't believe you just told every-!"

"Jack! Calm down we all, already knew!" Milton snapped interrupting Jack from his little temper tantrum on Roxy.

Roxy and Jack both looked at each with wide eyes before looking back at the guys. "You did?"

Eddie rolled his eyes turning towards the two, "No duh, your flirting during your sparring matches makes it obvious."

"Also, what happened the other day when you almost kissed Kim in the Dojo." Milton piped up in his matter-of-factly tone.

"And I will never forget when you kissed her for no complete reason in detention the first day Roxy came." Jerry interrupted a smirk spreading on his lips.

Jack looked around at all his friends giving him the, _'Dude, you're whipped'_look.

He pouted childishly, "I hate all of you."

Everyone rolled their eyes at the brunette bringing their attention back to the Pep Rally going on.

As Jake watched the Pep Rally go on and on, he couldn't help but feel he was forgetting something that was important but shrugged it off.

Suddenly, the Gym went dark and a shriek was heard that echoed throughout the whole Gym.

That's when Jake's eyes grew wide. He remembered...a little too late...

_He then stopped talking for a moment looking like he was contemplating his words, but finally spoke, "Oh...and the message is, is to watch your back this week, especially at the Pep Rally. 'Cause now the Black Warriors are officially back in, business."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I know this isn't my usual length or my usual best but as I said in Author's Note above I have been having some writer's block and I am doing shorter chapters for now until my homework goes down. Please, read the Author's Note above if you didn't and please review! Thank you!=)**

_-Shine Always, JJ_


	22. Starting To Panic

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, for the late update school has been so hard on me. Anyway, I know my chapters written for "Blackstar" are usually longer than this, but since school gets in my way so much I decided to do shorter chapters like these until the work load die down. It will just make it easier for me to update. Hopefully, I will update some of my other stories tonight. I hope you enjoy! I rewrote this like three times btw. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Live for the moments, you can't put into words..."<em>

* * *

><p><em>The lights in the huge Gym suddenly flickered on.<em>

"Roxy I-" Jake started to say but stopped talking immediately realizing she was missing. The only thing next to him was her open purple Jansport backpack that seemed to be empty; just a few notebooks, a pencil bag, five bucks, a school I.D. and eyeliner lying around, inside it.

'_Oh no…if she's not sitting here that means….'_

Jake whipped his head around in panic, searching the Gym for the blonde girl. That's when he spotted her out on the smooth floor fighting Black Warrior's twice her size, dressed as Blackstar. Many of the cheerleaders were sprawled out on the floor, some unconscious or groaning in pain. By the looks of it the cheerleaders must have been beaten up by the Warriors when the Gym had gone completely dark.

The brunette had the sudden urge to get up and fight alongside Roxy. He heavily sighed though in disappointment, his green eyes starring sadly at the cast wrapped around his left leg and the crunches lying to his side. Roxy would have to fight this battle on her own and save his life once again. Jake felt guilty by this fact though. His whole life Roxy was more of a 'man' than he was and probably will ever be. She always took his fights; she always took the whip even though she wasn't the one who intentionally broke the rules. As all the times of the blonde girl saving his butt, is being counted in his head, Jake realizes some things need to change.

_He needs to change…for Roxy…for himself._

Jake then whipped his head to the side seeing Milton, Eddie, and Jerry sitting on the bleachers there skin as snow as white and their faces more terrified than ever. Jack though seemed to be thinking really hard about something; by the way his eyes watched Roxy flip an unknown Black Warrior on top of another warrior. With one quick movement the brunette swiftly stood up throwing off his purple V-neck, revealing himself in a tight black undershirt, where you could see the thin lines of fabric outlining his six-pack. He clenched his fists and walked past Jake, down the bleachers.

Jake knew he should've stopped the black-belt from going down onto the floor. He decide against it though figuring if Jack could beat twenty Black Warriors up before, why can't he do it now?

The brunette sighed before flipping out an old iPhone, Milton decided to lend him and generously pay for him until he finds a job. Jake already knowing it would probably be a bad idea to call the cops dialed '911' on the screen and put the phone to his ear figuring they may be able to help. Usually, Roxy and him never call the cops in any situations with the Black Warriors, just because when the cops come usually media comes right away and they don't need there life "problems" to be exposed in anyway. The exposure would just 'cause more problems than they already have. After about five minutes and countless eye rolls by Jake hearing the dial tone ring in his ear several times the line finally picked up. Being irritated enough by waiting for them to pick up he didn't give the other line a chance to speak.

"Hello, this is Jake Stone right now a group of gang members known as the "Black Warriors" are attacking Seaford High School."

"_Yes, Jake I know I am the one who ordered them too. So, is your little girl toy having fun yet or should I send in more of my many Warriors?"_ A dark, scruffy voice spoke on the other side of the line.

Jake's green eyes widened in, disbelief. "Did…did I dial '911' the wrong way or something did…the police change their number?" Jake asked in hope that maybe he actually dialed the number wrong, in this moment.

The brunette though froze feeling his body tense up in shock and horror by the next words that came from the other line.

"_Oh…no, no, no Jake you dialed it completely right, the "actual" cops of San Jose just don't run this station anymore…" _The scruffy voice answered darkly.

The line went _dead._

The phone slipped from Jake's hands as he went into a state of panic his green eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. He could feel the presence of Milton in front of his face screaming at him with incoherent words, something about the iPhone's screen being shattered in pieces. The brunette though could no longer comprehend what Milton was yelling at him about or what anyone else was doing. His head was completely blank only two words running through his mind.

'_Oh shit'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it!=) Don't forget to _review!;)_**

**_Shine Always, JJ_**


	23. Unmasked

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry, for late update but m life is pretty hectic. Anyway there is a very important Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter so please check that once you're done reading.**

* * *

><p><em>~The world lies in the hands of those who have the courage to dream, and take the risks of living out their dreams.~<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey! Let go of me!"<p>

Blackstar turned around hearing the high-pitched screech. Her piercing blue eyes under her black mask widened in horror seeing a Black Warrior tie a rope around both of Kim's ankles he let go of the rope letting Kim go flying like a ragdoll in the air of the Gym. Blood started to rush to the bottom of the blonde's head her skin was no longer white but the color of a tomato. The most humiliating part of it all for Kim was that she was wearing her cheer skirt and it flipped downwards, showing off her navy, blue Seaford Killer Whales spandex short shorts.

Blackstar heard wolf whistles go off behind her. She rolled her blue eyes saying to herself, "Even in the time of total death guys still can be complete perverts."

"Rox—I mean Blackstar! Dragon, kick! At two o'clock!"

Blackstar cocked an eyebrow. "Wait…that's Jack." Before, turning around catching the Warrior's foot. She smirked at the Warrior before, flipping him.

Jack then ran past her she quickly grabbed his wrist before he could go any farther. She spun him around so he could face her. His chocolate brown eyes were wide awake, his brown locks were soaked with sweat and so was his undershirt.

"_What-what_ are you doing?" Blackstar questioned him still gripping his wrist.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Roxy, I'm getting a pedicure." He said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "what does it look like I'm doing?"

She let go of his wrist. "I'm sorry, Jack. I just don't think you should fight. They almost killed you last time." Blackstar answered, her hero-complex kicking in.

Jack sighed running his hand through his sweaty locks. "Look, Roxy I know you like to fight your own battles, but honestly you've been saving my butt for how many years now?"

Roxy smiled as he went on. "Look, I'm just giving back and anyway as much as I hate to admit it. I have a huge hero-complex."

He then leaned in whispering into her ear, "By the way, don't tell Kim or well anyone I ever admitted that to you alright."

Roxy nodded. "Yeah, you better go save your girlfriend she's turning purple."

Jack's expression then changed from cool and collected to frantic, he then ran off in the direction of Kim.

Suddenly, the blonde felt a hard blow to her rib cage and was slammed into the Gym floor. She looked up clutching her side to another unknown Black Warrior.

She sighed. _"I should've seen this coming."_

The Black Warrior said nothing but picked her up throwing her over his shoulder as if she was a rag doll and threw her to the other side of the Gym. She flew through the hair and as she came closer to the landing she caught the floor with her hands doing a quick handstand before flipping back onto her feet. She cocked an eyebrow suddenly suspicious by the fact there were no more Black Warriors to be found.

"Hey! Blackstar!" A male voice yelled.

The blonde fighter whipped her head around to find Thrash standing in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You know...I'll have _Spider _there put your little friend down if you reveal to this whole Gym who you are."

Blackstar looked at the teenagers all sitting in the bleachers looking scared out of their minds, and looked right back at Thrash.

She then looked out in the sea of students finding Jake and the rest of the guys all contemplating on what to do.

That's when it came to her, "Jerry! Check the doors and get everyone out of here! Eddie! Call the Cops!"

A sad expression crossed Jake's face as well as the rest of the guys faces. They said nothing but looked down at the floor as if they were ashamed.

Thrash let out a big laugh. Blackstar looked at the evil laughing ninja confusion filling her piercing blue eyes. "Oh...Blackstar, he laughed out there's no point the doors are guarded and locked and we've had the Seaford Police Station down since this morning. We've been planning this day forever. Now, come on tell all your little friends the loser you really are unless you would like the blondie to fall to her death?"

Blackstar rolled her eyes, "Funny, knowing you I thought you would just take her as your prisoner and sleep with her."

Thrash laughed, "Nah...I'm saving that for you."

"Ugh! You bastard!" Blackstar yelled dragon kicking him in the face sending him to the floor.

She watched Thrash slowly get up from the Gym floor wiping some blood off his lip. "You know you should really pay more attention to your surroundings."

Blackstar cocked an eyebrow confusion coming over, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Thrash laughed, "Why don't you turn around?"

Blackstar slowly whipped around, the confusion quickly leaving her face at the sight before her. All of her friends, Jack, Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Jake were on their knees a ninja each were holding them back from escaping there grips. Jack was trying to fight their grip but he was struggling more than anything, pain expressed throughout his whole face.  
><em><br>__'Click'_

_"Click",_that sound...sounded like someone loading bullets into a gun. She then spun around again, her eyes going wide in disbelief watching Thrash lift his arm, aiming a gun her friends' way.

Blackstar took a step back not believing this sight. She knew the Black Warriors grew up believing in giving no one mercy and fighting to the death, but she knew the number one strictest rule of the art of the Black Warriors is to never use a weapon like a gun. Thrash could get kicked out for even having one in his hand.  
><em><br>__'Why is he doing this?'__'Why does he even have a gun?'__'Where did he even get one?'_

These were the questions that raced through Blackstar's mind her blue eyes still staring at the weapon in the ninja's hand in disbelief.

"Hey! Blackstar!" Thrash spat knocking her out of her thoughts. "You either go after the blondie up there and save her." He said pointing towards the ceiling where Kim was dangling from the rope by her ankles and an unknown Warrior was position to cut the rope. "Or you can somehow save your friends, but either way one of them is gonna die today or maybe more." He drawled out his voice sounding cocky and evil. Blackstar looked into his brown eyes trying to see if what he was saying was true or if this was just some way to scare her. She couldn't seem to see any form of trickery expressed in his eyes though.

She sighed and closed her eyes before opening them again and moving toward the group of teenagers to stand in front of them. She put on a fierce look.

"If you're gonna shoot anyone shoot me."

"What!" The Wasabi Warriors and rest of the teenagers that filled the Gym screamed in pure shock.

Thrash even seemed a little surprised 'cause his hand started to shake.

"You heard me. Shoot me." Blackstar stated like it was nothing said; as if she was telling him to go and take out the trash.

Thrash just stood there though his hand still shaking, no response no movement made.

This started to irritate Blackstar as minutes went by and he still made no response.

"C'mon Thrash! You had no problem whipping me when I lived in the Black Warrior household! You had no problem making me strip down naked when I was eleven and locking me a Jake's room; where Jake would find me curled up in a ball crying, butt-naked forsakes! You had no problem almost raping me! So why the hell can't you shoot me?" Blackstar screamed the confessions surprising everyone in the Gym.

Thrash yelled finally retaliating toward the blonde, "You don't get it do you?"

"No, I guess I don't." Blackstar replied folding her arms across her chest, cocking an eyebrow as she tapped her foot impatiently waiting for him to go.

"You don't die! You never die! You should be freak'in dead! You're a freak'in fourteen year old girl who's 5'1, 85 pounds and you have survived things I would instantly die from! It's insane! But I guess _'Father'_never told you..." Thrash yelled out but slowly became quieter as he said his last words.

Roxy scrunched her eyebrows, "_'Father',_ never told me _what?"_

Thrash ignored the question, "So, what are you going to do now Blackstar? Save the blondie or these losers."

Blackstar raised her eyebrows. "Actually, I was thinking..." she trailed off before kicking the gun out of his hand and did a black flip catching the weapon as she landed on her feet pointing the gun now at Thrash. "We could do it this way instead." she said finishing her sentence she had started.

Thrash laughed, "You know I figured who would play a move like that."

Suddenly, about fifteen other ninja's fell from the ceiling landing on the Gym floor all guns in their hands pointing at her and her friends. Blackstar piercing eyes widened in horror. Either way it seemed like someone was going to die today she just hope it would be her instead of her friends and the rest of the kids of Seaford High.

Everyone gasped watching Blackstar drop the weapon and put her hands up in surrender. "What do you want? I'll do anything to keep these kids safe and away from your hands." Blackstar stated her blue eyes sincere.

She could just imagine a smirk slowly forming on Thrash's face by the amused expression dancing around his orbs.

"I'll-I'll...even sleep with you if that's what it takes, Thrash."

"NO!"

Everyone looked toward the yell to find Jake fighting the ninja's death grip.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Don't do it Blackstar...Please..."

Blackstar just looked away not being able to stand to see the look on his face.

"So, what will it be?" she asked her voice shaking.

Thrash smiled underneath his mask. "Like I said before, tell them all. Everyone. Who you are. Take off your mask or let your friends face their deaths."

"No! Don't do it!" Jack yelled still struggling to get out of the ninjas death grip. "I bet he's bluffing!"

Blackstar turned around to face the brunette. He stopped struggling to catch his breath and looked her way their eyes connecting.

His eyes weren't sparkling though, like they usually did, they seemed exhausted and well defeated. Blackstar knew if she didn't pull off her mask soon Jack would be dead they all would. Jack is not the type of kid who deserves to die this way…well no one really does.

"Don't do it!" He yelled again. "Blackstar is the only thing you have left of who you are! Don't give it up for us!" His chocolate brown eyes were burning into her soul.

Blackstar just shook her head and Jack stopped fighting back knowing the decision she made and knowing it was final. She looked away from the brunette and looked around the entire Gym, she could see her classmates already had their camera phones out ready to record what everyone has been asking for weeks and put it on _YouTube...most likely.__  
><em>  
>Blackstar sighed, before bowing her head to untie the mask she then pulled the hair tie that was holding up a perfect messy bun out of her hair and let her long blonde waves fall. She then flipped her hair as she looked up at everyone in the Gym.<p>

All the students were gaping in shock as they finished the recording the video of Blackstar and are now taking a million pictures. Blackstar shook her head at the crowd of rowdy teenagers ignoring the fact that she just sort of saved their lives and there showing the world who she really is. She turned to the right finding Kim standing in front of her. The blonde cheerleader looked mad but shocked and relieved all at the sametime. They just stood there in an awkward silence not knowing what to say they felt a presence of people circle them but neither of them had any attention to see who it was they just stood there staring at each other.

"You know I don't blame you if you're mad at me. I would be too." Roxy spoke up looking at the blonde.

Roxy expected Kim to start screaming at her in her Southern Accent, but instead she felt arms being wrapped around her petite body. She was surprised but hugged the blonde back a smile spreading across her face. Once, they parted Kim spoke, "I was for like the first few minutes after you took your mask off, but then I figured it was your secret."

Roxy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but look Jack sort of walked in on me one night when I was training in the Dojo and so I just spilled the beans. And ever since he's just been helping me train when no one's around and if Eddie somehow is in his mess to but I have no idea how?"

Kim cocked an eyebrow, "Eddie, knew too? Well, I'm sorry for bring such a bitch about it. You were right the only reason I cared so much was because I was jealous of Jack being with you more than me. I'm sorry.

Roxy smiled, "Its' okay I get it trust me. How'd you get out of the rope anyway?"

"Oh…the ninja cut the rope anyway when you revealed yourself and well let's just say I'm so glad I had seven years of gymnastics." Kim laughed at the end.

They both then looked around to find themselves not only surrounded by their friends but the entire student body because they all want to suddenly be Roxy's best friends.

Right, when Roxy was about to ask where the Black Warriors went; the Gym suddenly went completely black. Everyone started to scream and curse. Roxy felt around for Kim or one of her friends but ended up getting knocked over she fell on the ground hitting her head really hard. She tried to get up but her head started to spin and before she knew what happened she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!=) Anyway, I really need help with one of my other Kickin' It Fanfics. It's called, **_**"Playing Hard."**_** It's a three-shot I published the first two chapters and I need one more chapter to finish it and I have no clue how. If you guys could please go to my profile and read, **_**"Playing Hard" **_**it would mean a lot to me! Readers on here really love it and I really want to finish it for them. Don't forget to review! Oh and I just finished updating, **_**"What is Love…Really"?**_** And also messaged me today on Fictionpress asking me to join their site, I guess one of their members had recommended me. I did join their site. I f any of you have a Tumblr I do and I follow back! My Tumblr is: ****playing-my-6-strings-to-destiny.**

_**-Shine Always, JJ**_


	24. Author Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey, guys! I know you probably don't want to read an author's note since I haven't updated in what 2 years? I'm really sorry, but I did go through some writers block, school, and a few personal things. During those years Fanfiction wasn't my biggest priority. But I am almost finished with the next chapter of Blackstar, so please let me know if you would like me to go on with the story or not.

Thanks and again I'm sorry. Let me know how I can make it up to you.

-JJ


	25. Don't Marry Me

_"Let Life Surprise You" _

"Wake up! You worthless kids!" A gruff voice rang throughout the room.

Everyone lying around in the room, slowly opened their eyes finding themselves trapped in what looked to be a small jail cell.

Roxy glanced around at all the teens.

Donna Tobin was in a crouched position in the corner, quietly sobbing. Kelsey was was crouched next to her comforting her. Jerry was talking to himself in Spanish. Eddie was sitting in his own thoughts. Milton was frantically biting his fingernails. Kim was cuddling with Jack as they exchanged whispers with each other. Jake was lying on the tile of the jail cell's floor staring at Roxy.

Roxy blushed at his gaze, him noticing this winked at her playfully. She blushed even harder as her mind traveled back to the memories of the other night.

That night they shared secrets and kisses. For once, Roxy could actually say Jake knows her and she knows him.

I thought then came to Roxy's mind. "Wait!" She exclaimed causing everyone to go quiet and look at her.

"What's wrong Roxy?" Milton questioned, his baby blue eyes looking scared and puffy.

Jake sat up throwing her a concerned look.

Roxy shook her head in confusion. "Kelsey and Donna weren't in my files for the kids the Black Warriors wanted to kidnap...why are they here?"

"That's a very good question, Blackstar."

Roxy twirled around narrowing her piercing blue eyes. "_Roger_."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You would call me Father, If you knew what was best for you."

Roxy chuckled. "Please, nothing will get me to call you my Father...Anyway, what are Donna and Kelsey doing here?" She questioned pointing at the two girls in the corner.

Father chuckled. "They were getting in the way. So, we decided to take them. I'm sure I'll find some use for them."

"You're not going to touch them!"

"Oh, like you told me I'd never touch you? Please, Blackstar. Face it you're finished. We convinced all of San Jose this whole thing was Roxy's plot and your little boyfriends too."

Jake growled at him. "I can't believe I ever called you my '_Father_'."

Roxy huffed. "Why do you need these kids anyway? That's the one thing I could never figure out."

Father looked thoughtful for a moment, an evil smile gracing his lips.

"You're father never told you did he?"

At those words Roxy immediately flashed back to last night.

_Thrash yelled finally retaliating toward the blonde, "You don't get it do you?"_

_"No, I guess I don't." Blackstar replied folding her arms across her chest, cocking an eyebrow as she tapped her foot impatiently waiting for him to go._

_"You don't die! You never die! You should be freak'in dead! You're a freak'in fourteen year old girl who's 5'1, 85 pounds and you have survived things I would instantly die from! It's insane! But I guess Father never told you..." Thrash yelled out but slowly became quieter as said his last words._

_Roxy scrunched her eyebrows, "Father, never told me what?"_

Roxy's piercing blue eyes snapped wide open.

"What!"

"What!"

"Didn't he tell me!"

Roxy screamed at Father. He stepped away from the bars a bit looking almost scared of the blonde girl behind the bars. Everyone else stared at her wide -eyed. Her fists were clenched at her sides, her chest heaving up and down in anger. Tears welled up in her eyes, she looked at the ground letting them fall. Jake came up from behind her grabbing her by her waist, pulling her close to his chest, in hopes of comforting her. She was crying because she's been strong for too long.

"What didn't he tell me?" She asked again barely above a whisper but everyone heard it. She looked up her piercing blue eyes connecting with her _Father's._

The sly smile graced his lips.

"You are the _heiress_ to the Black Warriors."

"You are the girl in the prophecy."

Jake and Roxy stared him bug eyed letting out a simultaneous. "No..."

Father only nodded his head.

Everyone else glanced at the three in confusion.

"Uh...if you don't mind my asking...but what prophecy?" Milton piped up sounding a little shaken.

Father only smiled at him evilly.

Roxy closed her eyes and sighed.

"The Sensie of the Black Warriors of the 1990s has a baby, whether it be a boy or girl, they would become the heir. That Sensie turned out to be my Father. On the night of..." Roxy rocked her brain trying to remember the prophecy she had been told of for years.

"April 2, 2012" Father answered.

Roxy only threw him a glare. "On the night of _April 2, 2012_ before the clock strikes midnight the heir needs to be married to the other most powerful warrior...the _Wasabi Warrior._

"Wait! So, you have too marry one of us!" Jerry exclaimed, getting a shush from Jack and a slap from Kim.

He only groaned in response.

"If I do, by prophecy the Black Warriors will hit their full power they believe the god of the Black Warrior is holding back for them. The heir will become immortal along with their wife or husband. They will be proclaimed the most powerful Warriors to ever live, not even their kids will become more powerful than them."

Roxy finished, tears no longer trailing down her cheeks though a sigh did escape her lips.

"This is crazy! I believe in God! There's no way! Just no!" Jerry Martinez rambled in shrieks, his Spanish accent becoming highly noticeable.

"Oh, but it is. For I was the one before her Father and I am exactly 200 years old." Father explained smugly.

Jerry shook his head. "No."

Roxy nodded her head. "I'm sorry, Jerry. It's true."

"So, which one of us do you have to marry?" Jack asked, holding Kim close to him.

Roxy sighed, knowing this was the question bugging everyone since the news left her lips. Everyone wanted to know, but at the same time they didn't.

"The heir of the Wasabi Warriors, of course."

"Who would that be?" Jake questioned stepping away from her, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Yeah, who would that be? Jack questioned, narrowing his eyes at the blonde.

Roxy turned around swiftly, her piercing blue eyes connecting with Jack's. Their was no expression on her face but a blank stare. Jack felt as if she were staring through his soul.

"That would be you, _Jack_."

Author's Note:

_Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I know this chapter is short, but I'm just getting back into this story so please bare with me. All of your questions will be answered by the end of the book. Better yet, please send me any questions you have and I will be sure to answer them all by the end of the story. Since, I last wrote I have become a much better writer I would like to believe so I will be editing the other chapters as I write new ones. Thank you, for your patience. :) ~ Uniquemusician _


	26. Alright, Rockstar?

**_Chapter 26: Alright, Rockstar?_**

_~"If people could see me the way I see myself- if they could live in my memories-would anyone love me?"~ John Green_

"What!"

Everyone throughout the cell screamed at Roxy. Though the three who were most affected by the news were Jack, Jake, and Kim.

Jake couldn't help but look at Jack and mentally punch him in the face. He knew he couldn't blame him for any of this though. He has known about the prophecy since he became part of the Black Warriors. He never knew Roxy was the real heiress of the Black Warriors. If he knew he would've done something. He wants to be with Roxy and at the end of the day that's all he truly knew.

A million thoughts were running through Kim's mind. Externally should looked fine, but internally she was shaking. She didn't want to lose Jack because of some stupid prophecy. She didn't want Roxy and him to become close. She didn't want any of this.

Though Jack wasn't doing any better. All he felt was anger boil up inside of him. He didn't want to be with Roxy, he didn't care about some stupid prophecy, his grandpa never thought to clue him in on. He just wanted to go back to Seaford and be with Kim.

He got up, shouting. "What! Why didn't you tell me all of this earlier?"

The black belt was up shouting in the blondes face. Roxy shook under his anger not used to seeing him so_...livid._

"I didn't think it'd get this far!" Roxy shrieked throwing her hands up. "I thought maybe if I could back the Black Warriors off until after April 2 everything would be fine! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you! I'm sorry!"

Jack's fist clenched at his sides. "I'm not marrying you, Roxy!" He huffed out with so much anger a few of his veins were popping.

"This is ridiculous! I don't care about completing some prophecy! I don't care about any of this anymore! This has gone too far!" He yelled in the blondes face his anger getting the best of him.

"Jack, calm down!" Kim shrieked trying to pull the brunette away from the blonde and back to where he had been sitting.

"Dude, chill! All she's trying to do is help and be truthful!" Jake defended Roxy, getting up in Jack's face.

Jack's face contorted into even more outrage. "Help? Help! If she told us from the very beginning when she came to San Jose about all of this. I'm sure the Wasabi Warriors could've taken care of it!"

Jake ran his hands through his hair, irritably at the fact that the black belt didn't seem to get it.

"If Roxy did do that in the very beginning all of you would've been dead by now! You idiot!"

For the first time Jack completely lost it.

He slammed his fist into Jake's face. Jake stumbled back completely surprised. In a minute Jack had him thrown up against the cell wall.

"Idiot? Uh? I'm the idiot?." Jack leaned in narrowing his eyes at Jake getting up in his personal space. As he talked Jake was struggling to get out of his hold. Everyone was yelling at them but the two teenage black belts were in their own world.

"Weren't you the guy that didn't stop an eleven year old girl from leaving and fending for herself. Weren't you the guy that never took the whip, but the girl always took the whip for you?" Jack momentarily titled his head mockingly. "Don't you think that's supposed to be the other way around?"

"Jake!"

Jack spat his name so venomously the cell fell into a deathly silence.

Jake wasn't struggling anymore, but was staring straight through Jack's brown orbs an unknown expression edged on his face.

Noticing he wouldn't be getting a response anytime soon Jack cocked an eyebrow and continued. "Weren't you the guy who kept saying over and over that you loved her, but barely has the strength to fight for her? Uh?"

Jake still didn't respond.

"You're not a man. Never have been and never will be. So stop defending Roxy! Stop trying to make up for all the years she took your abuse!"

Jack yelled at him snarling with anger, dropping him. Jake hit the floor not even bothering to brace himself for the impact, his head hitting the back of the wall. Everyone around him except for Father and Jack winced at the sound of impact.

Jake just sat there against the wall still staring straight ahead, everyone was still looking at him, but Jack who had his back turned to him.

"You're right, Jack."

"I was never a man and frankly I'll never be one. But at least I didn't hide my feelings. I least I told her how I felt from the beginning."

Jack's head snapped up as he turned around, his gaze meeting Jake's.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jake only shook his head, cocking an eyebrow. "Do you really need me to explain it to you?"

Jack's brown eyes momentarily glanced at Kim who was only staring at him in confusion. As quick as his eyes met hers, he suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"No."

Jake only smirked.

Roxy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you idiots done yet? There is way too much testosterone heating up this small cell."

Deciding to deal with them later, she turned back around to face _Father_. "You still never answered my question. I understand why you want Jack here but why the other Wasabi Warriors?"

_Father_ only chuckled evilly, causing a glare to be thrown his way.

"Oh...you know what they say, Blackstar, the more the _merrier."_

Roxy narrowed her piercing blue eyes at him, huffing out. "I'm not letting you make the rest of them Black Warriors."

"Well, that isn't your choice dear."

"Speaking of merrier" Jack interrupted pointing his finger in the air, everyone looked his way. "I'm not marrying, Roxy!"

Father only laughed harder, wiping a pretend tear from his eye. "You see boy, it's either you marry Blackstar or your friends die."

"It's your choice, but I think we both know the one you'll end up making."

Jack growled at him. "Is that a threat."

"It's a promise." Father laughed, giving him a more than threatening smile.

Roxy rolled her eyes. "Why does it matter it'd be me and Jack getting all the power. You'd only be making us stronger."

Father sighed. "Oh Blackstar. So, naive to the ways of the Black Warriors. You see, after the boy and you marry, you will have the ability to give all your power to someone of either the Black Warriors or the Wasabi Warriors."

Roxy cocked an eyebrow, speaking nonchalantly. "So, I'm guessing you mean, you?"

Father laughed. "Of course dear."

"But once we have all the power we can easily kick your butt. Wouldn't you end up losing this fight _anyway…then_?" Jack wondered out loud, his facial expression becoming perplexed.

Father shook his head. "You are correct boy, but I always think things through and if you even dare fight I will not hesitate to kill your loved ones."

"You need my friends though? So, what loved ones could you be talking about?" Roxy questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"Your parents dear."

"My parents?" Roxy stared at the man in bewilderment.

"Dude! My father committed suicide and I'm pretty sure you killed my mother!" Roxy through her hands up exasperatedly. "What are you talking about?"

"Your parents are alive."

_Roxy was running along the woods playing tag with her dad, while her mother was in the cottage cooking. _

_"__Roxy! I'm gonna get you!" Her dad yelled as he chased her around the trees._

_Quickly, Roxy lost him for once being happy she was so tiny. She hid inside a row of bushes as she heard his sneakers coming by. Suddenly, she felt as if a force was compelling her almost reaching out to her. Not being able to keep herself from the sudden attraction, she crawled deeper and deeper through the bushes and made it to an opening. She came out and found what looked to be a stream flowing. Her piercing blue orbs watched the stream as it flew faster and faster. She began to move closer and closer towards it and to her surprise the stream began to glow a deep blue, making her attraction for the stream grow. Just as she was about to deep her fingers into the stream a force grabbed her from behind._

_"__I've got you now." A scruff voice spoke._

_Roxy screamed out in fear, tears beginning to well up in her eyes._

_"__Roxy! Where are you?" Her dad yelled frantically._

_"__Why is he always getting in my way?" The gruff voice groaned. _

_"__Whatever." He put her down._

_Kneeling down beside her the scruff voice whispered evilly, "Roxy Greene, I will take care of your dad one day and one day you will be mine and so will all your power."_

_Roxy only screamed again in response, causing the water to hit the man. He got up from the ground soaking wet, groaning and ran back to wherever he had come from._

_A pair of familiar arms then grabbed her. Roxy looked up to find her dad. Her dad wasn't paying any attention to her though but to the stream still glowing and flowing in front of them._

_He then turned his full attention towards the little blonde girl in his arms. "You okay, rockstar."_

_Roxy nodded her head childishly throwing her dad a tiny smile._

_He put her down on the ground and turned her body to face the glowing stream._

_He glanced at his little girl and back at the stream._

_"__Roxy, is this stream asking you to go near it?"_

_Roxy nodded._

_"__Promise me if you ever run into another stream like this that's telling you to come near it or touch it or if it glows at all, do not and I mean do not go near it. Alright, rockstar?" Her dad demanded giving her his pinky._

_Roxy nodded and hooked her pinky with her dad's, pinky swearing._

Author Note:

I know these chapters are shorter than how I usually write them, but trust me I'm doing it to help me keep track. Thank you, for reading. Please review!=) ~Uniquemusician


End file.
